Bonded Fate
by Heart-Of-Memories
Summary: The board is set, the pieces are moving. We are the ones to spring from the shadows and defend you. We are the ones who you'll forget once this war had ended. We are the ones bonded by fate. \\RikuOC SoKai Squaffie Clerith VinTifa AkuRokuNami// \FINI!/
1. Prologue: One Year Later

Hello people, welcome to Bonded Fate! I've updated my profile with some intresting info on Christie, so please go check it out.

Disclaimer: Ok, listen up and listen good, I'm only gonna say this once. Kingdom Hearts and all it's Locations and Characters are Sqaure-Enix/Disneys. Christie, Kia, The Crest Lock System, Infinity and this story are my own. No sticky paws, or I will hunt you sdown and KILL you. Are we clear? Good.

_

* * *

__The worlds as we know them are ever changing. One day, the sun may rise, and the next, maybe it won't. But one thing is always there. It has been here since the beginning of time, and will be here long after we are gone. Do you know what it is I speak of?_

_Bonds._

_Be they the bonds of family, of parent and child, or siblings born years apart._

_Or be they the bond of love. Of husband and wife, of lovers, or of soulmates._

_Whomever they connect, bonds are within us all. They form a complex array, connecting one person so someone they may never meet but know somehow. Some bonds are so strong they withstand lifetimes of abuse and sadness. Others are weak enough to crumble with a single argument, and some never last beyond formation. But no matter how long they last, bonds are with us for every step of our lives._

_This, is the story of my bonds._

_Who am I, you ask?_

_Well, let me start at the beginning._

_After all, we are all Bonded by Fate_

* * *

Third District, Traverse Town

* * *

I backflipped away from Riku's strike, grabbing my daggers in midair. He smirked, taunting me with his hand as he reclaimed Soul Eater. We stared eachother down, waiting for the first move to be made. After a moment, he shifted his foot a little, and I struck. Black and navy blue blades clashed in dance of metallic screeching, and we both jumped back. A third set of footsteps broke us out of our combat mode, and I turned to Cid with a smile. The older man was looking like he'd run a marathon, red faced and gasping for breath.

"I don't know how you two do it! I get tired just watching you spar!" Riku chuckled, Soul Eater fading from his grip as he shook long hair from his eyes.

"Could be cause we're less than half your age, old man." Cid smirked, flicking his toothpick.

"I've been fighting since you were in diapers, you brat." I laughed, those two. Cid headed back to his shop after a little chat between the three of us, RIku and I making for the Cafe. Time for lunch. The second I'd said that, both of our stomachs growled loud enough to be heard across teh district. Riku and I shared a strange look, before I shrugged. What can ya do when your body decides it's time to protest?

_Not much._

_

* * *

__My first deep bond was with my Brother, Leon. I know what you're thinking, what about my Parents? Well, Leon was both Mom and Dad to me. "Daddy Dearest" ran out on us soon after I was born, and my Mom died in Childbirth. Leon cared for me until i was six, and we were seperated in the Heartless invasion. I didn't see him again until I was fifteen.__

* * *

_Meals in Traverse Town were a familial affair. Since Riku and I had been here constantly over the past year, the Owner and her son knew us well. They knew that Riku was allergic to peppers, and that I couldn't stand garlic. They also knew that we had claimed the corner table on out first day, as far from the door as we could get. Neither of us sat somewhere from where we couldn't see or hear the doors opening, call it nervous habit. Lunch today was a quiet affair though, something seemed off in the Cafe. I kept quiet as we passed three of the booths, the people inside them giving me odd stares. Alicia, the shop's owner, gestured us to the counter as soon as she saw us. 

"See the man in the first booth? He hasn't ordered a thing, but he's been here since opening time. Can I ask you two to sit here today and keep an eye on him?" Riku nodded, knowing I'd agree. Alicia had served as a surrogate mother to us both over the past year, and Logan was the brother that I missed dearly. We ordered the same thing as always, and Alicia left with our order. Riku and I chatted casually, but we kept our senses trained to the man in the booth behind us. There's something I should mention. In the Cafe, there are these two metal pillars just behind the counter. They're Alicia's pride and joy, and she keeps them shining clean every day. They served as mirrors for those sitting at the counter to see the door, and they served the purpose of letting me watch the man at the booth. Logan nodded to us as he delivered our meals, and even as we ate I kept my eyes on the man. He just sat there, and after we'd finished, I was wondering if he was asleep there. But a sharp movement from him told me otherwise, and I ducked my head as he stared in my direction. But I kept my eyes on the pillar, jaw dropping as I saw the reflection.

Blue hair, cat slit gold eyes, elven ears, it could only mean one person.

"Saïx ..."

* * *

_My second and third deep bonds were with my adoptive Mom and Granpa. She raised me from six years old, and he was like a father to me. He died when I was fourteen, leaving me without a father for a second time in my life. Mom, she tried to pull it all together, and almost succeeded. I don't know if she really did though, I was brought here before then. _

_It's been almost four years now, and I haven't seen her since._

_

* * *

_Riku must have heard the fear in my voice, cause he turned and glared at Siax, placing his hand on the small of my back. The blue-haired Organization memeber left the Cafe after reciecing the business end of Riku's glare, and Alicia sagged in relief. 

"Thank Bahamut. He was beginning to give me the creeps!" I nodded to Riku's concerned look, paying for our meal. If Saïx was here, it could only mean that the Organiation was on the move somehow, and that was NOT a good thing. As we helped Cid pack his things for his trip to Hollow Bastion, my mind was everywhere but where I was. Saïx was the member I'd had the most trouble with during the game, he had been even tougher than Xemnas. It wouldn't surprise me if that stayed true even now. But why was the Organization moving now? Were they thinking that RIku would serve their purpose? But that wouldn't work, he coulnd't use a keyblade at the moment... I shook my head, sending my thoughts scattering. No use thinking about it now, we'd be leaving tonight anyway. After a few hours of packing boxes and loading them onto a ship, I leaned against the Third District Doors. Riku and Cid were exchanging friendly banter, and I smiled. He served as a surrogate father to me and Ri over the past year, one we both sorely needed. Closing my eyes, I breathed in the chilled night air and smoke.

Wait...smoke?

I shot up from my place against the door, clambering up to Accessory Shop rooftop. Sure enough, plumes of smoke rose from the second district, the Hotel to be exact. Riku suddenly appeared beside me, eye livid.

"Is that what I think it is?" My nod was more than enough of an answer, and we both immediatly headed for the fire.

Neither of us was prepared for the chaos to follow.

* * *

_But my strongest bond is with Riku. I suppose you could say we met when I was 12 years old, since that's when I got the first Kingdom Hearts game, but we really met when I was fourteen. I was taken from Earth and sent to the Islands by someone concerned for Sora's safety, but things changed. After the doors were open, we all alnded in Traverse Town. But things happened, and we were seperated. After tha mess ended, Riku adn I were sealed behing Kingdom Hearts. We spent six months behind those doors, before Castle Oblivion welcomed us as it's own. We spent a hellish three days in that place, only to lose track of the king a week later. We arrived at Traverse town almost a month after that, much to Cid's surprise._

_We haven't left since._

_

* * *

_I coughed against the smoke flooding the second district, the Hotel wasn't the only building ablaze here. Heartless ran rampant now, destroying everything in their path. 

Traverse Town was dying, and there was nothing we could do to stop it. I had to shake my head violently to get the tears out of my eyes, and I knew Riku was barely controlling his rage at the sight of so many Heartless. Screams from afar broke us from our thoughts and we took off running in different directions. I lost count of the amout of Blizzara spells I cast over that harrowing hour, only stopping when I saw smoke coming from the First District as well. I growled, catching Riku's attention. He ran to my side, silver hair stained grey from the soot falling off the rooftops.

"Get these people to Hollow Bastion via the Third District, I'm going to help Alicia." He nodded, understanding as he ran to his task. I ducked around people running to safety and cut down Heartless running after those people. I had to rsuh under a few Darkballs, skidding on the hard cobblestone flooring of the First District. As I ran to the railing, I ducked to avoid being spotted by the man below. Saïx had Alicia and Logan cornered, and the teenage boy looked like he'd tried to wound Saïx , and failed miserably in the process. Alicia was glaring at the nobody, pushing Logan behind her.

"I don't care who you are, Christie and Riku are family to us! I won't tell you where they are!" Alicia maintained her glare even as Saïx placed his claymore at her throat, blade extending to it's widest proportions.

"Either tell me, or die." Alicia answered the man, by spitting in his face. Throughout this discussion, I had been sneaking up to be behind Saïx . And now, as he raised his weapon to end two lives, I pounced. By legs went around his waist and my arms around his neck to throw him off balance, as I looked to Alicia.

"Get to the Third District! Riku will you get you to safety." Logan peeked around his mothers shoulder, watching me struggle to contain Saix's swings with my small wieght.

"But what about you?" I shook my head, calling forth my daggers to get ready to strike.

"Don't worry about me, just go!" Alicia nodded, dragging her son through the doors to safety. As much as I hate to admit it, fighting Saïx alone back then really scared me. As far as I knew, he could wipe me out in one hit. But I as willing to take that risk, if only to slow him down. After a few moments of me hanging off his shoulders, I jumped back and scrambled up the stairs. He glared at me, ears extending as the full brunt of his power came to life.

"I've orders to exterminate you, and I plan to follow them to the letter. Be it the easy way, or the hard way." I drew my daggers in front of me, glaring at him. That was all the answer he needed, for his eyes became alive with rage as he swung his Claymore in a semi-circle in front of him.

"Very well, the Hard way it shall be then."

I somehow managed to swallow my fear, forcing it away from the forefront of my mind as I flipped and danced away from the claymore that was trying to take my head off. We danced around eachother, and I stayed uninjured for a little while. I knew the landscape of this place, Saïx didn't. He didn't know about the loose cobblestones on the plaze below, nor did he know about the balcony overheard Alicia's shop. He stumbled over the former and didn't know about the latter until I'd scrambled up it to heal myself from a swing that had thrown me across the District. Whatever you say about Saïx , don't call him physically weak. That man could probably lift Vincent, Cloud and Nii-san without breaking a sweat! After I'd climbed upto the balcony and healed myself, I scanned the burning plaza below for a sign of Saïx . When I didn't see any sign of him, alarms in my head starting ringling incredibly loudly. Over the last three years, I've learned to listen to those alarms through scars and more than one concussion. This time though, I barely reacted in time. I cleared the railing just as Saïx would have chopped my head into pieces, landing in a heap below. That was all it took to lose the fight. Before I could get up, Saïx had me pinned to the ground with his weapon around my neck. As odd as it sounds to whomever reads this now, it didn't hurt. Ever have trouble chasing your peas or corn kernels with a fork? Well, I was the pea or corn trapped between the prongs of the fork. Saïx smirked down at me, golden eyes reverting back to normal.

"You have lost, stop your fight."

I snarled, hands clenching around my dagger hilts. There was no way I was losing now, no way in hell! Saix's attention changed from me to the Third District doors, and to Riku as he came through them. The Organization member smiled devilishly, taking his claymore from the ground. Riku saw the older man charge towards in him, and barely managed to bring Soul Eater into his hands before the claymore would have wounded him. I shoved my way up onto my knees, shaking the cobwebs from my head. Riku and Saïx were now locked into a deadly dance of blades, but the elder man was winded from our fight. Still, I wasn't taking any chances. I whistled shrilly, a sign to Riku to duck. He did so, and just in time as well. I had ran at Saïx the moment after I whistled, daggers crossed in front of my chest. The blue-haired man couldn't dodge the attack, and blood flew from the new "X" shaped scar on his nose. I flipped away from the man, smirking. He stumbled back as Riku stood by my side, yellow eyes livid.

"I will end you both the next time we meet, have no doubts." Saïx backed into a Dark Portal, leaving RIku and I standing amongst the burning rubble of the First District. Our thoughts were broken as the floors creaked beneath us, cracks showing in the pavement. Riku cursed, grabbing my arm and opening a portal behind us. I didn't question his orders, only followed him through. Just before the portal closed behind us, I saw the First District fall to the flames and Darkness. I closed my eyes in rememberance, then followed Riku to Hollow Bastion.

_"This war is far from over, we have only just begun. But this time, we are not alone. For in the Darkness, there is hope. We will make our stand, and we will win. I know it."_

* * *

_Bonds are what hold us together, through pain and through joy. They keep us strong, and they keep us alive. Without bonds, we would be nowhere. We wouldn't exist as humans, we would be nothing more than empty shells. But becuase of bonds, we are human. My bonds are what keep me fighting for a better tomorrow. For you, or for someone you know, that reason may be different. But whatever the reason, the bonds remain. _

_And I pray, that your bonds last until you are no longer in need of them. _

_Best of luck,_

_Christina Leonhart_

_

* * *

_A/N: And we're done! The Prologue of Bonded Fate is complete. I hope you enjoyed it, I know I enjoyed writing it. And to head off a very common question, yes, Traverse Town had been destryoed. I wanted to get rid of a plothole that KH2 left pretty much gaping open, and this was the only way I could think of. 


	2. Every Piece in Play

Hey everyone! I'm back again, and BF is just getting started. So, sit back, pull up a chair, and enjoy! It'll be a little while before the real action gets started, so hang on tight.

Disclaimer: Check Chapter 1

* * *

Chaos was the only way to describe it. People running this way and that, screaming orders at other people as they tried to heal each other and find loved ones. It had been going on like this for nearly an hour now, and I could tell Nii-san had a headache. Yuffie was trying to calm him down, but it wasn't working.

"Come on Leon, just pull yourself together and think. You're the leader here, people need you." Even Cloud stepped back at the look in Leon's eyes, and I winced. This really wasn't working. After a few moments of not bieng able to hear myself think, I'd had it. We were still outside in the Marketplace, so I climbed up onto one of the shop roofs. Taking a deep breath, I screamed at the people running around like Headless Chocobos.

"**QUIET!!"** It worked like a charm, everyone shut up to stare at me in confusion. Nii-san nodded his thanks, turning to the crowd.

"I know you've all been through a lot over the last few hours, losing a home is never easy. But you're still alive, you're still all here. I know this is all very confusing to you, you've already been uprooted at least once before. But, this place, this world, it can become your second home now." Leon took a deep breath, and I leapt off the roof to stand by his side. He nodded, and I stepped back.

"I can't guarantee you'll be safe here, this world isn't secure yet. But what I can promise you one thing. You can start new lives here, if you want. Hollow Bastion needs people to help with the repairs, to help get it's economy back into working order. My family and I, we can't do it alone. I know that this is a lot to ask of you, especially after what just happened at Traverse Town, so I'll understand if you say no. But for those of you who wish to help, and even those who don't, our doors are always open." Leon stepped back, away from the crowds view. After a moment of tense silence, Alicia stepped forward, turning to the people behind her.

"I honestly don't care what you idiots do. I almost lost my son to a monster back there, and had it not been for Christie, that man's _baby_ sister, neither Logan nor I would be here. You owe Christie and Riku your lives, the least you can do is pitch in and make this world a better place. Help them help us." Alicia's speech raised the crowds spirits, and they all cheered in Leon's favor. Yuffie laughed, jumping into Leon's arms as Aerith and Cloud smiled. I chuckled, twining my hand with Riku's.

No matter what happened, we would see this through to the end.

* * *

We stayed at Hollow Bastion for a week, helping Nii-san get everyone settled in. The old Residential District had to be cleaned out of Heartless rather quickly, and I learned that despite being a White Mage, Aerith is NASTY with those Ultima Spells. The Heartless she targeted with that thing, well, there wasn't a thing left behind to clean. The first time Riku saw that happen, he leaned over to me.

"Remind me to never tick her off." I could only laugh at the seriousness in his voice. The remaining Heartless were cleared out with no problem, and the rest of the District was cleared for habitation within an hour. People flocked in, claiming apartments and housing in a rather orderly fashion, no scrambling over each other to get at the cream of the crop. Then again, what was there wasn't exactly the best to choose from in the world, but they were happy with it. Alicia opened a new Cafe on the second day she was there, finding the perfect building for it. It did lack the mirrored pillars that had been her pride and joy, but she was happy with it. It became quite the hangout for the new residents, a piece of home in a new world. Vincent spent a lot of time there, helping Alicia and Logan get settled. Besides helping out a family that had just been uprooted, I think there was another reason to him helping out.

I think he really missed Tifa. As a child, I'd seen those two hang onto each other for dear life after the death of Tifa's father. She needed comfort, and Vincent could give it well. But she hadn't been seen since the invasion, so I think Vincent was trying to move on, instead of moping around like he'd done when Lucrecia died. It was a good thing too, since a moping Vinny Valentine is a man no one wants to be around. The days flew by, repairs, sleeping, eating, training, more sleeping, that kinda stuff. On the sixth day, someone made a surprise visit and nearly sent both Riku and I jumping up to the ceiling. After spending nearly three days jumping a foot in the air at the sound of a Dark Portal opening, we're entitled to be jumping out of our skins. Instead of taking it peacefully, Nii-san and Vincent jumped to attention from thier places just across the Bailey, weapons in hand before DiZ had even stepped through the portal completely. The red-clad man blinked, before shaking his head.

"I come in peace, I only need to speak to Christina and Riku." Nii-san snarled, Revolver cocked and ready to fire.

"I don't think so. The last time I saw you, you were threatening to kill her if we didn't help you." I glared at DiZ, and he seemed to shrink back. Riku had Soul Eater in hand, and I could hear Vincent loading his gun.

"Start talking, but we aren't leaving you alone with either of them." I could have kissed Vincent then and there for being the voice of reason, but I nodded my thanks. DiZ turned to face both of us, and I knew where this was going.

"I need both of you to go to the Nobody stronghold and take Roxas. He is Sora's nobody, and we need him to reawaken Sora. Be there in two days." Leaving us on that note, he backed into his portal and faded away. The moment he was out of sight, Nii-san turned around and punched the wall behind him, hard.

"I'm going to skin that man alive if it's the last thing I do!" The other three of us jumped, he'd never seemed so angry before. Footsteps made us look towards the town, as an out of breath Yuffie came running into view.

"The towns under attack!" Vincent was the first to run from the Bailey, Riku, Leon and I hot on his heals as Yuffie led the way. When we reached the Burrough, it was all I could do not to drop to my knees in shock. Along with the run of the mill Heartless attacking, there were Dusks and Creepers swiping at people and buildings. Leon snarled, jumping straight into the fray with a battle cry. Cloud was at his back in a second flat, while Aerith and Yuffie were busy protecting the townsfolk. Riku and I leapt into the battle blades first, cutting through white and black as Vincent covered all of our backs from the distance. It was almost an hour before the last of the Nobodies faded back into the nothingness they'd come from. We all heaved a sigh of relief, heading for Merlin's House. Cid and the old Wizard let us in with open arms, and Aerith took to healing us. Leon shrugged off her concern, heading back outside. Yuffie made to go after him, but Clouds hand on her shoulder made her stop.

"Let him go. Leon needs time to think." I sighed, heading up the stairs after wishing everyone a good nights rest, I needed to think on my own. In order to find Roxas in time, we'd need to leave tomorrow morning, no later then lunch hour. That meant leaving at dawn, without saying goodbye. I hated doing that. But what needed to be done needed to be done, so I shook the thought from my mind and crawled into bed. I don't know how long I just lay there, thinking about how things would turn out. I feigned sleep when two pairs of footsteps passed my door, rolling over as Aerith and Nii-san spoke up from just past the door.

"Leon, you knew this would happen. There would be a time that she would have to leave."

"But she's my baby sister...I just can't let her go Aer.."

"I know. But she isn't a baby anymore Leon, she's almost 18 now. She's almost legal age. Eventually, you're going to have to let her go." Leon sighed, and a floorboard creaked as he shifted his weight.

"That's not making it any easier." A third pair of footsteps came up the stairs, Yuffie's sleepy voice sounding strangely serious.

"Squall, nothing worthwhile is ever easy. I know it's gonna hurt you pretty bad, but you have to let her go sometime. Every bird has to spread it's wings eventually, keeping Chrissy caged is only going to make her mad at you." Leon sighed, and the girls took that as an answer, heading back down the stairs. I sat up in bed as the door creaked open, Leon poking his head in. Despite the fact he's a very calm person most of the time, I've never seen him look so out of place as that night. Instead of just peeking in and then heading back out as he'd done when I was a little girl, he came in and shut the door behind him. A moment of silence stretched between us as he walked over to the bed, before he sat down hear my hip.

"You're leaving in the morning, aren't you?"

"Yeah. As much as I hate DiZ, he's right. Sora's family, blood related or not." Leon nodded, fiddling with a loose thread on my blanket. He took a deep breath after a moment, seemingly steeling himself for something he didn't want to do.

"You're, going to come back, right?" And it finally clicked. He was afraid I wasn't going to come back. He was afraid to lose the only family he had left. I shook my head.

"Of course I'm coming back. I'm not gonna leave you here alone you know, I'm not that crazy." He blinked, looking like a deer caught in the headlights in the yellow glow of the street lamps outside of my window. I smiled, and he ruffled my hair as he stood from the bed.

"I should have known better than to worry." Giggling, I laid back down to try and get some sleep.

"We'll see you off tomorrow, sleep well." Already half asleep, I just nodded as he shut my door with a quiet "click". The next thing I knew, dawns rays were streaming into my room and I was being shaken awake by Yuffie.

"Get up Chrissy, you'll be late." It took a moment to chase the sleep from my brain, but when it clicked as to what Yuffie meant, my eyes widened and I gently shoved her from my room. Before the door shut behind her, she yelled.

"Leon left some clothes for you, they're on the dresser!" I whirled around, and sure enough, their they were. I shook my head, fingers running over the cloth. Back denim shorts, knee length, another dark purple tanktop and a black sleeveless hoodie along with a new pair of sneakers. Nii-san must have know my taste in colors had changed. Giggling at that thought, I quickly got dressed before running out the door and down the stairs. Riku met me at the front door, and we ran off. A few steps into the Burrough, he skidded to a stop.

"Chris, your jacket..." I turned, bouncing from one foot to the other.

"What about it?"

"It's got your symbol on it." Blinking in shock, I shrugged out of the item of clothing and flipped it over. Sure enough, there was the silver Griever head that made up the Leonhart family crest. But instead of just that, it also had Leon's red Angel wings, one on each side of the roaring lion.

It was the symbol that Nii-san and I adopted after Dad left us. Smiling, I slipped back into the hoodie and took Riku's hand in mine. I think he knew my smile was answer enough, because he let me lead the way back to the Bailey. Just as he'd said, Nii-san and everyone else was there. Even grouchy old Cid who wouldn't wake up until half past noon on most days was there, even though he probably would have hit the floor a long time ago if Vincent was standing right next to him. Cloud and Aerith were looking out over the Great Maw as Yuffie sat on the window ledge. Leon was pacing a bit, and I laughed quietly. He must have heard me, because he spun on his heel to face us. For a moment, everything was peaceful. No Heartless, just our big family. But nothing peaceful ever lasts with us, for the moment that Leon made to walk closer to us, a Dark Portal opened up in the wall beside us. Axel's flame colored hair was a dead give away, and the look in his face told me that something was seriously wrong. Before he'd even opened his mouth, Riku was already halfway through the portal with me at his heels. I stopped though, feeling multiple pairs of eyes on my back. Leon looked like a kicked puppy, and Yuffie was a half-second away from falling over laughing. I smiled, hugging my brother around the neck.

"Be safe." Nodding into his shoulder, I ran into the portal.

"Always!"

* * *

The World that Never Was is a dreary place. Dreary, dark, cold, and always raining. Did I mention the Heartless? Didn't think so. Droves of dark Shadows, running up and down the streets like ants in a rainstorm. I clicked my tongue, that wasn't so far off the mark as most people would think. Standing here, draped in a shadow of my own, I wait. Axel had explained that Roxas had caught wind of DiZ's plan, and coupling that with his desire to know why the Keyblade had chosen him, had taken off in the middle of the night. The fire-haired man had delivered us to a hotel, than ran off to find his friend. That was almost three days ago, and we'd already encountered Roxas.

As you can probably guess, that didn't go so well. Roxas had been prepared for someone coming his way to stop him from running, and we'd thoroughly gotten our asses kicked. Riku had taken the whooping personally, and was now cutting his way through any heartless that dared to get near his blade. At the rate he was going, there would be no shadows left in this world. Sighing, I leaned back against the wall, only to stand ramrod straight a heartbeat later. There was a scent on the wind, and it was alarmingly familiar. Salt water, coconut, and cookies. Sora's smell, mixed with Darkness. Roxas had returned, and he didn't know we were here. Riku tensed, and I nodded. Ducking back into the shadows, I resumed my place as a watcher while Riku headed up to the top of Memory's Skyscraper. If things were playing out as the game progresses them, this was Deep Dive. Now, I'm not one for praying to any deity or something of the like, but at that moment, I was praying to any God that was listening to keep Riku safe. I should have known, they would never listen. Roxas came into view, hood up and sneakered feet clicking on wet tile. He walked into the middle of the plaza, the stood still as Neoshadows came crawling up from the ground. Instead of waiting for the Darkness to come to him, Roxas summoned his weapons, the Keyblades Oathkeeper and Oblivion. In a series of graceful movements and jumps, he cleared out the Heartless in a few fell swoops. Some remained however, as his attention was changed from the street he stood on to the rooftops above. Riku stood on the edge of the Skyscraper, and were it not for the blindfold that covered his now amber eyes, I knew he would have met Roxas in a death glare. Roxas took the challenge, backflipping onto the skyscraper. Now, most of the laws of physics got thrown out the window long before tonight, but any sane person will have their jaw dropping to the ground when they see a seventeen year old boy walking up a vertical wall while slashing away at Heartless.

Needless to say, I'm not very sane. But I'm still human, and that humanity had to be forced away when Riku jumped clear of the Skyscrapers ledge, catching Oblivion as Roxas threw it in something akin to a Strike Raid. From his place on the top of the tower, Roxas sneered down at Riku and I.

"Where is Sora?" Riku shrugged, smirking and moving his hand in a "come here" gesture. Roxas took the bait a second time, diving from the tower. Landing foot first directly in front of Riku, Roxas charged. Blades clashed and after a moment, Riku hit the ground.

"Why?! Why do you have the Keyblade?" Roxas examined Oathkeeper, before he snarled.

"Shut up!" I had to cover my mouth to stop from shouting out a warning to Riku, but there would have been no need anyway, as he leapt from the ground, rebounding Roxas' strike with one of his own, sending the blond to the ground and knocking his hood off. I stepped out of the shadows as Riku walked to stare down at Roxas, sighing as my boyfriend drove Oblivion into the asphalt almost on top of Roxas' brain. A silent moment passed by, before Riku jerked in surprise. Roxas was waking up, using Oblivion as a crutch to stand before swinging it at Riku. Riku had backed away as Roxas was standing, and the younger boy now had to run to clear the gap between them. Riku launched a Dark Aura blast to try and knock Roxas back a second time, but Oblivion cut through it, clearing the path. Roxas swung at Riku a few times, but the silver-haired eighteen year old simply jumped aside and away, staring down his best friends Nobody. Roxas snarled.

"Quit fooling around!" Riku smirked.

"What's wrong, Sora? Are you done already? Pretty pathetic." For just one moment, Sora's reaction to Riku's words shone through Roxas.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who's losing!" Blinking in shock, Roxas put one hand to his mouth. Riku smiled sadly, sighing as his shoulders slumped.

"You really are his Nobody... Look's like I have to trust DiZ this time." Roxas fumed, wildly gesturing around with one fisted hand.

"Why do you keep talking about him?! I'm myself, not Sora!" The blond snapped, summoning Oathkeeper back from the void. He charged at Riku, putting all his energy into one swing that broke through the last minute Dark Shield Riku had cast. Crying out in pain, Riku was tossed back onto the asphalt. I ran to his side, dagger in hand in case Roxas tried that tactic again. I didn't need to though, Riku managed to stay on his feet, however shaky he was now. Roxas glared at us.

"You can't beat me, no matter how hard you try! You want to repeat last time?!" Riku shook his head, one arm on his knee.

"I guess so..." He stood up straight, squeezing my hand before turning to face Roxas once more. I took my cue, backing up a few steps. I knew what was coming, and as I much as I hated this, I had no choice but to stand back.

"Looks like I'll have to do it." Roxas tensed, taking a step back.

"Do what?"

"The power is sitting in my heart." Removing his blindfold, Riku let the strip of black cloth fall to the ground, revealing his amber eyes.

"The powers suppressed by my heart. If I were to become someone else, then maybe..." I bit my lip, taking one more step back as Riku called upon the Darkness in his heart, shrouding himself in pillars of Dark energy. For those few moments, I couldn't feel him in my own heart, and I barely held my scream of fear back. Roxas readied to attack, but didn't get the chance. Less than a second after the transformation, Riku attacked, Heartless Guardian's hand choking Roxas and holding him above the ground. Survival became first priority, and Roxas dropped his keyblades to try and remove the large hands of Darkness choking him.

"The power of Darkness." When Roxas stopped struggling, Riku let him down, gently setting him onto the dry flooring. The Heartless on his back faded away, no longer needed. I sighed in relief, despite his change in appearance, Riku's heart hadn't changed at all. I could still feel him, still feel the connection we shared. Axel reappeared a moment later, and I knew it was taking all his self control not to attack us to get Roxas. He looked me in the eye.

"Promise you'll go through with the entire plan?" I nodded, shoving Riku's hand away as he poked my arm.

"Promise. They'll be fine Axel, I swear." The red-head nodded, sending a half hearted glare at Riku.

"You owe her, you owe her a damn lot kid. I suggest you don't tick me off." Riku blinked in surprise, but nodded to Axel as the older man headed back into the town proper. We must have been there for a little over five minutes before a second pair of footsteps came into hearing range. Riku stiffened, and I sagged. There was a lecture coming, I just knew it. King Mickey sighed, crossing his arms and tapping one foot.

"I finally manage to track you two down, and instead of finding you the way you should be, I find this mess! What's gotten into you both? Riku, you know better than to use Darkness so recklessly. And don't think you're off the hook either young lady, you know how to stop him when he gets like this, why didn't you?" Instead of vocally answering his question, I just pointed at Roxas, laying next to the tiny kings foot. Mickey jumped back at least a foot, relaxing as he noticed Roxas' chest raising and falling. With still unanswered questions in his eyes, Mickey looked between Riku and I. The boy-turned-man beside me sighed, looking his surrogate father in the eyes. Something passed between them, and Mickey nodded, ears drooping however slightly.

"Alright. You'll be safe, right?" I nodded, and Mickey turned to walk away. Riku spoke up before he left our sight though.

"Mickey, if you see Sora, please don't tell him about this. I'd rather he doesn't know." I almost punched Riku in the arm, but Mickey's turning footsteps made me stop. The King had never looked so old before that day, he had always seemed happy. But now, he seemed to be carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Riku, I can't make that promise. Sora, he sees you as a brother. I can't not tell him you're still alive." Riku shook his head.

"Then tell him I'm ok. Just don't tell him the last time you saw me was, like this." Mickey sighed, but nodded.

"I'm not happy about this, I hope you know that." At Riku's nod, Mickey drew his cloak back over his ears.

"Alright then. Riku, Christie, good luck." The King ran off, heading into the city as we watched him leave. Riku sighed, turning to me. At the look in his eyes, I bit the inside of my lip. I knew that look, he wasn't about to try that again, was he?

"Chris, I don't think it's a good idea if we keep being together anymore. With me looking like this and all, some people will get the wrong idea." I clenched my fists. I knew this would happen, I just knew it. Riku yelped as I punched him on the arm, hard.

"Screw people! So what if they're going to complain, I'm not a baby who can't care for herself anymore!" Riku took a step back, hands up to ward off another attack.

"I never said you were, I'm just saying that it might not be a good idea." I glared at him, stomping the few steps up to him until I was nose to breast bone with him.

"And have bad ideas stopped you before? No, they have not. This was a bad idea, and you still did it. Falling for me was a bad idea, and you still did it." I put one hand on his chest, pale skin standing out against the black cloth. I could feel his heartbeat, it continued the same rhythm it had always done. Riku covered my hand with his own, lifting my chin to make me look him in the eye. For a moment, instead of bright amber, there was bright aqua staring down at me, and Xehanort's form had been replaced with the boy he truly was. Riku smiled.

"Always the voice of reason. And for the record, falling in love with you wasn't a bad idea. It was the best one I ever had." I smiled brightly, standing on the tips of my toes to be able to kiss him full on the mouth. We didn't break apart until a Dark Portal came to life behind us. Riku pulled up his hood quickly, and I stepped back as DiZ stepped through the portal. The crimson clad man stared down at Roxas' unconscious form. After a moment of silence, I spoke up.

"He sensed Sora." DiZ looked to me.

"Did he say he hated Sora? What a joke." I glared at DiZ, but said nothing.

"A Nobody cannot feel emotion." Riku sighed, looking me in the eyes from underneath the hood of his cloak.

"If he were to meet Sora, that might be different." DiZ stared at Riku with surprise in his eye, but only scoffed.

"Be that as it may, he won't be meeting Sora. Come, bring him along." Riku nodded, picking Roxas up from the ground. As we followed DiZ through the portal, I could only hope that things would go according to plan. Within the next week, we'd have to wake Sora up and get Roxas and Nami away from DiZ and into safety with Axel. The sound of a computer brought me from my thoughts, and I stood near the staircase as Riku placed Roxas into the gate to the Digital Twilight Town. DiZ activated the fake town, and Roxas disappeared in a flash of Binary code. Riku and DiZ exchanged words, and I headed up the stairs with Riku on my heels. Nami greeted us with a smile, but I saw the tiredness in her eyes. The next week would be hard on us all, but I had a feeling it would go well enough.

Little did I know how wrong I would be.

* * *

A/N: That last scene was fun to write. Chrissy puts Xehanort!Riku in his place. (giggles) I would like to thank KH-Vids for posting the KH2FMPlus scenes with Subtitles, a key part of this chapter is only possible thanks to them. The action starts next chapter, with Roxas waking up in Twilight Town. Ooh boy, won't that be fun to mess up. See ya soon!

Kaiten: Yes, this is a sequel. It's the third part in a Trilogy actually, so I suggest you read the first two parts. The first is titled "Kingdom of Memories" and the second is "Chain of Hearts" Christie is my OC character, and she's got quite the story to tell.

_Heart_


	3. Safe In My Arms

Hey everyone! I'm back once more, with another chapter of Bonded Fate. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Check Chapter 1

* * *

Ocean waves, harsh moonlight. He could have laughed at it all. This was a dead world, and he was meeting a person who was supposedly dead. What irony. Speak if the devil...Roxas portaled into view, and Xemnas turned to face the youngest member of the Organization.

"You have arrived. I've been to see him, he looks a lot like you." Roxas tilted his head.

"Who are you?"

"I'm all that's left. Or, maybe I'm all there ever was to begin with." Roxas pouted, they'd have to work on his emotions.

"I meant your name."

"My name is of no importance. But what about you? Do you remember your true name?"

"My true name is...

---

_"Sora!" Sora shot up from the ground, scattering sand as he turned on his knees to face the girl who woke him. She giggled, hands on her knees._

_"Give me a break Kai--_

_----- _

_Two boys, racing down the beach. One is silver haired, Riku. The other is Sora. Riku's voice rings out across the beach._

_"Giving up already?" Four teens now sit on a horizontal palm tree. Sora, the red-headed girl from before, and Christie. Riku stands below them, arms crossed over his torso as they look out across the ocean._

_"If there are any other worlds out there, why did we land on this one?" _

_-----_

_The secret place, a small cave nestled within_ _the roots of a great tree. The rocks that make the walls are covered in chalk drawings, and Sora places his hand onto one, cerulean eyes gazing at it with longing._

_"This world, has been connected." Sora shot up, looking around the tiny area._

_"Wh-who's there?"_

_"Tied to the darkness."_

_-----_

_Sora and and the red-haired girl sit on the docks, watching the sunset. The girl stands after a moment, then looks back down at Sora._

_"Sora, don't ever change." Sora nodded, and the scene changed again. All four teens from before now stood in the Secret Place, facing down a man in a brown cloak._

_"The door has opened. There will be nothing you can do to stop it now."_

_----_

Roxas' room, with clothes and papers all over the floor. His fish lamp is on, sending bright blue light across the wall. Roxas blinked awake, sitting up on his bed.

"Another dream about him." Outside the window, the early morning train was heading into town. Roxas started, kneeling to open his window. Twilight Town was just the same as it had always been, always peacefully set into twilight. It's where the town had gotten it's name.

"Roxas! You awake in there?!" Roxas looked down to the street below his small flat, smiling brightly as he saw his best friends waving to him. Hayner was the oldest out of all of them, at almost 19. He was here on summer break from College on Besaid Island to the west, and he really hadn't changed since Roxas had seen him last. He still had his dishwater blond hair spiked and prepetually rumpled, and his brown eyes were full of laughter as he waved to Roxas. In the three years they'd known each other, Hayner had become a brother to Roxas, annoying as he was.

"Don't you dare fall from your window again!" That was Olette. The 18 year old girl was studying here at Twilight Univeristy, so Roxas saw her everyday. Her mannerism's hadn't changed since High School, and becuase of that, she often served as both the voice of reason and mother hen whenever her boys were in trouble. Her brown hair was getting mussed up from the strong breeze, and as she held her hands to her mouth to yell at Roxas again, he saw her bright green eyes full of happiness. It had been a hard few months since they'd all been together like this, so of course she'd be happy.

"You gonna stand there daydreaming all day? Come on Roxas!" And that would be Pence. He the youngest of them all, coming in at 16. He'd skipped two grades, so he was heading back to Besaid with Hayner when then week was up. He was pudgier than the others, but both he and Roxas chocked it up to all the Ice Cream they ate over the years. His black hair was held up in a fountain style by the red hairband he wore, and his brown eyes were showing a little impatience as he waved up at Roxas. The 17 year old smiled, calling out to his friends.

"I'll be right down!" Roxas ducked away from his window, shutting the glass panes with gentle hands before diving off the bed to find his clothes. After a few moments of reckless searching, he blinked in surprise. Had he really left them on his chair all night? Dusting his knees off, he quickly got dressed, pulling on his jacket as he thundered down the staircase out of the flat. His friends met him at the front gate, and Hayner laughed as he rumpled his hair.

"Always a bed-head huh?" Roxas swatted at Hayner's hand with a laugh.

"Look who's talking!" Olette and Pence laughed, stopping abruptly as someone stared at them with anger in there eyes. Roxas blinked in shock, but Hayner just grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the back alleys. The Usual Spot was their secret hideaway, and now it served as a sounding room for job offers and lifestyles. At the moment, it was serving to let Hayner vent out his anger without hurting anyone.

"Man, doesn't that tick you off?" Pence nodded.

"Yeah, that's just wrong." Ollete stood, beginning to pace.

"Seifer's gone to far this time." All three of them looked over at Roxas, and the blonde blinked, before nodding. Hayner jumped from his seat, pacing back and forth in front of his friends.

"I mean, it's true that stuff's gone missing around town, and we do have a score to settle with Seifer and all from before College, so if he wants to think we did it, I really can't blame him. But see, that's not what's bugging me. What really bugs me is that he's goin' around telling everybody we're the thieves. Now the whole town and thier mothers are treating us like a Kelpto club! Pence and I only been here 2 months, and stuff's been missing for three. False accusations are what really tick me off. Have any of you ever been this mad before in your life?" At everyone's head shaking, Hayner continued his tirade.

"Becuase I haven't. Nuh-uh, never. Now, what are we going to do about this..." Ollete turned to Roxas, gesturing at Hayner with her head. Roxas sighed, why was he was the only one sane around here?

"Uh, well...We could find the real thieves. That would set the record straight, right?" Pence nodded, jumping from his seat.

"Hey, that sounds fun!" Hayner snarled, crossing his arms.

"And what about Seifer? He's pretty much turned the whole town against us if you haven't noticed." Roxas stood, tapping his foot.

"First, we gotta clear our names. Once we find the real culprit, everyone will get off our backs." Hayner growled, but was cut off from responding as Pence shouted.

"On no! They're gone!" They all turned to face the young man, to see what the problem was. His camera was in his hand, and Pence was looking mighty distressed.

"Our ----- are gone!" Pence put his hand to his throat, blinking in shock.

"What?" Hayner took a step forward.

"All our ----- gone? Huh?" Ollete leapt from her seat, trying to speak.

"Huh? You can't say -----? Why not?" Pence shook his head.

"But you do get what I'm saying, right? All our ----- are gone!" Roxas narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Stolen...And not just the -----. But the word -----! They stole that too." Hayner looked up to the sky.

"What kinda thief is that? Siefer could never have pulled that off." Roxas nodded.

"Yeah." Hayner punched his palm with one fist, running out the cloth that made for a door.

"Alright, time for some recon!" Olette and Pence followed after him, determined to keep the eldest boy out of trouble. Roxas made to follow them out, but his world began to sway beneath him.

"Huh?" Roxas hit the ground with a thump, vision going black.

* * *

_"His heart is returning. Doubtless Sora will awaken very soon."__

* * *

_Roxas blinked away the spots in his vision as he stood, dusting his legs off. Foot steps made him look up, bright blue eyes meeting Olette's green. 

"Roxas, come on." Roxas nodded, running after the girl onto Tram Common. Hayner waved them over.

"Over here!" The group stood in front of the armor shop, and Pence clutched his camera to his chest.

"Let's get this investigation underway." Roxas walked up to the shopkeeper, only to have to step back suddenly as the man at the counter glared at him.

"Yo, Roxas. Never thought you'd ever do such a thing." Roxas sagged.

"We didn't steal anything, all right?" The shopkeeper sighed, lowering his glare.

"I'd like to believe you, but who else would steal that stuff?" Roxas pounced.

"What stuff?" The shopkeeper shook his head.

"As if you didn't know. Hey, I'm not gonna tell you. Go ask Lin at the Accessory Shop. She's mighty disappointed in you." Roxas raised a hand to ask again, only to have the store window shut in his face. The blond shook his head, turning on his heel and walking to the Accessory Shop. The blonde-haired girl who owned it looked up as he rapped on the doorframe, frowning.

"Oh, it's you Roxas. Please don't let me down, you used to be one of my favorite customers." Roxas crossed his arms, this was already getting old.

"Lin, you know I'm not a thief. Neither are Hayner, Pence or Olette." Lin sighed, not really believing the boy.

"Okay, if you say so." Roxas looked away.

"It's no fun having everyone suspecting me and my friends, you know."

"Then you've got to find a way to clear your names. Mikoto at the Candy Shop is pretty disappointed too." Roxas nodded, dragging away a questioning Hayner. Just one more shop, maybe the old owner could give them a hint. Mikoto, an old brown-haired lady looked up as Roxas and his friends came into view. Her normally prim bun was a mess, covered in dust. She dusted off her hands as they came closer.

"Roxas? Have any of you seen my cat around?" Olette looked up towards the shop awning suddenly, before putting her hands on her mouth.

"There he is! Roxas, can you get him down?" Roxas was already on the awning by the time she'd asked, stretching to reach the purring cat. The teen hopped from the awning, handing the cat to its smiling owner.

"Thank you Roxas." Roxas nodded, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Did they steal something from you too?" Mikoto nodded, looking to an empty photo frame.

"Oh my, yes. Something very important to me." Hayner stepped forward, eyes gentle.

"Just so you know, we didn't do it." Mikoto smiled, running her fingers through her cat's fur.

"I believe you." Hayner sighed in relief, as Roxas smiled.

"Thanks for that, Ma'am. What did they take from you, if you don't mind us asking?" Mikoto picked up her cat, heading back into the shop.

"My -----. My precious -----." As the doors shut behind her, Hayner crossed his arms.

"Looks like the culprit is going around stealing -----. And not just -----, but the word ----- too." Pence frowned in thought.

"This obviously isn't your average thief." Olette tilted her head, hands laced behind her back.

"I wonder if Seifer would know anything about this." Roxas snapped his fingers.

"We gotta talk to him, come on!" The small group ran to the Sandlot, where instead of seeing Seifer, they saw the rest of his group. Rai, the eldest stood at almost 6 and a half feet, tanned skin appearing a deep brown. He was the exact opposite of his sister, Fuu. She was tiny, 4 foot something with almost while skin. While he was loud and outspoken, she only spoke one or two words at a time. The last member of their group was also the smallest. Tiny Vivi, with his odd clothes and mannerisms, was the only one who didn't see combat in the slightest. He was also the one who noticed Roxas' group first. His pointing made Fuu and Rai turn.

"Thieves."

"That was low, y'know!" Hayner growled, clenching one hand into a fist.

"Oh yeah?"

"Nice comeback there Blondie." Seifer walked into view, grey trenchcoat swinging out behind him. Hayner snarled at the sight of his rival.

"What'd you say?" Seifer smirked, taunting them.

"You can give us back the ----- now."

"Yeah! You're the only ones who would take it, y'know?" Roxas clenched a fist, bright blue eyes narrowing. Something was off here, there was an odd scent in the air. Soot, metal, and something else. Salt? No... it was blood. Roxas didn't have much time to dwell on this, as Seifer spoke up once more.

"That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you lamers. So what did you do? Burn it? Heh, not that we need some ----- to prove that you're losers."

"Replay!" Seifer laughed, smiling at Fuu over his shoulder.

"Now you're talking!" Seifer's group readied thier struggle weapons. No matter how heated thier spats became, they'd all agreed to never use real weapons to duel. It was to make sure that no one would be brutally harmed. Hayner growled, settling his wieght onto one leg. Seifer smirked.

"I guess if you get onto your knees and beg, I might let this slide." Roxas smirked, gently pushing his way past Hayner. His friend blinked in shock as Roxas began to kneel, only to whoop in joy as the younger boy sprang up, grabbing a struggle club and knocking Seifer's out of his hand in one fell swoop. The scarred man fell to the ground, and his friends raced to keep him out of view.

"Seifer's not feeling so hot, y'know!" Fuu nodded.

"Tournament decides." A clicking sound made Roxas turn around, blinking as a harsh flash of light made his eyes hurt. When his vision cleared a moment later, he smiled back at Pence. The younger boy had snapped a picture of Seifer on the ground, and had caught Roxas' victorious smile in film. Pence flashed him a thumbs up, then yelped as white, snake like creature snapped up the camera, heading for Tram Common. Heyner and Olette ran after it, Pence and Roxas fast on thier heels. They split up to find it, Roxas heading for the Woods through a hole in the wall that had been there as long as he could remember. The white creature was almost dancing across the trees, almost as if it wanted Roxas to follow it. Barely managing to keep it in sight, Roxas followed it to the Old Mansion. It stood in front of the gate while he caught his breath, and as Roxas moved closer, it spoke, even though it's mouth never moved.

_We have come for you, my liege. _Roxas blinked in shock, stepping back.

* * *

_"Both of you, up!"_

_"Wha, DiZ, what the hell?"_

_"They've found us."_

_

* * *

_The Creatures mouth began to open like a zipper, and once it finished, it lunged at Roxas. He yelped, rolling away from the strange thing. He didn't have a weapon with him, he'd dropped his struggle club while he was chasing after this thing. After another tense moment, Roxas felt a wieght in his hand. He looked down, jumping in shock as he saw the Kingdom Key in his hand. This had been in his dreams of Sora! But then, why did he have it? With no time to think on this, Roxas attacked. If anyone had been watching, they would have seen that his movements were exactly like Sora's. The white creature fell to his blade quickly, becoming all the photos that had vanished from the town. The Kingdom Key vanished from his hand as mysteriously as it had come, leaving Roxas to pick up the scattered photos. Once they'd all been collected, he returned to the Usual Spot, much to everyone's relief. As Roxas tried to ward off Olette's mothering, one photo fell onto Hayner's shoe. He bent down to pick it up, tilting his head. 

"What's this?" Roxas peeked over Olette's shoulder to see what Hayner meant, and smiled.

"I was his first customer after he took over the shop, so we took a picture together." Olette smiled as she took if from Hayner's outstretched hand.

"It's a really nice photo. Oh!" She put her hands to her mouth. Pence smiled.

"Hey! You just said 'photo'!" Hayner sat down on his normal spot, leaning back against the wall.

"So, Roxas. Tell us about the Picture Thief." Roxas shook his head, it would be better not to say anything about the strange White Creature and that Keyblade. They'd call him crazy, among other things.

"Not much to say really, the pictures were just lying there, all over the ground near the old Mansion." Hayner started to sulk.

"Then how do we prove we aren't the ones who took them." Roxas shrugged, setting down the photos on a small table next to Hayner. The older boy picked one up, chuckling.

"It's a girl." Olette smiled.

"You look happy Roxas."

"Do not!" Everyone laughed, Pence sobering up as he noticed something.

"Hey, has anybody noticed that all these pictures have Roxas in them?" Olette snaped her fingers.

"Ohh, so that's why everyone thought it was us..." Hayner stared in disbelief, before putting his head in his hands.

"So Seifer didn't fo around accusing us after all? Great. Just great!" Roxas smiled at his old friend, before turning to Pence.

"Are they really all of me?" The younger boy nodded, handing the photo's to Roxas. Every single one had him standing beside or in front of someone, smiling. After a moment of staring at one photo, Pence spoke up.

"Right? Every single one. Wouldn't it be weird if the thief wanted to steal the real Roxas or something? Ow, Hayner!" Pence yelped, Hayner had smacked him over the head. The eldest's eyes were angry, though his town was light.

"C'mon, get serious. Why would anyone want to steal a bonehead like Roxas?" Roxas screwed up his face.

"Oh, thanks!" All four laughed, hands around thier stomachs. Roxas looked up as the Station Bells rang, and the last train ran along the tracks heading home. Pence and Olette waved goodbye, headed for home. Hayner followed a moment after, but stopped in his tracks with one hand on the cloth.

"If anyone does try to take you away from us Roxas, just tell me. I'm not letting anyone take my brother away." Roxas nodded, smiling.

"Thanks, Hayner." The older boy smirked, running out of the Usual Spot. Roxas left after his friends, only to have to shield his eyes from the harsh sunlight a moment later.

_Where, am I? _"Who's there?" _Who are you?_

_

* * *

__**Restoration at 12 Percent**__**

* * *

**_I sighed, shaking my hair from my face as I backed out of the last Firewall Program.That would keep them out for a few days, hopefully long enough for Axel to get here and cart Roxas and Nami off to safety. I felt Riku come up behind me before I heard him and DiZ come down the stairs, and I turned to meet his eyes. 

"It'll keep them outta here for a little while, but it's not a permanent solution DiZ." The crimson clad man peered over my shoulder at the computer screen, amber eye wide with disbelief.

"Organization micreants, they've found us..." I stumbled off the chair, straight into Riku's arms. He looked to DiZ as I tried to regain my balance.

"But, why would the Nobodies steal photographs?" DiZ shook his head, beefing up the security systems I'd restored.

"Both are nothing but data to them. The fools would never be able to tell the difference." The old man shook his head, sending the computer mainframe onto standby mode for the night.

"We are running out of time. Naminé must make haste. Return to your room. My apologies for waking you both." I stared after DiZ as he left the basement, leaving Riku leaning against one wall with me half-asleep in his arms. Before I could even try to stand up straight on my own, he'd already swept me up into a bridal-style carry. I half-heartedly protested, but didn't bother trying to get him to let me walk. Even as I drifted back to sleep curled up to Riku's chest, my mind was racing.

DiZ had been right. We were running out of time. We didn't have a week now. I knew that code, someone had violently hacked the computer below us. At best, we had three days left. Day Four had been the Struggle Tournament. Axel should arrive, and he can cart those two back to safety.

If only I'd known how wrong I was...

* * *

_You'll be safe, in my arms_

_

* * *

_A/N: Written to "In My Arms" by Plumb, which is where the last lyric comes from. Considering Roxas' coloring, it does make sense. Well, until next time. 

Heart


	4. Last Train Out

And once again, I'm back. Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: Check Chapter 1

* * *

_Sora, sitting againt the wall of Traverse Town's back wall. A yellow dog is sniffing his face, before licking his cheek. Bright blue eyes blinked open, and the boy groaned._

_"Where, am I?"_

_He raced into the second district, bumping into his friends._

_"Riku, Christie, Kai---_

_

* * *

__All four teens stood in the First District of Traverse Town, facing down Leon._

_"Who are you?"_

_"They'll keep coming at you from nowhere, as long as you continue to wield the keyblade."_

_

* * *

__"Just who do you think you are anyway, jumping us from nowhere like that?!"_

_"I'm trying to protect you, you brat, since you obviously need a girl to save your ass!"_

_"ENOUGH!"_

_

* * *

__Donald, Goofy, Sora and Christie stand in the Third District._

_"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our ship" Leon nodded._

_"Sora, Christie, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends."_

_"Donald Duck." _

"Name's Goofy. 

_"I'm Sora._

_"Christie."_

_All four put thier hands into one place, and smiled._

_

* * *

__"But the boy is a problem. He's found one of the keyholes. And that girl, she will become a nuisance if we don't nip her bud now."_

_"Let him search for the rest. The girl won't be a nuisance for much longer. Sooner or later, she will crumble. And when she does, we attack."_

_

* * *

_Roxas shot upwards, looking at his right hand. 

"A key...blade?"Roxas shook the cobwebs from his brain, dressing quickly and walking out the front door. He walked through the sleepy town, thoughts running around like a dog chasing it's tail. He stopped near the Usual Spot.

"A keyblade..." His gaze fell to a small twig leaning against the wall, and Roxas smirked. That would do. After picking it up, he swung it around like Sora had swung the Keyblade in the dreams. A moment later, Roxas shook his head.

"What was that about?" He tossed the stick over his head, turning on his heel when instead of a click on bricks and cobblestone, he heard a light thump of cloth, flesh and wood. The twig had hit a tall person wearing a black cloak, bouncing off that person's torso and landing near their feet. Roxas gasped, but the person was already walking away, heading for the Sandlot.

"Sorry...about that..." Roxas shook his head, heading into the Usual Spot to see his friends munching away on Sea-Salt Ice Cream. As he took his seat, a still wrapped popsicle was shoved in his vision. Smiling at Olette, he took it from her hand, nodding his thanks. After a moment, Pence spoke up.

"Do you guys think we'll always be together like this?" Olette tilted her head, leaning back.

"I sure hope so." Hayner screwed up his face, looking at Pence strangely.

"Huh? Where'd that come from? You feeling alright?" Pence shook his head, returning to his Ice Cream.

"Oh, well, you know. Just thinking out loud." Hayner smiled, leaning back to look up at the orange sky.

"Well, I doubt we can be together forever. But isn't that what growing's up all about? What's important isn't how often we see each other, it's how often we think about each other. Right?" Pence laughed, even as he nodded.

"Get that off a fortune cookie?" Hayner pouted.

"That's it, no more Ice Cream for you!" As Pence looked at his Ice Cream strangely, Hayner groaned.

"Man, today's really turning out to be a drag..." Olette nodded, tossing out her finished Ice Cream.

"Maybe because of yesterdays Memory Thief." Hayner shook his head, leaping from his seat.

"Nuh-uh. You know what it is? We don't want summer vacation to be over. That's all! So, how about this. We all go to the beach! And why do we go to the beach? Becuase we haven't gone once this entire vacation! Blue sea's, blue skies! Let's just get on the train and go!" The others looked at each other as they stood, and Hayner looked over his friends.

"No? Aw, c'mon!" Roxas bit his lower lip, shaking his head.

"Maybe you forgot Hayner, but we're almost broke. We can't afford Beach Tickets." Hayner smirked, punching one open palm with his fist.

"Maybe you forgot, I'm smart!" Roxas stared after his friends as they ran out of the Usual Spot, before running out after them. Nearly crashing into Olette as he entered Market Street, he skidded to a stop next to Hayner. The older boy was reading a Struggle poster.

"Just two more days to go. You and I have to make the finals. That way, no matter who wins, the four of us can split the prize." Roxas nodded, smiling.

"Ok, you're on." Pence peeked at them from around Olette's back.

"You two are gonna clean up!"

"Go get 'em!" Hayner smiled, placing his forearm against Roxas' with clenched fists.

"It's a promise!"

* * *

_"That was...Sora's promise gesture..."_

_"Yes. Roxas and Sora are beginning to connect. We're running out of time to do this right."_

_"...I can see why Axel is so determined not to lose him..."_

* * *

Now completly sobered about the Struggle, Hayner put his hands on his hips.

"Now, let's get down to business. One ticket to the beach is 900 Munny. That's 3600 for all four of us, with three hundred Munny to spend, which is 1200 Munny. It comes to a total of 4800 Munny." Pence titled his head as Olette smiled proudly at Hayner. Those math tutor lessons before he headed to Besaid had really helped out after all.

"To spend on what though?" Heyner smirked, grabbing his wallet from his pocket.

"Pretzals of course! What else is there?" Roxas shrugged, lacing his hands behind his head and crossing one foot over the other

"Well, there's always watermelon." Hayner shook his head, flipping though his Munny bills.

"Too pricey. They're 2000 Munny apiece." Roxas nodded.

"Alright, pretzels it is."

"So, where we Olette?" The girl crossed her arms.

"We need 4800 Munny altogether. But all we have is..."

"400 over here." Hayner returned his wallet to his pocket.

"800 from me." Pence.

"...650" Olette.

"150. Sorry." Roxas winced, but Hayner only smiled.

"That's 2000 Munny! We need another 2800 Munny. Let's find ourselves some odd jobs and get some cash!" We have until the train leaves to earn 700 Munny each!" Hayner ran off towards the station, waving over his shoulder.

"Meet at the station with cash in hand!" Pence shook his head.

"Didn't he say he had it covered?" Roxas rolled his eyes as Olette groaned.

"Whatever. Those pretzels are sounding pretty good right about now." Leaving Pence and Olette to thier jobs, he headed for Tram Common. Sure enough, in less than two hours, he had the required 700 Munny and had been very well praised by the Struggle Announcer.

"Amazing Roxas! I've not seen a job this good since, well, I haven't see a job this good in years! Here's your Munny, as promised." Roxas nodded his thanks, running off towards the Station Plaza. Hayner smiled at his friends.

"All present and accounted for? What've we got now?"

"Let's see here. Just this." Hayner beamed, brown eyes aglow.

"Good job." Olette took the Munny from the group, counted it up, and placed it into a small orange pouch.

"Nice work everyone! Added to what we started with, we now have...Tada! 5000 Munny!" Pence whooped.

"Sweet! We can ticket's now." Olette and Pence ran off into the station, leaving Hayner and Roxas to stare after them.

"We can't be together forever...so we'd better make the time we do have together something to remember." Roxas blinked, staring at his friend.

"What? Hayner, are you sick or something?" The brown-eyed boy shook his head with a smile as he walked to the station.

"Not sick. Just grateful to be back home." Roxas stared after his friend with a smile, before walking after him. But before he could join the others in the station, Roxas fell to the ground. Olette's hands flew to her mouth as Pence gasped. Hayner headed back down the stairs to help Roxas up, only to stop with one foot in midair as the area around them twisted. Everything stopped, except Roxas. He pushed himself off the ground, wiping blood off his lip as he sat abck on his haunches. He blinked at the position Hayner was in, and spun around to face the entrance to the old tunnels. The metal gate was creaking open slowly, and a girl stepped through. Her black shorts were damp, and she seemed to be rather mad at something. She was saying something in a langauge that Roxas didn't know, but from the look on her face said Roxas would rather not know. After the gate slammed shut behind her, the girl sighed.

"I'm getting to old for this." She looked around for a moment, brown ponytail smacking her shoulders. When she caught sight of Roxas, she bit her lip. A person in a black cloak appeared behind her suddenly, and Roxas yelped. That was the person from this morning!

"Do you want me to..." The girl nodded, fading away. The man faded, and time was restored. But before Roxas could stand, the man had yanked him to his feet. He whispered something to Roxas, and disappeared.

"What?"

"Roxas! You ok?!" He nodded to Hayner, before looking back to where the man had once stood. There was nothiing there. As he entered the station, Roxas couldn't shake the feeling that he'd known that man, and the girl, from somewhere. He came up behind Hayner as the other boy leaned down onto the ticket counter.

"Four students!" Hayner held one hand out behind his back, palm up." Roxas nodded, searching through his pockets and coming up with the Munny Pouch. He placed it in Hayner's hand, only for the older boy to jump back.

"What?! What do you mean the last train left an hour ago?!" Olette groaned as Pence and Roxas sagged. They'd gotten the Munny they needed, but they were too late. Hayner sighed, looking as the final train of the day headed for Sunset Hill.

"I can't believe this..." All four left the station with heavy hearts. They split up to head home, and Roxas shook his head, juggling the Munny Pouch as he returned to his room.

"Can you feel Sora?" As he pulled his pajama shirt over his head, he wondered who that girl had been. She looked so familiar, had he met her before? No, he'd never seen her before, he was sure of it. He set the full Munny Pouch onto his desk, then hopped into bed and pulled the blanket over his head. After he was asleep, time distorted and the girl appeared in his room. She looked from the sleeping Roxas to the darkening sky outside the window, then grabbed the Munny Pouch off the desk.

"I'm sorry."

She was gone before Roxas had even begun to dream.

* * *

_**Restoration at 56**_

_"Naminé, hurry."_

_

* * *

_I sighed, leaning back against the wall as Riku juggled the Munny Pouch up and down. DiZ sat at the computer, inputting Binary codes for tomorrow's session. Riku spoke up. 

"Is it really that hard to make a beach?" The Crimson Clad man shook his head as he stood.

"No. It's quite simple actually, but we'd be giving the enemy another entry point." Riku shook his head as he held the Munny Pouch up.

"And this?"

"We can always buy some Sea-Salt Ice Cream." DiZ laughed, and Riku began to juggle the pouch up and down again. After a moment, DiZ spoke again as he headed upstairs.

"Object's from that town must me kept out of the real world. You can delete that." Both Riku and I stared after DiZ, and only after I heard his room door close, did I sit down at the computer to alter the Binary codes to allow Naminé and Axel into the data stream come the next two days. Riku stood behind me, fiddling with the design on the pouch in his hand.

"Is DiZ really trying to erase Roxas?" I nodded, and Riku sagged. Even though they were said not to have Hearts, we both knew that Roxas, Axel and Naminé had souls and emotions. They could feel fear, happiness, love, anger, and all the other emotions that we could. DiZ was just too caught up in revenge to see them for who they really were. They weren't just parts of Sora and Kairi, they were their own persons. Riku had experienced this first hand, when Naminé had literally pouted him into doing her shopping. Riku put his hand on my shoulder as I finished my work, shutting down the computer.

"So, what's the plan?" I smiled.

"I was hoping you'd ask..."

* * *

A/N: And we're done. I hope you enjoyed reading it, as I had fun writing it. Sorry that it's shorter than the previous chapters, I didn't spend much time in Day 2 myself when I played KH2 Anyway. Hayner's quick math came from my own life, since he's in college, it's expected that he should know his math, neh? 


	5. Escape From Harm

Hello! (tilts head) You know, I'm running out of things to say up here...This was orignally meant to be just Day 3, but it was too short like that, so I combined Day's 3 and 4. Even then, it still seems short...Then again, I just don't like Roxas all that much. (huffs)

WARNING: Blood at End of Day 4

Disclaimer: Check Chapter 1

* * *

_Sora, Riku and Christie, floating in Ariel's Grotto as they stared down King Triton._

_"As the Keybearer, you must already know that one must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds."_

_

* * *

__Ariel spun the in water as the three friends watched. She reached up for a beam of sunlight, eyes full of longing._

_" So many places I want to see...I know I'll get there someday."_

_

* * *

__Olympus Colleseum, Sora, Donald and Goofy standing in front of Phil and Hercules._

_"Thus, I hereby dub thee Junior Heroes." Donald sqawked._

_"Hey! What do you mean Junior Heroes?!"_

_"You Rookies still don't understand what it means to be a true hero."_

_

* * *

__Agrabah, Aladdin's small flat. Sora, Christie, Donald and Goofy are standing nearby the crestfallen young man and his genie._

_"I...I wish...for your freedom Genie." Genie blinked in shock._

_"AL!" His tail became legs, and the cuffs on his wrists faded away._

_

* * *

__Halloween Town, Dr. Finkelstiens lab. Jack took Sally's hand into his own._

_"Sally, why didn't I listen to you?"_

_"Don't feel bad Jack, we'll come up with another plan for Halloween. And this time, we'll do it together._

_

* * *

__Hundred Acre Wood, Sora sitting beside Pooh and Piglet. The human stands to leave._

_"Sora, where are you going?"_

_"I'm gonna go find my friends. They're waiting for me."_

_Every resident of the Hundred Acre Wood stood up, waving at Sora as he left._

_"Sora, don't forget, you can always come back to see us, if you want to."_

_

* * *

__DiZ Sat at his computer, eyes rimmed red from the hours spent staring at Binary codes. Further below, Naminé_ _stood in front of a capsule inside a White Room. The vision faded to black, and Naminé_ _stood in front of him, back turned._

_"Who are you?" She turned, and smiled._

_

* * *

_Roxas awoke slowly, blinking sleep out of his eyes. That girl. She was as familiar as that brown-haired girl from yesterday...Feeling someone's eyes on him, Roxas spun around. But there was no one there...shaking the notion from his brain, Roxas quickly dressed and headed out into the Town. When he arrived at the Usual Spot, he was surprised to see it empty. A flash of white caught his eye and he turned to look at a note left on the couch cushions. Picking up the paper, he smiled at the sight of Hayner's sloppy handwriting. 

_Meet at the station. Today's the day we hit the beach, and don't sweat about those tickets. --Hayner. _Roxas smiled again, running from the back alleys into Station Heights. Pence and Olette were walking up to the station, and when they spotted him, they waved.

"Morning."As Roxas began to step closer, they stopped with a foot in the air. Time seemed to have stopped for a moment. Roxas began to head down the slope to meet them, but had to skid to a stop before he crashed into the girl from his dream. She smiled gently at him, and for some reason, he felt like he wanted to hug her tightly. She looked so sad.

"Hello, Roxas."

"Uh, hi..And you are?" She raised a hand, making him quiet down. She laced her fingers.

"I wanted to see you again, just once." Roxas blinked. See him again?

"Me?"

"Yes, you." Roxas was left to try and make sense of her words as she walked away. Time returned to normal, and Olette and Pence continued walking up to Roxas.

"Olette dragged along me to go shopping for Beach stuff." The girl lightly thumped the younger boy on the head, before turning to Roxas.

"Hey, you want to come with us?" Roxas shook his head, staring down the path that Naminé had headed down

"Um, uhh, wait. Did you two just see that..." Pence smiled.

"He's stalling."

"Very well then. We'll see you at the station later Roxas, ok?" The blond nodded, and his friends headed down into the Market Place. Still standing there a moment later, Roxas tilted his head.

"Did she go to that haunted mansion?" Running to the hole in the Tram Common Wall took Roxas a little less than two minutes, but what happened next nearly sent the one babysitting the computer's into a hissy fit.

* * *

_"Not again...Riku! We've got a problem!"__

* * *

_Roxas stopped short to avoid a dark cloud thing that appeared, spitting out more white creatures. They tugged at his hands, trying to pull him into it. He pulled away. 

"Lemme go!" Spinning on his heels, Roxas ran headlong out of the forest and back into Tram Common. The white things were still following him, so he altered his course to the Sandlot, were Seifer's gang was practicing for tomorrow's tournament. Seifer smirked as Roxas entered the Sandlot, sides heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

"Hey chicken wuss." Roxas turned, yelping as a Dusk sent him sprawling to the ground. Seifer was immediatly in front of him, Struggle club extended to the strange white things. Fuu and Rai dragged Roxas away from thier leader, and the girl spoke up.

"Who's that?" Seifer shook his head.

"I dunno. But they've already crossed the line. Roxas, find a weapon." The younger blond nodded, grabbing a spare foam sword from the bench. He swung at the white creatures, only to cry out as the weapon went right through them. He was thrown down by one that had gotten past Rai, and he hit the ground with a wince. As he stood back up, he groaned. All four of the group were frozen in time, and the creature's were slowly getting closer. Even though it had been useless, Roxas would have given anything for that struggle club right about now.

"Not good..."

"Roxas! Use the Keyblade!" That voice! He looked up, to see Naminé's smiling face. But his attention was shifted to something else as a Dusk lunged at him. Roxas crossed his arms in front of his face in some kind of defense, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, not only were the Dusk's gone, but so was the Sandlot. Instead, he stood on a stained glass platform in some kind of dark void. As far as the eye could see, it was black. Roxas shifted slightly as the platform rumbled beneath his feet. Three platforms rose from the glass, one with a red shield, one with a blue staff for casting magic, and the third a green-hilted sword.

_Choose. What is your path? _Roxas looked up, but there was no one there. Taking a deep breath, he walked to the sword. The hilt felt warm in his hand, like if had been made for him. After a moment, it faded away and was replaced by the Keyblade. A flash of white in the corner of his vision made Roxas spin aroud in order to parry a Dusk's strike. The Platform was bieng stormed by the white creatures, at least a half dozen of them. They were gone quickly, and Roxas sighed. Why was it so familiar fighting those creatures? As he swung the Keyblade over his shoulder, a large door appeared on the edge of the platform.

_Be careful. Beyond that door lies a completely different world. But don't be afraid. _Roxas nodded, walking closer to the door.

_Don't stop walking _Roxas heaved the door open, ending up on another stained glass platform. More Dusks met the business edge of his blade as he headed up the stairs. At the top of the stairs was another door, but this one felt different. Still, he had nowhere left to go...shaking his head, Roxas heaved open this door as well. The next platform was empty, no Dusk's, no stairs, and no more doors. Roxas sighed, walking towards the edge of the platform. Rumbling beneath his feet made him turn, and bright blue eyes widened at the sight of a giant creature, almost as tall as the Station Tower. It was white, with some amount of grey and pale blue. It's long arms and legs tapered out into a windsock shape, and a blue scarf like thing was tied around it's neck. It didn't seem to have eyes, but it stared directly at Roxas, forcing the boy to take a few fearful steps back. Roxas turned around, running away from the creature. But there was nowhere to run, because the platform ended. Roxas turned to face the creature, Keyblade appearing in his hand. He would have to do this on his own.

* * *

_"The Nobodies got in again!"_

_"WHAT?!" _

_

* * *

_Dodging around the creatures attacks proved to be easy enough, and after he swiped at it enough, it slid off the platform. Roxas looked around, where had it gone? He soon got his answer, as the platform tilted beneath him. It turned vertically, sending him falling into the void. In a last effort, he thrust the Keyblade into the glass platform. It stopped his descent, but also nearly yanked his arm out of the shoulder socket. Resisting the urge to look down, Roxas didn't see the huge ball of energy until it's heat melted the glass and forced the Keyblade out of it's place. Roxas screamed as he fell, before something happened. Even though they had never met before, Sora was still a part of Roxas. He knew that something was wrong, and he knew how to defeat a creature like this. 

_Throw it! It'll go through the energy and stop that thing! _Roxas didn't have anything left to lose, so he simply followed the voice's advice. Throwing the Keyblade through the energy ball ended the Creature's attack, and righted the platform to become horizonatal again. Both Roxas and the creature fell to the platform, and Roxas had to bite back a scream of pain when he landed on the solid glass. He forced his way up, grabbing the Keyblade from were it had fallen in case the creature got up again. Thankfully, it didn't. What it did was worse though. It turned into Darkness, spreading over the platform and leaving Roxas with nowhere to run as it swallowed him up. Struggling against it did nothing, and as his vision went black, Roxas felt a small hand grab his wrist. When he opened his eyes again, Roxas was lying down on a white floor with a pair of pale blue eyes looking at him. It was the blond girl from before. Roxas sat up, then opened his mouth to speak. But the girl shushed him by placing a fnger on his lips

"My name is Naminé. Roxas, do you remember your true name?"Roxas tilted his head, and Naminé sighed.

"Christie was right. It doesn't matter now, you should go back to your friends." A dark cloud opened up in the wall nearby, and Roxas yelped.

"Why can't you stay out of trouble?" A pair of arms snaked under his shoulders and pulled him into a standing position. That same pair of hands gently shoved him into the portal, and the last think he saw of Naminé was both her and the brown haired girl standing beside a man in a black cloak.

_Christie! Riku!_

_"Who are you?"_

_I'm Sora, and you're Roxas._

_

* * *

_"Seifer, strike a pose, y'know?" 

"How's this?"

"That's totally perfect y'know!" Roxas stood, wincing as his back cracked. So it wasn't just a dream... A bright flash of light made his eyes water, and when they cleared he glared at Fuu.

"What's that for?!"

"Keepsake."

"Those freaks in the white jumpsuits are gone y'know?"

"Cakewalk." Roxas sighed.

"What were those things..." Seifer shook his head with a shrug.

"Outsiders, that's what. And if they don't wise up to the rules around here, I might have to take 'disciplinary measures.'" Rai laughed.

"Oh yeah! Seifer's always lookin' after the town y'know." When Fuu didn't speak, Roxas followed her gaze, only to meet the disappointed eyes of Hayner. The 19 year old huffed, turning on his heel and running into the back alleys.

"Hayner! Wait up!" Roxas ran off after his friends.

"Chicken Wuss! No chickening out of the tournament tomorrow!" Ignoring Seifer was easy, and he reached the usual spot within a moment. Pence looked up as Roxas entered the room.

"So...you hung out with Seifer's gang today?" Roxas shook his head."

"No, it's not like that...Oh yeah! How was the beach? Wasn't that today?" Olette sighed.

"We didn't go. It wouldn't be the same without you there." Roxas sighed, looking at the ground. He knew they were mad at him, so it was better to apologize and leave them to cool off.

"Sorry." Roxas turned around, heading out of the Usual Spot. Three gasps made his look over his shoulder, back at his friends.

"What's wrong?" Hayner stood, placing one hand on Roxas' jacket back. When he removed his hand, the palm had spattering's of red on it. Blood.

"You're hurt." Roxas blinked, shrugging out of his jacket. Sure enough, there was blood on it. Hayner growled.

"Seifer did this? I'll kill him!" Roxas shook his head. It would be better not to tell them the truth. They'd call him nuts...

"I just fell on my way to the station. Rai noticed and gave me a hand. That's why I was at the sandlot." Hayner's jaw dropped, and he kicked the wall.

"Darnit!" Roxas shook his head, slipping his jacket back on. He'd wash it back home, he needed to solve this problem now.

"What's wrong?" Hayner turned on him, snarling.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that you were in trouble and we weren't there! We should have been." Roxas sighed.

"It's ok. I should have been more careful. Besides, it doesn't hurt anymore. I'll just go home and take a shower. See you guys tomorrow." His friends watched him leave with heavy heads, and Hayner sat against the wall. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. They were losing him...

* * *

_**Restoration at 98 Percent**_**

* * *

**DiZ sat at the computer desk, Riku and I standing behind him. Riku stared at the computer screens. 

"Was that Naminé made of data." DiZ shook his head.

"No. Naminé hijacked the data herself. Look what she's done now...She's totally beyond my control!" He slammed a fist onto the desk, causing data on some of the screens to jump. Riku made a placating gesture with his hands.

"Calm down." DiZ sighed.

"It doesn't matter. As long as Naminé accomplishes her goal, we needn't worry about what befalls Roxas." I shared a look with Riku. Roxas' wellbieng was the real meaning of Naminé's actions. She didn't want to lose him anymore than she wanted to lose Axel. I just hope we can do this the right way..

* * *

_Sora reached for a younger Kairi, trying to grab her hand. He failed.__

* * *

__"It's up to me. Only the keyblade master can open the secret door, and change the world."__

* * *

__"I can't betray you Riku, but I won't betray Sora either. He's family." Christie stared at Riku. Riku disappeared, and Beast came up behind Sora and Christie._

_"So, your heart's won this battle."_

_

* * *

__Xehanort stared at Sora, throwing a black and red keyblade to Sora._

_"Release your heart, and Kairi will awaken." Sora stabbed himself in the Heart, releasing Kairi's heart._

_"SORA!"_

_

* * *

__"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other."_

_"No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again."_

_

* * *

__"Take this. It's my lucky charm, so be sure to bring it back to me. "_

_"Don't worry, I will."_

_"I will."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise." Kairi smiled at Sora._

_"Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you."_

* * *

I sighed, shaking my ponytail off my face. With his newer form, Riku was more difficult to attack. With bieng bigger came more wieght to avoid. His strikes were more difficult to parry, and I'd lost my daggers soon after our spar began. He chuckled as he leaned over me, offering a hand. I smiled, letting him pull me up. Once I stood, I dusted myself off and recalled my daggers. As we headed back into the mansion, a shrill scream made us both jump. I knew that voice. 

"Naminé!" I raced up the stairs, with Riku on my heels. DiZ was coming out of Naminé's room, looking quite pleased with himself. I ducked around him, pounding on Naminé's door as Riku chewed DiZ out.

"What did you do?!" DiZ smirked.

"I only reminded her of her place." The crimson clad man headed downstairs, and Riku snarled. All my pounded finally got Naminé to open her door, and she let both Riku and I inside. She was still sniffling as she sat against the wall, knees drawn up to her chest. Riku stayed close to the door as I kneeled down next to the scared blond.

"Did he touch you?" She shook her head violently, and both Riku and I sighed in relief. I suppose I'd known it all along. No matter how violent he got, DiZ would never rape someone. Naminé looked up at us, voice hoarse.

"He, he threatened to kill Axel and Roxas if I hijack the data again." Riku punched the wall next to him, and I snarled. Naminé buried her head in her knees, and I looked to Riku.

"Go find Axel. We need to get them out of here, now." He nodded, portalling out as I began to pack Naminé's things into her bag. It only took a few minutes to pack, and I was replacing the colored pencils and paints back into thier boxes, the portal on the wall opened up, letting Riku and Axel out into the White Room. Naminé looked up as Axel kneeled next to her, before leaping at his neck, crying her eyes out. He looked at me as I handed her bags to him, the look in his green eyes telling me that Riku had explained to him what DiZ had done.

"I'll be back for Roxas in three hours. Be ready to move." I nodded as he carried Nami away from here, leaving Riku and I in the now empty white room.

* * *

Roxas winced as he pulled his jacket on. There had been small cuts all over his back, staining his clothes and skin. Even though they hadn't been deep, they had really stung when he cleaned them. One of his neighbors, Zidane Tribal, had helped him bandage them up. The 23 year old man was Vivi's older brother, and was attending the tournament today to root for his kid brother. As Roxas tugged on his shoes, he smelled something like chili peppers and paper. Naminé had smelled like paper just yesterday, but the chili peppers... Roxas shook his head, he had a tournament to get to! Roxas ran from the Back Alleys to the Sandlot, making it in time to listen to the Struggle producer's speach as he set the fireworks off. 

"Ladie's and gentlemen, Struggle-fiends of Twilight Town! It's time for summer's most sizzling clash! That's right! Today is the day for the Struggle and the Title Match! Who will be the one to break through the ranks and take on our champion, Setzer?!" Rai yelled from across the platform.

"Seifer, y'know!?"

"And who will leave today as our new Struggle Champion!?" Olette and Pence spoke up above the roar of the Setzer Fangirls.

"Hayner! Roxas!" The Producer smiled.

"Yes, the crowd is fired up, so you know what comes nect. Lets...STRUGGLE!!" More fireworks were set off as as Producer got off the stage, and the Announcer took his place on the Podium.

"Hey now. It's time to introduce today's combatants! The four bad boys who struggled thier way through the Preliminaries! Regular finalist and head of the Twilight Disciplinary Committee: Seifer!" Seifer waved to the crowd, while Rai and Fuu cheered him on.

"Completely out of nowhere, who knew he'd make it so far this year? Vivi!" The young boy shrunk down a little more, as Zidane and Dagger, Zidane's girlfriend, cheered him on. Roxas smiled. He was a good kid, but it was a bit of a surprise that he'd made it this far.

"An underground favorite and local attitude problem: Hayner! It's his first trip to the finals!" Roxas smiled again, sharing a look with his friends. Local attitude problem indeed.

"And Struggler number 4, who happen's to be my favorite customer, Roxas!" Roxas looked over at Hayner, but the older boy wouldn't meet his gaze. Roxas turned away, looking towards the Struggle platform.

"So--who will win this sweltering summer Struggle!? Who will take home the grand prize? The summa cum laude of Struggle, The Four Crystal Trophy! And, a chance to take on our defending Champion, Setzer!" The older man held up the Champion's belt, silver hair draped over his shoulders and cape.

_He looks like Riku did..._

_"Sora?"_

_Yep._

"It won't be long now folks. I suggest our challengers go over the Official Struggle Rules before we begin." Roxas decided to sit out the refresher course of the rules, trying to calm a raging heart. He was scared, the white creatures, yesterdays "dream", Sora, everything was out of control. The Producer called Roxas up onto the platform, handing both him and Hayner the foam swords used in battle, patting them on the shoulders and walking away. Hayner still refused to meet Roxas' eyes, and it was only a minute until the match would begin that he spoke up.

"Sorry...about yesterday." Roxas blinked. Now it made sense. Hayner was feeling guilty. Roxas shook his head, he should have been the one feeling guilt now, not his best friend.

"Why? You didn't make me trip and fall, did you?" Hayner's jawdropping expression made Roxas smile, and Hayner sighed with a smirk. The mood had been lightened, and they were back to normal. Both Hayner and Roxas got into combat position, and the Announcer began the match.

"Our first match of today's Struggle Tournament will be between Roxas and his best friend Hayner!" Hayner smirked, lunging at his friend. Roxas slipped away, twisting to the right to avoid Hayner's follow-up strike, smacking his friend on the back. Hayner snarled, swinging violently at Roxas. Roxas avoided every violent strike, stealing some of Hayner's orbs with a thrust of his club. After that, Hayner was never able to land a hit, and the match ended quickly.

"And the Winner is Roxas!" The Announcer raised his arm into the air, and Roxas waved to the crowd. Hayner smiled, hands on his knees as he caught his breath. Roxas was really just the same as before, maybe they weren't losing him at all.

"Not even friendship will slow this kid down! And Hayner put up a great fight too." After his arm was released, Roxas ran to Hayner's side.

"I lost! I can't believe this." Hayner stood up straight, smirking. Roxas copied that grin.

"I had a lot of fun fighting you." Hayner's smirk changed into a gentle smile, before he blinked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, well I didn't, wise guy." Roxas laughed, wrapping an arm around Hayner's shoulder.

"Hey, let's find a way to cheer you up." Heyner slipped out of Roxas' hold, friendly punching his hand.

"Nah, that's ok." As they headed off the platform, Seifer nearly crashed into Hayner. The older man snarled, he was in a right foul mood.

"Out of the way." Hayner grinned.

"You in a rush to lose?" Roxas shook his head, only to jump near a foot in the air at the sudden appearance of Vivi right next to him. Vivi looked up at Roxas, amber eyes cold and distant. This wasn't the same boy that had blushed at the call of his name earlier... Roxas shook the thought from his mind, following Hayner to the bench were Olette and Pence were waiting. As they sat down, Vivi and Seifer were staring at eachother. The elder of the pair was literally foaming at the mouth.

"Don't mess with your elders." Roxas winced. He really was mad...this might be a bad thing.

"Whew, just look at those sparks fly! I guess Seifer didn't expect to be fighting one of his own boys!" The first half of the match was semi-regular. Blows were exchanged, with niether side backing down onto the defensive. After the thirty seconds bell had passed, Vivi literally flew at Seifer, causing the elder male to jump away with Vivi following like a wild cat after a mouse. Hayner blinked in surprise.

"When did Vivi get so tough?" At Roxas' shrug, both boys returned thier attention to the match. Seifer was blocking Vivi's strikes, then in a single move, knocked the younger boy to the ground. With Vivi's flight, one of his orbs came loose. Seifer lunged for it, only to get sent across and out of the arena by a single move from Vivi. Rai and Fuu scrambled to Seifer's side, and even Setzer was there to help them get the boy back on his feet. Seifer was relatively unharmed, with only a massive bruise on his head to show for losing the fight. The Announcer, seeing that Seifer was unharmed, snapped back to attention.

"I'm not sure what just happened here, but the winner is Vivi! In a positively blistering comeback!" Seifer's voice made Roxas look up, seeing the twenty-year old between Rai and Fuu.

"That's not Vivi. Thrash him." Roxas stared after him as Seifer headed into the back alleys. The Struggle Producer came upto Hayner.

"It looks like Seifer's withdrawn from the Struggle for third place." Hayner's jaw dropped.

"So I'm in third now? Aw baby!!" Roxas smiled at his friends antics, then winced. Since Seifer had lost, he was going up against Vivi now. Hayner's jumping around snapped him back to from his thoughts. Vivi was already on stage, and the Producer was waving Roxas to get alongside him. Roxas nodded, hopping up onto the platform. The Producer handed them both Struggle clubs.

"Keep it clean fellas." Roxas nodded as he stared down at Vivi, barely noticing the announcer speak up.

"And now, the match you've been waiting for: Roxas vs Vivi!" And with that, the match started. Vivi's jumped made him a difficult target to keep track of, and Roxas was sent on the defenseive when Vivi jumped at him. Still, with all his jumping around, Vivi lost orbs. Roxas snatched them up, and when Vivi stopped to catch his breath, Roxas made his move to release the final orbs. But he never did, becuase the second he got close, time stopped again. Roxas stepped back as white and black thorns curled around Vivi, turning him into one of those white creatures. Roxas groaned, backing into a corner when more of the white creatures appeared.

"Again?!" The Struggle club in his hands turned into the Keyblade once more.

"Again..." Roxas shook his head, diving at the creatures. They feel to his balde easily, and once they were gone, Roxas fell over onto his rear end, breathing heavily. This was too much, his back was really hurting him now. Roxas looked up at the sound of clapping.

"Roxas. You ok?" A man in a black cloak stood nearby. His hood was down, letting Roxas see flame colored hair and bright green eyes, said eyes worried and hesitant.

That voice...and the scent of chili peppers...

* * *

_"Name's Axel, got it memorized?" Blue eyes blinked in confusion._

_"I'm...Roxas. Nice to meet you." Axel smirked, throwing an arm around Roxas' shoulders._

_"You and me, we're gonna be great friends."_

_

* * *

__"So, you're going with Naminé and Zexion?" Axel nodded, leaning back against the wall._

_"Yeah. The Superior wants someone he can "trust" on the inside, incase Marluxia tries another coup."_

_"Just, be careful, ok? I don't want to lose either of my friends."_

_

* * *

__Midnight, World that Never Was. Roxas stood in the castle entrance with Demyx, waiting for Axel, Naminé and Zexion. A portal opened up, and when only a flame-colored head appeared, Demyx sighed._

_"He's gone, isn't he?" At Axel's tired nod, Demyx extended a hand. Axel placed a small, blue covered book into his hand. Number IX nodded his thanks, heading back into the castle. Roxas and Axel stood in the rain, watching him go. After a moment, Roxas turned back to his friend._

_"Are..."_

_"Naminé's fine. I'm just exhausted." Roxas nodded, then tackled his friend in a gigantic hug. He had never been more grateful for the rain then he had been then, as it hid his tears of relief._

_They were still alive, they were ok._

_

* * *

_Axel extended a hand to Roxas, pulling him from the ground and dusting him off. 

"Man, you're outta shape."

"Well, what do you expect? It's been more that a week since you saw me last!" Axel laughed, ruffling his friends hair. The sound of a portal made both males turn, and Axel smiled at the sight of Christie.

"Squirt! You were right after all!" The girl screwed up her face in disbeleif, but her eyes were light with happiness.

"Of course I was! I told you that you'd get Roxas back, I told you!" Roxas laughed, that sounded like Axel alright. All three people jumped to attention as a second portal opened up, this time a second man in a black cloak stepped through, looking haggard and breathing heavily. He shook his head, and Christie cursed.

"Dammit!" She turned to Axel.

"Axel! DiZ found us, we've got to go, now!" Axel cursed, taking Roxas' hand. They hadn't even made one step off the platform when numbers flashed all around them. A cylinder of zeroes and one appeared on the other end of the platform, and a very angry DiZ stepped through.

"Roxas! You won't be leaving here!: The blond snarled.

"Like hell I won't! I remember what Axel told me about you, you're trying to kill us all! I won't let you hurt either him or Naminé!"

* * *

We all looked at Roxas, shellshocked. Axel had told Roxas about that, but he shouldn't have known about that until all his memories returned once he left. I smiled in relief. Roxas had remembered it all, in the moment of truth. Axel hugged his friend tightly as DiZ, Riku and I watched on. After a moment, the red-head took Roxas' hand again. As he began to lead Roxas off the platform, Riku opened up a portal to the outside world. Roxas smiled, Naminé was waiting just inside the portal. The blonds took off running into eachothers arms, with Roxas twirling the girl around like a dancer. She laughed, extending her hand to Axel. The flame-haired man moved to take her hand, but a loud crack made us all wince and close our eyes. What happened next could have taken centuries or seconds, I couldn't tell the difference. Axel blinked, one hand where he his heart should have been. The black gloves came up soaked in blood, and his smirked. 

"Damn." Axel fell forward in slow motion, only to stop when Roxas quickly managed to catch him. The bleeding hole in his chest had come from behind, so as Naminé and I raced to Axel's side, Riku was furiously looking at DiZ.

Moreso, the smoking gun in his hand.

"Why did you do that?!"

"Simple. As nobodies, they have no right to exist. I was simply putting him out of his misery." I snarled at the crimson-clad man, but stayed on my task. I could only slow the bleeding for a few minutes, he needed a Healer and now. I turned to Roxas, taking his hands in my own and placing them onto the hole in Axel's body.

"Keep pressure there." I turned to Riku.

"We need a Portal to Hollow Bastion, now!" He nodded, changing the trajectory of the still open corridor. I stood, helping Axel to his feet. Thank Bahamut for this guys' pain tolerance. Naminé stayed close as possilble, leading the way as I followed close behind. We were almost out on the other side of the portal when Axel collapsed a second time.

The only difference was, this time...

He didn't get up.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know I will catch grief about Axel, but it's well worth it. I needed a reason to get Roxas out of Twilight Town early, and I got it. As for if Axel will survive, well, you'll just have to wait and see. 


	6. Awakening

(Tilts head) And once more, I'm out of things to say. Axel's fate is revealed in this chapter, along with some RikuxChristie fluff. Also, one my favorite couples comes into full force here and now. Amazing what can happen in a week.

* * *

Disclaimer: Check Chapter 1

* * *

From the outside, Merlin's house was calmy soaking the mid-morning sun. On the inside however, it was a disaster. Aerith, Christie and Yuffie were running this way and that, too and from the kitchen and living room, trying to save Axel's life. Upstairs however, it was a different story. Roxas was pacing the length of the spare bedroom he, Naminé and Cloud were in, hands still covered in blood. Naminé was lying on the bed, eyes red from her sobs. Cloud was there for both security and comfort, as he'd gone through this before, when he was thier age. Leon, Vincent and Riku were waiting in the hall, as Merlin was downstairs helping the girls however he could. They'd found out, much to the old wizard's detestment, that Cure spells didn't work on people without hearts. As such, they were forced to this the old fashioned way, hot water, cloths, and stitches. Merlin heated the water, while Christie and Yuffie ran it to Aerith and refilled the pans with cold water from the kitchen faucet. It was a harrowing morning for three people there, and after she'd been chased from the makeshirt operating room, Christie headed up the stairs. One look was shared between her and Riku, before she pushed open the door to where the blonds waited with baited breath.

* * *

I winced at the looks of hope Roxas and Naminé gave me, and felt like crying myself as I had to shrug. I didn't know what would happen to Axel now, it was up to Aerith to save his life. And it was up to Axel to either stay or go. Roxas resumed pacing as Naminé just sat there on the end of the bed, white dress stained crimson with Axel's blood. For a person without a physical heart, he bled as much as the rest of us. I sat against the wall, head buried in my knees. Becuase of my so called plan, Axel could be dead. Becuase of my stupid plan, Roxas and Naminé could be left alone for the rest of thier lives. Becuase of me, Axel might die. I think I sat there for an hour, just with my thoughts running around like trapped mice before running footsteps sounded outside in the hallway, and the door swung open. Naminé stood up quickly, and Roxas spun to face the door. A very tired looking Aerith stood in the door, with this gigantic smile on her face.

"He's going to be ok!" Naminé started to cry again, but we all knew her tears were of relief this time. She and Roxas raced down the stairs, and from thier joyful cries, I knew Axel was awake. Even after Cloud left the room, I still sat there. Another pair of footsteps made me look up into Riku's eyes, and I took his hand as he helped me up. I nodded my thanks, then left the little house. I needed some air, I needed some time. I walked to the Bailey, hopped up onto one of the ledges and pulled my knees to my chest, barely noticing the dried blood on my hands flake off on my clothing. I looked out across the Great Maw, taking in the sea of Heartless near Villian's Vale and the brewing storm clouds on the horizon. We'd be getting rain soon, and that was a good sign. As I took a deep breath of the rain smelling air, I smiled at the second scent mixed with it. Despite his growth over the years, and the time we'd both spent in the Darkness, he still smelled like the Islands after the rain. It was comforting. I moved over slightly as Riku leaned against the ledge I sat on, and he draped both legs over the edge.

"Axel's ok. Sore as hell, but he'll make it." I nodded, not trusting my voice anymore then I trusted my judgement at that moment. Riku gently captured my chin in his hands, making me meet his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault. You know that as well as I do. As well as Axel, Roxas and Naminé know it." I nodded again, wiping my eyes with the heels of my palms. My voice cracked as I spoke up, and I looked away.

"I know that. It doesn't make it any easier though. Had I come up with a better plan, had I moved through with the plan earlier, had I not fallen into DiZ's plan, all of this would be different." Riku nodded, slinging one arm around my shoulders.

"Maybe. A better plan wouldn't have done any different, moving earlier would have tipped DiZ off, and we didn't see it coming. Maybe it would be different, maybe it wouldn't be. No one can know that Chris, ok?" I nodded into his shoulder, still not totally sure of myself. Riku hopped off the platform, taking my hand.

"Come on, there's something we need to do." I blinked in surprise, letting him lead me back into town, and down into Merlin's place. The old wizard was drawing some kind of design on the floor in chalk, and he looked up when Riku and I entered the room.

"Ah, Riku, Christina. Punctual as always, right on time." I tilted my head, what was he up too. Merlin stepped out of his design, moving to a small podium where this huge book layed open. He looked to Riku and I.

"Well now, are you sure of this? Soul Bond's aren't something to throw away like used papers." I blinked in shock, Soul Bonds?! Riku rubbed the back of his neck as I glared at him, and Merlin sighed.

"Christina, a Soul Bond is when two people, Lovers, Siblings, or a married Couple, wish to know where the other is at all times, in a compassion or affectionate state. They can feel what the other is feeling, and will know if thier bonded is injured or dying by any means. Riku says he's going away for a while, and I suggested a Soul Bond to keep you two safe." I nodded, I knew what a Soul Bond was.

"I know that Merlin, but the bond needs to be formed on something substantial. Something of sentimental value must be used as a medium to connect the souls, or it'll never work." Riku smirked, laughing gently as he fished around in his cloak, catching a thin silver chain with a yellow star shaped crystal hanging off of it. I nodded, now it made sense. I'd given that to him for his seventeenth birthday, when we were still moving around before stumbling back into Traverse Town. We'd stumbled onto an Artisan Craft fair, and I'd had that necklace made with Mythril and a Thunder Shard. It was supposed to be a Paupu fruit, but I think it meant more to Riku now than it did then. My hand flew to my own neck, feeling the shell pieces beneath my fingertips. Riku's knowing look told me the rest, and he led me by the hand into the circle of chalk drawings. The moment we'd stepped through, I knew what to do. We laced our hands, and I laid my head on his chest, ear directly over his heart. I felt him rest his head on my hair, and vaguely heard Merlin chant in some unknown language. He shouted the final word, and the chalk around our feet began to glow. But I didn't notice it then, too wrapped up in the feelings I was getting. It was all kinds of things, love, protectiveness, care, and something I couldn't quite pick up on. Then I realized. I wasn't just picking up on Riku's emotions, I was picking up on his _soul_! It felt warm beneath my own, and if I had to describe it's color, it was this bueatiful pale blue that just didn't have a matching shade anywhere.

But as quickly as it came, the feelings were gone and I was back in Merlins study, wrapped in Riku's arms. He seemed to be shaking beneath my hands, and Griever spoke up from my subconcious.

_Child, he knows about Earth. He knows about what he his in your old world. And he doesn't care. He loves you. _

I had to blink, my vision was blurring beneath my tears of relief. I backed out of Riku's hold, looking him in the eyes. Even though the amber hid many things from me, I could tell he didn't care about all that I knew. I just smiled, standing on the tips of my toes to reach his lips.

For despite all the hardships we'd faced, despite what would happen, we were bonded now.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

"So, Roxas was supposed to spend six days in the Fake Town, not four."

"Yeah. And when the time was up, he'd fade into Sora."

"Ouch." I giggled slightly, burrowing deeping into Riku's hold. He'd taken the news that theses worlds were just a game on Earth quite well, and it had certianly cleared up some nagging question's he'd had. But of course, like most revalations, it just brought more. When he'd gotten that look in his eyes, I'd only shaken my head and led him back to the Bailey. It was here we sat now, with his back to the ledge wall and my back to his chest. Merlin had said we'd need to be in constant physical contact for the next couple of hours to avoid any reprecussions of the bonding. And as I'm sure you all can guess, neither of us really minded that.

"I know you won't say much else, but did the games end, well, happily?" I nodded, shrugging slightly.

"You, Sora and Kairi made it back to the Islands all safe and sound, but it ended on kind of a cliffhanger. I can't say if it'll happen here, but I do know we'll all make it back somehow." Riku nodded, happy with his answer. He suddenly shrunk back against the all, pulling me with him as he masked out precsense with Darkness. I smothered a yelp as I recognized the footsteps. It was Leon and Yuffie, but what were they doing here? Nii-san was looking more confused than I'd seen him in years, and Yuffie was looking hesitant and apprensive as Leon led her by the hand into the Bailey. There was a bulge in his side pocket, and I narrowed my eyes. Was that...oh, by Bahamut! Despite my want to scream in happiness for my brother, I settled for smiling ear to ear. I'd squeal later. Leon took a deep breath, getting on one knee in front of Yuffie.

"Yuffie, I've known you since we were kids. Ever since then, you've made me smile. Even after the invasion, you kept me going. Coming home, I've come to be grateful for that." He licked his lower lip, and I bit my own as I felt Riku tense beneath me. For all his macho tactic's, Riku was really just a big softy when it came to romance. Leon shook his head, continuing his speach.

"What I'm asking you, Yuffie, is...Will you marry me?" Yuffie's hands flew to her mouth, and she made an odd keening noise as she pounced onto my brother.

"Yes, Yes, YES! I'll marry you Squall!" She stepped back, looking slightly apprehensive.

"But, how will Chrissy take it? She won't want to lose her brother, even to me." Leon shook his head, and my jaw dropped. No matter what happened, Leon would always be my brother. He could marry a dozen girls and he'd still be my brother. I'd want to smack him one if he did that, but you get the picture.

"I'm sure she'll understand. Besides Yuff, she already sees you as a sister. She always has. And don't say anything about the age, you're legal." Yuffie smiled, tilted her head with hands on her hips.

"So, that's what you waiting for? My legality?" Leon nodded, and Yuffie extended one hand.

"Well, you've got it." Slipping the ring from it's box, Leon put the golden band onto my new sister-in-law to be's finger. It really was a beautiful piece, and Yuffie was happy. I'd congratulate Nii-san later. Right now, I settled for cuddling up to Riku as the two we were watching kissed eachother full on the mouth, then left the Bailey hand in hand. Riku let the cover of Darkness slip, and I hopped off the ledge with this huge grin on my face. Riku was almost mirroring that look as he stepped down.

"Well, that was a pleasent surprise. Shame we've got to leave soon." I nodded, understanding why. After the days event, Sora would need to be cared for. His memories were restored, it was DiZ I was worried about. He'd tried to kill Axel, and I wouldn't put it past him to try and kill Sora. As we walked back to Merlin's house, Vincent met us halfway there.

"Axel wishes to see you both." I stopped midstep. I was not looking forward to that, no way in heck. Riku's hand on my back kept me walking towards the old wizards home, and once we were there, he laced his fingers with my own. Vincent nodded to the door of Axel's room, and I took a deep breath. As we stepped inside, I had to give my eyes a moment to adjust to the lack of proper lighting. The curtains were closed, and only a single lamp was turned on. After my eyes had adjusted, I sighed in relief. Axel was awake, leaning back against some pillows. Naminé and Roxas were both sound asleep, curled up on either side of him. Axel lifted a finger to his lips, then winced as the movement stretched his stitches. After a moment, he spoke up.

"You two, can you promise me something?" Riku nodded, and I knew that Axel knew I would say yes, so he continued.

"Squirt, I want you to promise me you'll be careful. Riku, take care of Squirt." We both nodded, and Axel smiled tiredly.

"Good. Now shoo, I wanna sleep." Waving goodbye, I shoved Riku out the door and gently shut it behind me. We waved goodbye to everyone who was inside the house, heading back towards the Bailey. Leon was standing there, arms crossed over his chest.

"So, you're leaving. Riku, can you give us a moment." The man beside me nodded, opening a portal and stepping through it. It stayed open as Nii-san looked out over the Great Maw.

"Promise me you'll be careful." I nodded, bouncing on the soles of my feet. Leon smiled, shoving me on one shoulder.

"Shoo." I smiled, hugging him around the middle before running through the portal. Just before it shut behind me, I looked over my shoulder.

"And about Yuffie, tell her you were right. She's been my sister since I was born. It's not changing now." He blinked in shock, but I was already out of sight and bak in Twilight Town. Had I stayed behind a moment longer, I would have seen him smile.

"That's my girl."

* * *

Two Days Later

* * *

I sighed, leaning against the gates of the Mansion. Today was the day, Sora, Donald and Goofy would awaken. But it also meant Riku was leaving. Taking one last look at the sky, I headed back inside. DiZ had been long gone when we got back, leaving nothing but a table destroyed in a fit of rage. All the rooms had been packed, and the computer was still intact. DiZ had left no note, no explanation as to where he was going, but I knew we'd see him again. I headed down into the basement, hands loose at my sides. Riku was sitting at the computer, deleting the last of the files on Roxas. In case DiZ ever came back, he'd have to rely on some other means to get to Axel. Riku looked up at my entrance, and he smiled sadly.

"It's time." I nodded, and Riku stood up from the chair. As much as I disliked the idea, he was still going to leave. He didn't want Sora to see him the way he looked now, but he would let me tell Sora that he was still alive and well. We'd been arguing about that for at least four hours before I finally backed down about it. We headed hand in hand down to Sora's pod room, and he stopped in the doorway, opening a portal behind him.

"I'll see you around." Not trusting my voice, I just nodded. As his fingers slipped from mine, I had to choke back a sob. Just before he was out of sight, he turned.

"I love you Christie. Don't ever forget that." I smiled, I would never forget that.

"I love you too Riku, be safe." And with that, he was gone, leaving me alone with just the sleeping Sora to keep my company. At least, for a minute. Two pairs of footsteps made me look up, and a duck literally flying at my stomach made me yelp in shock. Who knew Donald had missed me so much! After a moment of nearly senseless wailing, Donald jumped off of my stomach as Goofy offered a hand to pull me off the ground. We all turned to Sora's pod as it came open, and I smiled.

"You finally awake, Sora?" Bright blue eyes cracked open, and he stretched. I snickered as Donald and Goofy laughed openly. It was one thing to see how short his clothes had gotten in the game, it was another thing to see them in the flesh. Sora blinked, then happily jumped from the pod. Goofy and Donald caught him around the shoulders as his legs gave out for a second.

"Donald! Goofy!" They all hopped around in a circle for a minute, before Sora tackled into me. LEt me put it this way. Despite bieng skinny, when Sora puts all his wieght into a tackle, nobody except for Vincent is going to be able to hold thier ground. As it was, I had to step back a little to stay standing. I patted Sora's back, gently ruffling his spikes. The color had lightened in the past year, like he'd spent most of it in the sun. He stepped back smiling, looking at his shoulder as Jiminy hopped out from the hood of his jacket, yawning as the cricket stretched.

"That was some nap." Sora looked at the cricket as he hoped down onto the ground.

"You mean, we were asleep." I nodded, but the cricket didn't notice.

"I guess we musta been, or I don't think we'd all be so drowsy. Christie, did you sleep?" I shook my head, and Goofy looked to me.

"Then, when did we go to sleep?" Sora tilted his head, and I let him speak up first.

"Let's see, we defeated Ansem..." I looked up, wait a second... Goofy nodded as I lost myself in my thoughts.

"Restored peace to the worlds, found Kairi, oh yeah, than we went to look for Riku, the King and you, Christie. Is that right so far." I nodded, and before I could say anything else, Donald spoke up.

"Then what?" Goofy looked at Jiminy.

"What does your Journal say Jiminy?" The little cricket nodded, hopping up to Sora's short pocket, fishing out the small journal and opening it up.

"Let's see...Gee, there's only one sentence. "Thank Naminé". Hmm, I wonder who that could be." The boys exchanged a confused look, and Donald glared at Jiminy.

"Some Journal that is." The duck yelped as I twacked him over the head, and Jiminy just smiled as he hopped back onto Sora's shoulder.

"Well, what do you say we find out where we are." Sora nodded, and I led the way out of the mansion. Just before we left the basement, Sora stopped.

"Hey Christie, where's Riku?" I shrugged, waiting at the top of the stairs.

"I can't really say Sora. We lost track of eachother a couple of days ago. He left and hasn't comeback yet." Sora's eyes lit up, and I smothered a wince. I hated lying, but it had to be done.

"Then we should wait here for him!" I shook my head.

"No. He said not to wait, that he'd find us." Sora sagged, but he nodded. As we left the mansion, Sora stopped again.

"So, just how long were we asleep anyway?" I smiled, leading the way through the woods and into town.

"Just about a year." All three boys fell on top of each other, and I laughed at the looks on thier faces. Sora recovered first, and he yelled.

"A YEAR!?" Wincing as I helped them untangle from one another, I nodded. Sora shook his head, walking into town like a man possesed. His feet led us to the Usual Spot, and as Donald, Goofy and I headed to enter the area, Sora stopped. As he looked at the orange sky, his eyes seemed distant.

"You know, I think I've been to this town before." Donald blinked, loooking at the boy.

"What's it called." Sora looked at his friend, then shook his head.

"Guess I must have imagined it." I smiled sadly, it wasn't his imagination. Even though Roxas was safe and sound with Axel and Naminé back home, some of his memories were with Sora. The boy in question pushed aside the cloth that blocked the way into the Usual Spot, and we followed him through. It was the same as in the Data World, but in this one, there were only three people. Hayner, Pence and Olette were lounging around in various places, and as we entered, Hayner looked up at Sora in anger.

"What do you want?!" Sora raised his hands in a peaceful gesture, before scratching the back of his head.

"Uh, nothing. Just wondering what was back here." Hayner snarled.

"Well, now you know. This is our spot." I raised an eyebrow at his attitude, but said nothing as Pence stood up.

"Um..." Sora looked to the boy.

"What is it?"

"You're...new around here, right? I'm Pence." Hayner hopped off his seat.

"Hayner. Nice to meet you, but we've got stuff to do. So, catch ya later." I stepped aside as the blond boy stepped out of the area, still pissed off. Olette spoke up, making me turn.

"My name's Olette Hey, did you finish up the summer homework yet? Independent studies are the worsst huh?" Sora looked at her strangely, then turned to us.

"Homework?" We all shrugged, then turned back to the two standing in front of us as Pence asked a question.

"Hey, what're your names?" Goofy looked ready to smack himself.

"Oh, sorry. We're Sora, Christie, Donald and Goofy." Sora and I nodded.

"Hey there." Olette and Pence shared a look, then turned back to us.

"Sora, Christie, Donald, Goofy, we just met someone who was looking for you." Pence put his hands on his head, describing the King's ears.

"He sure seemed in a hurry. He had a black cloak on, so I couldn't see his face. But he did had be these big round ears." Donal gasped.

"The King!" Sora nodded.

"Where'd you see him?"

"At the Station. It's at the top of hill, just a little bit north of here." Sora nodded.

"The Station, thanks!" We all waved goodbye, before running from the Usual Spot. I led the way up the hill, and as we headed into the Plaza itself, Dusks appeared out of nowhere. I growled, summoning my daggers. Donald and Goofy grabbed thier weapons as well, and I did a quick head count of the number we were facing. Almost two dozen Dusks were swaying around us, that meant we'd each ger three. Of course, I knew more were coming. Sora tilted his head, looking at the symbol on the creatures' forehead, confused. He shook his head, summoning the Kingdom Key. We dove into combat, and I realized just how much I'd missed these guys. It was nice, being able to know you had more than one person watching your back. Donald's Thunder Spells were much more accurate than mine, and he cut down many an attacking Dusk that would have wounded us before it could strike. Goofy used his shield like a frisbee, knocking Creeper's out of the air before the could jump on us. And Sora, well, he still fought the same as he did before, only with a lot more grace. He had grown a lot over the last year, and his fighting style had grown with him. But even with all our efforts, there were just too many Dusks appearing. Donald and Goofy fell over first, with Sora and I following soon after. The Dusk's seemed confused for a moment, but shook it off and lunged at Sora. He raised the Kingdom Key in defense, but didn't need it, as a small black blur suddenly appeared from above, cutting through the Dusk's with ease. Sora got onto his knees, blue eyes wide. He yelped as Donald and Goofy pushed him down, the Duck looking amazed.

"Your Majesty?!" The King jumped, shushing Donald.

"Shh! You gotta board the train and leave town! The Train know's the way." He held out Olette's Munny pouch, and I shook my head. Riku, you arse. How'd you get that to him anyway? Sora took the pouch from the King's hand, examining it. Donal looked to the Market Street arch, taking a few steps in it's direction as the King ran off. We all turned to face were the little King had run off too, and Sora tilted his head.

"The King...was that really him?" Goofy nodded.

"It coulda been...Yep! I know it was!" Donald smiled, bill turning upwards with his joy.

"Now we know he's ok." I crossed my arms over my chest, tapping my foot.

"That's all well and good, but we need to get out of town. Those things will be back, the King can't keep them distracted forever." Sora blinked, but nodded. As we walked into the Train Station, he stopped on the stairs, turning on his heel to face the sunset.

"Christie...Riku managed to escape from the Realm of Darkness, right?"

"Yeah. All three of us did. Why?" Sora turned to me, and I had to hold back a wince at the sheer amount of hope in his eyes.

"If you and the King are here, than Riku _HAS_ to be here! Please, can't we stay a while and wait for him? I need to be sure he's ok..." I walked down to Sora's level, putting my hands on his shoulders. He looked up at me.

"Sora, we can't stay." The boy pouted.

"Why not?" I sighed, looking at Goofy for help. The older male took a step down to be level with Sora and I.

"Now Sora, if Christie says that Riku's ok, I'm sure he is. Besides, we all know how he fights. Riku can take care of himself, right?" Sora nodded, still unsure.

"Yeah...but still. I'm going to look for him. Then he, Christie and I can go back to the Islands together, so Kairi doesn't have to wait anymore. What about you two?" I looked at Donald and Goofy, waiting for thier response. Goofy sighed.

"Gawrsh Sora, do you really have to ask?" Both Sora and I laughed, the looks on thier faces were just too much. Donald glared.

"Hey! What's so funny?!" Still laughed, Sora pointed at his friends.

"Your face!" Donald and Goofy looked at eachother, then began to laugh along with us. After a moment, Sora sobered up as he looked to all of us.

"What do you say guys? Let's stick together for one more journey." Donald and Goofy nodded, and Sora laced his hands behind his head.

"To, where again?" I sighed, but smiled. Goofy mirrored my look.

"We hafta board the Train!" Sora nodded.

"Oh yeah!" Donald sighed, and Sora ran up the stairs.

"C'mon!" We all followed after him into the station, and I turned at Hayner's voice.

"Wait up!" Sora turned, hands in his pockets as the Twilight Trio caught up to us. Hayner bit his lip.

"Hey, Sora..."

"What?"

"Nothing, but..." Pence spoke up.

"We came to see you off. It just seemed the right thing to do." I smiled, and Sora nodded.

"Oh, really? Thanks!" We all turned as the Station Bell rang, signifying the last train of the day would be leaving soon. Olette turned to us.

"You'd better hurry and get your tickets." As the boys got our tickets, I headed up onto the boarding plaza. Sure enough, there was Yen Sid's train. But the person standing in front of it, he surprised me.

"Seifer?"

"How's Squall doing?" I looked at him funny for a moment, before I realized he still remembered Hollow Bastion.

"He's getting married soon. He calls himself Leon now though, since he couldn't save home from the Heartless." Seifer rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Sounds like good old Squall to me." He headed down the stairs as Sora and the others came up them. Good old Seifer, leaves without saying goodbye.

"Leonhart! Tell him Seifer's ok, got it?!" I sighed, but nodded anyway as I turned to board the train, taking the ticket Sora offered. Donald and Goofy got on board first, and I waited for Sora in the door. Hayner crossed his arms.

"Hey, Sora. Are you sure we've never met before?" Sora put one hand on his head, thinking back..

"Positive. Why do you ask?" Hayner shook his head.

"I dunno." Sora smiled sadly, and I bit my lip as a single tear traced down his cheek. Three pairs of eyes widened, and Sora gasped.

"Huh?"

"You ok?" Sora nodded, brushing the tear off his skin.

"Y-yeah, don't know where it came from." Hayner chuckled.

"Pull it together." Sora nodded.

"Right...See ya!" Waving, Sora entered the train. I followed him, taking a seat as the train began to roll down the tracks. Outside, Pence ran down the ledge until he could no longer see the train itself, before he turned to face his friends.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Hayner nodded.

"Yeah. I know they'll be ok, somehow." Meanwhile, back on board the train, Sora stood in front of the door. He took the Munny Pouch from his pocket, looking at it as he looked out the door window.

"You know..." We all looked at him, and he sat beside me, leaning his head against the seat back.

"I'm sad." Donald hopped from the window onto his seat.

"We'll be back." Goofy and I nodded.

"Yeah! We can visit Hayner and those guys again." I gently ruffled Sora's spikes, smiling at him.

"Goofy's right. We'll come back soon." Sora looked at me, and smiled sadly.

"Yeah. You're right." Still smiling, Sora drifted off to sleep. Even as the train rolled down the tracks to Yen Sid's tower, he slept on. It was for the best, we'd need all the rest we could get for the days ahead.

* * *

There we go. Hope you liked it, it was fun.

NEXT TIME: Infinity returns, explanations are given, and Sora returns to Hollow Bastion!


	7. New Clothes, New Ship, New Worlds

Last time: Sora Awoke from his year long slumber, and has set off for Yen Sid's tower. What awaits him there?

* * *

Disclaimer: Check Chapter 1

* * *

The train ride took at most half an hour, all of which Sora slept through. When the train rolled to a stop at Yen Sid's tower, I shook Sora awake.

"We're here." The boy nodded, standing as Donald, Goofy and I left the train. He followed after us, but turned as the train vanished. He chuckled nervously.

"There goes our ride..." Shaking his head, Sora ran to catch up to us. We all stood at the base of the tower, and I raised an eyebrow. Some one was blocking the door with their massive bulk. Donald crossed his feathered arms over his chest.

"What's goin' on?" The male blocking the door didn't even turn around, just spoke.

"I sent some of my lackeys inside to see if the master of this here tower's as big and as tough as they say. Word id, he's a real powerful sorcerer. Which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See, it don't matter how how tough he is, once he's a Heartless, he'll do as I say!" Donald stepped back, and I snapped my fingers. Now I knew what was going on. With Sora's memories bieng restored, some of my own memories had changed. Sora had said they'd defeated Ansem, when he fully knew it was Xehanort. And now, I was forgetting who the enemy way. Shaking my head, I nearly missed Pete's response to Donalds confused squawk.

"That's right. They're those things that come outta the Darkness in folk's hearts. Why, with all those Heartless at her side, my dear friend Maleficent is gonna conquer everything! And since I got me a debt to pay, I'm goin' around to a bunch of different worlds and building an army of Heartless, special for her." He shook his head, and I had to bite back a laugh.

"Oh, why am I talking to you pipsqueaks anyway? Go on, Scram! I'm behind schedule as it is." Goofy shook his head.

"You oughta find something nicer to do." Pete tensed, finally moving out of the doorframe as he turned.

"Say's who?!" His eyes widened, surprised to see two member's of our group.

"Wha...AAHH! It's you!" Donald and Goofy stepped back, surprised to see Pete as he was to see them.

"Pete!"

"What're you two nimrods doing here?!" Donald glared.

"What're _you_ doing here?!" Sora and I turned to Goofy, looking for an answer.

"You know him?" Goofy nodded.

"We sure do! Pete's been causing trouble for ages! His Majesty banished him to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how he escaped..." Pete laughed, placing his hands on his hips.

"You wanna know how, eh? Well, Maleficent busted me out, that's how! And now your world, no, no, no, all the worlds, are gonna belong to yours truly! Cause Maleficent's gonna help me conquer 'em." We all smiled, and Sora shot me a look that said enough.

"Maleficent, huh?" It was too much, and we all broke out laughing. Pete didn't take that well, and he almost started fuming at the ears.

"What are you all laughing at?! Why Maleficent's power is so great that she..."

"She's toast!" Sora was just recovering from his laughing fit, and the look on Pete's face sent him straight back into it. I looked to Pete, still smiling.

"Sorry, but Maleficent can't help you anymore."

"Whaddaya mean?" The look on his face was too much, and we all started laughing again. Pete glared.

"You! So you're the ones who killed her!" Sora smiled, lacing his fingers behind his head.

"Well, we mighta had something to do with it." Pete snarled, bouncing up and down from one foot to the other in his anger.

"Heartless Squad! Round Up!" We all stepped back, and I glared at the Shadow's popping up from the ground. Sora summoned the Kingdom Key as I called my Daggers back from the void, and we leapt into combat. The biggest problem was one little Shadow that kept ducking underground, popping out only to trip us up. After at least a dozen falls from the creature, Donald had had enough. Sticking his staff into the ground, he unleashed a spell that knocked us off our feet.

"Break!" The Shadow was literally forced out of the ground and into the air, where it became an easy target for Sora to handle. As it faded away, Pete snarled at us.

"You just wait! Nobobdy, and I do mean nobody, messes with the mighty Pete!" Sora snickered.

"So, "mighty" Pete, who lives in this tower anyway?" Pete smirked, and I stepped closer to Sora in case the dogman was going to try anything else.

"Oh, ya don't know, eh? Well it's old Yen Sid. Course, he's probably a Heartless by now!" Donald gasped.

"Master Yen Sid lives here?!" He ran up the stairs, ducking under Pete's arm. Sora and I looked to Goofy.

"Yen Sid was the King's Teacher." Sora nodded, and we ran up the stairs after Goofy. Before the doors slammed shut behind us, I saw Pete staring at us with wide eyes as he tried to pick up his jaw. We fought through Shadow's and Soldiers, with little to no problems until we reached the Star Room. In there, we faced a dozen Shadows and a single Large Body. The Shadow's fell to magic easily enough, but the Large Body was having fun knocking us around. After Sora and I crashed into each other, I'd had enough. I turned to Sora.

"Give me a boost to get around that thing, I've got an idea." Sora nodded, and we ran at the creature. Suddenly, the boy stopped. I jumped off his shoulders, bouncing off the creatures head and slashing at it from behind. Still blinking in shock at the smarts of its target, the crazy thing faded away into a puff of black smoke. Donald stood, tapping one webbed foot.

"Heartless, Heartless, Heartless! Things haven't changed one bit!" Goofy tilted his head, and I dusted myself off.

"Well, it's a good thing we're on the job then." Sora looked to me.

"So, the worlds aren't at peace after all..." We continued up the stairs and into the Sorcerer's Loft. Donald and Goofy bowed to the ancient wizard, while Sora and I simply stood. Still bowing, Donald spoke up.

"Master Yen Sid, it's an honor." I nodded curtly, but Sora was more casual.

"Hey there." Donald and Goofy stared at the boy in shock, and the duck tugged the boy down by his shirt.

"Sora! Show some respect!" Yen Sid raised a hand, calming Donald down. He looked to me and Sora, and I could swear he lingered a moment longer on me. I stayed close to Sora, not trusting this man as far as I could throw him.

"So, you are Sora and Christina. Now then, have you seen the King yet?" Goofy nodded.

"Yes, we did Master. But we didn't get a chance to talk to him." Yen Sid nodded pensively.

"Yes...The King has been quite busy as of late. Therefore, it would seem the task of instructing the four of you falls upon my shoulders. You've a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared." Sora looked at the man behind the desk, and my heart cracked at his tone. Sora was just as tired of all this as Riku and I were. This wasn't fair.

"You mean...we have to go on another quest? I was looking forward to finding my friend Riku, so we could home together..." Yen Sid nodded, but I noticed something, almost sinister in his eyes. Was he trying to...no, he wouldn't, would he?

"Yes, I know. However. Everything in your journey, Sora, Christina, is connected. Whether you will find your way home to the Islands, whether you will return alone or with your friends, and, whether or not the Islands will still be there." I snarled. Now I knew. Yen Sid was trying to break Sora down. Clenching a fist, I glared at the Wizard but stayed my blade. Sora looked down at his hands, looking up as the Wizard continued in his speech.

"And the Key that connects them all is you, Sora." Sora blinked, jaw dropping slightly.

"I'm, the Key?" He held out one hand, and the Kingdom Key appeared. Yen Sid smiled, making me uneasy.

"Chosen Wielder of the Keyblade! You are the Key that will open the door to Light." Sora nodded, and I took a deep breath. Why was I thinking of flying off the handle at this guy with a rant? Yen Sid looked to Donald and Goofy, and they stood up straight with a nod. The Ancient Wizard waved a hand over the table, conjuring a thick book. He made it float into the air, and it spun towards Sora and I. It opened, landing on the edge of the desk.

"This Book contains valuable knowledge you will need for your journey. Study it carefully. Once you have all finished, we will speak of the enemies you will surely confront." I nodded, taking the book from the edge and returning to the staircase just outside the loft. We all plunked down in various places near the door, and I read out the passages Yen Sid had meant.

_"The Beginning - Each Journey gives rise to chance encounters, and each encounter brings forth a farewell. When a farewell leads to a Journey, the Worlds open their Hearts. Those chosen by the Light, or ensnared by the Darkness. Friends that share the same bonds, though thier paths may differ. When you doubt the path trod thus far, when the hand you held is lost to you, gaze anew at the Heart that once was...for all the answers are within."_

I looked up at Sora, for the boy had begun to pace up and down the stairs. When he waved a hand in a "continue" gesture, I nodded. Turning the page in the old book, I read the next passage.

_"Interlude - A long Dream. A sad farewell, hanging in the air in that "world between". What is reality? What is Illusion? The path chosen by the young boy leads to his memories. When caught in the stream of the days and nights going past, gaze once more at your steps...for there all confusion will end." _

Sora kept pacing, so I returned to my reading.

_"The Fuure Story - Will the day come when this battle, born of confusion, will end? It is different things to different people. Can the reality be that which is hidden? The reason is mere existence. Still, memories can be believed. Be not afraid, entrust your body to the soothing waves of your memories. By and By, your fleeting rest will be over...and everything will begin." _I shut the book with a loud thunk, making Sora stop pacing. He looked over the edge of the staircase, then turned on his heel and pushed open the door to the loft again. Donald, Goofy and I followed him in, and I set the book down onto the desk. Sora looked at Yen Sid.

"How come the Heartless are still running around?"

"Your past endeavours did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless from the great Darkness; make no mistake about that. However, the Heartless are Darkness made real. And Darkness lingers yet in every Heart. The Heartless are fewer, yes, but while Darkness exists in a single Heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them." The boys sighed, and even I couldn't supress the slight sag in my posture. Goofy started.

"Gawrsh, that must mean...if everybody's heart ws full of Light, them Heartless'd go away!" Yen Sid nodded.

"Now it is time to speak of the enemies you will encounter." He waved a hand to the far wall, and an Image of Donald appeared in the pillar of light. It then changed to a Shadow Heartlss.

"If one such as you, Donald, yields to the Darkness in their Heart, they too will become a Heartless. But you know this already, for the Heartless are ever lurking and seeking to capture new Hearts. Never let your gaurd down!" He waved his hand again, and the Shadow now stood alongside a Dusk.

"At times, if someone with a strong Heart and will, be they evil or good, becomes a Heartless, the empty shell that is left behind behind begins to act with a will of it's own." The Shadow suddenly disappeared, leaving the Dusk swaying alone in the pillar of light.

"An empty vessel who's Heart has been stolen away...A spirit that goes on, evem as it's body fades from existance. For you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse. They only pretend to have Hearts, you must not be decieved." I clenched my fists, and despite both Griever's protests and my own better judgement, I snapped. Slamming a fist onto Yen Sid's desk, I glared at the old wizard with enough anger in my eyes to make him press back against his seat.

"That's not true. I don't care what rule book you go by, I don't care what sense of "good or evil" you use, Nobodies have feelings! I had to watch two people very important to me get thier Hearts broken because a person they _LOVED_ was dying. The catch? They're supposedly _HEARTLESS NOBODIES_!" I stood there, sides heaving as Yen Sid looked at me like a deer caught in the headlights of a semi-trailer. After a moment, he recovered enough to answer.

"Now Christina, that's all well and good, but Nobodies don't feel anything. They've no heart, and so, they've no emotion." The Wizard winced, realizing he'd just dug himself into a deeper hole. Even Sora stepped back as I slammed my hand onto the desk once more, making the Wizard jump.

"The Heart doesn't give emotion. It's the _SOUL_ that does. For you see Yen Sid, not everything is black and white, good or evil. There is a Grey Scale in the middle." I stepped back, my point made. Shaking his head, Yen Sid continued his explanation.

"Yes, well, now then. The being you see before you is known as a Dusk. They are the most common form of Nobody. But there are others, some larger, some with frightening and unique powers. Be ever vigilant. On your journeys, you will meet an alarming number of Dusks. They will all attempt to do you harm." The images of the Dusks vanished, but the pillars remained.

"Still, the Dusks are nothing but empty shells, destined to return to the Darkness. However..." He waved his hands, and three men in black cloaks suddenly appeared. We all took a step back, and Sora was beginning to look a little scared.

"The beings you see before you now are very different. These powerful Nobodies have formed a Group called Organization XIII. It commands the lesser Nobodies." Sora tilted his head.

"Organization XIII..." He looked at me after Donald and Goofy had shaken thier heads, and I nodded. His eyes widened, but he said nothing. I knew he'd try to get an explanation out of me later, but I'd handle that when the time came. For now however, Yen Sid had the floor.

"While Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan, and it seems they are working towards a goal. What that goal is, we do not know. The King sensed the danger, and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the Dark Realm's Keyblade, and with it, closed the door. Now he's traveling from world to world, fighting the Heartless as he seeks the answer to the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization XIII." The Images of the Organization disappeared, and Sora turned to face Yen Sid again.

"Then I guess we'd better go find the King first." Donald nodded, but tapped his foot against the ground.

"But where could he be?" Goofy shrugged.

"Well Donald, we won't know until we look!" Sora nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah. And since you don't know where Riku is, Chris, maybe the King does." I nodded, it was a possibiliy they'd run into each other after Riku had left my side, however slim it was. Yen Sid's voice jolted me out of my thoughts again, but his tone was much more amiable this time.

"So, before you go, you will need more suitable traveling clothes. Those look a tad too small for you. Christina, you'll need enchantments on the ones you wear now as well, so as to avoid any life threatening injuries." As Sora and I nodded, Yen Sid motioned towards a door on the other side of the room.

"Through there, you'll find three good Fairies. If you ask, they'll create for you more, appropriate, garments." Donald and I snickered as Sora began to pull on his clothing. The only one not laughing was Goofy.

"Gawrsh Sora, you sure are growing fast." Still tugging on his clothes, Sora didn't notice me until I'd trapped him in a noogie hold.

"That's becuase he's almost 17!" Sora blinked, then laughed as I dragged him into the wardrobe where the Fairies hustled and bustled, preparing various things. Sora stopped laughing and wrestled his way from my hold.

Me, you three, Riku and the King. I don't care who this Organization is, or what they're planning, but with the six of us, there's nothing to worry about, right?" Donald nodded, voicing his agreement very loudly.

"Yeah!" Flora turned to us, smiling brightly.

"Well, looks who's here dears! Sora, Christie, Donald and Goofy!" Merryweather smiled.

"Ooh, if you're looking for clothes you've come to the right place!" Fauna and Merryweather pulled Sora away from our little group, as Flora summoned me over.

"Wait just a moment dear, we must deal with Sora first." I nodded, and leaned back against the wall to watch the show. Fauna sent out the first spell, turning Sora's still too small clothes a shade of dark green. Merryweather shook her head as she sent out a spell.

"Oh, that will never do!" This spell turned Sora's clothes blue, and Flora looked to her sisters.

"Now, now dears." She sent out a spell of her own, turning Sora's clothes a dark pink. Donald snickered, these three just couldn't decide on anything!

"But don't you like this better?"

"Hold on!" Sora sent me a look, and I shrugged. He pouted at me, and I sighed. This kid.

"Are you certain?"

"Blue!" The Fairie's continued to exchange spells, before Sora had enough after another of Fauna's spells.

"Will you three just decide?!" The women gasped, then turned to eachother and nodded.

"All right then. Together now dears, and no more squabbling." All three Fairie's turned to Sora, casting a spell in unison. After the light cleared, Sora was staninf in black shorts, a dark blue tank top with a red pouch on the abdomen, and a black short sleeve jacket with silver shoulder pads. Red and golden bands criss-crossed over his shorts, and held up two bright red pouches. Sora nodded, letting the Kingdom Key appear in his hand. The Fairie's were smiling brightly, and I nodded.

"Oh my!"

"Ooh, it's lovely."

"Oh yes! He does look very dashing!" Sora blushed slightly at this, and I had to supress a giggle. When Kairi got her hands on him, oh boy! Flora turned away from her sisters and back to Sora.

"Now, those aren't ordinary garments." Fauna nodded.

"They have very special powers." Flora conjured up a glowing yellow orb, which hovered in front of Sora.

"Take the orb dear." Sora extended a hand, and the orb was absorbed into him. Merryweather smiled.

"And watch what happens." For a moment, nothing happened. Then all of a sudden, Sora curled into himself in midair, and with a flash of white, his clothes had turned red and there was a second keyblade in his hand. Sora jumped when he saw that.

"Whoa!" As the boys were examining the new clothes and keyblade, Flora turned to me.

"Now dearie, it's your turn. All you'll need is a few enchantments, since you're obviously quite comfortable in those clothes of yours." At my nod, she waved her wand. A golden shield appeared in front of me, then disappeared. Flora smiled, then turned to frown at Merryweather.

"This Journey's gonna be twice as difficult as your last." Sora sighed, head falling to his chest. Flora frowned at her sister, then turned to Sora.

"Your garments also have other powers, but you will have to discover what they are you continue on your journey." Sora nodded, and the second Keyblade vanished as he returned to normal.

"Ok, I'll do my best. And thanks a lot!" I echoed his sentiment, and as we left the room, Fauna spoke up.

"Oh, and there's something else for you, from Master Yen Sid." Donald smiled, and we ran off into the Loft one more. Yen Sid was standing at the window, and he motioned us over. I had to smile as Infinity came into view. I turned to Yen Sid.

"How did you find her?" The old Wizard smiled.

"My dear, never underestimate a little magic." I nodded, and the four of us stood up straight. Yen Sid raised a hand.

"Now now, just a moment." We all slouched a little.

"Becuase of your previous endeavours, the worlds have returned to their original states. That means the pathways between them have disappeared." Donald sagged over.

"How do we get around?" Yen Sid turned to the duck.

"Do not fear. If what the King suspected proves true, the worlds have prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways may be utilized by unlocking special gates. However, I'm afraid I do not know how these gates are opened, but I'm certain that the Keyblade will serve as your guide. When a beam of Light radiates from its tip, return to Infinity. Though the worlds may seem far apart and out of reach, the nonetheless remain connected by invisible ties. As do our Hearts." Sora and I nodded, sharing a look.

"Our hearts are connected."

"That is correct Sora. But be warned. As you proceed, the Heartless and the Nobodies will be using their own paths, corridors of Darkness to travel from world to world. They may be attempting to link these Dark pathways to the gates between the worlds." Donald seethed, pounding his foot on the floor.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Yen Sid shook his head

"Perhaps, but it is the way things are. Now then, that is all the information I can give to you. Go forth, Sora, Christie, Donald and Goofy. Everyone is waiting for you." Sora nodded, and we all stood up straight. We all saluted the Wizard.

"Master Yen Sid!"

"We sure do appreciate the help!" We ran from the loft, and onto a transport beacon. From there, we boarded Infinity. She came alive as I settled into the Captains chair once more.

_"Captain! Welcome home!"_ I smiled, turning power back to the engines as Sora loaded the Shield Program onto it's terminal.

"Good to be back Infinity, up for a flight?"

_"Ready and awaiting destination."_

"Head home Infinity, it's time to get this show on the road."

* * *

Hollow Bastion. This place, it's my home. But in a way, it's not. Regardless of that, it hasn't changed all that much over the past few years. The Town, after Nii-san led the people back home, is still the same as ever. The Castle however, fell apart after Maleficent abandoned it, leaving it to be repaired. As I walked behhind them, the boys ran to the ledge that overlooked the Castle.

"It's Hollow Bastion!"

"Gawrsh, it looks kinda different now..." Donald hopped off the ledge.

"I hope Leon and others are doing ok..." I nodded, heading down the stairs and into the Market.

"They're fine. It's only been a couple of days since I saw them last, so I'm sure they're still safe." I led the way into the Burrough, and jumped back with a yelp as the Town's defense mechanism popped out of the ground, scanned us, then faded away after flashing green. Donald looked this way and that.

"Hey! What's going on?"

"That's the towns defense mechanism. Cid set it up just last night, and it works like a dream." We all looked up to the nearby ledge, and Sora smiled brightly.

"Yuffie!" She waved, then gasped at something appearing behind us.

"Look out!" She tossed one of her shuriken, cutting down a Dusk that would have taken off Sora's head in one swing. We fought away the remaining ones, with the TDM helping out quite a bit. Once tthey were gone, Yuffie hopped off the platform and down to our level.

"I see you're still in top form." Sora smiled.

"What'd you expect? Look's like you're doing okay too." Yuffie smiled brightly, hands on her hips.

"Well, what'd _you_ expect?"

"How're the others?"

"They're great! Everything turning out ok so far." Sora nodded, then turned to Yuffie as she was still hopping around.

"Hey, Yuffie, have you seen the King or Riku?" Yuffie walked towards Merlin's house, still smiling.

"Nope. But I had a fee;ing that I'd be seeing you guys again." Sora nodded, putting on hand on his face. I laughed as he tried to imitate Leon.

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Yuffie raised an eyebrow.

"Was that supposed to be Leon? Well anyway, everybody's working on stuff over at Merlin's place, C'mon!" She led the way into Merlin's house, where Leon. Aerith and Cid were all hunched at a computer that hadn't been there the last time I was here.

"Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!" Yuffie's fanfare caused the three near the computer to jump, and Aerith smiled.

"We missed you!" Cid smirked, looking happy for once.

"Well, if you ain't in top shape." Leon nodded, actually smiling.

"I knew it." Sora tilted his head as we walked closer.

"Knew what?"

"A while back, everyone started to remember you three, all at the same time." Sora crossed his arms.

"You...remembered? Wait! Does that mean you forgot about us?!" I bit back a laugh at Donald's rightly annoyed reaction.

"Thanks!" Yuffie walked over to Leon, then looked to Sora.

"So, where've you three been all this time?"

"We were sleeping." Cid scoffed.

"Where? In cold storage?" I knew he was bieng sarcastic, but I don't think the boys did, becuase Sora began to dance from one foot to the other nervously. Aerith shook her head at Cid, then turned back to us.

"It doesn't matter. This is great! Everyone's together again!" Sora nodded, biting his lip.

"So, um...we're trying to find Riku and the King. Have you seen 'em?" Nii-san nodded, and Sora immediatly pounced.

"Where?!"

"In here, two days ago." Sora sagged.

"Two days ago?! Oh man..." Aerith winced.

"Sorry. But let us know if there's anything we can do to help, ok?" Sora nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks Aerith." Cid got up into Sora's face.

"Don't go thankin us just yet, mini-spike." I stuck my tongue out at Cid, the old coot had just nicknamed Sora after Cloud. Leon leaned back against the wall stiffly.

"Hollow Bastion's got a problem, a big problem." I tilted my head.

"Lemme guess, Heartless and Nobodies."

"Yeah." Sora smiled lacing his fingers behind his back.

"Sounds like you could use our help."

"Then let's cut to the chase. Sora, Christie, Donald, Goofy. We were hoping the four of you might give us a hand around here." Sora thumped his chest with a fist, smiling proudly.

"Like we're going to say no?" Yuffie giggled, and Leon nodded.

"I forgot who I'm dealing with." Donald glared at the man.

"Hey...what do you mean by that?" Aerith smiled gently.

"Just think of it as a sort of "Leon Compliment." The man in question was already halfway out the door, and he turned with the door wide open.

"Follow me to the Bailey. There's something you should see." I ran after him, ducking around Merlin as the old Wizard appeared. I could vaguely hear him explain Magic to Sora again, and as Aerith gave the boys their membership cards. I was halfway up the stairs when Sora nearly bowled into me as he raced up the stairs. I shook my head, dusted myself off and led the way into the Bailey. Inside, Leon was leaning over the ledge that looked out across the Great Maw. He looked up when we entered the are, and pointed out across the fields.

"Look at that." Sora stepped back in shock at the sheer amount of Heartless just waiting at Villians Vale. Leon nodded.

"We want to restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be. Who knows, maybe even something better. There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything. Except... for that..." He pointed to the castle, barely visible from our current location, and then into the Canyon, where two Dusks were headed towards the Castle.

"And that..." Sora nodded, looking up at Leon.

"We'll handle them." Leon smiled slightly at the boy.

"That's good to hear. Sora, Christie, do you two know what's going on then?" I nodded, hopping up onto the ledge.

"There's this guy, Pete, who's been going around plotting with the Heartless. But he's not smart enough to tie his own shoes, let alone stage an uprising. The one's we'll need to worry about are the Nobodies." Sora nodded.

"And the Organization XIII that commands the little ones too."

"You called?" I jumped from the ledge, calling my daggers to my hands. Sora bolted out into the open area, looking around.

"Who's that?!" He called the Keyblade, still looking around.

"This calls for a celebration..." Donald yelped, barely getting away as a Dusk swiped at his face. Goofy helped his friend up, then turned and knocked a Dusk out of the air with his shield. As the Dusks raced for the town gate, they met metal as Leon slammed the gate shut with a metallic "clang"

"Don't let them get past the gate! If they reach Town we're done for!" Sora nodded, and we jumped into action. After the Dusk's were gone, the Samurai's appeared. Sora and Leon were forced onto the defensive when one Samurai tried to take both thier heads off, but suddenly, Sora was behind it and the creature was falling onto the ground, beaten. I blinked in surprise. I'd thought that Reaction Commands weren't going to be a part of things here, but I was wrong again. As the last Samurai vanished, Sora raced back into the open.

"The Keyblade...A turly marvelous weapon. Were it only in more capable hands..." Six laughs rang out, and Leon and I ran out to stand behind Sora in case of trouble The boy in question snarled.

"Show yourselves!" We all looked up as six black cloaked figures appeared on the ledge above us. Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Saïx, Demyx and Luxord. Axel and Roxas had turned traitor, and the rest were all dead. They were down to less than half, and that was a good thing. Xemnas raised his arms, and Goofy raised his shield.

"Organization XIII!" Sora nodded, smirking.

"Good! Now we can finish this!" Leon grabbed Sora's hood, keeping the boy from running headlong into danger.

"What a shame...And here I thought we could be friends." They all laughed, and Donald yelled.

"Stop!" He raced down the stairs with us on his heels, as Xigbar appeared to block his way. Donald raised his staff in anger.

"What's the big idea?!"

"Oopsy-daisy!" Sora glared.

"Move!" The man ignored him.

"Now, do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that?" Sora snarled, and I glared at the man in front of us. Part of me was grateful fro Xigbar getting in our way, we'd have stood no chance against Xemnas at that moment, but the rest of me was very pissed off.

"He said to get out of the way!" Xigbar scoffed.

"As if! You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing." Donald seethed.

"Then we're gonna _MAKE_ you move!"

"See, that would work. If I were just any old dude. 'Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing "any old" about me." Sora scoffed.

"Ha! Tough talk for someone who stood on the sidelines while his Nobody flunkeys did all the fighting!"

"Oh dear. I think you've got the wrong impression." Xigbar wagged a finger at us. Sora laughed.

"You gonna cry?"

"As if! Why don't I remind you just how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is?" Sora frowned.

"Remind me?" He shook his head, and Xigbar laughed.

"That's _RIGHT_! he used to give that same exact look!" Sora galred, grip on the Keyblade tightening enough to turn his knuckles white beneath his gloves.

"I guess you think you can psych me out by saying really random stuff!" Xigbar shrugged.

"Gee...I just don't know." He spread his arms as if challenging us to strike him, but he soon lowered them.

"Be good kids now!" Donald jumped up, trying to pounce on Xigbar before the portal closed. He ended up face first on the ground.

"Nuts. He got away!" As Donald dusted himself off, Sora crossed his arms.

"That was wierd..._WHO_ gave him the exact same look?" I shook my head, I knew that Roxas had given Xigbar that same look, but Sora didn't. It was probably best to leave it at that. Goofy shrugged.

"Y'know, I think he was just trying to confuse you." Sora nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. There's only one me." He reached into his pocket, pulling out his Membership card.

"The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member---" Sora gasped, letting go of the card as it suddenly beagn to glow. The Keyblade glowed in turn, trying to reach the card. Sora looked from the Card to the Keyblade, confused. Leon walked up behind us.

"What's this?" I turned to Sora.

"Sora, I think that's a Gate." The boy nodded, and we all yelped as a harsh wind began to blow through the Bailey. Donald and Goofy stepped away from Sora as a glowing crown symbol appeared below the boy. The card turned into a Keyhole, and beyond that Keyhole, I could see smoke and hear the cries of war.

_The Land of Dragons..._ I was jolted from my thoughts as Sora sealed the open Keyhole, and his card reappeared in his hand.

"Ohh...Now I get it. That was one of the Gates that Yen Sid talked about." He turned to Leon.

"Sorry to run Leon, but other worlds are calling." Leon nodded, then frowned.

"Organization XIII...They look tough. You four be careful out there, ok?" We nodded, and Leon escorted us back to the Harbor where Infinity was docked. The boy's ran on ahead into the ship, but I lingered a moment longer. Leon smiled.

"See ya soon." He saluted us, and I clambered aboard my ship as it began to take off. We entered open airspace, and I frowned at the readings I was getting. I turned over my shoulder, calling to Sora. He walked over to the cockpit, and rubbed his eyes.

"But, how is that possible?" I shook my head.

"I don't know. Most worlds just don't vanish into thin air like that, so it's pretty strange." Still confused, Sora took his seat next to me. I turned Infinity around to face the Land of Dragons, and we were off.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this! I'm finally back in my element of writing KH Stories. The ending is a bit abrupt, but I like it. See ya soon!

_Heart_


	8. War of Dragons

A/N: I've changed a few events in this world around a bit, for better flow.

* * *

Disclaimer: Check Chapter 1

* * *

The Land of Dragons was a world torn apart by war. Still, there were peaceful places around. The small clearing where the boys and I were now was one of those places. As we walked ahead to scout out the area, I could hear Mushu and Mulan's conversation. 

"See that Mulan? It's Shan-Yu, leader of the Hun Army! C'mon girl, this is your big chance!" There was the sound of a fire, and a plume of red smoke was sent off into the sky. Sora yelped, falling over at the sight of it. AS Donald and Goofy helped him up, I kpet listening in on the conversation ahead of us.

"I can see it now: "Fa Mulan whips public enemy number one!" You're gonna be famous! I'm talking A-List girl!"

"Mushu, I'm not sure...I haven't even joined the Army yet. I have to take my father's place to preserve the Fa Family honor. I just hope I don't get discovered." Mushu scoffed.

"You're just scared. Admit it." Mulan smiled sheepishly.

"Aren't you?" There was a light smack, Mushu had facepalmed. We kept walking forward, and Goofy stopped, peaking into the little grove where Mulan and Mushu were. They all saw the giant shadow the little dragon was casting, and looked at one another.

"A Heartless?" Sora nodded.

"Let's get the jump on him!" Sora and Donald ran on ahead into the grove, while Goofy and I tried to stop them. It was useless, and their reckless charge scared Mulan into covering her head with her arms. Mushu jumped onto her head from behind the rock, and Sora skidded to a stop as he caught sight of the little dragon. Goofy and I walked into the grove a little more calmly, and he tilted his head.

"Is that Mushu?" The little dragon stood up straight.

"That's right, I know you've heard of me! I'm little, lethal and legendary! Now y'all scram before I get my dragon dander up!" I snickered as Sora smiled brightly. Dragon Dander?

"Hey Mushu! We've missed you!" The dragon snarled, smoke leaking out of his nose.

"Yeah, well you'd better hope I miss you, or you're...you're...Sora! Christie! Donald! Goofy!" As he hopped off Mulan's head, she looked at him.

"You know them?" Mushu nodded.

"Know them? Man, we used to kick all kinds of bad guy butt together! Yeah, you know, I helped these guys out of a lot of right spots. 'Cause I'm a mighty dragon! Right?" Mushu leaned against Sora's leg as Mulan looked hesitant. Sora moved his leg, making Mushu fall over.

"Something like that." He looked at Mulan as Mushu shook a tiny fist at him.

"And..you are?"

"I'm Mulan. Um, no, I-I mean..." She cleared her throat, lowering her voice. Mushu popped his head up.

"Ping!" Donald's brow furrowed.

"Mulan Ping?" Mulan shook her head.

"Just...Ping. I am Ping, son of Fa Zhou." Sora tilted his head.

"You know Mushu?"

"Mushu's one of my family's Guardians." Goofy put his hands on his mouth.

"We didn't know we were borrowin' somebody as important as a family Gaurdian." Mushu stood, dusted himself off and climbed up Mulan's leg onto her shoulder.

"Yeah, that's right! And that put's you four up to your eyeballs in debt to Ping here!" Mulan hissed something at Mushu, and the little dragon waved one hand.

"Ah, they don't mind. Ain't that right." Sora and I nodded, smiling.

"Sound's fair to me." Mushu smiled brightly, hopping from one of Mulan's to the shoulder and back again.

"See, Ping here was just on his way to join the Imperial Army. We gotta fo find the other recruits over at the training camp." Mulan nodded.

"Would you join us? It'll be easier to fit in if I'm with guys like you." I coughed, she thought I was a...oh man...I shook my head as Sora piped up.

"What do you mean, "fit in"?" Mushu squirmed.

"Well, um, uh, don't, don't worry about that?" I shook my head, looking Mulan in the eye.

"It's becuase you're a girl, right?" As Mulan nodded, Sora and Donald jumped in surprise.

"You're a...girl?" Mulan smiled sheepishly.

"You didn't notice." Sora and Donald shook thier heads, and Mulan smiled to Mushu.

"I think it's working!" Mushu shook his head as Mulan led the way into the encampment.

"I don't know, those two would fall for anything." I laughed at the look on Sora and Donald's faces as I ran off after Mulan.

"Hey!"

"We're right here!" Goofy snickered as we entered the camp, and Sora took the lead. I could hear Mushu whispereing something to Mulan, and I rolled my eyes as "Ping" began to walk awkwardly into camp. Sora entered a line of soldiers that were waiting for lunch, but was pushed out of his spot by a stocky man with a black eye.

'Bout time we got some grub." Sora growled, getting up into Yao's face.

"Hey, no cutting!" Doanld stomped the ground with a foot.

"Get out!" Instead of politely doing that, Yao punched Sora in the face. The boy tumbled to the ground, rolling head over heels for a minute. He stopped rolling when he landed near a tent, laying on his staomch. Shaking my head, I leaned over him, dusting off his jacket as Donald and Yao exchanged blows. Goofy's hands flew to his mouth. Two more people came over, one incredibly skinny and dressed in yellow, the other rotund, tall and dressed in blue armor. Sora shoved his way up off the ground as Yao tossed Donald off his back.

"That does it!" Sora leapt from the ground, trying to grab Yao as Donald jumped up and down on Ling's back. I put my head in my hands, sensing Mulan fidget behind me. Clenching my fists at my sides, I screamed. Everyone stopped fighting, staring at me like deer caught in the headlights. I glared, tapping one foot on the grass. Yao blinked in shock, staring at me.

"A girl?!"

"Soldiers! What's the meaning of this?" Everyone in the army, along with Sora, Ping, Donald and Goofy, quickly ducked back into line, and I glared at the man who'd spoken from nearby. Standing at an imposing six foot high, Captain Shang could strike fear into any lesser soldier. But I've seen scarier dogs before, this man couldn't have scared me even if he'd tried. After inspecting the line, he turned to me, blinking in shock as he looked me up and down.

"You're, a woman..." I nodded curtly, not taking my eyes off him. I didn't trust men like him, military brats. He frowned.

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave. Women are not permitted in this army." Mulan flinched, before I shook my head.

"I'm not going anywhere. And who said I was a part of your army?" Shang sputtered, and I smirked. After a moment of his still sputtering like a fish out of water, I whirled on my heel, cutting down a Shadow before it could attack. My boys whirled into action, and the Heartless were gone in minutes. The so called "army" had scattered across the camp back into thier tents, peeking thier heads out as Shang walked over to us, wiping black blood from his blade. I quirked an eyebrow. So, the soldier brat could fight. Wonderful. He stared at us in turn, before turning to face me.

"Girl, what is your name?"

"Christie." Shang nodded.

"Very well. Christie, you and your companions are welcome in my troop, so long as you introduce yourselves.." Sora smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Sora."

"Donald."

"Goofy."

"Very well. You're welcome in my troop. Your battle skills are encouraging, and my troop needs it morale boost." Next to me, Ping fidgeted.

"I am the son of Fa Zhou---" Shang cut her off.

"You should return home." Ping sputtered.

"B-but...that would dishonor my family!" Shang quirked an eyebrow.

"You'd rather dishonor my troops?" Ping flinched, trying to act tough.

"Don't make me...!" Sora shook his head.

"If Ping trains hard and does his best, he'll get stronger in no time." Shang wasn't convinced, and Sora sighed.

"Just give us an assignment! We'll show you just how well we can work together."

"So...you want to be tested. Our orders are to ambush Shan-Yu's army on thier way here. They'll be coming through the Mountain Pass to the northwest of the Checkpoint." Sora nodded, tapping one foot on the grass as Donald smiled.

"We'll smash them!" Shang shook his head as I glared at the duck.

"I doubt that. You five are the advance party. Scout out the Mountain Pass for my troops." Crossing my arms, I tilted my head.

"So, send the scape goats into the front lines. Wonderful." I turned on my heel, walking towards the checkpoint gate. The boys and Ping ran after me in a minute, and as we crossed the borders, the "mysterious figure" that Sora had said the Captain had seen appeared. It was a Wizard Heartless, just about 2 feet hight and with clawed hands. It's hat was about to fall off from it's jerky movements, but that would just lull it's opponent into a false sense of security. It was very good at fire type spells, leaving Donald to fire away at it with Blizzard from afar as Sora, Goofy, Ping and I hacked at it in close range. It fell after a few moments, leaving us standing in the ankle deep water. As I began to dispel my daggers, the water shook near my feet. Sora looked down, noting the water's unusual movement before he leapt aside, barely avoiding getting skewered by an Assualt Rider's spear. The creature stood at a good 7 foot hieght, with a humanoid body from the torso up, and a horselike body from the torso down. It's legs were skinny for it's weight, which left it tottering as Goofy knocked one leg out with a well aimed toss of his shield. It charged at the captain of the Knights, and he had to leap aside. Doanld sprung into action from near the gates, firing Thunder and Fire spells at the creature. As I jumped at the creature, slashing it's arms to try and get it to drop the spear, Sora skidded to a stop.

"Water conducts electricity..." The boy jumped on top of the creature, clinging to it's neck as he tried to cast a Blizzard spell in time with Donalds Fire. It didn't work so well, and Sora tumbled into the water. His enchanted clothes stayed dry, but his hair and uncovered skin was soaked to the bone. But it gave me an idea. We needed to unbalance this thing, make it fall into the water. As Sora returned to hacking away at the Assualt Rider, I scrambled over to Donald.

"Cast Break!" The Duck blinked, but then smirked as he caught onto my plan. Sora jumped back as he felt the magic gathering, ad Donalds spell sent the Assualt Rider to the floor with a mighty splash of cold river water, soaking it's black fur through to the skin. Static electricity crackled in the air, and dual Thunder Spells from Sora and I sent the creature back to the Darkness from whence it had come. Sora shook his head, wringing out wet spikes as Ping picked himself up from the ground. He'd been unprepared for Donald's spell, and it showed as he rubbed his bruised back. Goofy came over from where he'd been standing near the gate leading to the Imperial City. We returned to camp just as the sun was setting, and Shang looked us over with eyes showing just a hint of pride.

"You've done a passable job. But stay alert. Rest for now, I'll have more tasks for you in the morning. There are empty tents near the Checkpoint Gate." Leaving us with those words, he stalked off into his own tent. I'd taken great pleasure during my gaming to blow up that cloth shelter, but I held myself back from casting a Fire spell this time. Donald on the other hand, looked ready to blow up the man himself. Goofy put on hand on his old friends shoulder, and Donald heaved a sigh. They headed off to one of the empty tents, leaving Sora and I to take another. Ping had the last one with Mushu, but he didn't seem to care. Two sleeping mats were shoved into a corner of the tent, and we unrolled them to sleep. Sora winced as he layed on his side, poking his still bruised cheek. He sat up, crossing his legs as I was taking off my shoes.

"Do you think, Ping's gonna make it?" I nodded, leaning back on my elbows as I filched around in one of my pockets for a clean cloth. Finding one, I cast a low level Blizzard spell into the weave, chilling the cloth. Sora gasped slightly as I pressed it against his cheek, but he nodded his thanks, laying on his uninjured side. We both drifted off to sleep quickly, exhausted from the days events. I don't know how long it had been before we were rudely awoken but an alarm bell, but it was still pitch black outside the tent, so I knew it was late. Sora shot up like a bullet, rocketing out of the tent and almost straight onto a Shadow's claw. I pulled him back in by the hood of his jacket, and he summoned the Keyblade just in time to avoid the strike. I slipped my shoes back on quickly, summoning my daggers as Sora stood. We raced from the tent, and I intercepted a Fire spell from a Wizard as it came our way. Donald, Goofy and Ping were in the fray as well, along with Shang and just about every other soldier here. The Heartless had attacked in the dead of night, and they seemed to know our weakest link. They kept heading for Ping, much to his annoyance. But instead of just standing there, waiting for the attacks, he met them head on to destory the Shadows. One last Wizard plagued us for a good ten minutes before it headed for Shang's tent, and the explosives inside. The Captain tried to head it off, but was thrown aside by it's claws. Goofy threw his shield at the Dark creature, and Donald cast Thunder at the moment the metal disk hit it, increasing the spell's power. It was enough to finish it off, leaving only a hot metal shield behind. Shang stood, adressing his troops.

"Men! We leave at once, it's time we attack." Every soldier saluted, and raced back to thier tents to pack up anything they'd brought. Sora and I ducked back into our tents to roll up our bed rolls, and were out of our tent just as Chien-Po picked up the last explosive barrel and set it onto a cart. Shang walked over to us, eyes set on the Mountains.

"We need to proceed through the Pass. This most recent attack came from nowhere, we are no longer safe here. I want your group to clear the pass, we will follow with the explosives. Can you do this?" Sora nodded, handing our bedrolls to the waiting Yao. We led the way through the darkened Checkpoint and into the Pass, Sora stopping as we first encountered the rock wall blocking our passage. Shang came up to us on his horse, and sighed.

"I was afraid of this. The Earthquake from yesterday has blocked our path, we'll need to blast our way through." He prdered Chien-Po to set a few explosive barrels near the rocks, then called all the soldiers back and tried to light a match. But none caught fire in the wet night air, leaving Shang frustrated and the Darkness creeping up on us. I fidgeted, sensing it coming. Sora looked at me strangely, before he looked skyward with a sick look on his face. He'd smelled it too. Shang returned to the cart to get another box of flint matches, and I took my chance, lighting the fuse with a Fire spell. It blew apart the rocks, and the Heartless waiting on the other side with a massive plume of smoke and light, sending rock shrapnel and Heartless guts flying into the air. Donald squawked, covering his head with his feathery arms as Ping ducked behind the cart. When the smoke cleared, Shang shook off his surprise and continued to lead the way. The explosion had scared off the rest of the Heartless, so we reached the village with no problems. As Chien-Po led the cart into town, Shang rode up to us. He met our eyes in turn, looking at Ping the longest. I think he knew she was a woman all along, but I didn't have proof. Goofy smiled.

"Ping sure did great!" Donald nodded vehemently.

"You bet he did!" Shang smiled slightly, just a hint of a quirk in his lips.

"So I can see. Very well. Ping, you are allowed into my Troop." Ping smiled brightly, bowing in thanks.

"Thank you Captain!" Shang nodded, and we entered the abandoned village. I looked over the little town with sadness in my heart. Shan-Yu had forced the people into hiding, and they'd fled to the Imperial City for refuge. Shang sighed as he dismounted his horse.

"Men! We rest here until sunrise. After that, we continue up the Mountain to cut off Shan-Yu's movement. Prepare however you can, we are still in enemy territory." He led his horse off to the well, leaving us standing in the snow. Soldiers were claiming the empty houses, gently moving the furniture around to make room for one another without disturbing the belonging's of the families that had lived here before. We grabbed our bedrolls from Yao's cart, claiming a small house near the cave outside of town. There was enough room for all of us in one room, so we didn't go any further into the house than we had to. As I layed there, trying to get to sleep, I sighed. War was all around us, even on worlds supposedly untouched by the Heartless. I closed my eyes, rolling onto my side. Whatever would come, I'd handle it in the morning.

_Where ever you are, Riku, goodnight. I love you._

* * *

Riku sighed, leaning back against the rock wall of his hastily found shelter. He was in a world where it rained often, sending the people into hiding to avoid getting soaked. After a moment, he leaned his head on his knees. He'd give anything to be fighting alongside Christie and Sora right now, just like he'd done during the first year they'd been away from home. He missed those days, he missed home. Riku shook his head. He couldn't miss home that much. After all, home was just a place to belong. For it to be home, he had to be at her side. He had to be there to catch her when she fell, just like she'd been there for him. After being lost in his thoughts, Riku finally drifted off to the sound of the rain.

_Where ever you are Chris, Goodnight. I love you..._

_

* * *

_Dawn came to soon for Sora, according to the boy in question. I just laughed, rolling up my Bedroll and heading outside into the snow. Of course, after smelling breakfast on the wind as I opened the door, everyone in our shared room bolted from the house and ran into the foodline. I stood there, clutching the door as I laughed. It was a funny sight, to see two fully grown adults squabbling over who got more rice. I took the offered bowl from the man on kitchen duty, and picked at my food as I watched the soldiers follow orders. Shang was at the head of the operation, and he did his job well. Sora tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned to face the little group that had assembled while I was eating. Ping had his hands on his hips, and was staring down at Mushu. 

"Mushu, no. It's to dangerous. We can't take on Shan-Yu on our own, and you know it!" Mushu fidgeted.

"But, but, but, but..." Ping shook his head.

"But then again, we're not alone. After all, Sora, Christie, Donald and Goofy are here too." We all nodded, and Mushu perked back up as Ping leaned down to be at his level.

"Now, where did you see him?"

"At the cave near the Moutain! He can't have left yet!" Mushu led the way into the Village Cave. The entrance was lined with explosive carts, but the cave itself was a dead end with a small shrine at the back. Sora shook his head.

"It's a dead end." I frowned, heading into the cave.

"There's nobody here Mushu." The little dragon blinked in shock, hanging onto Ping's shoulder.

"You're crazy. Check again!" We did, checking the cave from top to bottom. There was still no one here, and Donald sighed.

"Oh well..." He left the cave, with Goofy on his heels. Sora began to run after them, but stopped as the Cave shook beneath our feet. Ping looked up as dust fell around us, and Mushu clung to his hair.

"What? What's going on?" Sora bolted for the exit, stopping cold as a Barrier shot up to block his passage. The honeycomb patterned light was impossible to step through, although we could hear Donald and Goofy's protests. Summoning my daggers, I stepped further into the cave. Sure enough, the Heartless appeared. A dozen odd Shadows, and two Assualt Rider's. The Shadow's fell easily, but we all got bruised and bloodied by the Riders. When they were gone, the Barrier fell. Sora wiped a little blood off his mouth, hands on his knees.

"Nice fighting Ping! You were amazing." Goofy and Donald came over to us, and Goofy placed a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"You ok, Sora?" The boy nodded, standing up straight.

"Yeah. Thanks to Ping and Christie." Mushu hopped off Ping's shoulder, looking up at us.

"C'mon! Time to report to the Captain!" I shook my head.

"But Shan-Yu wasn't here." Mushu waved a hand.

"Please! That Hun is old news! We're gonna tell the Captain how thousands of Heartless stormed the cave, and Ping took out every one of them!"

I laughed behind my hand, and Sora rolled his eyes. Regardless of Mushu's story, we left the cave, only to come into a gust of smoke filled air. We all coughed until the air cleared, and when it did, we saw that the village had been burned to the ground. All that was left were some still burning piles of blackened wood and ash, standing out against the red snow. Almost a dozen soldiers were laying face down in the snow, as the survivors collected thier comrades body for a burial. Shang leaned against a still standing wall, as his horse nibbled on his singed cape. Ping ran to Shang's side, with us on his heels.

"Captain!" Shang tried to stand, but ended up having to support himself on the wall. Sora leaned over.

"Don't overdo it Captain!"

"It's just a scratch." Just a scratch does not make people collapse, and that's exactly what Shang did. Ping leaned him against the wall, then put his hands on his knees.

"Captain, the enemy! Where did they go?" Shang gestured towards the Mountain.

"They went towards the Summit..." Shang cloed his eyes, and only the gentle rise and fall of his chest told us he was still alive. The Medic came over, and with the help of two soldiers, carried the Captain into the Medical tent. Ping looked after them, looking almost disappointed.

"We'll have to stop them before they do this again." Goofy nodded, rubbing the back of his heck.

"It kinda is our fault..." Ping nodded, and Mushu stalked away near his feet.

"You mean _MY _fault." I shok my head, and Sora and I kneeled over to look Mushu in the eyes.

"Mushu, it's not your fault at all, ok?" Sora nodded.

"Christie's right. Shan-Yu and Heartless did this, not us." We stood, and Sora looked over the Village, before turning to the Mountain."

"Let's go." We ran through the snow, heading through the Ridge and onto the Summit. We arrived with no problems, but once on teh Summit, We had to duck to avoid getting our eyes gouged out by the hawks talons. It flew towards it's master, standing on the very top on the Summit. We all summoned our weapons, and Shan-Yu cleaved his sword through the air.

"Attack!" Ping braced himself for human attackers, but only Rapid Thruster's came over the snow. At least two thousand of them came charging at us, and we began to hack through them. But there were just too many, and we were overwhelmed by the yellow creatures. Stinging with a wound on my hand, I didn't hear Shan-Yu's charge until he let loose a battle cry. More Heartless came after him, and Sora stepped back. Yao, Chien-Po and Ling arrived, carrying the last cannon.

"Stand back!"

"We'll handle this!" Yao set the cannon down onto the snow, and Ping looked from it's aim to the Mountain. Butting Yao away with his shoulder, Ping grabbed the cannon and raced away. He aimed it at a smaller peak loaded with heavy snow. Setting it down into the snow, Ping patted himself down looking for a flint match. When he didn't find one, he looked to Mushu. The red dragon tried to run away before Ping could grab him, but didn't get far enough before Ping snatched him up, stretching him so he breathed fire and lit the fuse. Mushu leapt out of Ping's hold just as the cannon took off, and he screamed.

"You're going the wrong way!" The cannon hit the smaller peak, sending all the snow on top of it crashing down in an immense avalanche. Ping pumped a fist, and Sora and I turned as footsteps sounded behind us.

"Yes!"

"Captain?" Shang had arrived, and was walking straight into the path of the rushing snow. Ping looked between him and the falling white, and lept to his feet.

"Look out!" The snow continued to race down from the Summit, taking Shan-Yu and the Rapid Thruster's with it as if folded and roiled like a tsunami. Ping took SHang by the hand, pulling him behind a rock away from the falling snow. Not wasting anytime, the boys and I followed after them quickly as the snow raced past us. The snow poured over the edge of the mountain, leaving us to catch our breath from the headlong run. Shang swallowed.

"Thanks, Ping."

"It was nothing."

"I should never have doubted you. From now on, you have my trust." Ping smiled brightly bowing slightly.

"Thank you, Captain!" Mushu popped out the snow, and bagen to run his mouth.

"First she uses me as a lighter, then she turns me into a cannon ball! The head Ancestor's gonna hear about this! You know, that's it! I give up! I can't take this no more. C'mon Mulan, let's quit this charade and go home."

"Mushu!" Shang looked from Mushu to Mulan.

"Mulan? A woman? It can't be!" Mulan said nothing as we ran over to them, Sora calling out.

"Ping! Captain!" Goofy sighed in relief as I winced. I knew that look. I called out to them.

"Are you two ok?" Shang turned on us, glaring.

"You all knew, didn't you? You all knew that Ping was really a woman in disguise!" We looked at eachother, trying to come up with an explanation. Shang stalked away.

"The punishment for high treason and dishonoring the Army, is death. Get out of my sight...now. You're all dismissed." Sora raised one hand, looking after Shang.

"But, Captain..." Shang shook his head.

"My debt is repaid." He walked away, leaving us standing on the now clean Summit. Mulan sighed, and Mushu hopped up on her shoulder.

"Mulan...I blew it..." Mulan shook her head, handing Mushu over to me as she shrugged out of her armor. She let her hair down, standing in front of us with her eyes determined.

"Thank you everyone. Sorry I got you into trouble." Sora smiled, shaking his head.

"It's no big deal. So Ping, sorry, Mulan, what're you gonna do now?"

"Go back home." Mushu hopped from my arms and back onto Mulan's shoulder.

"You know, your daddy's gonna be steamed as a chicken dumpling." Mulan sighed again, and Sora grabbed Donald and Goofy. I scurried away before they grabbed me into thier group hug, and I stood behind Sora with a smile.

"Relax Mulan. We'll take our share of the blame too." Mulan smiled.

"Thanks. You're all wonderful friends." She led the way off the Summit and back down onto the Ridge. I looked up as Shan-Yu's hawk flew over head, landing on a tree limb near where Shan-Yu burst out of the snow below us." Mulan and Sora leaned on thier hands on knees, looking at the evil man as he climbed down the Mountain.

"Shan-Yu!"

"He's alive?!" I looked to where he was headed, snarling.

"He's heading for the Imperial City! We've got to warn the Captain!" Mulan nodded, and she led the way back to the checkpoint. No Heartless blocked our passage into the City, and Mulan raced ahead to try and catch up to Shang.

"Shang!" He stopped, turning to face Mulan.

"Shan-Yu is alive! He's headed this way!" Shang frowned, looking away.

"And why should I believe you this time?" Sora looked at Shang with disbelief in his eyes, looking to me for help. I stepped forward.

"She telling you the truth! We saw him pop out of the snow and come this way!" Shang glared, opening his mouth to speak, but Donald's sqauwk made us all look up onto the roof of the Palace. He smirked evilly, and began to jump from one roof to another as he scouted out a way into the Palace. Shang snarled.

"Gaurd the Palace! Do not let the enemy get anywhere near the Emperor!" Yao, Ling and Chien-Po charged the Palace to follow Shang's orders, but the other three soldiers just stood there.

"That's on order!" The soldiers that had remained behind transformed into Heartless, leaving Shang speechless. Sora and I jumped in front of him, weapons in hand. Sora looked over his shoulder at the other man.

"Captain! We'll secure the courtyard, and you can save the Emperor!" Shang stood still, until Donald stomped on his foot.

"That's an order!" Shang nodded, coming to his senses and running to the main Palace entrance. The Heartless swarmed around us, Shadows, Wizards, and one Light Tower. It looked like a vertical brick with a round head peeking out deom the bottom end. It used that head as a weapon, throwing it around like a ping pong ball. Sora hit the ball back into it's hole with the Keyblade, destroying it. Once the rest of the Heartless were gone, we raced up the stairs to the Palace Gate, where Shan-Yu was holding the Emperor at sword point.

"Now you bow to me!" As Mulan reached the top of the stairs, Shan-Yu turned to face her. His attention away from the Emperor, Shang jumped into the fray, knocking Shan-Yu away and helping the Emperor back into the Palace. Chien-Po and Ling slammed the gates closed as Shan-Yu stood, racing for the gates. We beat him to it, weapons drawn. Mulan stood determined.

"It ends now!" Sora nodded, and I crossed my daggers.

"Right now!" The hawk landed on his master's shoulder as he began to glow tih Darkness, laughing evilly. The hawk took off, and as Sora tried to parry Shan-Yu's blows, the hawk kept getting in the way. After ducking another swipe of the creatures talons to my face, I'd had enough. On it's next pass, I leapt on top of it, forcing it to the ground. It struggled beneath me, and I winced as the talons scored down my arms. Mushu noticed my distress, and ran over. He fireballed the chicken, making it lose all it's feathers. He rode it like a Chocobo, and I jumped back into the fray, intercepting a sword blow intended for Sora with my daggers. Shan-Yu jumped away, straight into Sora's blade. He fell over, clutching his side. As he faded away into the Darkness, his sword and hawk remained behind. Mushu, still riding his new mount, pumped one fist in the air.

"Now that's what I call burning some hunny-bun! Aw yeah baby! Mulan's the best, Mulan's the best! No, wait a minute, I'm the best! Mushu's the best, Mushu's the best!" Sora and I laughed at the tiny dragon's antics, but stopped laughing as the Palace doors came open, letting the Emperor and Shang came out. The Emperor stood, staring down at Mulan sternly.

"I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan." She bowed to the Emperor, closing her eyes.

"You stole your Father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated and Imperial soldier. You decieved your commanding officer, shamed the entire Chinese Army, and dishonered your family name." Sora put his hands on his hips.

"We get the picture..."

"You'e a young woman. And in the end..." Donald looked away, discouraged.

"You have saved us all." The Emperor bowed to Mulan, and as she looked up to take in the situation, the crowd that had gathered in the square cheered, sounding like booming thunder. Sora, Donald, Goofy and I joined into the clapping, making Mulan blush.

"Your Excellency!" The Emperor turned to Shang.

"Captain Li?" Shang nodded, gently handing Shan-Yu's sword over to Mulan, the cloth wrapped blade sitting quietly in her hands.

"Take this, so the world will know what you have done for China." Mulan bowed again, smiling.

"Thank you." SHang took a deep breath.

"Mulan."

"Yes?"

"Sora."

"Sir?"

"Christie."

"Hmm?"

"Donald."

"Wak?"

"Goofy."

"Yes sir?"

"Thank you." Shang bowed to us slightly, and the Emperor frowned.

"'Thank you"? Is that really all you have to say, Captain? If you wish to win the heart of Fa Mulan, you'll have to be a bit more eloquent than that." Both the Emporer and Mulan laughed as Shang opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. Sora and I turned to Mulan.

"Can we get your autograph?" Mulan smiled, gently hugging us both.

"Thank you for everything, Sora, Christie." At our feet, Mushu was jumping around happily.

"Now they GOTTA let me go back to bieng a Guardian, they just GOTTA!" Goofy tilted his head.

"But Mushu, I thought you already WERE a family gaurdian!" Mushu blanched, backstepping away from us

"What? Oh, no, no, don't even worry about that, that's just real technical. Just for us Gaurdians." Sora's jaw dropped.

"You tricked us!" Both Sora and I ran after the little Dragon, but stopped as Mulan gasped. Shan-Yu's sword was glowing in her hand, floating into the air as Sora raised his Keyblade. A chilled wind blew across the courtyard, and I heard the roar of a mysterious creature and smelled roses.

_"Beast's Castle..." _

Donald smiled happily, jolting me from my thoughts as Goofy and Sora sighed.

"Guess it's time we get moving." The Emperor crossed his arms.

"You shall be missed." I tilted my head.

"Is it okay, if we come back to visit sometime?" Mulan nodded.

"Of course!" Shang smirked.

"We will look forward to your return." Sora put his hands on his hips, smiling at Shang and Mulan.

"You two play nice now!" Shang and Mulan blushed, stepping away from one another. Mulan giggled, Mushu jumping onto her shoulder as we headed down the stairs.

"Goodbye, Sora, Christie, Donald, Goofy!" We waved goodbye over our shoulders, heading back to the Checkpoint for the Transport Beacon. Infinity beamed us back aboard, and I set the data for the next world. Sora leaned back in his chair, smiling as he closed his eyes.

"You know how you said you just knew that Riku was ok, Chris?" I nodded, pulling Infinity out of China's airspace.

"Well, I think I know what you mean. I can feel him too, I know he's ok." Sora and I smiled, letting Infinity take us to where ever the Keyblade would lead.

It knew best, after all.

* * *

A/N: I had a bit of trouble writing Shang's reaction to Christie, but I managed after realizing that he respected good fighters. Since she's been fighting for at least 4 years, she's a good fighter. Anyway, I hope you liked it! 


	9. Treasured Rose

Disclaimer: Check Chapter 1, with one little addition. Dumbledore, and any further Harry Potter characters I may or may not use, belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. Capiche?

* * *

Beast's Castle, one of my favorite worlds. Even though it had been really dark on my old set, it wasn't so bad here. Infinity transported us down near the front doors, ans with Sora's help, I heaved them open. The hallway inside was dimly lit, making it very dreary.

"Hey, what is this place?" Doanld looked up at cieling, falling over as he couldn't stretch his neck far enough.

"It's huge!" Goofy's grip tightened on his shield.

"And kinda spooky too, don't ya think?" Sora nodded, looking this way and that.

"I wonder who lives here." We all covered our ears as a loud roar rang throughout the hall. Once the ringing in our ears had cleared, I tilted my head.

"Is it just me, or was that really familiar?" Sora nodded as another roar was heard, and he snapped his fingers.

"That's the Beast!" Donald and Goofy nodded, jumping as Sora pointed to something on the ground. I whirled on my heel, daggers drawn as we ran after the Shadow heading into the Parlor. Donald headed in first, peeking in around the door. We all headed down the few stairs in the room, and Donald headed for the corner, where Beast's Rose rested on a table.

"Where did it go?" He caught sight of the Rose, and as if in a trance, headed straight for it. The Shadow popped out of the ground, scaring the poor duck out of his wits and snapping him from his trance.

"Found it!" Another pair of Shadow's popped up behind Sora and I, making us jump and summon our weapons. We were forced onto the carpet in the center of the room as the Shadow's danced around us. But no matter what we did, they just kept coming. My blades and hands were covered in the black blood they left behind, and I could sense Donald's Mana running dry. Goofy and Sora had knocked many a Shadow away from the Mage as he tried to down an Ether, but they were too fast. We backed onto the center of the carpet again, backs against one another. Sora's sides were heaving, and he rubbed his eyes.

"Aw c'mon! Enough already!" Clutching his staff, Donald cried out.

"Somebody help us!" As if on cue, the Parlor doors slammed against the wall as they were forced open. Scowling fiercely, Beast walked into the room. Hope seemed to flood our little group as the man in front of us cleared the remaining Heartless away, but my heart sunk as I saw the look in his eyes. He wasn't here to bail us out of trouble like he'd done in the Ruins of Hollow Bastion, not this time.

He was here for the Rose, and the Rose alone. Sora didn't realize this, and stood up straight with a smile on his face.

"Just in time!" The rest of his sentence was cut off by a cry of surprise, as Beast's toss threw him into the wall. Donald and Goofy were thrown to the opposite side of the room, and I was launched near the stairs with a cry. Beast walked over to the Rose, picking it and it's case up gently, like a mother would her child. He turned away from the cornet table, stalking out of the room as I picked myself off the ground. Sora, Donald and Goofy joined me in the center of the room once more, and Donald was rubbing a large bruise on the side of his head. Goofy frowned.

"Gee, do ya think he could have forgotten us?" Sora shrugged, but crossed his arms over his chest.

"With this many Heartless around, something has to be going on. We'd better go check it out." I nodded, letting Sora lead the way from the room. Donald took up the rear, and I heard him mumble to himself.

"Why'd he have to do that?" Smothering my giggle behind my hand, I nearly crashed into Sora. The boy was staring at the wide staircase, brow furrowed.

"What's wrong Sora?" He blinked, and tilted his head.

"I just know I saw a lady at the top of the stairs..." We all followed his gaze, and I nodded.

"If Beast is here, there's a good chance that lady was Belle." Sora smiled to me and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. Belle must know what's gotten into the Beast, so we should ask her." He turned to Donald and Goofy, who nodded. As we entered the East Hall, I felt Griever roar out a warning, just in time to pull Sora back from getting his head cleaved off by a statue that had come to life. The boy yelped as I tugged him down, eyes wide as he stood in a hurry, summoning the Keyblade once more. Goofy and Donald charged at the creature, but Donald could do little to injure it. Bieng made of stone, no magic affected the statues, and becuase of that, our mage was forced from combat. The statues in the hall all fell to a mix of Sora's Keyblade, my Daggers and Goofy's shield. Donald pouted as we continued forward with the statues defeated. Approaching Belle's door, Sora and I scooted to one side as Goofy stood on the other. Putting one finger to his lips, Sora gestured to the door. Donald nodded, gearing for a charge to ram the doors down. I heard the lock click open, and Sora reached out to grab the duck as he charged into the opening doors. As he landed on his face, I winced in sympathy. He shook off the rough landing however, and raised his head.

"Hey! Who opened the door?" He looked up, yelping as Belle drew him into a relieved embrace.

"Oh, I'm so happy you're all here!" As Donald struggled in Belles arms, she looked over his head to us.

"Donald! Sora! Christie! Goofy!" The boys and I waved, and I had to clutch at Sora's shoulder to keep my balance as I held in my laughs at the way Donald was struggling.

"Put me down! Put me down!" Belle blinked, realizing she still held Donald in her arms. Apologizing, she set the dizzy duck down onto the ground, where he sat as we entered the room. After a moment, he recovered enough to stand on wobbly legs.

"Where's the Beast?" Belle looked away, crossing her arms.

"Oh, he must be in the West Wing. We don't talk like we used to anymore." Sora tilted his head.

"Did something happen?" Belle nodded, frowning in confusion.

"Yes. Isn't that why you're all here?" I shrugged as the boys looked to me, and turned to Belle.

"Not really. But since we're here, we can still help." Donald and Goofy nodded, the duck having finally recovered his balance.

"The Beast won't talk to you?" Belle nodded, walking over to he balcony door and throwing it open. The chilled night winds blew her thin curtains around, but I was grateful for the fresh air.

"He's been acting strange lately. The only ones who could know why are locked up the dungeons below. I want to help them, but..." Sora tilted his head, confused.

"Wait a minute. Who locked who up?"

"The Beast locked up his servants." Donald crossed his arms over his torso, tapping one foot.

"But why?"

"That's what I don't know." Sora "hmmed", putting one hand on his chin. He looked up after a minute.

"Where's this dungeon Belle?"

"You should be able to get into the Dungeon from the Undercroft in the West Hall. Just be careful, the Heartless are everywhere now." Sora nodded, giving her a thumbs up as we left the room, shutting the doors behind us. Despite Belle's warning, no Heartless stopped our passage into the West Hall, and we walked past rows of unmanned armor. Sora looked around the expansive, lit hallway.

"There should be a way into the Undercroft from here, right?" At Goofy's nod, Sora continued his search by beginning to push a wardrobe from the only doorway that was unblocked. He noticed the doorway a second after I did, and before I could stop him, he whooped in joy.

"Here it is!" He jumped backwards in shock as the Wardrobe came to life.

"Do you MIND?! I was TRYING to sleep!" We watched in shock and confusion as the wardrobe lifted herself up, walked the short distance back to her original position, and began to fall back asleep. When she started snoring, Sora began to push her again. With a little help from Donald and Goofy, we finally got her out of the doorway. She came awake once more.

"And I was just starting to get comfortable... May I help you young man?" Sora blinked, then nodded.

"Right. Belle needs us to go into the dungeon, to find the servants." The Wardrobe smiled.

"Goodness! You're here to help my friends? Well, why didn't you just say so?"

"Er...well...you kind of startled us before." The wardrobe smiled in apology.

"I'm sorry about that. You see, I used to be a human until the Enchantress cast her spell. I was turned into this wardobe while the Prince was transformed into a Beast." Donald and Goofy stepped back in shock, shouting in unison.

"The Prince is the Beast?!"

"The Beast is a Prince?!" Wardrobe nodded, frowning a bit.

"That's right. Although his behavior was far from Princely at the time." I tilted my head.

"What's this about a...spell?" Noding once more, Wardrobe launched into her story.

"Well, it was a cold winter's night, just a few days before Christmas." The boys nodded, wanting her to continue.

"And that's enough fot now. You can hear the rest once you've rescued the others. It'll give you something to look forward to." Donald pouted, but Sora smiled. As she moved away from the doorway to let us in, Wardrobe spoke up again.

"You'd best hurry. That dungeon is damp and chilly, certainly no place for a clock!" Sora quirked a brow.

"A...clock?" Wardrobe nodded, somehow herding us to the doorway.

"You'll find out soon enough dears, now hurry!" We nodded, and Sora and I pulled open the heavy door. Inside the Undercroft were lots of boxes and tarps. This must have been a storage area, if the Prince hadn't used the dungeon's often. Donald walked over to the dungeon door, not noticing the sentinals coming to life. He placed an ear against it, and the eyes of the otherwise cold statues came to life. Backing away, Donald barely kept his beak attached as the creature's claws slammed into the keyhole.

"Uh-oh..." He turned and ran, hiding behind Goofy as the Heartless tried to slam a fist down on top of him. I summoned my daggers as they joined thier hands, letting Sora run to attack them. Throughout the fight, Hook Bats kept appearing. Normally, we'd have ignored them and just continued onwards, but in such tight quarters, they were increasingly annoying. After nearly losing his hat to one, Donald whirled around, knocking it from the air with his staff bieng used like a golf club. He continued to keep them off our backs with Magic after that, giving Sora and Goofy a chance to knock the sentinals on the door out. Instead of fading away like most Heartless would have, they continued to stay there. But they lost all thier color as a ball of Dark Energy came floating out of the Keyhole. Sora stared after it for a moment, then charged at it before it was out of range. Goofy and I chased after the ball as it got away from Sora, and it was quickly defeated. With it's life energy spent, it hovered over the room and faded away. The doors behind us unlocked with a loud sound, and Donald turned.

"You think the dungeon's past this door?" Sora nodded, trying to pull the stone doors open. He grabbed one handle and tried to pull, but he couldn't do it on his own. Goofy and I grabbed the other handle, and we managed to get them open enough to squeak through. Once inside, Sora looked around.

"There's nobody here." Donald's jaw dropped.

"You mean, there's nobody to rescue?" Sora sighed, nodding. As we turned to leave, a french voice spoke up.

"Did someone say rescue?" Another voice spoke up, this one with a british accent.

"Shhh! Keep quiet. It might be THEM!" A third voice, this one motherly and kind, continued.

"Oh, they look like nice folks to me. Why else would they have come down all this way?" Still looking around, Sora called out to the room.

"Belle sent us to find you. If there's anyone in here, can you please come out?" I tapped Sora's shoulder, pointing to the chairs set against the back walls as a winding clock, three pronged candlestick, teapot and teacup hopped off of them and onto the ground. I smiled slightly as we bent down to be at thier levels, letting Sora do the introductions.

"I'm Sora. This is Christie, Donald, and Goofy." Almost hypnotized by Cogsworth's ticking hands, Donald grabbed the little clock, startling the rest of us. Chip hid behind my hand with his mother close by, as Lumiere crossed his "arms" and heaved a sigh. Cogsworth was trying to get Donald to put him down, to no avail.

"...D-don't touch! I-I am self winding sir!" Still ignoring the clock's protests, Donald continued to examine the clock's workings. Sora rolled his eyes, turning back to Lumiere as Chip peeked out from my hand.

"I'm glad you're all alright." Lumiere nodded, turning to the boy.

"It is we who are overjoyed to see you!" Cogsworth giggled as Donald tickled his foot and tugged on his arm. I turned to Lumiere.

"Did the Enchantress cast a spell on all of you too?" Mrs. Potts nodded, watching Chip hop from my hand to Sora's. The boy gently placed him on the ground, and the little teacup hopped over to his mother.

"Yes. It was a winter's night, very long ago. An old beggar woman came to the castle, and asked for shelter." Cogsworth began to tell the story, even with Donald still playing around with him.

"But the master of this castle, that is of course, the Prince..." Donald opened up the pendulum window, playing with the hanging timer. Cogsworth slammed the glass window shut, scaring Donald into putting the clock down onto a box. Dusting himself off, the clock continued the story.

"The master turned her away. All because of her, meager appearence." We all stood, and Goofy shook his head.

"That's awful!"

"Oui. He was a spoiled Prince. So selfish and...how shall I say...cruel." Cogsworth verbally protested the slander of thier master, and Mrs. Pott's continued the story.

"The old woman warned our master not to be decieved by appearences. Still, he would not take her in." Done with chewing out his comrade, Cogsworth picked up the tale.

"Then the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. She turned the Prince into a Beast, a shape she saw fitting for his cold heart. And to further punish him, she turned everyone in this castle, that is, us, into household items." Sora blinked, trying to clear the shock from his brain.

"Wow...that's quite the story." I nodded, turning to the servants.

"Is there anything at all we can do to help?" Doanld smirked.

"Let's get the Enchantress!" Mrs. Pott's shook her head.

"Oh no dears, we already know what must be done. But with the Master out of sorts as of late..." Sora crossed his arms over his chest.

"He sure is acting strange. It's almost like he's, forgotten to trust the people around him..." Sora looked at the ground, and I knew he was thinking about how Riku had acted when we were just a little younger. Cogsworth's question made him look up.

"You don't suppose that he's been, turned into a Heartless, do you?" We shook our heads, and the servants sighed in relief. They hopped down off the boxed, passing through the barely open door with us behind them. No matter what anyone says, these guys are good at getting around over boxes and the like. At the top of the Undercroft stood two suits of armor. They'd blocked our path before, so I'd not given them a second thought. But now that Cogsworth stood before them, they sprang to life.

"Allow our guests to pass!" They stepped aside, letting us through. As the other servants stepped through, Cogsworth turned to Sora and I.

"After you." The next room was another dimly lit hall. I coughed, covering my nose with my arm. This place reeked of Darkness. Lumiere sighed.

"I'm afraid that marching out of here won't be as easy as we expected. You see mon ami, the doors leading to the other side are concealed with a clever sort of contraption." Sora tilted his head.

"What kind of contraption?"

"Observe." We turned to watch Cogsworth. The little clock had hopped onto a crank jutting out from the wall, and was now hanging off it for dear life as a darkly flaming lantern lowered from the ceiling. I coughed again, that was what was making this place reek! Donald sqauwked in surprise.

"The lantern came down!"

"Indeed it did. If we could but light all the lanterns in the passageway, the secret door would open. However, as you can no doubt see, the lanterns are already lit by an enchanted flame. You must put these flames out before I can light the lanterns properly." Sora tilted his head.

"Why don't you just throw water on them." Mrs. Potts shook her head.

"I'm afraid that's not enough dearie. These flames are Darkness. If you use light, they may go out." Sora nodded.

"Let's try the Keyblade." Summoning the weapon, Sora pointed it at the dark lantern. The black flame went out, letting Lumiere light it normally.

"Bravo!"

"Only three lanterns left! If we work together, we can get that door open in no time!" Sora smiled brightly.

"Piece of cake!" Lumiere sighed.

"Again, it is not so simple mon ami. You certainly cannot expect Cogsworth to hang from that handle forever?" Cogsworth sputtered, seething at his candelabra comrade.

"What? Why? Lumiere, you!" Ignoring the fuming clock, Lumiere continued his explaining.

"If he gets tired and falls off, any lanterns that are still enchanted will return to the cieling. Before you can continue to fix these silly little things, you must tend to Cogsworth. Once he recovers his wind, he'll grasp the lever for you again." AS Sora, Lumiere and Mrs. Potts tended to the second lantern, I went on ahead to clear the way of all the crates. Thankfully, the damp flooring made them easy to push away, clearing the path for the ones behind me. As Sora lit the last lantern, Donald and Goofy came up with Cogsworth behind them. Sora turned to Lumiere.

"Are we all set now?"

"Oui. The secret door should open now." I shook my head.

"Then...where is it?" Cogsworth pointed to an odd colored brick sticking out of the wall.

"Just push the brink over there, the one that's sticking out of the wall. It will open the way for you." Nodding, Sora pushed it back into the wall. The added pressure of the extra brick made gears hidden in the walls turn, opening the secret door behind us and letting light and some warm air in, the light coming from the staircase behind the door. Lumiere and Mrs. Potts headed on towards the stairs.

"Now, we must tend to the castle. We've been gone far to long." They headed off, with Chip at their heels. Cogsworth stayed behind, turning to us.

"The Master's room is at the very end of the West Wing. I shall go on ahead and wait for you." The clock left up the stairs, and we followed. We arrived in Beast's room just as Xaldin was leaving, and Sora waved.

"Hey Prince." Beast whirled around, cape flying out behind him as he roared at us. I stepped back, covering my ears in pain as the roar sent Donald to the ground with his hat over his eyes. Sora and Goofy made vague noises of surprise, and Cogsworth cried out to his master.

"Oh dear! Master!" Beast slashed at us, making Donald and Sora jump back. He roared once more, and I winced as I had to put my hands back over my ears. Beast launched himself at us, and we leapt aside. His reckless charging sent him headfirst into a wall, and Cogsworth took this chance to ring his alarm bell. It startled us, and Beast to a degree, but didn't snap him out of his rage. If anything, it made him angrier. After one of his claw swipes almost took Sora's head off, I'd had enough. Dispelling my daggers, I jumped onto his back and tugged on Beast's cape to slow him down. The boys stared in shock for a moment, then sprang into action once more. Clobbering Beast over the head with the Keyblade, Sora gave Cogsworth a chance to wake the Beast from his mind. It worked this time, but not before I was thrown off his back. I rolled to a stop near the Rose's pedestal, and Sora raced over to help me up as Beast shook off the last of his anger born stupor. He turned to Cogsworth.

"Cogsworth...what happened?"

"Well, Master...ah, you see, that is...How shall I say...ah, actually...mmm..." Donald scoffed, fed up with playing nice.

"Well, you put everybody down in the dungeons!" Beast blinked in shock.

"I did what?!" Cogsworth backpedalled, trying to calm his master.

"Ah, you did." Beast looked away, not speaking. Sora pulled me from the ground, and turned to Beast.

"Who was that guy you were talking to? The one in black?" Beast looked up, snarling.

"Xaldin! That's his name. He came from the Darkness...He...used my anger to control me. He took all my sorrow, my sadness, my pain, and turned it all into rage. There was nothing I could do. I could no longer see the truth..." Shaking the last of the cobwebs from my brain, I turned to Beast.

"That explains why you locked everyone into the dungeons. You wanted to be sure they wouldn't get hurt."

"Was that it? Was it to protect them?" I nodded.

"Yeah. We all know you're good inside." Cogsworth took up the mantle of boosting Beast's self esteem here.

"We've all see how kind you can be. After all...Belle can see the goodness in your Heart, but I'm afraid you've yet to..." Beast cut him off, making us jump.

"Belle!" The man sighed, sagging.

"I've mistreated her...I've mistreated her and been so selfish." Sora shook his head.

"She didn't say anything about that."

"She never tell anyone of my cruelty, she's too good." Cogsworth sighed, whispering to Sora.

"You see, I'm afraid he judges himself far to harshly." Sora rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you just go talk to her?"

"But..."

"No excuses! C'mon, we'll go with you." He was still hesitant, but Beast followed us into the East Wing. Belle wasn't in her room, and only the Wardrobe stood there.

"Master!" Donald smiled smugly.

"Everyone's safe now!" Wardrobe smiled in relief.

"Wonderful! Thank you!"

"Where is Belle?!"

"Why, she left in a hurry. Something about going after this...man in black." Beast roared in surprise.

"WHAT?! Why doesn't she do as she's told?" Wardrobe huffed.

"Temper, temper! Her spirit is what makes her so special!" Beast was already in the hall before we could even get a word in edgewise. We raced after him into the Main Hall, where he stood at the base of the main stairs.

"Belle! Where are you?"

"Beast! Help! I'm in the ballroom!" Beast turned on his heel, racing back up the stairs and through the doors. Belle was running across the floor to the Balcony door as a Darkball in chains was chasing after her.

"Belle!"

"I'm alright!" The Shadow Stalker changed targets, turning to us. After a moment of staring at us, it floated up onto the chandelier. After a few seconds, it dropped down once more, poisoning the the room with Darkness. I summoned my daggers as Donald jumped into Goofy's arms to avoid the tide of Darkness choking the room. Shadow Stalker reappeared in front of us, and Beast leapt at it, claws tearing hunks of it's flesh away. We didn't even get a hit in, the Beast finished off Shadow Stalker in less than a minute. It floated away from the angry Beast, twisting and warping into a creature akin to Dark Ifrit of Spira Fame. The only difference was this creature was dark purple, with throbbing pink fins on it's head and arms. It roared loudly, moving to attack us. Sora didn't give it a chance, and struck forward with his Keyblade. Dark Thorn was unable to dodge this, and stumbled backwards as it clutched its side. It roared again, and vanished from sight. Sora looked wildly around, while Donald and Goofy covered his back. Beast was sniffing the air, while I kept my vision to the cieling. Sure enough, it had claimed the Chandelier as was quickly dropping the warped lighting fixture down to the ground. We all leapt out of the way, Sora beating down upon the Heartless' head when it jumped off the chandelier. It vanished once more, and Sora groaned.

"Where did it go now?!" Beast looked up, and called to Sora. The boy caught on quickly, and leapt from the ground onto Beast's cupped hands. Beast launched the boy up into the air, where he grabbed ahold of the chandelier. We scattered as Sora's wieght brought the lighting fixture down, catching the Dark Thorn in midleap. Sora spun the chandelier around the room, sending the dark creature into the door way and out into the hall. It roared feebly, then faded away into a puddle of boiling darkness. The ballroom returned to normal, and Sora smiled.

"We did it!"

"So you think." We all whirled back to face the doors, and Beast roared at the sight of Xaldin there. Sora, Beast and I ran to try and engage him in combat, but he faded into a Dark Portal before we got there.

"Farewell." Skidding to a stop, Beast snorted.

"What does he want here?" I dispelled my daggers, looking up at Beast.

"He's with Organization XIII." Sora nodded, and continued with the story.

"Ever hear of the Nobodies? When a strong hearted person is turned into a Heartless, a Nobody's created. See, the Organization has control over all the Nobodies." Goofy nodded, placing his shield back on back as Donald calmed down.

"That's right. And they were gonna make you into a Heartless. That way, they could get that Nobody of yours and have control of it." Sora and I nodded to Goofy, but before we could say anything else, Belle appeared.

"You're alright!" Beast turned, then raced over to Belle as she was coming in from the balcony. He skidded to a stop near her, just as the servants were coming into the ballroom.

"Belle...I-I'm sorry, I...wasn't myself. I hope I haven't done anything to hurt you." Belle smiled gently, and hopeful, Beast mirrored that smile. But still, he was angry at himself.

"Forgive me."

"I know you weren't yourself. You don't have to apologize. But I had hoped, that you might have changed a little bit." She wagged a finger in his face, making the man look sheepish. Then Belle crossed her arms.

"I just wish you could start trusting me." I winced, that had to have hurt. Sora shook his head as Lumiere spoke up.

"Oh, I'm afraid time is running short."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember the rose in the Master's Room? If the Master can learn to love, and earn love in return before the last petal falls, the spell will break." Sora smiled happily, bouncing on the soles of his feet.

"Really?!" He looked to the not so happy couple standing away from us.

"You think he's gonna make it?" I nodded, and Mrs. Potts echoed my sentiment, as she nuzzled her son.

"We think so dearies. We think so." Goofy nodded.

"Yep, I think you're right about that." Sora smiled hopefully.

"I hope your right." All of a sudden, the balcony doors flew open as the Keyblade appeared in Sora's hands once again. Beast held Belle close to him in case of a threat, but Sora shook his head. With the unlocked keyhole, I could hear cheers of a crowd and smell mold and mildew.

_Olympus Coliseum.. _Sora locked the keyhole, and the wind died down. The balcony doors shut, and Beast and Belle walked over to us.

"What happened?"

"The gate is open!" Belle frowned.

"Do you have to go?" Sora nodded, letting the Keyblade vanish into thin air.

"You two play fair now, ok?" Beast and Belle looed at eachother, then looked away. I giggled as Lumiere bowed.

"We shall see to it."

"Take care of yourselves dears."

"You're welcome here anytime." Still smiling, Sora turned to Beast.

"If you hear anything about Riku, The King, The Heartless, The Organization, anything at all, let us know." They all nodded, and we turned to leave the ballroom. The doors closed behind us as we waved goodbye, heading back to Infinity. We were beamed on board, and I yelped as the ship moved without any commands.

"Infinity! What's going on?"

_I'm afraid I don't know. We're being summoned to Hollow Bastion by some very powerful Magics. I suggest you hold on!_

We did as she asked, and arrived at Hollow Bastion within ten minutes. Infinity beamed us down into the Burrough, where the door to Merlin's place was open. Sora called the Keyblade as several Soldier class Heartless ran out of Merlin's open door, but they vanished before we could engage them. We raced into Merlin's house, where the old wizard was just dusting himself off after a tumble. He looked at us.

"Well now, you all certainly took your sweet time." Sora tilted his head.

"So, you're the one who summoned us back here?" Merlin nodded, righting a chair that had been knocked over.

"Yes, yes, but it seems I used too much power in doing so, and those infernal Heartless..."

"So, what's up?"

"Ah, yes. I was given this in the Zero District by a dear friend of mine.." He pulled out Pooh's storybook, handing it to Sora. Sora smiled brightly, sighing in happiness as he ran his fingers over the worn cover.

"Pooh's storybook!"

"That's right. Dumbledore said he found it in his world almost a year ago." I looked up in surprise, but said nothing as Sora clutched the book to his chest in relief. Merlin smiled.

"Well, I know you're a good friend of Winnie the Pooh, Sora. That's why I summoned you all back here. But when I did, the Heartless appeared from the shadows. Of course, I fought back with my own magic, but I feared that book would be damaged, so I...wait a moment. Leon and other's should hear this too. I'll go find them. Be back in a jiffy." Merlin vanished in a puff of smoke, and Sora set the book down onto the table.

"I wonder how Pooh's been doing lately." Putting a hand on Sora's shoulder, I smiled.

"If you want to go check on him, we can cover for you." Sora smiled brightly, opening the book to the exact middle page, a map of the Hundred Acre Wood. He waved, then jumped on in. It's magic accepted Sora like an old friend, and I closed the book behind him. Carrying it to the pedestal near Merlin's bed, I set it down gently and settled to wait for Sora's return.

* * *

Sora gently floated down onto the paper, looking at the old designs. One stod up like a pop-up storybook, and Sora smiled.

"I wonder if Pooh's home now..." He headed for that page, entering the little clearing that contained the house of his dear friend. Pooh was sitting on a log in front of his empty firepit, and the stuffed bear looked up as Sora entered the clearing with a smile on his face.

"Hey Pooh Bear! How are you doing? Finding enough honey lately?" Pooh nodded.

"Oh yes. In fact, I was about to do my stoutness exercises. Would you like to join me, Sora?" Sora nodded, hands on his knees.

"Sure, I'm game." Smiling at his friend, Pooh hopped off the log.

Only to freeze in midair as the world changed around them. Sora frowned.

"What?" He reached out a hand to try and help Pooh, but was thrown back and out of the book. He cried out in pain as his head impacted with Merlin's floor, looking up as the book closed behind him.

"Sora, get your ass out here right now! We need help!" Shaking cobwebs from his brain, Sora stood up.

"Christie?"

* * *

Cutting down another Soldier, I jumped backwards to avoid the NeoShadow's claw. Why had these things shown up here?! Sora raced from Merlin's house, Keyblade in hand. Goofy, having just taken another Shadow from the air with his shield turned to the boy.

"Did ya bring the book Sora?" Sora turned to go back and get it, but before he could go back inside the house, three Soldier's ran out of the open door, clutching the book in thier claws.

"Hey!"

"Give that back!" Sora ran after the one Soldier carrying the book, hacking it away from the book. The rest of the Heartless faded away, leaving only the bok behind. As Sora picked it up from the ground, he shook his head at the sight of three slashes on the cover.

"Think it's ok?"

"Gawrsh Sora, you should go back and check on Pooh." I nodded, taking the book from Sora's hands and holding it open. He jumped on in, and Donald frowned.

"What are we gonna tell Merlin." Shaking my head, I gently closed the book. The tears in the cover were repairable with some glue and thread, it would be alright.

"We'll just tell him the truth. He'll understand."

* * *

Sora ran into the clearing, hoping beyond hope that Pooh was alright. The little bear was sitting on the log in front of his firepit, unharmed.

"Pooh! I'm so glad you're alright."

"And I'm very glad you came to visit. But you see, I was about to begin my stoutness exercises. Perhaps we could visit a bit later...Somebody-I-Don't-Know." Sora blinked in shock, but nodded as Pooh hopped from the log.

"Oh...sure. How's Piglet these days?" Pooh touched his toes and stretched out his legs.

"I'm don't think I know anyone by that name. Now where was I? Oh, yes. My stoutness exercises." Sora reached out a hand, then turned around with his shoulders sagging. Shaking his head, Sora left the book to return to Merlin's study, where Christie, Donald and Goofy were having a standoff.

"Couldn't be bothered to wait for an old wizard, no you couldn't!" Sora flinched.

"Sorry about that Merlin." Merlin frowned.

"How are things in there now?" Sora looked away, taking a seat as one of Merlin's enchanted chairs appeared behind him.

"Well, Pooh seems to have forgotten about me, and his other friends too." Merlin sighed, nodding.

"Yes, yes, I was afriad of that." He walked over to the book, gently setting on the table and casting a strange blue spell on it.

"I suspect it has something to do with those pages the Heartless stole. You'll juse have to collect the torn pages and repair the book to set things right in there." He turned to face the warriors.

"Now then, this book is one of the world's most cherished elements. I'd been meaning to tell Leon and Vincent it had been recovered, but I think we should just keep it between us for now." Donald, Goofy and Christie nodded, and as Merlin turned to Sora to get an answer, they all smiled. The teenage boy had fallen asleep on Merlin's table, visibly exhausted. Merlin sighed, turning to Christie.

"Well, I daresay you'd better stay the night dear. I don't think he's going anywhere now." Christie nodded, and with a smile, left Merlin's house.

A little break would do them all good.

* * *

A/N: Yes, Albus Dumbledore found Pooh's storybook. He went to Merlin, and the rest is fini. Kay? Good. See you all next time! 


	10. World of Heroes

A/N: I had trouble with this one. Ugh.

Disclaimer: Check Chapter 1

* * *

We left Hollow Bastion the next morning, after Sora had gotten some decent sleep and we'd all eaten something better then rehydrated meals from Infinity's supplies. Goodbyes went quickly, and we were off into space once more. The route to the Coliseum was full of ship debris, and it gave Infinity trouble. She was barely holding a steady orbit when she beamed us down, so I'm not surprised that we ended up below ground instead of near the main gates. Sora looked around confused, while Goofy and Donald wandered around.

"Are you sure this is the Coliseum?" I nodded, gesturing towards the stairs.

"We landed a bit off, but we're in the right place at the right time." Sora turned, tilting his head. He jumped a foot in he air as Meg screamed, running from the door that lead to the Cave of the Dead with Rabid Dogs on her heels. We ran over that way, and the dogs turned tail and ran. Meg picked herself up off the ground, and Sora offered a hand.

"Thanks, but I'm fine." She stood, dusting off her dress as she looked at us suspisciously.

"And you four are supposed to be who?"

"I'm Sora, he's Donald, he's Goofy, and that's Christie. We came to check on Hercules." Meg raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"You know Wonderboy?" Donald nodded, tapping his chest with a smug look in his eyes.

"Yeah, 'cause we're heroes too! Well, except for Christie..." He backed off a step when I sent a glare his way, but I just shook my head as Meg laughed.

"Look's like we've got a friend in common. Name's Megara, but my friends call me Meg." Sora nodded, then looked towards the stairs.

"So, how's Herc?"

"Wonderboy? Well, he's duking it out at the Coliseum every single day. You know, "A heros work is never done" and all that crap. He's ready to drop and never get up, but he keeps on fighting. Even Wonderboy's got his limits though. These opponents are bad news, deliveries from Hades himself." I nearly spit out the water I'd been drinking, but swallowed in time for Donald's reaction.

"HADES?!" Meg nodded.

"Right. Lord of the Underworld. I was on my way to see him now. Maybe I can get Hades to give Wonderboy a breather for a week or dozen. If anything happens to him..." Meg looked at the stairs, something in her eyes. I shook my head.

"It sounds to me like you and Hercules are more than just friends." Meg jumped, blushing crimson red.

"Oh...uh, I mean..." Sora smiled.

"We'll go talk with Hades for you. I'd hate for anything to happen to you on your way to see him." Meg's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline as she stood rigid in surprise.

"You'd really do that? Well, it does look like you know what you're all getting into. I guess I'll take you up on that offer. But, let's keep this whole chat-with-Hades thing our little secret, ok?" Sora nodded.

"Our lips are sealed!" Meg headed back towards the stairs to return to the upper level, while we headed into the Cave of the Dead. I rubbed my arms, it was cold here. With the curse of the Underworld, I couldn't hear Greiver at all, so if we got into trouble with Cerberus, I wouldn't be able to summon him to help us. I shook the thought from my head as Demyx ran in front of our vision.

"The Organization!" Sora nodded, and we ran after him as the boy led the way through the tunnels. Sora stopped suddenly as a Lancer appeared in front of him, then faded into the ground. He stared at it strangely, Keyblade in hand.

"What the heck was that?" I snapped my fingers.

"Heartless don't like the cold! They can't stand it any better than we can, but _they_ can leave." Sora nodded, and we entered the Inner Chamber. I summoned my daggers as Demyx ran at us, but he didn't attack, just ran for the stairs.

"Run! Run away!" Sora screwed up his face in confusion

"Okay..." Donald sneezed, the cold was getting to him too. As the Duck kept sneezing, we proceeded into the Valley of the Dead. Sneezing fit over, Donald shivered. Goofy stayed close to his friend.

"I'm scared too Donald." Sora glared at the little room at the top of the stairs, walking to the edge of the ledge.

"Hades, come out!" The Lord of the Underworld made no sign than he'd heard us, and Sora growled. He led the way across the bridges, only to fall face first onto the ground as something tripped him up. He sat up, rubbing his ankle. I kneeled down next to him keeping one ear focused below us. There it was! I stabbed one dagger into the soft ground, and there was a screech. A plant Heartless popped out of the ground, looking mighty pissed off. A Fire Spell from Donald finished it off before it could attack, and Sora huffed.

"Great. I get tripped up by a weed. If Riku knew he'd never let me hear the end of it." I giggled, helping my friend up as we continued into Hades chambers. Once there, Sora raced into action, jumping in front of a red lump on the floor. I knew that so called 'lump' was Auron, and Sora called ober his shoulder as he reflected one of Hades' fireballs.

"Get up!" Sora cried out, knocking the fireball back to it's creator. Goofy and I grabbed Auron under his shoulders, pulling him from the ground as Sora and Donald tried to knock Hades away. After a minute, they stepped back, looking very woozy. Sora shook his head, rubbing eyes that were darting in and out of focus. Donald stumbled back, landing on his rear end as he weakly clutched his staff.

"Something's wrong." Hades smirked.

"That's right! See, that's the thing. In the Underworld, heroes are zeroes. Comes with the territory." He gathered energy into his hands, and charged at Sora and Donald. All of a sudden, Auron was in front of them, cleaving down with his massive sword to make Hades back off. It worked, and Auron turned to Sora.

"Go now!" Sora shook his head, trying to get my hand off his shoulder as I tried to drag him out of the room.

"But we've got to talk to Hades!" Hades plugged his ears, pretending not to hear Sora.

"What was that?" Sora snarled, charging at Hades before Auron grabbed him on the arm.

"We can't fight him here! We have to go---now!" Auron tried to pull Sora out of the room, but the teen wouldn't budge. Auron snarled, grabbing Sora in a firemans carry and running from the room. Donald and Goofy left the room last, and we raced to shut the door as Auron set Sora down. The huge doors shut with a bang, and we leaned against them as we tried to catch our breath. Donald shook his head.

"Is he gone?"

"Don't count on it." Sora ceased glaring at Auron for a moment, and furrowed his brow.

"What?" The boy and I yelped in tandem as Hades appeared right next to me, and I jumped away.

"Going somewhere?" We took off down the slope, evading Creeper Plants and Large Bodies. Sora was tripped up a second time by a Creeper Vine, and rolled to a stop without getting up. Auron raced back, picked up the boy in another firemans hold, and we raced for the Inner Chamber. Auron set Sora down against the wall, and the boy groaned as he returned to conciousness. He looked up at Auron.

"You're really good. Are you some kind of hero?" Auron shook his head.

"No. I'm no hero. I'm just an..." Sora tilted his head, confused. Auron smiled slightly, just an upturn of one corner of his mouth.

"Auron." Goofy and Sora shared a look of confusion, and Auron sighed.

"Zicd mega Tidus..." Sora snapped up at the sound of his friends name, only to sway and fall over again. I clicked my tongue, holding up two fingers in front of his face.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Sora blinked, squinting.

"Um...four?" I sighed, and Auron handed me a small vial filled with a clear liquid.

"Eye Drops. Clear his eyes, we have to keep moving. Two in each eye." He walked off into the Passage of the Dead, leaving us behind. I stared after him a moment, then uncorked the vial. Both Sora and I screwed up our noses at the harsh chemical smell, and Donald and Goofy backed off, hands on their faces. Sora sighed, then tilted his head back. I understood, and followed Auron's instruction of two per eye. Sora winced at the chill of the liquid, and managed to stand without falling over this time. Auron was clearing Heartless from our path when we entered the Passage, and I frowned. He fought with the weight of the world on his shoulders, and I knew that wasn't so far off. He cleaved a rogue Shadow into two, then turned to us.

"The way is clear, come." Sora nodded, and let Auron lead the way into the Chamber of the Dead. We started to run as we got closer to the entrance, but Donald came to a stop as he almost ran headfirst into the massive doors.

"What? It's closed." The boys tried to open it by force, and I stood back. Donald backed away from the door, and pointed up at the Keyhole that was there. Sora nodded, summoning his blade as Auron stood beside him.

"Will that open it?" Sora nodded.

"I think so." We all jumped as Cerberus roared behind us, and Auron grabbed his blade.

"Hurry!" Sora nodded, raising the Keyblade to unlock the door just as Cerberus arrived in the chamber, drool strings falling from his jaws. The doors unlocked, Donald and Goofy ran through the doors with Cerberus at thier heels. Auron shoved his blade into the middle heads tounge, making it rear back in pain and howl. As Cerberus tried to regain it's mind, Auron shoved us through the doors. Sora and I shared a look, then ran back into the Chamber even as Donald and Goofy cried out to us. We stood close to Auron, weapons drawn as Cerberus roared at us. We leapt aside as the heads snapped at us, and Sora jumped over it's tail and onto Cerberus' back with a yell. Auron stared after him, good eye filled with shock before he shook it off and began to slash at the head on the right. I took the head on the left, slashing at it's visible eye and tounge. Auron and I were forced back as the heads began to snap at us, trying to get to Sora. The almost succeeded, and Sora's Keyblade clattered to the ground as the heads caught him between thier collective jaws. Sora was left pinned between all three heads, until they launched him up into the air. The middle head opened it's jaws to catch the falling boy, and got a mouthful of fireballs for it's trouble. As it shook the burning out of it's tounge, the left and right heads began squabbling over who would eat Sora, and said boy crashed to the ground in a heap. Auron and I were at his side in an instant, pulling the boy from the ground and shoving him to the barrier. Auron drew his blade in front of us, and snarled at Cerberus.

"Come and get some good meat, you damn mutt!" Sora snapped awake, and I yelped and jumped back as instead of sky blue eyes I'd come to know, there was cold amber in his face. Sora curled into himself, cried out in pain, then disappeared in a flash of black. He raced past Auron, and in less than a moment, Cerberus was lying on the ground in a pool of blood, viens in his neck having been cut to shreds by claws to big to have been Heartless. Sora, or something like him, was standing on the edge of the pool, blood dripping from his claws. Auron drew his sword as I came to stand beside him.

"Is that...Sora?" I shook my head.

"No. That's Anti-Form. Sora's Darkness made real." As if on cue, Anti turned around and hissed at us, dropping on all fours like a cat. He spat at us, and I summoned my daggers. We stared at eachother for a long moment, before he left the edge of the blood pool and walked closer. In a flash of light, the real Sora was standing there, looking very confused. He blinked, eyes wide and confused at the lack of any roaring. He turned before I could stop him, and his hands flew to his mouth. He backed away from Cerberus, before turning and kneeling over the ground as his lunch made a return appearance. I kneeled beside him, hand on his back as Auron stared at the damage one teenage boy had done to a three headed dog ten times his size. Sora wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, standing on shaky legs. I kept one hand on his back as we left the dying Cerberus in the Chamber behind us. Donald and Goofy stared at Sora for a moment, before Goofy took Sora's arm as the boy fell unconcious. Auron stopped at the gates, nodding up to the stairs.

"Take him to get some rest, you'll speak with Hades later." I nodded, waving goodbye over my shoulder as we trekked up the stairs. Hercules was just coming out of the Arena proper as we came up the stairs, and he called over his shoulder.

"Phil! Get a bed ready!" Hooves clopped on stone steps for a moment as the tiny satyr came running to see what his student was yelling about, but jumped a foot in the air and raced back inside. Hercules ran down the stairs and took Sora gently from Goofy and I as Meg came out the door, pressing herself against the wall as Hercules ran inside with Sora. I shook my head as Meg opened his mouth, and she sighed. We entered the lobby, and Phil called us over and into some kind of locker room, where Hercules was setting Sora down onto a bed. The demi-god turned, hands on his hips as he stared down at me.

"And you must be Christie. Sora's told me an awful lot about you." I rubbed the back of my neck in embarresment for a moment, before he smiled and extended a hand.

"I'm Hercules. Sora, he said he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." We shook hands, and Herc patted me on the shoulder gently.

"Take care of him."

* * *

It wasn't until nightfall that Sora woke up, and he sat up on the bed. He stared at the wall across from him for a moment, then jumped as I spoke up from the doorway.

"Feeling better, Sora?" He nodded, and I smiled.

"Good. You had Donald, Goofy and I worried sick." Sora laughed embarrased, and hopped from the bed. He swayed for a moment, then stood up straight.

"Sorry about that. Where are we?" I opened my mouth to answer, but Phil cut me off, hooves clopping on the stone floor.

"You're in the Coliseum kiddo. You passed out in the Underworld and your friends brought you back up here. Although, what the hell you four were doing down there escapes me." Sora opened his mouth to protest, but his words turned into a massive yawn, making me smother a laugh behind my hand. Phil smirked, turning on his heel.

"Get some sleep champ, we'll talk in the morning. Come on Christie, you're stayin' with Meg." I turned to follow Phil, but stopped as Sora called out.

"Christie, thanks. For everything." I tilted my head in confusion, but nodded.

"You're welcome. Night."

"Night." I ran after Phil, said my goodnight's to Meg, and drifted off on a borrowed bed. Next thing I knew, Meg was shaking me awake and dawns first rays were creeping in through an open window.

"Sora's awake, he's in the Arena." I nodded my thanks, tugging on my shoes as I ran into the courtyard, almost running straight into Sora's back. He laughed as he held me straight, and I smiled my thanks. Sora turned back to Hercules, and continued his explanation of our situation.

"We tried to go teach Hade's a thing or two, but the Underworld drained away all our strength. Don't suppose you've got any ideas?" Herc titled his head, nodding.

"Well, there is a stone that gaurd against the Underworld's curse. The god's on Mount Olympus use it whenever they have to go down there." Sora bounced on one foot.

"Think we could use it?" Herc nodded, smiling.

"Sure, why not. I'll go get it for you. But still, guys, Hades isn't a pushover, even with the Olympus Stone. And I've got a match for today, so I can't go with you." Sora and I shared a look, and Sora shook his head.

"That's ok Herc, a friend of ours is down there, he'll help us out." Herc nodded, looking less than convinced, but trusting Sora anyway.

"Alright, just wait here." Herc left the Arena, and Sora sighed. He plunked himself down on the stands, crossing his legs. After a moment, he turned to face Donald, Goofy and I.

"Did...did something happen yesterday? All I remember was going back to fight Cerberus alongside Christie and Auron, then waking up here." I looked at the ground as Donald and Goofy heaved a sigh. They turned to me, gesturing to Sora. I groaned quietly, but nodded. Sora looked at me as I sat beside him.

"Sora, you know how the clothes the Fairie's gave you have powers, right? And you also know that with great power comes with responsibilty, right?" Sora nodded, to both of my questions. I sighed, clutching at my necklace.

"During the fight with Cerberus, you were knocked out. I guess, the Darkness in your Heart took over for a moment, becuase next thing I knew, you were looking a bit like a Heartless and Cerberus was, well, like you saw him." Sora shook his head.

"No, that's not right. It can't be...I turned into a Heartless again?" I shook my head.

"No. You were forced into the transformation. Sora, none of that was your fault, ok? You just can't control it yet." Sora bit his lip and turned away.

"I could have hurt you or Auron." I sighed, and Goofy tilted his head.

"Yeah Sora, ya could have hurt them, but ya didn't. Truth is, no matter how much Dark ya got in your heart, you've got more than enough Light in you to make the Dark stop." We smiled at Sora, and he nodded, wiping his eyes as Herc returned.

"Sorry guys, the Olympus Stone has been stolen." I put my head in my hands as the boys made various sounds of surprise and asked who had done it. Hercules shook his head.

"We don'y know who did it yet. All we're sure of is that is was a guy in a black hooded cloak. And he had accomplices, a bunch of creatures in white." Donald and Goofy exchanged a look, nodding to eachother and Sora stomped his foot down. Herc raised a brow.

"Someone you know?" Sora nodded.

"I think so. Hey, if we can get the Olympus Stone back, can we borrow it for a while?" Hercules nodded, biting his lower lip.

"Sure. By the way, have any of you seen Meg around?" We shook our heads, and Herc sighed. We all jumped as Hades' voice rang throughout the courtyard.

"What's wrong your hero-ness? Feeling under the weather?" Hades appeared behind Hercules, and placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder. The young man snarled, ducking away from the fiery gods hold.

"You know, I thought staying in shape was part of the hero job description...you know what I'm saying?" Hades chuckled at his joke, and I nudged Sora in Hades' direction. He nodded, getting up in the god's face.

"Hades, we gotta talk!" Hades gave Sora a sideways glance, then flicked the boy on the forehead with one finger. Sora yelped as he landed on his back, shaking his head.

"I came to share a bit of mildly intresting news." Hercules tried sneaking up on Hades from behind, but the god poofed away before the hero could throw the punch.

"Seem's your dear, sweet little Nutmeg has gone and gotten herself lost in the Underworld." Herc snarled.

"You mean you kidnapped her!" Hades smirked coldly.

"Well, maybe...but why get caught up in the details?" Herc whirled on his heel, whistling into the air. Over the Coliseum walls came Pegasus, bright white pelt shining in the sunlight. He landed next to Herc, bending down slightly to let his companion onto his back. Just as Herc was about to mount up, Hades shook his head.

"Uh-uh-uh, you can't leave now, ok? You've got a very important match today, against, um, the Bloodthirsty Hydra! I mean, if you don't stick around, who knows what kinds of accidents might happen." Sora huffed, stamping one foot onto the ground as he clenched his fists.

"Yeah, accidents you cause!" Hades smiled, and I stepped back subconsiously in fear. He smiled as badly as Xehanort.

"Like I said: details, who needs 'em?" Herc glared, and Pegasus ruffled his feathers.

"You're just a coward!"

"Aw well, can't all be heroes." Hades vanished in a puff of smoke. Herc crossed his arms, turning to Sora and I.

"Can you four handle this?" We nodded, and Donald puffed up his chest proudly.

"You got it! We're heroes!" Goofy leaned down to Donald's level.

"Junior Heroes, Donald." Donald glared and Goofy, and Sora chuckled before sobering and turning to Herc.

"You take care of the Hydra. We'll handle the rest." Herc nodded, placing on hand on Sora's shoulder and the other on mine. He looked to the two of us.

"I'm counting on you both." We nodded, and Herc turned to Pegasus. The touched foreheads like old friends, and Herc looked sadly into his companions eyes.

"You've got to find Meg." Pegasus nodded, taking off into the sky and flying over the walls. Herc sighed, and we left the Arena, running through the steadliy filling Lobby and into the hot courtyard. We passed through the crowds and down into the Underwolrd, where Phil laid on the ground, clutching his head and moaning in pain. Sora called out to the satyr, and we ran over to him. Sora helped him up, before Phil was able to stand on his own.

"What happened?

"I spotted this strange guy all dressed in black. I chased after him, but he turned on me. Next I know, I'm shaking stars from my eyes." I tuned out of the boys conversation as Greiver spoke up from the back of my head.

_Child, something is wrong. I sense too much blood here, even for a land of death. _I looked up, towards the door where Phil was pointing. Griever roared, then piped down.

"To the Underworld. He's a bad apple though. All I wanted to do was find a backup hero in case Herc needed a break." Sora smirked.

"Heroes, eh? You could've just asked!" Phil jumped up.

"You know someone!?" Sora and Donald grabbed thier weapons, and Phil sagged.

"Oh, good one." The satyr clopped up the stairs, leaving Goofy and I in giggles and Donald and Sora stared after him. They shook off thier confusion, and we headed into the Underworld proper. The next chamber was filled to the brim with fog, and with the fog, came stepping over eachother. After a few near trips, Donald's foot got the better of him. Sora tripped over the webbed foot, and was sent sprawling onto his dominant shoulder. He sat up, rubbing it fiercely. Normally, a bump like this wouldn't even have fazed him, but since we were here, well...

"Man...this Underworld curse is really getting to me." Goofy nodded, and helped me pick our friends from the ground.

"We've got to get that Olympus stone back, and fast!" Sora nodded, and we took off running to avoid any Heartless on the way. We came to a skidding stope in the Atrium, where Demyx stood with his back to us. I put my arm out to stop the boys charge, and took a few loud steps forward. Demyx whirled on his heel, hood falling off to reveal a dusk blond mohawk and sea blue eyes. I dispelled my daggers, hands palm up.

"Demyx, right?" He nodded, looking apprensive.

"Axel told me a little about you. He said that you weren't the fighting type. Just give us the stone, and we can call it a win in your favor. How does that sound?" Demyx looked at the ground, before he furrowed into a pocket on the side of his cloak. He handed the stone to me, and I nodded my thanks. He smiled sadly.

"Do you have any idea where Axel and Roxas could be? I...I wanna see them again." I bit my lip in thought. If they were still at Hollow Bastion...I nodded.

"I don't know if they're still there, but I last saw them at a world called Hollow Bastion." Demyx's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?! You mean, I was there, and they...they...UGH!" He ran into an open portal, and I shook my head with a smile. Sora stared at the portal strangely until it closed, and I handed the Olympus stone to him. He raised it into the air, and it glowed a warm gold in his hands. I sighed in relief at the warmth it brought by lifting the curse, and Sora smiled for a moment, before we ran off into the Lock Chamber. After a few minutes of the boys running around looking for another exit out of this cave, I dragged Sora to face the stone in the center of the room. He looked from it to me, then finally caught on with a sheepish smile. I rolled my eyes as he did his little unlocking jig, and we jumped down into the Well of Captivity. Inside, Meg was glaring at Hades, arms chained to her sides. As we arrived, Hade's laughed.

"Now, that's what I all call a key! Gee, keybearer, thanks for your help, and have a nice day!" He poofed away, leaving us in the empty Well. I looked over my shoulder, pulling Donald out of the way of a Hook Bat's charge. Sora whirled around, knocking another one out of the air as Pete laughed.

"What's wrong? Can't fight in the Underworld?" Sora smirked, casting a Thunder spell that left my ears ringing for some strange reason. I shook it off, sticking close to Meg as the boys handled the Heartless. They came running after a Large Body appeared, and Sora freed Meg from her chains.

"We've gotta go!" Meg shrieked as the Large Body came charging over, and Sora leapt in front of us to try and knock it away. He never had to though, because Hercules suddenly appeared and threw the creature straight into Pete, knocking them both down. He whistled, calling Pegasus down into the Well. The winged horse clocked Pete over the head as he landed close by, and Herc set Meg onto his back. He turned to us.

"Get Meg outta here. I'll meet you back at the Coliseum." Sore grimaced.

"What about you?" Herc smiled.

"I'm gonna show these guys what happens when they mess with a true hero." He patted Pegasus on his flank, and the winged horse took off. We ran out of the cave via a pillar of light, just as Pete tried to follow us. Herc stopped him, giving us time to escape. We clambered out of the Well, while Pegasus landed nearby, Meg still on his back. She turned to Sora.

"Sora, I won't leave him behind." Sora shook his head, and I placed my hands on my hips with a smirk.

"He'll be okay Meg, we're going back in to help him." Meg looked at us with surprise in her eyes. But she smiled, nudging Pegasus on and out of the caverns. We nodded to eachother, jumping back into the Well just as Herc knocked Pete away from him. Herc, surprised to see us, didn't notice the Hook Bat coming up behind him until I'd cut it down with a thrown dagger. I summoned it back, and we got to cutting them down. Once all the Hook Bat's were gone, Pete tried to knock us all down and out. He charged at us like a Large Body, knocking Sora and Goofy into the walls, and Donald and I into one another. I helped the Duck up as Hercules knocked the dog man away with a well placed punch. Pete hit the wall, barely managing to pick himself up.

"This place is giving me the creeps! I'll deal with you nitwits later!" Pete ran off, just as the Well began to collapse. Sora and Goofy managed to get up off the ground, and we ran for the exit. The Underworld around us was shaking, almost afraid as we ran back to the Entrance Chamber, where Hades was waiting.

"Well, if it isn't everyone's favorite hero washout. You really blew it this time." Sora snarled.

"No one likes a sore loser, Hades." Hades turned on Sora, flames and skin going red. Sora yelped, stepping back.

"Can it, keyboy!" Herc stepped in front of us.

"Then let me." He turned to Hades.

"No one likes a sore loser, Hades." Hades snarled.

"Yeah, yeah, Styx and stones. Hey, maybe you should go check out that Hydra you neglected to finish off. I hear things are really _falling apart _up there, champ." He vanished again, leaving us staring at the spot the god had once stood as the cieling shook above us. We ran up the stairs, and Herc fell to his knees at the sight of the Hydra destroying everything.

"This can't be..." Sora jumped back, pulling me with him as a large chunk of what had been the roof nearly took our heads off. Phil, Meg and Pegasus ran to Herc's side, kneeling at his side. Phil sighed in relief, clinging to Herc's arm.

"Champ! You're safe!" Herc ignored him.

"I failed...I left everyone unprotected..." He slammed the ground with one fist.

"Hades was right. I'm just...a...a washout!" Meg shook her head, placing one hand on Herc's shoulder.

"Wonderboy..." She looked up at the roaring Hydra, glaring at it as Sora and I raced to Herc's side. I shook my hair from my eyes, helping Meg get Herc back on his feet. Sora huffed.

"This is no time to be beating yourself up! We've got to kill that thing before it kills us!" Herc, unable to fight, was heaved over Pegasus and out of the battlezone as Sora summoned the Keyblade once more. The Hydra moved out of the ruined Arena and into the Courtyard, as Donald, Goofy and I called on our weapons. The Duck clutched at his staff, seemingly psyching himself up for this.

"Herc needs help!" Sora nodded, locking his eyes on the Hydra.

"Yeah." Phil suddenly appeared beside us.

"Don't suppose you've got room for one more?" Phil punched and kicked the air, jumping around like a fat ninja. Meg and Pegasus joined in behind us.

"We're in!" A swipe from the Hydra's head sent us scattering across the area, Meg and Phil heading for what was left of the Lobby to stay safe. It was only after they'd vanished into the rubble that I remembered something from my Greek Myth classes back on Earth.

The Hydra's breath and blood were poisonous.

Thankfully, the snake hadn't thought to open it's mouth and breath on us just yet, but I was wary as we tried to whittle away it's defenses. After a few tense moments, it's head fell to the ground, knocked unconsious. Sora smirked, moving in for the killing blow just before the ground began to shake. He stopped in his tracks, looking around before he looked up at the three heads leering down at him.

"Oh...crap." He tried to turn tail and run, but wouldn't be able to get away in time. But before the Hydra could try and eat him, Pegasus swept the boy onto his back and out of danger. Sora clung to the winged horses blue mane, flying around all sixteen heads and hacking at them with the Keyblade. Donald, Goofy and I remained on the ground, throwing spells and weapons at the multi-headed snake. After all but two heads had been cut off and destroyed, Hydra opened it's mouth, breathing out a sickly green smoke. We raced away from the cloud, and I helped Donald up onto the Hydra's back. Sora and Pegasus, still in the air, nearly flew straight through the cloud, but the horse had the sense to pull up just in time, whirling around and back to us. He let Sora jump from his back, and we waiting untl Hydra had turned back around to face us to make any moves. Phil's cries made Sora run up the Hydra's neck, sending a massive golden pot at the head that was snapping at my friend. But while Sora and Phil were handling that one, the other was trying to make a meal out of us. Donald and Goofy hit the ground, barely ducking the creatures snapping jaws. I on the other hand, was sent flying past two pillars and straight into a third one. I groaned, barely managing to pick myself up from the ground as Hydra's only remaining head turned it's attention to me. I was literally staring death in the teeth when I heard wing beats, and Sora's voice.

"Christie! Grab on!" I looked up in time to see Sora and Pegasus flying over, and I took Sora's hand. With Pegasus flying us to safety, Sora turned to face the still mad Hydra. He threw the Keyblade at it's neck, severing it at the base of the head. He took on a smug look, then pulled me up onto Pegasus' back as we headed back to what was left of the Lobby. I winced as the landing jarred my bruised back, but hopped off with Sora as Donald and Goofy ran up to us. Phil and Meg had set Hercules down onto the last remaining bench, and it was there he sat, head in his hands.

"I let you all down. I'm just...no use anymore." Meg shook her head, lifting his chin with her fingers to make him look at her.

"It's not your fault. Hey, even a god would be exhuasted." Sora nodded.

"She's right. Give yourself a chance to rest." He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, and I shook my head to ward off his concern. I'd sleep on Infinity later. I was jolted from my thoughts as Goofy spoke.

"There won't be any games for a while, anyway." Meg nodded, looking to us.

"Don't worry about Wonderboy here, I'll look after him. Sora, Christie, Donald, Goofy, I owe you big time." I shook my head with a smile.

"It's no big deal Meg. Just let us know if Hades or the Heartless acting up again. We'll handle it." Donald nodded, smugly hitting himself on the chest.

"Yeah, that's what's heroes are for!" Meg raised a brow.

"When did you four make hero?" Sora laughed, shaking his head.

"Let's save that for another time. We've gotta hit the road now." Meg nodded with a smile.

"Okay. Just don't be strangers." We nodded, and Goofy turned to Herc.

"I hope ya feel better soon, Hercules." Herc nodded tiredly, and Donald turned to Phil. The satyr jumped.

"Well, you take care now. Stay a little longer next time, we've got some serious training to catch up on!" Donald chased after Phil in anger, and Sora rolled his eyes at the Duck's antics. Still, he burrowed one hand into his pocket and fished out the Olympus stone. Hercules stood to take it from Sora, but before he could, it glowed golden. The Keyblade appeared in Sora's hands, and he nodded to himself. The wind I'd come to know as a gate opening blew through us, letting me smell rose bushes and hear the march of a band.

_Disney Castle..._

Goodbyes finished, we headed back to Infinity via the Transport Beacon at the base of the Underworld Stairs. She seemed a bit ruffleed as we beamed back on board, Holo-Form of a Chocobo warking and running around the cockpit. She screeched to a stop as she caught sight of us, shifting from Chocobo back to Moogle as Sora watched with wide eyes. She gave him a blank look, before turning to me.

_Apologies for the rough entry Captain, I'd lost a wingtip in that debris belt._ I shook my head, starting up the main engine cores.

"It's ok. Nothing to be sorry for---" The rest of my sentence was cut off as the radio squawked to life, video feed coming online. Goofy and Donald came into the cockpit as we stared at the static plagued radio, but Goofy jumped a foot in the air at the sight of a person who looked a lot like him.

_"This is Disney Castle calling the R.G.S Infinity! If you can hear me, please respond! Repeat, this is Disney Castle calling the R.G.S Infinity! DAD!!" _Goofy looked at me, begging me to take the transmission. But I was three steps ahead, letting the signal through as I had Infinity plot the course.

"This is R.G.S Infinity, what's the problem Disney Castle?" Max sighed in relief for a split second, then clutched at his ears.

_"We're under attack by the Heartless, and we can't hold them off for much longer. Her Majesty has been secured in the Library, but the rest of us are trapped in other places. I'm begging you, come and assist us!" _The rest of the transmission was cut off by an explosion, prompting Goofy to call out his sons name.

"Max!" Sora keyed the radio as I turned Infinity around, but got no response.

"I repeat, Disney Castle, please respond! Dammit, no good." Goofy clutched at the back of my chair, and I looked up at him.

"We're headed there now, sit down or fall down." The gratitude in his eyes was so deep I'd thought I'd drown, and he patted me on the shoulder as we took off towards their homeworld.

I could only hope we'd make it in time.

* * *

A/N: Disney Castle. Max. Oh boy. This is gonna be fun!

Heart


	11. Castle in Time

Hearts Note: Word to the wise. I don't like this world one bit, and I think it shows. Also, Max is Goofy's son, for those who don't know some of the less recent Disney. He's a cute kid. Apologies for the, "blockiness" of this chapter. Anyhow, on with the show!

* * *

Disclaimer: Check Chapter 1

* * *

We arrived at Disney Castle in less than an hour, docking in the Gummi Hangar. Goofy and Donald were the first off the ship, racing up the stairs and out of the Hangar with us on thier heels. For all of Max's panic, there didn't seem to be a single Shadow in the Gardens. Becuase of that, I was uneasy. I stopped short as something metallic clanked under my foot. Bending down to pick it up, my breath hitched in my chest. It was a round blood spattered shield, with the initials "M.G." inscribed just to the right of the crest. This was Max's, I just knew it. The boys turned around, having noticed I wasn't following them, and I bit my lip as I handed the shield to Goofy. 

"I think, that this is Max's." Goofy stared in shock, taking the shield from my hands. After a moment of staring at it, he sighed in relief.

"This isn't Maxie's. He uses another kind of shield." We all sagged in relief, and jumped at least a foot in the air as a Blizzara spell rang throughout the courtyard just behind us, sending chilled air at our backs.

"There's more where that came from, you Heartless currs!" Donald's beak dropped to the ground, and he took off running towards the voice. He reached the top of the staircase in record time, and he stood beside another duck, this one female and wearing a purple dress. They cast spells in tandem, quickly wiping out the Heartless as we bolted up the stairs to reach them. A thrown, star shaped shield cut down the last Shadow lingering in the hall, and I could swear Goofy would have fainted from sheer relief as he caught sight of the teenager near the Library doors.

"Everyone! This way!" We ran after Donald and Daisy, with Max and Sora slamming the doors closed just as Shadows began reappearing the hallway. Goofy whirled on his son the moment we were safe, taking him into his arms.

"I thought...I thought I'd lost you..." Max awkwardly patted his father on the back.

"It's ok Dad, I'm ok." Goofy nodded, letting go as he turned to us.

"Sora, Christie, this is my son, Max." We waved hello, and I turned to Max.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, but what was that explosion? It cut the radio signal to shreds." Daisy blushed, as the duck lady looked up at us.

"That would have been my fault dearie. I'm afraid I don't have very good control over my Fira spells, and it hit a barrel of Gummi fuel. No one was hurt, but like you said, the radio signal was destroyed." Donald sighed, and we all turned around as a second door opened up behind us, letting Chip and Dale through. Behind them, came Queen Minnie. Her pink dress was soot stained and she looked exhuasted, but every bit as regal as her husband. She took in Donald and Goofy with sheer relief in her eyes, and an enchanted chair quickly came up behind her to keep her from falling.

"You're here!" Donald, Goofy and Max saluted, leaving Sora, Daisy and I the odd ones out. After a moment of them just standing there, Sora spoke up.

"Where's the King? Ow. Donald!" Donald had leapt up, pulling Sora down by his ear.

"Excuse him your Majesty, this is our friend Sora. And she's Christie." Minnie gasped.

"Oh, Sora, Christie! Mickey's told be all about you both in his letters. He said you're both very brave young people." Rubbing his ear, Sora turned to the queen.

"So, do you know where the King is?" Minnie shook her head sadly, and we all sighed. Still, there was another issue at hand. I turned to the Queen.

"Your Highness, what are Heartless doing here, inside the castle? The King always said they'd never manage to get in here." Minnie put one gloved hand to her mouth.

"Oh my...So, those are the Heartless." Sora smiled, saluting.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of them!"

"I know I can count on you, Sora, Christie. No, there's something I'd like you all to come and see. Would you please escort me to the Audience Chamber?" We all saluted her, and she stood from the chair. All of a sudden, she gasped.

"I forgot to warn everyone else in the Castle about the danger! We must be sure they're hidden somewhere safe!" Sora nodded.

"Okay, we'll go tell them!" Minnie smiled in gratitude, but Donald grabbed onto Sora's pant leg before the boy could run off.

"No Sora! You'll just get lost! Let Goofy and I do it." Sora frowned, but nodded.

"Ok, then Christie and I will stay with the Queen." Minnie nodded to us as Donald and Goofy ran off, and she turned towards Max and Daisy.

"Please, both of you wait here. I will return shortly." Max whipped off a salute as Daisy wrung her hands, and we exited the library. Soon as we'd left the safety of that room, we were jumped by a dozen Shadows. Sora raced forward, leaving me to kick through a Shadow that was jumping towards the Queen. With no time to summon my daggers, I was forced to rely on my firsts and feet to knock them away from Her Majesty. Sora quickly caught on to our distress and ran back to help, barely making it back in time to kill the last Shadow. With that done, Minnie raced to the Audience Chamber door. It was blocked off by a pale pink field of energy, with the Royal Crest set in the middle.

"Just one moment. As soon as the trouble started, I made sure to seal this room away." She raised one hand, and the barrier broke like glass. The door unlocked with a click, and a smaller door opened up at the bottom, just our size.

"Now then, shall we?" We entered the large chamber, and I summoned my Daggers as I sensed the Darkness coming. Minnie gasped, stepping back as hordes of Bolt Tower's floated down from the cieling.

"Not here too!" Sora snarled, batting away a Bolt Tower's head as it got too close. We tried hard, but there were just too many of them coming. I threw my dagger at one, killing it and groaning as three more took it's place. At least Minnie was holding her own, her Holy Spells were knocking any Heartless that got too close to the floor. Sora came up behind me, his back against mine.

"I've got an idea. But I don't know if it'll work..." I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"At this point Sora, I'm willing to try anything." He smiled slightly, then curled into himself. I closed my eyes, letting my Daggers fall as I was pulled into Sora. It was almost like a Soul Bond, I could feel his emotions and see through his eyes. His clothes had changed again, and from what I could see, they had changed to a shade of Royal Purple I'd seen nowhere else. He raised one hand, calling back the Keyblade as my Daggers spun around him. When he struck out at the Heartless, they moved with a mind of their own, seeking out and destroying any Heartless that got in the way. We raced for the throne, and Sora whirled on one heel, throwing his hand out to make my Dagger's mimic the gesture. But time wasn't on our side, and the Drive ended just as more Bolt Towers dropped from the cieling. Sora and I were both panting harshly, and I could feel my legs shaking beneath me. Sora frowned, keeping one eye turned to the Heartless as he backed up.

"Come on, give us a break already!" I could vaguely hear Minnie run to the throne and push a button, and barely managed to cover my eyes with my arms as Light flooded from the Hall of the Cornerstone below us. While it also killed the Bolt Towers, it was also the final straw my body could take. Sora yelped, catching me by my arms as my legs gave out beneath me, and I smiled away his concern.

"I'm fine Sora, go help the Queen." He nodded, but pulled me up all the same. Even after I'd stood on my own, he kept one hand on my arm, just in case.

"The Room below is called the Hall of the Cornerstone. Our castle has always been safe from the worlds that are evil, thanks to the Cornerston of Light, which is kept down there." Sora tilted his head.

"The Cornerstone...of Light?" He shook his head, and we raced after the Queen as she headed down into the Hall. I looked around with a heavy heart. All these thorns, this was Maleficent's doing alright." The Cornerstone was set in the very middle of the room, a ball of Pure Light spinning in the center. It hurt to look at for too long, so I turned to examine the thorns.

"This is the castle's cherished Cornerstone. But look. The thorns. They must be the work of someone very evil. I wonder what this could mean..." All of a sudden, she jumped back as a burst of green flame suddenly manifested itself in front of her, forming a translucent image of Maleficent. Donald and Goofy, having just come down the stairs, cried out.

"Maleficent!" Sora shook his head, stepping back in shock.

"No way..." Maleficent turned, taking us all in.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? If it isn't the wretched Keyblade Bearer, the Koukennin no Ariake, and thier pitiful lackeys!" Donald seethed at the insults. But weather he was mad at Maleficent for insulting him or insulting Sora, I'd never know.

"What?! No you're gonna deal with me!" He made to leap at her, but I grabbed him around the middle before he could. I struggled to hold the duck as he twisted and turned in my arms.

"Donald! Calm down! She's not really here!" Donald looked up, then stopped his fussing. I put him down, and glared at Maleficent as she laughed.

"Yes, you always were the smart one Christina. Always keeping Riku in line. Where is he? Don't tell me your young love has perished in battle!" Both Sora and I glared at her fiercely, my friend summoning the Keyblade as his eyes flashed amber.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you!" Maleficent smirked cruelly.

"All in good time. I promise you'll be able to partake of my vengeance soon enough. But you must be patient." Minnie had enough, and she called out to the evil witch.

"Just what are you doing here, Maleficent!"

"Ah, Minerva darling. Radient as always." She bowed, and Minnie narrowed her eyes as we looked to her. Minerva? I turned my focus back to Maleficent as she stood up straight once more.

"I'm here on a property venture. I want this castle for my own. However, it's a bit too "bright" for what I have in mind. I suppose I'll just have to fill every room with my personal touch of Darkness." She turned, trying to touch the Cornerstone. It however, rejected her hand with a hiss of smoke. Minnie clenched her fists.

"You'd better stop right now if you know what's good for you!" Maleficent cackled.

"Ooh, how threatening. Very well, I'll stop. Just as soon as this castle belongs to me!" She raised her arms, disappearing in another plume of green flames. Sora spat.

"What a hag. When I get my hands on her..." I put my hand on his shoulder, shaking my head as Minnie walked up to the Cornerstone.

"Nothing like this has ever happened before. I looked through all the records in the Library, but could not find a single clue." Goofy snapped his fingers.

"Oh! We should go ask somebody who knows lotsa stuff that isn't in any book!" Donald nodded vehemently.

"Merlin the Wizard!" Minnie sighed in relief.

"Yes, that's perfect! Surely Merlin will know something about this mess. Let's ask his advice. Christina, I'd like you to stay here. We need to speak of something the King told me." I nodded, waving to the boys as they headed onto the Transport Beacon. As soon as they were gone, I settled onto the staircase to listen to the Queen. She sat beside me, placing a hand on my arm.

"Now dear, you must understand. Mickey and I have been over every record of the Four Lights Prophecy we can find, for clues as to what the Koukennin no Ariake is supposed to do. What we found, was not pleasent in the slightest." I tilted my head.

"I know that the Koukennin no Ariake is supposed to protect the wielder of the Dawn with all they have, but what's unpleasent about that?" Minnie sighed.

"Dear, the last Koukennin no Ariake, she died to protect the Dawn Wielder. As did every other Koukennin, no matter their charge. It is a seemingly unavoidable fate." I turned away, letting my breath out shakily. I shook my head.

"If that's true, than I'll face that when the time comes. I..I'm willing to give my own life to protect Riku, if that's the cost." Minnie looked at me sadly.

"Mickey warned me you'd say that. He said you'd do anything to protect Riku, even if it meant losing your own life." She sighed, letting her breath out as she gathered her thoughts.

"Now, I daresay you've a question of your own?" I smiled sheepishly, gesturing to the Cornerstone.

"Maleficent, she called you Minerva. Did you...know eachother?" Minnie nodded, playing with one ruffled skirt.

"Yes. You see Christie, I wasn't born into Royalty like my Husband, I was born and raised on the streets. Molly and I, that was her name, used to be the closest of friends. But after Mickey and I met, she became jealous. There was I, with a one-way ticket off the streets forever. I could finally care for my family the way I'd always wished too. But there she was, bieng left behind on the slums of a World that was far too cruel. I tried to keep in touch with her, after the marriage, but she never answered my letters. I asked her father if she was angry with me, and he told me that she'd left this world a day after the wedding. I didn't see her again until she tried to overthrow Mickey. She almost killed him that day, with Black Magic beyond even her control." Minnie took a deep breath, then continued.

"That day, she told me that she was no longer Molly, but rather, Maleficent. Our happy street days were over, as was our friendship. But still, I saw some of my dear friend in her eyes just now. Perhaps, Molly is still in there." I nodded, lacing my fingers together in my lap.

"I think you're right. When I was working under her for a short while, I sensed something inside her. I don't think that Molly ever changed, I just think that she's been taken over by the Darkness. If that's true, then you might be able to get her back someday." Minnie smiled up at me gratefully, and we both stood as Sora, Donald, Goofy and Merlin appeared in the Room. Donald was still blabbering on, not noticing they'd returned here.

"Perhaps, I'd just better see for myself Donald." Donald fumed as Merlin walked past him to examine the Cornerstone, with Minnie walking up to him.

"What's happening, Merlin?" Merlin narrowed his eyes.

"This is not good. In fact, I'm afraid it's quite serious." He cleared his throat, chanting something before a door appeared behind Sora. The boy yelped, jumping a foot in the air.

"What the!?"

"My boy, that is the gateway to a very special world. Someone in that world is responsible for what's going on in this castle. Of that, I'm certain." Donald and Goofy whopped in delight at the discovery of a way to find the cause of this mess, and Sora placed on hand on the handles to heave open the doors. But Merlin cried out before he could do so.

"Just a moment! The perpetrators must be stopped, of course. But there's something else to do first. Somewhere in that world, there should be another door that's identical to this one. I believe our enemines are using that door. As long as it remains open, the castle will be in grave danger. Listen carefully Sora. You must find that door. And when you do, lock it tight with your Keyblade." Sora nodded, and was about to heave open the doors again when Merlin raised a hand. Sora sagged, rolling his eyes.

"You're heading into a very special world. While you're there, the nature of that world may tempt you ro do something Dark. You must resist that temptation at all costs!" Sora tilted his head. Now Merlin had his attention.

"What do you mean?" Merlin simply smiled.

"You'll know soon enough. I've faith in you!" Sora quirked a brow, but heaved open the door. We stepped through, and were spit out on the other side. The world we landed in was black and white, almost staticky. Goofy got up first, pointing to something on the hill above us.

"Hey, look! There's the Cornerstone of Light!" Sora walked over to it, then caught sight of himself.

"What's going on? Everythings, black and white!" He shook his head, rubbing his ears. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not just you, everything's echoing." Donald and Goofy cried out as someone walked behind us, and we turned around.

"Hey you! Seen any bad guys around here?" I gaped at the sight of the Old!Pete, but laughed at the look on his face as the boys all pointed at him. He snarled.

"Why I oughta...Bah! I don't have time to deal with you punks! I guess I'll go easy on ya!" He ran off towards the Pier, and Sora screwed up his face.

"Well, at least we found our villain." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"No, I don't think so. That wasn't the Pete that we ran into in the Underworld. Merlin said this was a special world, and I think he's right." The boys watched as I stooped over, picking up a sign that we had tipped over when we arrived.

"Construction site of Disney castle, circa 1920. We're almost 90 years in the past." Three pairs of eyes widened, and Donald snatched the sign from my hands. He stared at it, before we all jumped as a steamboat whistle rang in the air. Captain Pete ran from the Pier, heading for the Shore. Sora ran after him, despite my protests. Goofy and I shared a look, and we ran after the boy, leaving Donald behind as he stared at the sign. We entered the shore, just in time to see Sora apologising to Pete for the accusation earlier.

"Ok, if we can find your boat, will you forgive us?" Pete crossed his arms, but nodded and extended a hand to Sora.

"You've got yourself a deal Shrimp. Find me my boat, and I'll forget that you ever called me a bad guy." They shook hands, and Sora ran past us back towards the Cornerstone Hill. Barely having had time to catch up before we'd run into the Peir, Donald and Sora now crashed into one another, tumbling head over heels toward the edge of the river. Unable to stop their forward momentum, both of them tumbled into the shallows before Pete grabbed them out of the water with both hands. They coughed and sputtered as he set the down on the docks, with Goofy and I running over to our friends. Pete waved away any thanks we tried to give him, and walked away. After a few moments, Sora and Donald were able to stand again, and we headed back towards the Cornerstone Hill. Once there, Sora did a double take at the sight of the Past Curtain, just floating there.

"What's this?" We walked over to it, and Sora tilted his head.

"I can't see a thing...Maybe..." He pulled the Drawstring hanging just off to the side, opening the curtain.

* * *

_Four small doors surrounded the Cornerstone, letting the Heartless in as another door bounces behind them. It swings open, spitting out Sora, Christie, Donald and Goofy. Goofy stands first._

_"Hey, look! There's the Cornerstone of Light!" Sora walked over to it, then stood ramrod straight in shock._

_"Hey, what's going on? Everythings all black and white." He blinked, then rubbed his ears to try and rid himself of the echoes. Christie's hand on his shoulder made him stop._

_

* * *

_We had watched the video with wide eyes, and now Sora was still staring at the Past Curtain. 

"What...was that?" Goofy tilted his head.

"Heartless goin' out..."

"And us coming in...What does this mean?" Donald shook his head, jumping to pull the drawstring. But the curtain didn't open, and we were left with four more Past Curtains floating above the grass. Sora frowned, and we headed towards the Construction Site curtain. Goofy pulled the string, and we found ourselves on top of the main wooden board. Sora peered over the edge, stepping back as he saw just how high over the edge we were.

"What are they building so high up?" Goofy turned to the boy to answer his question, then yelped in shock as Hammer Fram began to drop onto Sora from above. But before Sora could either roll away or we could destroy the Heartless, Mickey suddenly came flying in on a rope hung from some scaffolding. He knocked the Heartless away from Sora, then ran off across a few beams. Donald's squawk caught me off gaurd, and I flinched at the feel of a strong spell bieng cast behind me. We all whirled around, just in time to see two Hammer Frames being pulled into a Dark Portal. I blinked in shock, then looked at the boys. They shook thier heads, that hadn't been them...We had no more time to think on the situation, for more Hammer Frames and Bombs began to appear. We leapt into action, and as soon as the last one had been destroyed, we ended up back at the Cornerstone Hill. The Past Curtain we'd just gotten thrown out of was open now, and we stared deep into it.

* * *

_Maleficent was very angry. She whirled on Pete_

_"You absolute idiot! You've managed to fail at everything! And what's more...you foolishly thought you could take my place while I was away. Well, as of now you're finished. Mark my words, there'll be no place for you when our time comes." Pete, still in shocked, let his jaw drop._

_But-but...but I..."_

* * *

"What the..." 

"Someone sure was pissed off." Donald crossed his arms.

"I don't get it." Sora shook his head.

"Let's just clear out all these Heartless first. This place is okay now, but we've got three more places left to check." The next Past Door let us into Lilliput, a town that was more miniature than most of the worlds we'd been too. Donald's eyes widened in shock.

"What?!" Sora stepped forward, then shook his foot out. He'd stepped in a river.

"Did, the town shrink or something?" Goofy crossed his arms.

"Or do ya think that maybe we got bigger?" We didn't answer these questions, but instead followed Sora's gaze at the tower in the center of town. He bent at the waist, smiling childishly.

"Hey, look at all these toy cannons!" He suddenly jumped back at the sight of the King jumping around, trying to catch our attention.

"What's he saying?" We all yelped, ducking as Aeroplanes flew over our heads. Summoning my daggers, I threw them after the planes, I only hit one, but it was enough. With the loss of it's wing, that plane hit the others in a chain reaction. The resulting explosion sent them all crashing to a heap in the lake, and the King raced to our side. He shook Sora's hand violently, making the boy's body move up and down. But he ran off before we could get a word in edgewise, and we were once again transported to the Cornerstone Hill

* * *

_Pete clutched his head in his hands._

_"Aw, for crying out loud. She didn't have to say that. Okay, I mighta messed up every now and then. But I'm a lot more things than useless. Why, when I was startin out...I miss the good old days...what I wouldn't give to go back in time...What I wouldn't give. Huh?" Pete looked up at the sound of a chime. A door had appeared directly in front of him. He stood, and peeked his head through it._

_"Hey..I think that's my old...!"_

_

* * *

_Sora crossed his arms, scowling. 

"A door? It did look familiar..." I nodded.

"Yeah. Merlin made that door, it's how we got here." Tilting his head, Sora turned to me.

"Which means it should come straight here, right?" We nodded to the boy, and he turned to face the two remaining Past Curtains. We started coughing the second we were through this one, the night air was filled with thick smoke. Once we'd stopped coughing, we caught sight of the King running in full panic right in front of the doors to the burning building as fire engines tried to draw water from the river nearby. Sora summoned the Keyblade, throwing it in a Strike Raid to cut down a Heartless that had been aiming for the King. The tiny monarch ran into the nearest fire truck, leaving us to handle the Heartless. Unfortunatly, these weren't easy to handle. Shaped like cars and with a vengeance streak bigger than Cloud's, they were annoying to hit. Couple that with the fact they wouldn't stop going for Sora, and I was getting mighty pissed off. After he'd been tossed to the ground again, I'd had enough. I whirled on the Heartless, left hand palm out.

"You keep away from him!" I don't know how it happened, but a Dark Portal suddenly opened beneath the Heartless, sending them headlong into the Void. As the firemen began to get the fire under control, I stared at my hand with wide eyes. I'd been trying to summon a Dark Aura blast, but it didn't work as planned. Sora limped over, supported by Goofy's arm. He cleared his throat, catching my attention. As I looked up, he smiled.

"Thanks. I'd be long gone if not for those Portals." It took my brain a moment to connect what he'd said with the feeling of relief, but when it did, we were transported back to the Cornerstone Hill.

* * *

_"Fascinating. This appears to be a Portal to the past!" _

_"Yeah, it was the strangest thing!"_

_"Stop gawking! And start thinking about how we can use this to our advantage."_

_"Okay." _

_"Now, Pete, I suppose I could give you one more chance to redeem yourself."_

_"Oh, thank you, thank you! You can count on me! So, um, what do I do?"_

_"Patience my dear Pete. What have we here? Well, if it isn't the Cornerstone of Light. Now we can take the castle from those fools. But we'll have to proceed with the utmost caution."_

_

* * *

_Donald fumed, stomping the grass beneath his feet flat. 

"Maleficent! She must have known all along!" Goofy, trying to placate his friend, crossed his arms.

"Let's see...If that door's connected to the past..." Goofy cried out if pain as Donald kicked him in the shin.

"No, no, no! It comes here!" Sora and I stared at the angry Duck.

"Huh?"

"We're in the Past! And if we're in the past...we can change the future!" Donald's face took on a cunning look, as he rubbed his wings together. I shook my head, both hands up.

"Whoa! Hold it Donald! Remember what Merlin said? He's got faith in us, and we have to resist temptation no matter what." Donald pouted.

"Aw, I was only joking Christie." I wasn't convinced, but said nothing else as Sora crossed his arms behind his back.

"Who's wanna change the future anyway? So, now what do we do?" Goofy put his head in his hands.

"Doors, bad guys...gawrsh, my brain hurts!" Donald smiled.

"Well, we know we're on the right track!" We turned to the last Past Curtain, and were transported into Mickey's living room. The main difference this time? Oh, I'd said the black hole in the center of the room, drawing the furniture into it. The King ran around, trying to hold onto a few things, but was only getting dragged in himself. Sora summoned the Keyblade, running into the fray as Rapid Thruster's began appearing, aiming for the King. We cut them down with little trouble, and I smiled as the King once more shook Sora's hand. Donald and Goofy watched the King run off, before we all jumped as we were transported back to the Cornerstone Hill for the last time.

* * *

_"Listen well. On the other side of this portal, they are about to begin construction on that wretched castle. But until then, thier treasured Cornerstone of Light lies unguarded, with all of it's power still contained!"_

_"The Cornerstone...or Light?"_

_"Yes! That cursed sphere is the very thing that prevents us entering the castle."_

_"Oh."_

_"You know what must be done?"_

_"Uh..."_

_"Go then. Time to prove your worth. And don't dare fail me again!"_

_"Don't fail her again...let's see...That's it! I just gotta smash that Cornerstone to smithereens! But first...I gotta get my old boat back!"_

_

* * *

_Sora was scowling harshly, teeth bared. 

"It was Pete after all!"

"Why, he tricked us!" I shook my head.

"No, I don't think so...something seems off about this whole thing." Sora tilted his head.

"Yeah...The Pete we met here has a bit of an attitude problem, but he's an okay guy. Donald and I do both owe him for pulling us out of the water..." As if on a cue, Donald pointed to the real Pete as he laughed.

"Now that castle's as good as ours!" He ran towards the waterway, and Sora snapped his fingers.

"That's the Pete we know!" Something was off, even as Donald gloated...was it suddenly easier to breath..? Oh no... I whirled on my heel, crying out in unison with Goofy. Sora turned at our cries, and he stepped back in shock.

"The Cornerstone's gone! That means that they'll..!" He took off running, not wanting to finish his sentence. We ran after him, towards the Waterway as Captain Pete was entering the area. He shoved us out of the way.

"Sorry runts, but I finally found the fool who stole my poor boat!" He ran off into the Waterway, with us firmly on his heels. When we got there, both Pete's were fighting over the Steamboat. Behind the little craft, the Cornerstone was locked up tight. Pete shoved the Captain away from him, mounting the boat.

"Your future's on the line pallie, so shut up and gimme the boat!" Before I could stop him, Donald cried out, catching Pete's attention. He turned, and saluted with a laugh.

"You mugs couldn't follow me if you wanted to! Later losers!" Sora summoned the Keyblade, hitting back a pot that Pete was throwing at us. It knocked him upside the head, and the boat spun out of control, running aground on the shore nearby. Sora leapt for the crane that held the Cornerstone's cage, slicing at the wooden bars. But before he could finish the job, Pete came too. He caught sight of Sora, and leapt from the boat. He began to shake the crane, and Sora hung on for dear life, lest he fall right onto one of Pete's bombs. We were too busty with the Heartless to notice Sora's distress until right before he'd have fallen, but Captain Pete came to the rescue, tackling his future counterpart away from Sora long enough for him to free the Cornerstone and hop down safely. With his plan thwarted, Pete stomped the ground and ran for the Wharf, knocking Donald and Goofy away as he ran for it. As they picked themselves up, Sora and I ran after Pete, arriving just in time to see him summoning the Door to make a quick exit. Sora, not willing to let him get away, leapt at the man, getting batted aside as easily as a shadow. Sora crashed into the wall of a nearby building, landing in a moaning, groaning heap. Pete laughed, and made his getaway. By the time Sora was up, the Door was beginning to vanish. Shaking off the cobwebs, Sora quickly sealed the Keyhole. With the wind that came, I smelled alcohol and heard gunshots.

_Port Royal..._

_­_Captain Pete turned to us.

"Would somebody please tell me what's been going on here? Who was that creep anyway?" Sora scowled, pointing at Captain angrily.

"Hello! That was you from the--!" Goofy covered Sora's mouth, cutting off the boys words.

"Sora, that's a secret!" Pete's ears perked up.

"Secret? What kinda secret? Oh, never mind. Sorry I caused you guys so much trouble." Donald shook his head.

"Yeah, well, just don't make a habit out of it." Sora and Goofy laughed, before Sora clutched at his head in pain. When he removed his hands, the black gloves had blood splattered on them. Sora, still staring at his gloves, didn't notice as we headed back to the Cornerstone Hill. Donald, trying to lighten the situation, rubbed his wings together.

"As long as we're here..." Goofy and I whirled on the Duck.

"Donald!" We grabbed him by the wings, and began dragging him through the open door. Sora stumbled along after us, and I caught him by the shoulder as he stumbled through on the other side of the doorway. With all of us back in our own time, the door faded away. I winced as my eyes adjusted to the now bright light of the Hall, I can't stand white rooms anymore.

"Welcome back! Becuase of your bravery, the castle is safe and protected again. Thank you so much for all you've done!" As Donald and Goofy basked in Minnie's praise, Sora clutched at his head. I put one hand on his back, concerned.

"Sora, you ok?" He shook his head with a wince. All of a sudden, his eyes rolled back up into his head, and he would have fallen to the ground had Merlin not suddenly appeared next to me, helping support Sora's weight. Minnie gasped at the small amount of blood on the floor, and she followed a drop abck up to the cut on Sora's forehead. She turned to Chip and Dale.

"Quickly! Prepare a room and summon a Healer! Go!" They saluted, and ran off up the stairs as Merlin and I laid Sora down. I moved his spikes away from the cut, trying to keep the fear from my heart. Concussions, and other wounds, were bound to happen to us all. War isn't easy. And it doesn't play nice.

* * *

Sora awoke with a groan, putting one hand on his head. What had happened? Oh, right. He'd literally passed out in Christie's arms after a bonk on the head. What an embarassment he was sometimes. He laid back on the bed he must have been placed on, letting his eyes adjust to the moonlight streaming in through the window. He wondered where Christie was. Was she asleep now? He jolted up as a joyous cry sounded from the gardens, and he stumbled to the open balcony doors. Sora smiled at the sight of Christie running to a cloaked figure. But the figure's hood was down, and he could see silver hair from up on his perch. Sora didn't pride himself on any straight A's, but he knew somethings when they happened. Like now, in the gardens below, Riku was having a very happy reunion with his girlfriend, even if it was only for one night. Sora's face broke with a massive grin as Riku spun her around. Christie laughed, hugging his best friend, no, his _brother,_ around the shoulders tightly. He returned the embrace, and Sora looked to the sky as they kissed searching for the star he knew was Destiny Islands. After a moment of reaching out with his Heart, he found it. It was the closest star, twinkling a pale yellow against the navy sky. Sora smiled sadly. 

"Goodnight Kairi. Sleep well, my princess." Sora turned on his heel, and returned to bed, dreaming of the day the four of them could be together and happy once more. Little did he know, that day wasn't as far off as he thought.

* * *

A/N: Done. I'd planned the Reunion scene with Christie and Riku so many different ways, that you don't want to know. One idea I had was Sora and Christie sparring in the Gardens, and Riku coming in unexpectedly. Another Idea was Christie stargazing, and Riku sneaking up on her from behind. None of them worked out alright, so I settled for the middle road. Sora watching his friends from the balcony. It worked, I like it, and we're done for now. Hope you liked! 

Heart


	12. Black Pearl Memories

Heart's Note: Well. This wasn't easy. (huffs) Gah. I'll never understand why so many people think that Orlando Bloom (Will Turner/Legolas) is "hot". He's okay looking, but not hot.

Disclaimer: Check Chapter 1

* * *

We left Disney Castle the next morning, once Sora had recovered enough. Goodbyes for Donald and Goofy really tugged at my heart, but I said nothing as we reboarded Infinity and headed off. The flight to Port Royal was a short one, and we were on the Docks in no time. It was almost midnight here, if the clocktower was anything to see. The full moon and streetlamps gave off enough light to see by, and Donald looked around with an awestruck look. As Donald and Goofy peered around, Sora slunk over to me.

"So, enjoy your time in the Gardens last night?" I stiffened, blushing crimson red. He'd seen that?! I shook my head, mentally smacking myself.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sora smiled, patting my shoulder.

"Sure you don't. So, he's ok?" Seeing no point in hiding it any longer, I nodded. Sora sagged in relief, before we all jumped a foot in the air as screams rang throughout the Town. Summoning the Keyblade, Sora raced headlong onto the Ramparts in time to catch sight of Pete and Barbossa, along with Barbossa's pirates.

"Hey!" Pete scowled.

"See there? I knew it! Those are the punks I was tellin' ya about!" Sora snarled.

"Who are you calling punks?! It's Sora, Christie, Donald and Goofy to you! And don't you forget it!" Barbossa raised a brow.

"That we won't. And we'll engrave it on your tombstones as well, laddie. Of course, the little lass might be spared, if she drops those blades." I snarled, glaring at him. Barbossa laughed at the look I was giving him, and Pete smirked.

"Whoa! I like your style!" Barbossa half-bowed towards Pete, then spun on his men.

"Men! Half of you stay here and engage these cullies. The rest of you, bring me that Medallion!" They resounded the command in unison, half the men and Barbossa heading off towards Town. Sora smirked.

"Aw, we only get to stomp on a few of you?" Barbossa laughed over his shoulder, and we sprung at the Pirates. But becuase they were underneath the cloud cover, they were immune to our attacks. Sora hopped back as one pirate nearly chopped off his head.

"It's no use! We can't beat them!" The leader of the ones who remained behind smiled cruelly.

"Aye, whaddya be expecting lad?" I looked up towards the sky as the clouds began to clear, then looked back at our foes as the moonlight transformed them into the cursed forms they were. Not having taken notice of the change, they continued to taunt us.

"You'd best be saying your prayers!" Pete reached out a hand, trying to catch their attention.

"Hey, watch out! They can see ya! Stay away from thier magic!" We all turned to Donald, and I bowed to the little Wizard. He smiled evily, casting a tremendous Fira spell just as the Pirates turned back to us. The clothing they were wearing caught on fire, and they all leapt into the water. Sora dismissed the Keyblade, and turned to Pete.

"Hey, Pete, thanks for the tip!" Smacking himself upside the head, Pete ran off. We watched him leave with smiles on our faces, then turned to face one another.

"If Pete's here, there's work to be done." Goofy nodded.

"Yep, and that Pirate captain guy looked pretty mean too." Sora shuddered, rubbing his arms fiercely.

"Man, I'd hate to see him turn into a Heartless. He's probably a better fighter than Riku was last time." I crossed my arms with a nod.

"Probably is. Knowing Riku, he's gotten a bit rusty lately." Sora looked at me strangely for a moment, then turned back to Donald as the duck spoke up again.

"Well, we ARE here..." Sora smirked.

"Hey, maybe we can take a pirate ship out for a spin!" We all stared at him for a moment, and he laughed.

"Just kidding! Although, weren't those guys headed into town?" Goofy nodded.

"Yeah, I think they were looking for treasure." We all jumped again as another scream rang through the wet night air, and we raced into town just in time to see Elizabeth being carried off by a pirate. She was screaming as she beat his back with her fists, causing an aquaintance to chase after them. He skidded to a stop as Shadows came up from the ground to stop his path. He stepped back, but drew his sword and cut down an attacking Shadow as we ran to his side.

"What are these creatures!" Donald cast a Gravity spell that left my ears ringing, and he turned to Will.

"It's the Heartless! Watch out!" Sora cut down another Shadow that would have taken his nose off, and shoved Will on the shoulder.

"Well deal with them, go and take cover!" Will nodded, running towards the Docks in pursuit of Elizabeth. Before he could get there however, a NeoShadow leapt from the wall, creating a gash on his forehead and knocking him to the ground. Goofy threw his shield at the creature, knocking it away long enough for Sora to finish it off. I batted Will's hand away from his injury, Cure magic dancing at my fingertips. As the wound healed over, he looked at Sora.

"Thank you. My own fencing skills are nothing to be ashamed of, but I've never faced foes like this before." Sora blushed a tiny bit as we helped Will to his feet.

"You really think we're that good?" Will nodded, then his face became serious.

"Please, I need your help. My friend, she's been kidnapped by pirates. I can reward you if need be..but I beg of you, help me rescue Elizabeth." Sora and I shared a smile, and nodded to Will. My friend laced his fingers behind his back.

"There's no need for a reward, of course we'll help you. I'm Sora, and these are my friends. Christie, Donald and Goofy." Will, having sagged in relief, stood up straight.

"And I'm William Turner. But please, call me Will." Sora nodded, and we ran towards the Docks just in time to catch sight of the Black Pearl heading out to sea. Will reached out a hand, then looked away.

"We're too late." At Sora's look of confusion, he continued.

"Those pirates kidnapped Miss Swann, and took her aboard their ship...Now that they've sailed, I'll never be able to find her.."

"Then she's likely gone forever. The Black Pearl is nigh uncatchable. Best to find yourself another girl mate." We turned, and I rolled my eyes as Jack Sparrow came down the Interceptors boarding rail. Will raised a brow.

"You...What are you doing aboard the Interceptor? She's off limit's to civilians." Jack smirked.

"Ah, fortunate that I'm going to commandeer then. She'll make a fine pirate ship." Sora started to bounce around, and I sighed as Jack hit our level.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please." Will, ignoring Jacks request of a title, turned to the pirate.

"Take me with you. Help me hunt down the Black Pearl and save Miss Swann. I broke you out of that jail Sparrow, do this and your debt to me is finished." Jack contemplated this for a moment, then shook his head.

"You'll have to win the fair lady's heart alone Mate. I see no profit in this for me." I rolled my eyes, turning to Jack.

"I'm no sailor, Captain, but this is a fairly large ship. Are you sure that you can sail her alone?" Jack frowned, rubbing his neck.

"You've a point there Lass. Alright, all aboard." Will headed up first, sidestepping Jack on his way.

"Thanks, Sparrow." Jack put his hands on his hips as he turned to us.

"CAPTAIN Sparrow, got it..." Sora stepped forward, one hand extended as he introduced us.

"I'm Sora, this is Christie. They're Donald and Goofy." Will nodded, leaning against the starboard side of the Interceptor.

"I'm Will Turner." Jack raised a brow.

"That would be short for William, I imagine. No doubt named for your father, eh?" Will nodded, and Jack smirked.

"Well then Mr. Turner. You get us ready to make way. I've some effects left to liberate." Will nodded, and disappeared from view. Jack sighed, and turned to us.

"What do you four make of this Will?" I shook my head, heading up the ramp.

"We just met him ourselves. He's a nice enough guy, don't worry about him." Jack raised a brow, and headed off into town. Under Will's instruction, we had the Interceptor ready for launch by the time Jack returned, fifteen minutes later. He untied the Interceptors mooring lines and raised the anchor with a little help from Goofy, and we were off. About half an hour out of Port, Jack brought out a compass and stared at it, changing our course accordingly. Will turned to him.

"Why are you so fixated on that compass?"

"It'll be she whom leads us to Isla de Muerta, where Barbossa's headed. Savvy?" Sora tilted his head.

"How do you know?" Jack closed the compass, placing it in his vest pocket.

"Ah, lad...He and I once had our eyes on a treasure. Aztec gold. 'Twas hidden on the Isla de Muerta, the Island of Death. But he turned traitor and stole me ship." I let my hair down, leaning against the mast.

"So, he's after the treasure?" Jack shook his head, beaded dreadlocks clinking on eachother.

"No Lass, the treasure's already his. So's the curse upon it, which I've no desire for. But I will have back what's mine. The Black Pearl." With our course set, Jack retreated to the Captains quarters, leaving Will at the helm. I sighed, leaning against the gaurd rail on the starboard side, wind blowing my hair from my face. I closed my eyes with a smile.

* * *

_Rinoa ran forward to the edge of the balcony, looking out towards the mountains with a bright smile. Squall followed slower, his sleeping four year old sister in his arms. Rinoa turned back to face him, holding her long black hair away from her eyes._

_"Squall, do you think we'll be like this forever?" Squall shook his head, adjusting his hold on Christie._

_"Not forever. We won't be here forever. But we'll stay as long as possible. As long as I'm still alive, we'll be together." Rinoa smiled gently, kissing him on the cheek as she stepped away from the railing._

_"Thank you, Squall."_

_

* * *

_"Christie, you still awake in there?" I nodded to Sora, opening my eyes. He was standing next to me, but stepped back as I stood up straight and redid my ponytail. 

"You ok?" I nodded again, looking back out to sea.

"Yeah. Just remembering someone who isn't here anymore. She died in the invasion, really tore Nii-san apart." Sora nodded with a frown, then jumped as Jack slammed the door from the Captain's Quarters as we docked at Isla de Muerta. Lowering the boarding ramp, we all headed aground until Jack whirled on his heel.

"Ah, you lads and lass wait here. Young Turner and I will rescue the lady." Sora pouted.

"Hey! What about us!" Jack smirked, making me roll my eyes.

"Why, you're to gaurd the ship of course. Tis a task given only to the bravest of pirates." Sora frowned as Will and Jack ran off, and I shook my head.

"Well. That was quite the fast talk." Donald nodded, turning on Sora.

"And you fell for it!" Sora huffed, plunking himself down on the boarding ramp. Fifteen minutes later, when Jack and Will still hadn't returned, he stood.

"What's keeping those two?" Goofy frowned.

"They sure are taking thier time..." I looked towards the cave, lacing my fingers under my chin.

"If Pete's here, then there must be Heartless here too. And Jack and Will aren't used to fighting them, and certainly not used to having them pop outta the ground. We'd better go see whats keeping them." Sora nodded, and we all ran towards the Cave Mouth in time to see Will and Elizabeth running out from the Powder Store, with Pirates on thier heels. Sora summoned the Keyblade, waving Will and Elizabeth on.

"We'll hold them off! Give us a sign when the ships ready to sail!" Will nodded, taking Elizabeths hand.

"Right! We'll light the signal flare!" They ran off towards the Interceptor, and we turned to face the pirates. Most of them had swords drawn. but one of them had a loaded pistol in hand, and he seemed ready to fire it at a moments notice. I shok my head, knocking one sword wielding pirate over the head with my daggers hilt before sending a Fira spell flying at a pirate determined to chop off Goofy's arm. A loud bang made us all look up to the sky, and Sora smiled at the sight of the signal flare coming off the Interceptor. We turned our backs on the pirates and ran off, before Sora fell to the ground in a heap after an earsplitting crack. He went down clutching at his ankle, and Donald whirled on the pirate, casting a Blizzara spell as Goofy and I grabbed Sora and ran. Donald was quick on our heels, casting an Aeroga spell to get the Interceptor moving away from the Island as Will and Elizabeth hoisted the sails and raised the anchor. We boarded just in time, Goofy and I setting Sora down before turning and cutting a pirates arm as he tried to cling to the ship. Once we had dispatched him, I turned to Sora to see him yanking his shoe off with a wince. The bullet had mostly missed him, it was just a graze. But that graze had really spooked us all up and Sora was panting harshly as I cast Cure on his leg. He looked up to Will.

"Where's Jack?" Will rubbed the back of his neck, frowning.

"Well...you see Sora, I had to knock him unconcious to save Elizabeth. I'd take a guess that the pirates have him now." I scowled at Will, helping Sora stand as my friend glared at Will. Will bit his lip.

"I had to, Sora. Jack's no fairy-taile pirate. The real ones aren't to be trusted." Sora huffed, crossing his arms as Will led Elizabeth into the Ship's hold. I stared after them for a moment, eyes narrowing. Something was wrong here. Something was very wrong. Will and Elizabeth returned after a few moments, with Will taking the helm of the ship.

"We must return to the Port while the winds are still in our favor. Sora, Christie, please keep a lookout for any Pirates. We can't have them capturing this ship." Sora glared, miming Will's speech before I clasped his shoulder.

"Let it go. We'll go back for Jack on Infinity later." Sora's eyes widened, but he nodded and headed towards the port railing to keep an eye on the sea. We were almost to the Port when Elizabeth cried out.

"Will! Look!" We raced to what she was pointing at, and I cursed under my breath. It was the Black Pearl, and it was quickly gaining on us. Sora bit his lip.

"I wonder what Jack would do..." Will looked at the Pearl, then at our measly stock of cannon balls and slim gaurding rails. We stood no chance of outrunning them either, and Will knew that.

"I'm not sure. I suppose, that he'd make a run for it." We all ducked as a cannonball shot over our heads and across the ship. Sora chuckled nervously.

"Sounds good to me!" But before we could get moving, another cannonball struck the Interceptor. While it didn't damage us much, it rattled the ship enough to tip Will overboard and into the sea. Elizabeth cried out.

"Will!" Another cannon shot rang out, and I yanked Elizabeth down onto the deck just as it hit the ship once more. Sora picked himself off the ground, grabbing the Medallion from the deck as the Pearl came up alongside us.

"We're just gonna have to fight!" I summoned my daggers as several pirates from the Pearl jumped aboard. We raced to knock them off into the water, but too may kept coming. After having far to many close calls with both the Medallion and his neck, Sora screamed. He raced to a loaded cannon and lit the fuse. The resulting explosion not only blew a hole right through the middle of a jumping pirate, but also right through the Pearl's main mast. At the sight of thier ship falling apart, all the remaining pirates raced back to the Pearl. Sora whooped.

"We beat the pirates!"

"Well now laddie, did you really?" We spun on a dime, stepping back to back as we caught sight of Barbossa holding Elizabeth and Jack hostage.

"Jack!" The captain laughed nervously as Barbossa smirked at us, yellow teeth curved upward.

"Now then, I'll be having that Medallion. Unless it's more important than thier lives?" I snarled at him, but said nothing as I heard the ropes next to Barbossa creak as Will climbed back up.

"Barbossa!" Will, soaking wet, aimed a pistol at Barbossa.

"She goes free!" Barbossa laughed.

"Go ahead and shoot boy, we can't die!" Will smirked.

"You can't. But I can!" Will released the safety latch on his pistol, holding it to his temple. Elizabeth cried out in terror and even Jack seemed scared for his "friend"

"My name is William Turner! My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner! His blood runs through my viens!" Barbossa's eyes widened in surprise, and Will continued. Even as he spoke, he met my eyes for a moment, then nodded slightly. I tilted my head, but said nothing.

"On my world, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker forever." Barbossa scowled.

"Very well. Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Will frowned. This was too easy. Regardless, he wasn't losing this chance.

"Release Elizabeth and Jack! And Sora, Christie, Donald and Goofy too." Barbossa nodded.

"Will there be anythin' else?" Will nodded.

"Yes. Leave now!" Barbossa nodded and bowed.

"Agreed. Leave we shall, but the Heartless stay!" Before any of us could react, we heard Pete laugh as he knocked Will out with an oar. Air Pirate Heartless began appearing as Pete ran off with Will under his arm. Before any of us could chase after him, the pirates had grabbed us from behind and tied our hands behind our backs. It took two pirates to cart Sora off as they knocked us into the Brig. Pete laughed.

"Good work Barbossa! Who knew it'd be this easy?" Elizabeth snarled up at Barbossa.

"Barbossa, you coward!" Sora struggled against his bindings, but only succeeding in rubbing his wrists red.

"That's the last time I trust a pirate!"

"Captain! The powder kegs are ready!" Barbossa laughed, then turned back to us.

"Then I bid ye farewell!" Both Barbossa and Pete left our sights, and I heard the Pearl sail away before Donald cried out.

"What are we gonna do?!" Jack sighed, letting his head drop to his chest.

"Why struggle mate? We'd be better off just surrendering anyway." I snarled, summoning one of my daggers and slicing through the ropes holding us together.

"Well, I'm not giving up yet. I've got someone very important to find. Dying now, I'd just let him down." I heaved Sora to his feet, before sending one of my daggers up onto the deck. It attracted the attention of the Heartless gaurd, and as soon as I'd caught sight of it, it was cast away into the void. Jack hoisted Sora onto his shoulders, and the boy quickly undid the lock holding us in the brig. I grabbed my dagger from the ground, before running to a lit keg of gunpowder and pushing it into the ocean before the fuse hit the powder. The boys handled the rest, and Jack's keg hit the water just in time. The massive explosion showered us all with seawater, and Jack just shook his dreadlocks as he ran up to the helm and set our course for the Isla De Muerta. Sora and I quickly heaved the sails into position as Donald cast a massive Aeroga spell that sped us along at a considerable speed. We docked quickly, and I grabbed Elizabeth by the arm as she tried to run after us, Jack turned, bouncing from one foot to another.

"Christie's right! You'd best stay with the ship, Lass!" Elizabeth wrenched her arm free from my grasp, huffing.

"I'll do no such thing!" I ran past her, shaking my head as she once more tried to follow.

"Then trust _me_ when I say that we'll bring him back alive!" Elizabeth frowned, but nodded after a moment's hesitation.

"Very well. Christie, Sora, Goofy, Donald, bring Will back safely!" We ran for the caves, dodging Heartless and Pirates along the way to the Treasure Heap. We arrived just in time to catch the pirates cheering, and Sora laughed.

"Treasure, mateys!" Barbossa's eyes widened in surprise, and he stepped back.

"Not possible!" Donald smirked.

"Not probable! We're alive, and we're pirates!" Jack smiled, drawing his sword.

"Captain Jack Sparrow!" Sora summoned the Keyblade.

"Sora!" I summoned my daggers

"Christie!" Donald grabbed his staff.

"Donald Duck!" Goofy grabbed his shield off his back.

"And Goofy too!" Something to note. All the introductions had only taken less then half a minute, and Barbossa was not amused.

"So, you want to play Pirates? Best save the playacting for the nursery. After them!" At his order, all the pirates in the room raced after us. We split up, knocking them out with magic or clocks over the head as Will stayed close to the chest. When they were all gone, he stood up and walked over to us as Sora insulted the running pirates.

"Thank you, Sora, Christie." Goofy looked around.

"Uh, where's Jack?" We all jumped as the clang of metal on metal rang out, and we turned to see Jack and Barbossa locked in a sword fight. Before I could stop him, Sora cried out.

"Jack! Get him!" Jack's distraction cost him, and Sora gasped as Barbossa plunged his sword into Jack's chest. The Captain stumbled back into the moonlight, and I sighed in relief as he turned into a skeleton like form. He stared at his right hand for a moment, then at his left. A Medallion was bieng rolled between his knuckles, and Barbossa stepped back in fear.

"Show yourself Pete! The tide has changed!" We jumped again as Pete appeared behind us.

"See? I told ya you'd be needing old Pete!" He whistled, causing two Illuminator Heartless to come down the walls, beady yellow eyes glaring at us as they hopped to Barbossa's side. Absorbing all the light, they plunged the area into Darkness just as Jack wrenched Barbossa's sword out of his body. I clenched my daggers, closing my eyes.

_Remember what Riku taught you. See with your other senses, not with your eyes._

Even as Sora and the other's were stumbling around, trying to find the Illuminators, I knew exactly where one of them was. Before Barbossa could even react accordingly, I'd thrown my dagger, embedding it into the head of one of the Illuminators. Sora stared for a moment, then whirled on his heel to catch Barbossa's sword with the Keyblade.

"Guys! Hurry and find that Heartless!" We nodded, and I took a deep breath. Throwing my other dagger would be a mistake, so I relied on my Void attack to get rid of the Heartless just as Barbossa freed his sword from Sora's blade lock. Sora fell to the ground, and Barbossa laughed.

"Be meeting your maker tonight boy!" The captain made to plunge his second blade into my friends body, but the clang of metal on metal suprised us all. Jack had come through, blocking Barbossa from hurting Sora. The look on Jack's face sent shivers up my spine, I'd never seen a glare like that on a human face.

"No one, hurts my crew!" He lunged at Barbossa, forcing him into the back of the cave as Sora picked himself up off the ground. We ignored Pete as he ran off, and Jack kept the glare on his face.

"Care to surrender now Barbossa?" Barbossa flaunted his sword. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Well then, enough of this." He dropped his sword, drawing his pistol from it's holster on his thight.

"What say you, we call this a draw?" Barbossa smirked.

"Jack, how many times do I have to tell ya---" Jack tossed the medallion still in his hand to Will, then shot Barbossa with the last of his bullets. Barbossa, not even feeling the tiny metal piece pierce him, laughed. But he stopped laughing when Will cried out.

"Laugh while you can, Barbossa!" We turned to Will, just in time to see him drop two bloodstained medallions into the chest. We turned back to Barbossa as he clutched at the wound in his stomach.

"I feel...cold." In a brief moment, it was over. Barbossa fell to the ground, lifeless. Jack shook his head, picking his sword off the ground and sheathing it. He lead us from the cave and back towards the makeshift docks. Will tilted his head.

"What now Jack?" Jack smiled.

"Whatever I want, now that the Pearl is mine again." Will nodded.

"That she is. Thank you, Jack." He extended a hand in friendship, but Jack flinched, placing his hands above his head.

"I didn't want ye hitting me again, mate." I stepped on Will's toe, putting on an innocent look as he frowned at me. That was more then enough payback for one night. Sora chuckled, then turned to Jack.

"Hey, Jack. Good luck." Donald raised one wing.

"And remember to be good!" Goofy and I shook our head. Not likely. Still, Jack nodded and waved goodbye.

"Well, I'm off." He turned to head back towards the Pearl, then turned around and looked at Elizabeth with longing in his eyes as she tightly embraced Will, sending them both to the ground. Jack sighed, and Sora smiled.

"Good for them." Goofy nodded, then turned to Sora and I.

"Sora, Christie, how come your faces are all red?" I ducked my head, blushing further as Sora tried to deny it. Donald laughed.

"Oh, I know who you two are thinking about!" Donald and Goofy laughed as I turned to Jack. The Captain was heading back towards the Pearl, compass in hand, when his suddenly started to glow. He cursed in surprise, dropping it as Sora raised the Keyblade. The wind that came smelled of hot desert sands, and felt much the same way.

_Agrabah..._

We waved goodbye to Will, Elizabeth and Jack before heading back to Infinity. Once on board, Sora crossed his arms and stopped midstep.

"You know...for a minute there, I was afraid we were gonna lose Donald to the curse of the treasure." I had to laugh at the look on Donald's face as the duck snarled up at Sora and Goofy, the Duck chasing after his old companion as Sora settled into the co-pilots seat next to me. After setting our course for Agrabah, I settled back into my seat to try and sleep a little. After a moment, I drifted off to the sound of Donald and Goofy's laughter.

* * *

_15 year old Squall and 5 year old Christie, standing in the field of flowers as a funeral takes place. The girl clings to her brother's arm, head bowed as the tears run down her cheeks. Why did Headmaster Cid have to die? This wasn't fair. She stayed with Rinoa as her brother said his piece of the memorial, then let Squall carry her home. Dinner was a quiet affair, and Squall looked at his sister with worry in his eyes._

_"You all right?" Christie shook her head._

_"No. I don't want you to die Nii-san." Leon sighed. He understood now. Still silent, he stood and padded over to his little sister, kneeling down to be level with her._

_"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Christie stared at him for a moment, then launched herself at his neck. Squall caught her quickly, burying his face into her hair. They needed time to grieve over the loss of the only man who had cared for them. But they still had eachother. _

_And for now, that was enough._

_

* * *

_(huffs) For pete's sake, I hate Port Royal! I didn't like the world, I didn't like the movies, and I never will! So any Will/Jack fangirls, get outta here before I'm forced to attack you! 


	13. Sands of Island Life

Heart's Note: I much prefer Agrabah to Port Royal, and I've got many fond memories of Disney's oldest movies. Yes, Aladdin is OLD!

* * *

Disclaimer: Check Chapter 1

I awoke just as Infinity came into low orbit above Agrabah. Once we'd beamed down, I stretched out a bit. Donald smiled brightly at the sight of the desert city.

"Agrabah! We made it!" Goofy and Sora peered around the back alley we were in, looking this way and that.

"Gawrsh, I wonder how Aladdin and Jasmine are doing." I nodded, tightening the knots in my shoelaces.

"I've been wondering too. And who knows, maybe Riku and the King are with them." Sora nodded, smiling hopefully as we turned to head to the palace. Donald shok his head.

"Keep dreaming you guys." Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on Donald. We all know you were thinking the same thing." Donald huffed, stamping one foot onto the sand.

"No, I wasn't!" I suddenly screeched, making us all jump a foot in the air, including one bright red parrot. Hand over my heart, I glared at the creature.

"Iago!" Sora growled, summoning the Keyblade. Iago back pedalled, trying to keep us from attacking him.

"Wait! You've got me all wrong!" Donald snarled, grabbing his staff.

"You're Iago all right!" Iago shook his head, rather comically trying to stay aloft.

"No! I mean, it's not the old me. I turned over a new feather. I'm legit, no more scams, I promise!" Sora glared.

"Bet that's your new scam." Iago landed on a piece of rubble, looking rather terrified. I crossed my eyes, contemplating for a moment. As much as the parrot had caused us problems before, he was sincere now. Sora tugged at my arm, trying to drag me from the area. I shook my head, looking to Iago.

"Alright. How did you get out of the lamp? Sora trapped both you and and Jafar inside." Iago winced, landing in my hands.

"I dunno how I escaped, but I did...and then some things happened..."He looked away, and my heart twinged. He was telling the truth alright, somethings had happened. Sora huffed.

"So, free as a bird. Enjoy yourself. Come on Christie, let's go." I stared at Sora for a moment of disbelief. Goofy frowned, looking at Iago.

"Gawrsh Sora, he looks pretty sad..." Iago leapt from my hands to Goofy's, still downcast.

"I wanna apologize to Aladdin and Jasmine. Could you guys...I dunno...put in a good word for me?" Goofy nodded.

"Sure, we can do that, right fellas?" He said the last word with a pointed stare at Donald and Sora, and they frowned. Iago stared at them, and Sora sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck as he kicked the ground. Before he could answer Iago's question however, Iago took to the skies, frightened by the sudden appearence of Luna Bandits behind Goofy and I.

"Watch out!" I whirled around, catching a blade between my own and forcing the Heartless back against the wall. It poofed away in a cloud of black smoke, and we set to cutting down the rest.

At least, we would have. Had they just stopped coming. Sora put his back to mine, sides heaving.

"Where are they all coming from?!" I shook my head, then looked up at the crash of pottery and Heartless. I bit my lip at the sight of a Heartless stumbling around with a vase stuck on it's head, then was unable to hold back the peals of laughter bubbling up as another Heartless was tipping to a crate. Iago landed on my shoulder, winded but looking proud of himself as we ran into the Peddler's shop. Goofy recovered his breath first, and looked to me. I nodded, and he spoke up.

"Aw, we'd've been goners if Iago hadn't helped us. Ain't that right, fellas." Sora scowled, but nodded.

"I guess we do owe you one now.' Iago smiled, beak seemingly cracking with the grin.

"Perfect." But Sora wasn't finished, and he raised one finger.

"But! You'll have to win over Aladdin and Jasmine yourself. So be on your best behavior, got it?" Iago saluted with one wing, and Sora rolled his eyes before he tilted his head.

'Where _IS_ Aladdin anyway?" Iago leapt from my shoulder into the air.

"I betcha he's at the palace!" Sora nodded, and we headed towards the Palace Gates. No Heartless barred our way, and we stepped through the gates to see Jasmine gently setting some Water Lillies into a pond. Sora called out to her, and she raced over to embrace me. I jolted in surprise, and she pulled back with a smile.

"I never got a chance to thank you for what you and Riku did. Becuase of you, Aladdin is still alive." Sora tilted his head, and Jasmine blushed slightly as she remembered her etiquette

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!" Donald bowed, Sora, Goofy and I following suit as I felt Iago burrowing into my hoodie. Jasmine giggled.

"I never did get a chance to thank you all for your help last year. You helped Aladdin defeat that awful Jafar and saved Agrabah." Sora poked my arm and I shook him off with a nod to Jasmine. He blinked, then nodded.

"All in a day's work Princess. But, uh, it look's like the Heartless are up to no good again." Iago peeked above my shoulder and waved to Jasmine. She gasped slightly as she caught sight of the parrot, then extended her hand.

"Iago. Come here please." Iago gulped, then hopped over my shoulder and into her hands. At least he had the sense to look sheepish. Jasmine stared at him for a few tense moments, then sighed.

"I owe you thanks as well. Even though you were working for Jafar at the time, you helped Christie and Riku keep Aladdin alive. Thank you." She gently kissed his beak, making him blush as she set him on her shoulder. Sora smiled at the sight, and continued where he'd left off.

"Is there any way we can help you out?" Jasmine shook her head.

"I think we're all right for now." Goofy smiled.

"And ya always got Aladdin." Jasmine looked away, and I sighed.

"Aladdin...he hasn't been himself as of late. I'm not sure why. Usually he's the same cheerful Aladdin, but sometimes...he just seems sad. He leaves the Palace and goes off by himself all the time. I've asked him about it, but he says nothing's wrong. He's gone again today, what if he doesn't come back this time?!" I snapped my fingers, making her jump. She nodded, regaining her composure and turning to Sora as he spoke up.

"How about we go look for him? We'll ask him what's wrong when we find him, ok?" Jasmine nodded gratefully, and we headed back into town. I stared in shock as Abu ran past us, Jafar's lamp in hand. Shaking the disbelief from my viens, I ran after him as the Peddler and Aladdin came running close behind.

"Christe! Grab him!" We chased Abu into a dead end allyway, where he clutched at the black lamp in his arms. I kneeled down at his level, and he handed the lamp to me just as Aladdin raced into the alley to catch Abu by his little vest.

"Where'd you stash it this time, Abu?" The monkey shrugged, and I grabbed my munny pouch when the Peddler came running into the Alley, looking very winded. He extended a hand for the lamp, and I shook my head.

"How much do you want for it?" The Peddler glared at me, snatching the lamp from my hands.

"More than what you'd ever be able to pay, street wench." I raised an eyebrow as Sora stared at him in anger, but Goofy's hand on my freinds shoulder kept him from doing anything stupidly rash. Still, he stuck his tounge out at the Peddler as he stalked back to his shop. Donald made various insulting gestures to the tiny shopkeeper's back, before he stalked over to us as Aladdin was half-heartedly glaring at Abu. The little monkey jumped out of his master's hand and onto Sora's neck, making Aladdin smile.

"Hey guys. Sorry about earlier. I was kinda in a hurry." Sora tilted his head, loosening Abu's hold on his hoodie.

"What happened anyway? Abu's really spooked." Aladdin shrugged, and Abu buried his head into Sora's spikes.

"You know Abu. He just couldn't keep his paws off that silly old lamp. Third time he's tried to steal it this week too." Abu poked his head up, letting go of Sora and turning back towards the Peddler's shop. I sneezed, that scent was of Darkness. Abu raced to Aladdin, and began tugging on his friend's pant leg. But Aladdin just kneeled down to his level, wagging one finger in the monkey's face.

"No talking your way out of this one." The other's laughed, and Abu huffed. Stifling his chuckles, Sora turned his attention to Aladdin.

"I guess you can't be that down in the dumps, huh?" Aladdin looked at Sora strangely.

"Who said I was?" I rolled my eyes, hands on my hips.

"Jasmine did. She's getting worried about you, becuase you're always in town these days. What's the matter _this _time?" Aladdin huffed, pouting slightly.

"Nothing. I'm just getting restless is all." Donald pounced on the young mans heavy silence, grinning.

"Got a new girlfriend?" Aladdin glared.

"No!" Sora and I shook our heads with twin shrugs, and Aladdin blanched.

"Well, I guess there's no fooling Jasmine, is there? You see guys, Genie and Carpet took off to see the world. It's what Genie always wanted, so I wished him the best for the journey...but I..." Sora nodded, sympathizing with Aladdin. Riku...

"But you miss him, don't you." Aladdin nodded, and we all looked to the milling crowd on the streets, now that the market's had opened up for the day.

"That's why I come here. The action, the people. There's always something going on. I mean, come on! I met you guys here today, right? This place is just full of surprises, if you know where to look." We nodded, and I looked down at Abu as he began to yank at my shorts leg, pointing at the shaking figure of Iago. Sora looked over at the racket the little monkey was making, and his eyes widened.

"Iago?! Oh, right. He wanted to apologize for all the trouble he cuased, but Jasmine already forgave him. Said something about he hellping Riku and Christie save your life?" Iago cradled his head in his wings as Aladdin nodded, leaning down to the parrot's level.

"Yeah, he did. Iago, what's wrong?"

"Th--that lamp!"

"What about it?"

"It was THE lamp!" Aladdin chuckled briefly, shaking his head.

"C'mon, there's gotta be like, a million just like that one." Iago took off into the air, glaring at Aladdin.

"Hey! I was locked up in that thing for MONTHS! There's no way I'd mistake it now!" Abu clutched at his hat and squawked loudly, making Aladdin frown as he stood up.

"Then we'd better go and talk to the Peddler. Maybe we can work out a deal for the lamp." We nodded, and headed after Aladdin into the market. Sora looked around the lively town with awe in his eyes for a moment, and soon caught up with me, matching my steps.

"So, what's the story about you and Riku saving Aladdin's life?" I smiled to myself, speeding up to catch sight of the man in question.

"I'm not telling you." Sora pouted, running after me and gently shoving my shoulder. I shook my head, and Sora sighed.

"No fair!" Still, Sora jumped to attention as we entered the Peddler's shop, stepping in front of me as the Peddler looked at me with something I wasn't liking in his eyes.

"Is there anyway we can buy that black lamp from you?" The Peddler smiled, rubbing his hands together.

"Of course. One way is to afford it in cash...the other way is to have your lady friend and I in bed together." I stepped back, disgusted. He wasn't asking me to...no, he was asking _that _alright. Sora glared at the Peddler, having understood the seller's meaning before it had latched into my brain.

"We'll take the first option. How much is it gonna be?" The Peddler frowned, discouraged that he wouldn't be getting to make any children, but perked up.

"A treasure beyond my imagination. Something fit for, say, a Sultan." Sora nodded curtly, and we left the shop. Once outside, Sora slamed the door shut, glaring at the wooden planks.

"I cannot believe he just asked that! I just...UGH!" Aladdin stared at Sora for a moment, then looked to me for answers.

"What does he want for the lamp?" Sora whirled to face Aladdin before I could even open my mouth.

"He wanted Christie to have sex with him, that's what!" Aladdin looked sick for a moment, before he sighed.

"Yeah, that happens a lot." At Sora's stare of disbelief, Aladdin patted him on the shoulder.

"Sora, this place...it's great and all, but some girls make a living selling thier bodies. The Peddler must have thought that Christie was one of those girls." I sighed, shaking my head as Sora kicked the wall, then jumped around clutching at his foot as Iago flew over to land on Aladdin's shoulder.

"Ya know, since you guys ain't gonna give Christie up to that stinkin' Peddler, why not go to the Cave of Wonders and grab some treasure from there?" Aladdin snapped his fingers, smiling.

"Great thinking Iago! Lead the way!" Iago nodded, flying off into the Market Place. We followed the Parrot to the Outskirts of the city, and all the way through the desert to the Cave of Wonders. It was a shorter trip than the last time we were here, had the Cave...moved? No, that wasn't possible. I turned to ask Iago if the Cave had changed locations, but he was too busy grinning.

"This is it!" The mouth of the Tiger was already opened, and we headed inside, weaving through the Valley of Stone into a chamber with waterfalls on both sides, sending cool mist into the air around us. Sora shrugged out of his jacket, throwing it over one arm as he let the spray cool him down. The trek across the desert has worn us all out, and the heat hadn't helped. Abu leapt down from Aladdin's shoulder and began to play in the water for a moment, before catching sight of a jewel floating above the water. Before any of us could stop him, he'd grabbed the jewel out of the air. The removal of the gem made at least a dozen stone gaurdians appear from the walls as the water stopped. Abu looked around in fear as we summoned our weapons in case of any attacks, before we looked up to see ice crystals forming above us. Abu screeched, dodging them as he ran back to us with the jewel in hand. Aladdin scolded him, and we turned back to where the jewel had been floating. There was a altar standing there now, awaiting the return of the jewel. Abu looked back towards it with fear in his eyes, then swallowed and nodded. Sora and I nodded to eachother, covering Abu as we made a run for the pedestal. Sora knocked Ice crystals away from us with the Keyblade as I kept Abu on course for the altar. But the crystals were too fast for Sora as we reached the altar, and he missed one. I grabbed Abu and placed my arms over my head. I expected to feel ice splitting on my head and neck, but instead heard ice breaking on a shield that wasn't metal. I looked up in time to see a honeycombed shield of blueish light just above Abu and I, forming a dome around us. Somehow, I'd managed to make a Dark Shield when I hadn't even been trying. Shoving my shock into the back of my brain for a later time, I pushed Abu to the alter, where he returned the jewel to it's place. Satisfied, the stone guardians returned to thier places behind the waterfall, allowing us passage into the caves. Aladdin clapped both Sora and I on the shoulders as he, Donald and Goofy headed onward. I shook my head, examining my left palm. The scar had begun to fade over the past year, but the skin itself was still marred. Sora cleared his throat, catching my attention.

"You ok?" I nodded, smiling slightly even though it didn't reach my eyes. Sora took it as answer enough, and we headed off after Aladdin. All there was in the next room, the Chasm of Challengers, was a square ledge above a seemingly bottomless pit. Towards the edge of the ledge was a stone marker, with some ancient text on it. I smiled brightly, dusting it off. This was a text I knew how to read. Aladdin tilted his head, confused.

"You can read this?" I nodded, tracing the script with my fingers.

"Yeah. It says, "Complete your tasks within the time allotted. Fail, and face the consequences." Grim odds." The rumbling beneath our feet made Donald squawk, then we all screamed as the floor fell out from beneath us. All of a sudden, the ticking of a clock began to ring in my ears, and from the look on Sora's face, I knew he heard it too. We managed to turn around to land on our feet as the ground came up beneath us, and we leapt into action. In the game, the floor had fallen out beneath Sora and his comrades. But here, waves of Heartless just kept coming until a final Fat Bandit arrived. It knocked Donald and Goofy away and into eachother, making Sora and I wince in sympathy at the metal clang of Donald's head and Goofy's shield. That wince cost us valuable time, and I had to grab Sora by the arm and drag him to the floor with me as the Fat Bandit swiped up at us. We were pinned down by the creature's ever approaching swings, and I kept Sora down with one arm around his back as Aladdin came up behind it and lopped it's head off with one blow. The black liquid the Heartless always left behind when they died splattered on the floor nearby, and Sora winced as some of the remains landed on his nose. We stood, heading off the platform and towards the treasure room, stopping as another stone marker appeared in front of us. Iago read this one, landing on it and craning his head to read it upside down.

"Victors of the Trial, you possess great strength! Wow. Nice welcome!" Aladdin chuckled to himself as Iago flew over to his shoulder again, and we headed into the treasure room. I shielded my eyes with one hand as the firelight reflecting off all the gold and jewels was a sudden change from the darkness of the previous room. We poked around in the room before Aladdin caught sight of a jeweled trophy at the back of the room.

"There, that one should do it." Donald followed Aladdin's gaze, and nodded as greed came in to his eyes.

"Oh boy, it's perfect! That guys gonna like this." Sora and I padded over to the trophy, hefting it up into the air. Sora, unprepared for the weight, let his air out in a whoosh as we picked up the solid gold piece.

"Sure feels valuable alright, it's pretty heavy!" Aladdin came over to Sora's side, taking some of the weight off of my friend.

"Great! Now, let's go give this to the Peddler and get the lamp. If Jafar doesn't stay bottled up, he'll destroy Agrabah!" We looked up at a cry from Donald, and I sighed as I caught sight of Abu and Iago trying to lift a soldi gold statue with a massive ruby. Donald had caught them in the act, but then saw the jewel and stared at it, transfixed. The only one with his hands free, Goofy banged on his shield, snapping Donald from his trance.

"Donald! Snap outta it!" Donald blinked, shaking his head vigorously to clear it. He ran after us as we left the caverns, taking some kind of Transporter back to the Stone Valley. The trek across the desert was slower this time, with four of us carrying the heavy trophy and Donald running on ahead. By the time we reached the town again, the moon was rising in the sky, and Sora and I were forced to realize that we just weren't cut out for the constant change of climate in this world. Aladdin led us to his old apartment, where we stashed the trophy before we headed for the castle. Jasmine welcome us with open doors and a warm meal, before showing us to two spare rooms and dragging Aladdin off by his ear. Saying goodnight to Donald and Goofy, Sora and I claimed one room. Inside, Sora pestered me for the story that both Jasmine and Aladdin had hinted at all day.

"Come on Chris, what's it gonna take for you to tell me?" I rolled my eyes, folding my jacket and placing it on the ground next to my sneakers.

"It's not my story to tell. If you want answers, ask Jasmine and Aladdin tomorrow." He pouted, yanking off his shoes.

"I'm gonna find out eventually, why don't you just tell me?" There's really something you all should know about me. When I get tired, I get pissed. And when I get pissed, I'm difficult to out think. I sat up on my borrowed bed, looking Sora in the eyes.

"Alright, you want the story? Fine. Riku and I came here about six months ago. Stuff happened, Aladdin got run through with some kinda blade in his stomach. We managed to heal him, then got rid of the guy who'd tried to kill him. We left after that. Happy now?" Sora stared at me like a deer caught in the headlights, and I flopped back onto the pillow, turning my back to him. I'd told Sora the basic story, but a lot more had happened then I was willing to say. Like how Riku and I had also almost been killed, and that the man who'd tried to kill Aladdin had been beheaded soon after, on the Sultan's order. I heard Sora fidget on his matress, and I sighed as I rolled over to face him.

"Does "got rid of" mean you...killed him?" I shook my head.

"Niether Riku or I did the deed ourselves, but yes. He's dead." Sora stared shellshocked for a moment, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed as he processed the information. After a moment, he looked out the window.

"Why didn't you want to tell me?" I sighed, burying my head in my hands. Why did this have to happen now?

"Becuase, Sora, Riku almost died here. When we went after the guy who'd tried to gut Aladdin, we both almost got gutted ourselves. I got knocked out during the fight, and when I came too, Riku was knocking the guy out and barely staying on his feet from all the blood he'd lost. I didn't want to tell you, becuase I knew you'd be spooked." Sora looked at the ground, then sighed.

"You were right. I probably would have been spooked. But thanks, for telling me." I nodded, rolling back over to face away from Sora as he finally laid down and went to sleep. It took me a few minutes to finally drift off, and it felt like barely an hour had passed before I was awoken by shouts from below us, in the courtyard. Sora blearily opened his eyes as I clutched at the window sill, and we both jumped at Jasmine's scream of surprise, quickly dressing and running through the halls and out into the courtyard. There, Pete was chasing the Peddler around, with the little man clutching the Lamp to his chest. But Pete was faster, and as Donald and Goofy came up behind us with Aladdin in tow, he grabbed the lamp from the Peddler's hand.

"Thank you!" Put off by Pete's stealing the lamp, the Peddler made a leaping grab at it, taking it from Pete's hand and running away again.

"It's mine!" Pete, having not noticed the lamp was gone until the Peddler had run out the front gates of the Palace, cursed and ran after him.

"Lamp hog!" We stared after them for a minute, before Donald squawked.

"That was Jafar's lamp!" Aladdin smacked himself, running a hand through his hair.

"And there's no one in the Market at this hour to stop them! They don't open until midday!" Sora groaned, and we ran off after the Peddler and Pete. It was a similar scene here, with Pete chasing after the seller with a lot of success. He grabbed the lamp, holding the Peddler down with one hand as he examined the Lamp. Iago snarled, leaping from Aladdin's shoulder and into the air, flying over and snatching it from Pete's hand. He was already back inside the Palace Courtyard by the time that Pete noticed the Lamp was missing, and both the Peddler and Pete charged headlong into the courtyard, bowling us over. Sora got up first, helping me up and literally dragging me into the Courtyard where Iago was being chased. We arrived just in time to wince as Iago crashed into the wall, dropping the lamp. He tried to get up, but couldn't in time to stop Pete from grabbing the Lamp. Pete laughed.

"Nice try, Bird Brain. Just wait until Jafar's free, he's gonna make one beauty of a Heartless!" We all yelped as the ground shook, and I looked up at the sky with a warm smile as Genie came flying into view amongst many bells and whistles of his own creation.

"I'm HOME!" He flew past Pete, the elation of returning to Agrabah blinding him from noticing the real Aladdin come up behind us.

"Al! It's been eons!" He flew back around, hugging Pete.

"Al, you princely little muffin you!" Genie teleported into the air, and I had to bite my finger to stop myself from laughing. The look on his face was just hilarious.

"Cosmic travel can get _so _lonely without a friend." He placed an arm around Pete's shoulder, then teleported and placed his arm on Pete's other shoulder.

"To think I left you forlorn and Genie-less! Oh, the HUMANITY!" Genie shook Pete, then rubbed his eyes. Sora was clutching at his stomach, holding onto my shoulder as he tried to stop from laughed. Genie was a stand-up comic alright, one of the best. Still completly oblivious to our presence and the face that Pete wasn't Aladdin, he didn't hear the real Aladdin call out.

"Genie?" Genie tilted his head for a moment.

"Hey, Al, you've been puttin' on weight?" Genie grew several feet wider to make his point, then teleported right into Pete's face, startling the disheveled man. Genie shook his head.

"Aw, of course, what am I saying? You're living at the Palace now!" Genie spun around, a second Genie appearing in his arms.

"Aladdin! Jasmine!" The double Genie's hugged and fireworks appeared behind them, one taking the shape of a large red heart. The second Genie disappeared, and the real one clapped Pete on the back. Hard.

"Wait, tell me. Am I bieng a pest, a big blue pest? Aw, who cares! I'm just so glad to see you again!" Genie poofed away, this time reappearing directly in front of Pete to shake both of the dog-mans hands. Pete lost his balance, and we scattered as the large man fell over, crashing to the ground almost exactly where we'd been standing. Aladdin recovered first, shaking his head.

"Genie!" Genie blinked, looking between the downed Pete and his old friend.

"Oops." Aladdin just smiled, and Genie grabbed him, both friend embracing tightly. But their happy reunion was short-lived, for Pete had recovered from his escapade with Genie and was picking himself off the floor.

"Time for Plan B! I'm finishing you mugs off right now!" Pete slammed his fist on the ground, making a geyser pop out from the Lily Pond and create the Blizzard Lord. We all yelped as several bushes lit on fire, creating the Volcano Lord Heartless. Both of the massive creatures stood side by side, looking rather menacing. Sora summoned the Keyblade as I called my daggers, and we rushed at the Volcano Lord just as he went for us. Donald and Goofy cried out in surprise as he blew a stream of fire at them, and were forced out of the courtyard as Pete grabbed them and raced out the doors. Aladdin snarled, meeting the Blizzard Lord's staff with his blade as Genie hovered by his side.

"Genie! Go protect Jasmine!" Genie nodded, poofing away as Sora and I cast dual Blizzard Spells on the Volcano Lord, making it flinch. All of a sudden, he landed on the ground and seperated into lots of many smaller parts. We were forced back against the walls until Sora managed to destroy one of them, sending the rest scattering across the courtyard and straight into a small Void attack. With that threat disposed of, we turned our attention to the Blizzard Lord. But we were to late, it had already sent Aladdin sprawling and froze his legs to the ground. We tried to catch it's attention by attacking it, but that only served to make it angrier. And making the Lord of Ice angry in never a good idea, as Sora and I found out the hard way as the Heartless froze us to the wall by our wrists. Sora and I both winced, trying to break through the Ice Cuffs but to no avail. Sora bent his legs against the wall and tried to push off, but the cracking sound that resulted wasn't the Ice. Sora bit his lip as he tried not to cry out it pain, but Aladdin's cries had already captured Genie's attention. Now, making a Lord of Ice angry isn't a good idea. But angering a Genie, especially one with a very close friend, is a _very _bad idea. I swear, even after all this time, I still shudder at the image of all that anger in Genie's eyes. With one snap of his fingers, the Blizzard Lord was gone and Aladdin, Sora and myself we freed from our icy inprisonment. Sora went down clutching his wrist, not even looking up as the double doors leading into the courtyard were slammed open, sending Pete sprawling into our view as he was thrown onto the floor. He snarled, picking himself up.

"You! You've messed with me for the last time!" He ran out the front doors as I tried to get Sora to let go of his wrist, and Genie gathered Al up in a desperate hug. Sora squeezed his eyes shut as he finally let go of the injured appendage, and he sighed in relief as the Cura spell worked it way into repairing the damaged bone. The healing finished as Carpet flew into sight, with Abu riding him. Iago, having picked up the lamp, flew into the open doors of the Castle as Jasmine greeted Aladdin with a liplocking kiss. Sora and I shared a smile as Iago led us down into the Dungeons, where we placed the lamp into a stone coffin, closing it up for a long time. Aladdin looked back over his shoulder as we headed out into the courtyard, and I shivered. I could swear that I had heard Jafar's laugh, and I knew that Aladdin had heard it too. Still, he smiled as Jasmine looked at him. Genie scowled as he looked to Iago.

"Uh...Princess Jasmine...are you sure you want that pigeon in the coop?" Jasmine nodded.

"Yes. He means well." Genie smiled slightly, but it didn't meet his eyes.

"Aw, sure. You're probably right." Sora smirked, still cradling his injured wrist slightly.

"And how much trouble can just one noisy bird cause?" Genie nodded.

"You've got a point there Kiddo." Jasmine patted Genie on the shoulder, then turned to Sora and I.

"What happens now, Sora? Sora?" Sora shook his head, shrugging in apology for zoning out on us. I looked at him in concern for a moment, then turned to Jasmine.

"Well, it was great to see all of you again, but we need to get moving if we're going to find Riku and the King. I guess...we'll just be moving on now." Sora nodded, and Genie smiled sympatheticlly.

"I hope you find them." I looked away, fingering my necklace as Sora looked up at the sky.

"We do too Genie, we do too." We were snapped from our thoughts as Donald looked around.

"Hey, where'd Aladdin go?" Jasmine pointed towards the gate.

"He ran off toward town to find Abu, but he should have been back by now..." Genie frowned.

"Al can't miss Sora's big farewell party! I'll have him back in a jiffy!" He poofed away in a tornado of magic, a second too early. Aladdin ran back into the courtyard, on Abu's heels. I facepalmed as the little monkey hid behind on the still standing benches, clutching at a large red jewel. Aladdin bent over, panting to catch his breath as Donald and Goofy grabbed the jewel and Abu. Aladdin swallowed, trying to catch his breath.

"He must've secretly stolen it from the Cave of Wonders!" Donald raised a finger at Abu, then stared at the jewel as if in a trance. Goofy set Abu on the bench, tilting his head.

"I guess some things are just hard to resist." Donald shook his head violently, and made a fist around the jewel.

"Ah, who needs this!" He made a big show that he was about to throw it, making the boys and Jasmine look in the direction that they thought the jewel had sailed in, but I tapped him on the shoulder as I held the jewel up. It was pretty, but I'd seen prettier objects before. The others all glowered at Donald, and he stepped back.

"What?" I rolled my eyes, letting the jewel float out of my hand as it glowed. Sora unlocked the gate, letting the wind flow through the courtyard. I shook my head in confusion at the smell of cinnamon, pine trees and paper, and the feel of a brisk wind.

_Oh yeah...Christmas Town..._

Having caught his breath, Aladdin looked to Sora.

"Sora...what is it?" Sora dismissed the Keyblade as he cradled his wrist.

"I think it's time for us to go now." Jasmine frowned sadly.

"Will you come back someday?" Sora nodded, smiling brightly.

"We will, I promise." Aladdin and Jasmine waved goodbye as we left the Palace ground, heading back towards the alley we'd beamed into. Genie was waiting there for us.

"So, see you guys soon?" Sora and I shared another smile, and we nodded. Genie smiled brightly, grabbing all four of us into a big hug. After a moment, he set us down and waved goodbye.

"See you later guys!" We beamed back onboard Infinity, and I set course for Halloween Town as Sora headed for one of the spare rooms to try and get some sleep. He needed his rest.

* * *

Kairi stood on the beach of Destiny Islands, the look on her face reminding Riku so much of Christie when he'd left her behind. His shoulder's sagged. Maybe he should have stayed. Still, he kept his focus on Kairi.

"Maybe...waiting isn't good enough anymore." She certainly looked determined enough...no. He would not subject her to the Darkness like that again. She didn't deserve it. No one did. The sound of her surprised scream made him jump, and he called forth Soul Eater in case the person or thing coming from the Dark Portal turned out to be a threat. He snarled as Saix stepped through. Oh yes, a definite threat. Saix lowered his hood, smiling to try and win Kairi over.

"That's correct, Princess of Heart." Kairi stepped back, instinctually knowing that this man was not to be trusted.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Saix smiled cruelly, and Kairi gasped as she almost backed into a Berseker.

"If you are harmed, Sora will become very angry. That would work wonders to my plans." Riku started, _his _plans? Saix wasn't working under Xemnas's order's anymore? Shoving that thought to the back of his mind for another moment, he leapt into action, downing the Beserker and wrapping one arm around Kairi. She gasped, clutching at the arm that kept her safe as she looked up. Given her angle, she could see Riku's face, and she smiled.

"Riku! You made it!" He nodded, keeping Soul Eater pointed toward Saix as Kairi struggled to keep pace with Riku's larger gait. Saix snarled, taking a few steps forward before portalling out. Riku sighed in relief, letting Kairi go when she stomped on his booted toes. She whirled around to face her friend, hands on her hips.

"You. Are. An. Idiot. Where the heck were you!" Riku looked away, summoning a Dark Portal and gently taking Kairi by the arm.

"Around. Come on, it's not safe here anymore." Kairi took one last look around the Island, then nodded and let Riku lead her into the Portal.

"So, how are Sora and Christie." Before Riku could answer, Pluto's bark made both Islanders look up. The yellow dog was running over like the Darkness itself was on his tail, a note tucked under his collar. Riku patted the dog on his head, taking the note from his collar as Kairi pet his back.

_Riku, take Kairi to Twilight Town. Sora and Christie will be there promptly to pick her up, and I've placed a barrier around the town proper. She'll be safe pal, don't worry about it._

_Mickey_

Riku rolled his eyes, opening another Portal to the Station. Kairi looked at him, sighing at the look on his face. Still, she stood and whistled for Pluto. Riku's heart lurched, her whistle was almost the exact same as Christie's. He was jolted from his thoughts as Kairi hugged him tight across the middle.

"Please be careful." He patted her back awkardly, nodding. Gently, she let go and ran for the Portal, not looking back as Pluto ran along side her. It closed behind her, and Riku sighed.

Once again, he was alone.

Maybe it was better this way.

* * *

Heart's Note: The idea of Riku and Christie saving Aladdin from dying was my original plan for Agrabah in KH1, but it didn't work out well and was sent to the "Rejected" folder. It's found a little life here, and I think it's enough.

On another note: Ok, who went and killed the Document Editor? It was fine the way it was, geez.


	14. Most Wonderful Time of The Year!

Someday, long into my future, I'll look back and laugh at how much trouble I had writing this chapter. For now however, I'm _this _close to pulling my hair out. (fumes)

* * *

Disclaimer: Check Chapter 1

* * *

Sighing, I piloted Infinity into low orbit as Sora finally woke up. I'd disliked this world, no matter the game it was it. But now, I suppose I was afraid of facing Santa Claus. I'd believed in him since I was a child, but meeting someone important always made me nervous. Still, we had to face the music. We beamed down into the Town Square, and my wings twitched as I caught sight of all the little lights in the area. Draped over the guillotine, the fountain and the rest of the town, the orange bulbs cast an eerie glow that unnerved me. Sora frowned, looking around as he scratched his head.

"Christie, this _is _Halloween Town, right?" I nodded as Donald and Goofy yelped at the appearence of Zero, making me jump. The little ghost dog flew over to Sora, licking his nose.

"Hey Zero! How've you been boy?" Zero, bieng a ghost dog, didn't answer. Just flew over to a large launch pad placed on the edge of town. Sora tilted his head.

"What's this thing for?" We all looked up at the sound of bells, and I sighed as I caught sight of Jack flying down in a sleigh made of a Trashcan, being led by what looked to be reindeer skeletons. He landed the sleigh then walked over to us with the biggest grinn on his face.

"Sora, Christie! Welcome back and salutations to these fine gentlemen. Who are they, Sora?" I snickered behing my hand as Donald fumed, and Sora shook his head.

"These are my friends, Donald and Goofy. You didn't meet them last time I was here, but they know what happened." Jack nodded, still smiling.

"Of course. Donald, Goofy, welcome to Halloween Town, and Merry Christmas!" Sora and I exchanged a look of surprise, and Sora looked to Jack.

"Merry Christmas? Don't you mean Happy Halloween?" Jack nodded, not having caught his blunder.

"Of course, my apologies. Happy Halloween greetings from Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King." He made a scary face, but it didn't even make me spook. Jack smiled sadly.

"Forgive me. I'm a Christmas mood. You see, I'm running the show again this year, but I need Sandy Claw's blessing. So, I'm off to Christmas town!" Sora quirked a brow.

"Sandy Claws?" I nodded, crossing my arms.

"He probably means Santa Claus. Although, I do wonder what Jack's doing..." As if ordered by my words, Jack stood up from his place on the fountain and spun around.

"Aren't these decorations wonderful? This year, Halloween Town's going to handle Christmas too! But fist, we have to visit Sally. She's working on something that no self-respecting Santa Claus can do without! Come along gentlemen and lady, I'll show you!" Sora frowned, looking around the square at the guillotine and skeletal riendeer. Said creature's squawked at us, making Donald and Goofy shiver in fear. Sora and I shared a sympathetic smile, then led the way to Dr. Finkelstien's lab. Inside, the doctor was working on his newest creation with the children that had once served Oogie Boogie. I crossed my arms, scowling. Those three were always up to something...Still, I looked to Jack as he ducked through the entryway of the lap, smiling gleefully.

"Hello Doctor! Where's Sally?" Dr. Finkelstein frowned.

"Can't you see...that I'm in the middle of an experiment?" He slammed his head shut, turning his wheelchair and rolling over to the table, where his newest experiment was laying prone on the table. I stepped aside as Lock, Shock and Barrel passed by my legs with a machine part in hand. They groaned.

"This is way too heavy!"

"Then let's toss it!" Finkelstein glared at them, fisting one hand.

"You do and you'll be sorry! Now, bring it over here." The kids looked at eachother, smirking under thier masks. After a count of three, they tossed it onto the table. It sparked with electricity, and I covered my face as it exploded. Sora and Jack waved the air away, wincing as the table came into view once the smoke cleared. The experiment was now just a heap of scrap metal, and the kids ran past us out the door as Sally came inside. Finkelstein cursed loudly, and I winced. He was worse then Cid. Jack turned around as Sally tapped him on the back

"Sally! Did you finish it?" Sally shook her head, wringing her hands.

"I'm sorry Jack, I...I need a little more time." Jack frowned.

"Oh..well, that's alright. Just as long as it's ready for Christmas." He patted Sally's shoulder, then turned to leave. Sally reached out to stop him.

"But...Jack..." He paid her no mind, stopping at the door.

"Well, I'd best be off! I've got to go get Sandy Claws, right away. Wonderful to see you all again, good-bye for now." Jack left, leaving Sally to stagger to a bench and place her head in her hands. Sora frowned, tilting his head.

"Go get Santa Claus?" He turned to leave, but looked at Sally as she grabbed his arm.

"Please, Sora. I'm afraid that something terrible will happen if Jack goes through with this." Donald nodded, tapping his foot.

"You can say that again!" Sora was snapped from his daze as Jack swung open the doors, looking for all the worlds a confused man.

"Sora, Christie, are those strange looking fellows in the Square with you?" Sora tilted his head, not understanding.

"What fellows?" Jack frowned.

"You know, the ones who wanted to spoil Halloween AND Christmas? Ohh, what were they called again...Heartless?" Sora jumped, upset.

"They're definitely not with us, but we can help you get rid of them. And then we can go see Santa!" I stared at Sora for his outburst, and Donald tapped his foot. The Keyblader rubbed the back of his neck, red in the face.

"But first, the Heartless." Jack led us out the lab and into the Square, where the Mayor was trying to fend off the Wight Knights with his megaphone.

"Now hear this, you...you things! Leave Halloween Town at once, by order of the Mayor!" The Heartless payed him no mind, skulking around. He paniced.

"Jack! Where are you? I'm only an elected official, I can't handle this by myself!" Not even bothering to greet the rotund man, we chased off the Heartless. Once they were all gone, Jack frowned.

"Just how is Sandy Claws supposed to relax with all this going on? That's it! Sandy Claw's needs bodygaurds! Are you up to the task?" Donald and Sora nodded vigorously, and Jack smiled.

"Good. The doorway to Christmas Town is the woods, just past the Graveyard." Our little trip didn't take but ten minutes, but Sora just couldn't hold still.

"We're going to see Santa, we're going to see Santa, we're going to see Santa!" I rolled my eyes, clamping a hand over his mouth as he began to repeat his mantra again.

"Yes, we're going to see Santa. Now, please shut up about it." He nodded, and I let go. Still, he jumped around like a hyperactive puppy that someone had given sugar until we reached the Christmas Town door in the Hinterlands. Jack gestured to it, having not noticed Sora's fidgeting.

"Here it is! The door to Christmas Town. The spooks of Halloween Town can get so tiresome year after year, so I wanted something new. Imagine my surprise when I found this! Beyond this door is a world filled with wonders...the likes of which you've never seen before! At first, I couldn't believe my eyes, everything was so fresh and new and exciting!" I covered one ear as Sora finally burst from all his excitement.

"C'mon! Open it!" JAck threw open the door, revealing the hollow tree. Feet first, Sora just jumped down it without a care as Goofy and I exchanged a look of understanding, following Jack and Donald after Sora. We came to a stop on a snow covered hill, and I looked to Sora. His Halloween Town clothing had changed drastically, from being completely dark to a lighter grey tone. The coat he was wearing now had crown shaped buttons, and a Santa-type hat was draped over the side of his head. I stood, dusting snow from my clothes, now grey wings twitching. Not only had Sora's clothing changed, but mine had too. My black shirt and shorts had been replaced with a knee-length, long sleeved white dress. White and red striped stockings worked their way up to my knees, masked by white boots that went up to my lower calves. I let my hair down to make the snow fall out of it, but didn't bother putting it back up as Sora stood up.

"So, where's Santa Jack?" Jack pointed towards a building at the base of the Hill.

"In his workshop. Shall we?" Sora all but flew down the snowcovered hill, with the rest of us taking a slower pace down to avoid falling. When we reached the bottom, we found that there was more than just the smell of gingerbread waiting for us there. Sora summoned the Keyblade as a Heartless suddently popped up in front of him, and we all hit the deck as he threw his Keyblade at it, a little too hard. It sent the creature spinning into the carousel, cuasing it to go flying over our heads and face first into the snow for Jack to finish off. Donald glared at Sora, then squawked as more Heartless appeared. Sora summoned the Keyblade back to his hand.

"Here too?!" I growled, summoning my daggers back into my hands as Jack cast Graviga spells that _still _made my ears ring, and I was all the way across the Square! When the last Heartless fell, Donald fisted his hands.

"Christmas is in big trouble!" Goofy frowned.

"Gawrsh...we can't let anything happen to Christmas..." Sora, Donald and I nodded, and I bit my lip as Jack pointed to the workshop. I was dreading this meeting. What place does a killer have in such an innocent land?

Simple. She doesn't.

Still, I took a deep breath and walked step for step with Sora as Jack led the way into the workshop. We sidestepped a few elves, and I grabbed Sora's arm to keep him from crashing into a wall as he stared in sheer amazement of the little place around us. He turned on his heel as Jack gestured towards Santa, and I was hard pressed to get my heart to settle down a little bit as Sora stepped forward. The jolly man looked up with a smile.

"Well, hello everyone. Did you come to see if you're on my nice list?" Sora walked forward first, and Santa looked to him.

"You name, dear boy?" Sora nervously stuttered.

"Um, Sora, sir." Santa looked down at his list for a moment, then frowned.

"Let's see...Sora Isumaru...ah, here you are. Well, according to this, you are on my Nice list. But, ten years ago, you told everyone that you did not believe in Santa Claus. Oh dear, that is unfortunate." Sora frowned, nodding as he crossed his arms. Donald and Goofy now stepped forward, and I was left with nowhere to hide.

"How about Donald and Goofy?" Santa looked down at his list again, then looked up with a smile. Donald and Goofy's happy jig distracted Sora, and Santa looked to me.

"And your name dear?" Closing my eyes, I shook my head.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'd rather not know. I don't have a place here." Santa frowned, looking down at his list again.

"Well, it says here that you do." My eyes widened, then I sighed wistfully.

"Christina Leonhart." Smiling to himself for getting my name out of my mouth, the Lord of Christmas looked down at his list one last time, then looked to me.

"Well dear, you've never taken one step off of my Nice list, neither has Riku Takemaru." I stared at him, speechless. But before Sora or I could ask him anything else, Jack stepped forward.

"Am I on your list too, by any chance? It's me, Jack!" Santa nearly dropped his list as he looked up at the skeleton man.

"Jack Skellington?!" We all whirled towards a door across the room at the sound of breaking glass, and Santa stood up from his chair.

"What sort of trouble did you bring _this _time?" Sora looked up at Jack.

"This time?" Jack scratched the back of his neck, embarassed.

"It's a long story." I rolled my eyes, following Mr. Claus into the Factory where Lock, Shock and Barrel all stood on a high ledge, flanked by Maleficent. I snapped.

"Maleficent!" They all turned to see what the racket was, and the kids jumped.

"Busted!" Maleficent vanished as Barrel threw a rock through the window behind them, breaking the glass and jumping out onto the snow with his friends just behind him. Jack, having caught sight of them just before they vanished from our sight, gasped.

"It's Lock, Shock and Barrel!" Santa planted his hands on his hips, shaking his head.

"Not those three again..." Jack looked to Mr. Claus.

"I assure you Mr. Claws, they're not with us!" Santa frowned.

"Well, whatever the case, they've been quite naughty. Catch them and bring them back here. They're going to get a lecture." He turned to walk back to his home, and Jack reached out a hand.

"Uh, Mr.Claws? I wanted to talk to you about Christmas first." Santa didn't stop walking, and we followed him back through the doorway.

"It'll have to wait. I need to see how things are progressing in my workshop, and you five have to catch those rascals." I nodded, and Sora and I grabbed Jack by the arm and dragged him out of the house. Outside, I kneeled down into the snow to examine the three pairs of tiny footprints the children had left behind. Following the trail was easy enough, and I sighed in relief as my clothes returned to normal when we re-entered the Hinterlands. Sora took the lead now, shoving open the Curly Hill gate just in time to see Malecifent and a giant off white sack vanish as a massive Heartless appeared in front of us. Sora scowled.

"There you are!" Instead of even bothering to talk to us, the children jumped into the cage hanging from the Heartless, laughing as it closed the cage door. Immediatly, it began firing balls of dark fire at us, and I winced as one passed right next to my side. While it didn't do any visible damage to my clothing, I knew the skin beneath would be singed. Grabbing Sora and dragging him behind the Hill as Jack grabbed Donald and Goofy under his arms as ran for cover, I cursed.

"We'll never reach them if they're that high up!" Sora bit his lip, then looked at the top of the hill and to my wings.

"Chris, if you get enough hieght, can you fly on those?" Not understanding, I shook my head.

"Too much wieght, not enough height." Sora frowned, cupping his fingers beneath his chin. If not for the Keyblade laying next to him, I would have gone so far as to call him a scholar. But as it was, the position of his hands gave my friend a very smart idea. Without even saying anything, I knew what he meant. Dispelling the Keyblade, he ran full speed up the hill, skidding to a stop at the very edge. I was two steps behind him, and jumped into the air as he turned, cupped hands ready to catch my foot. Within that instant, anything could have happened to kill us both or injure us to the point of no return had Sora or I missed the jump. But it didn't happen, and I spread my wings to glide over to the Prison Keeper as Sora gave me the extra boost I needed. Clinging to the creature's face, I smirked.

"Wake up time, Ugly!" I winced as it shrieked in pain as my daggers found a home in it's head, then flipped over like a gymnast and stared at the kids in the cage. They clung to one another as I yanked the cage door open, pointing at the ground. They leapt down, and I followed as soon as I grabbed my daggers, letting Sora and Donald finished off the creature with Dual Thundara Spells. Back on the ground, the kids laughed.

"That was fun!"

"Let's go see if Mr. Oogie's ready!" The kids ran away before we could stop them, and Jack stared after them in shock. Sora frowned.

"Isn't Oogie the one who tried to take over Halloween Town before? He turned into a giant..house?" Jack and I nodded.

"That's him alright. Hope you're all ready for trouble, becuase it's coming at us like a train without brakes." Goofy sighed.

"Don't we have enough trouble already?" We all nodded, then headed out to the graveyard. But before we could get into the Hinterlands, Sally came running from that direction and crashed into Jack, wrapping her arms around him as she clung to her friend. Confused and concerned, Jack wrapped his arms around her back.

"Sally, what's wrong?" She looked up, eyes wide and full of fear.

"Jack! Oogie's kidnapped Santa Claus!" Jack's eyes went wide, and I sighed. Why now...? Taking Jack's surprise as a good sign, Sally continued.

"And he's headed to Christmas Town!" Sora took the lead, then looked over his shoulder as we didn't follow him.

"Guys, Come on! We've got to hurry!" Torn between following Sora, and staying with Sally, Jack looked every bit like a man in love. Sally made the choice for him, running on ahead of Sora and forcing us to follow after her as she jumped down the door to the Snow Hill. We hit the ground running, following the doll-like woman into the Workshop, where we crouched behind the engine of a conveyor belt. Santa was tied up on the middle one, while Oogie Boogie pranced around.

"I've done a little..redecorating!" I bit my lip. That was the understatement of the year. Instead of just bieng conveyor belts, they now ended in pits of spikes. Oogie suddenly stopped prancing as he looked our way, and I cursed as I forced Sora and myself out of sight.

"Wait...Something's not quite right here. I know what it is! We just need a little more of that Oogie Flair!" Ignoring the sack of bugs, Maleficent stalked over to Santa.

"I do hope our jolly old friend is looking forward to becoming a Heartless." Gagged and tied up, Santa began to struggle as Maleficent began her spell. Unwilling to just sit idly by and watch this happen, I summoned my daggers and readied myself to throw them. There was no need however, for Oogie had crashed into Maleficent, breaking the Spell. She tapped her staff of the ground, regaining her balance.

"Clumsy oaf!" Oogie stared at her, and even Sora winced at the look on Maleficent's face as he spoke.

"Are you still here? Why don't you boogie on back to where you came from?" Maleficent snarled, and Sora crouched. We were all ready to leap into action at a seconds notice, but we found no need.

"Very well, you ingrate. You will rue the day you spurned my help, the same way Minerva did!" I filed that little piece of information away for a later time as Maleficent vanished in a pillar of green fire. Jack, having waited patiently for the witch to leave, stepped forward just as Oogie turned around.

"Oogie!"

"Jack Skellington!" Jack frowned as Oogie laughed, "hands" on his hips.

"You and I have a score to settle Jack, same for you and your little sidekicks!" I rolled my eyes as we all stepped out from behind the conveyor belt. Jack's frown deepened.

"What are you planning to do with Sandy Claws?" Oogie looked confused.

"Who? Sandy Claws? I don't know who you're talking about." He paced over to Santa, lifting him up.

"And _why _is this roly-poly red guy here? Time to to, Granpa!" Forced to walk, Santa was pushed down the belt to the spike plate. Sally, not willing to just sit by and watch it happen, threw her leg onto the conveyor belt in front of Oogie, catching his attention long enough for Santa to make a run for it, taking Sally with him. Oogie screamed, storming after them as he noticed Santa getting away. Jack raced to head him off, and Sora and I slammed the door leading to the Workshop closed. Oogie cursed.

"Why you!" He turned on his heel, running onto some scaffolding and into a control tower ahead of us. From there, he pressed a button and laughed as the conveyors started up. Sora and I fell on top of one another at the unexpected movement, but Donald was able to stay on his feet and he ran for the hole at the northern end of the conveyor, trying to get up to Oogie. He came out on the left belt, instead of behind Oogie, and turned on his heel to run abck through the hole.

"Not again?!" Oogie cackled, and Sora and I fell over again as he reversed the movements of the conveyor belts to send us towards the Spike plates. Jack helped Sora and I to our feet, and we kept running forward to avoid a painful impalement. To think this world had been in an Kids game. Seeing as Oogie was dropping heavy boxes to try and squash us, Sora kept hitting them back up into the control area, where Oogie was standing. Sora smirked, even as he missed and Oogie laughed.

"Sorry pipsqueak! You're going down!" Jack kicked a Wight Knight away from Donald, and then helped Sora into getting more boxes up into the control area by throwing the presents as high as he could. But we ran out of them quickly, and Oogie laughed. Sora cursed as he downed another Wight Knight, and I looked from Jack to the control area. Sora and I shared a look, and he told Jack the plan as I ran towards the skeleton man. He cuaght on perfectly, and launched me higher then I'd expected. But instead of crashing into the roof like I'd feared, I spread my wings in time to glide over to the control area, and laughed at the look on Oogies cloth face.

"Surprise!" I jumped over the sack of bugs, landing on the spider-webbed glass and hopping into the air with one of Oogie's loose threads in hand. My extra weight broke through the glass, and I let go of the thread when it began to cut into my hand. Oogie crashed to the ground, surrounded by tinkling glass and presents. He sat up as I deactivated the conveyor belts and glided down to Sora's level. But it was too late for the sack of bugs, and he cried out as his stitching threatened to come undone. Clapping both hands over it, he sighed in relief as the flow of bugs stopped. But then, his other side opened up, and he yelled helplessly as the flow of bugs left him a motionless sack. Donald stepped on the last of the escaping bugs, and Sora and I shared a relieved sight. We headed out of the factory and into the Square, where Santa and Sally, repaired leg and all, were standing. Sora waved.

"Christmas is safe again!" Jack snapped his fingers, and we all jumped.

"Perfect! I'd better get down to business!" Donald crossed his feathered arms.

"Leave that to Santa!" Goofy nodded as we reached Santa and Sally.

"Yup, you oughta just stick to Halloween and spooky stuff." Jack frowned, but looked to Sally as she walked forward/

"Jack?" She held out a lump of red fabric, and Jack's face lit up.

"Here. It's done." Jack took the lump from her hands, smiling brighter then even Yuffie could. I shivered suddenly, and tuned out from Jack and Sally's exchange as my heart lurched.

_Riku...? What is this?_ Sora's hand on my shoulder snapped me out of my thoughts as Santa stepped forward.

"Listen here Jack Skellington. You saved me, and Christmas as well. And for that, I'm very grateful. But please promise me that you won't cause any more trouble! And about that suit..." Jack spun around, prompting Santa to put his hands on his hips.

"Don't even _think _of taking over for me again!" Jack tilted his head.

"I just thought you could use a little help this year, Mr. Claws. You must be exhuasted from all the preparations. And--I wouldn't mind a second chance to get this Christmas thing right." Santa smiled warmly.

"Yes, being Santa Claus can be tiring. But let me tell you something Jack. See all the happy faces of little children when they discover the present's I've brought them makes it all worth the effort, year after year after year. And you, Jack, you love to make them gasp and see them shiver with fright. What if someone tried to take that all away from you?" Jack looked down, scratching the back of his head. Santa continued.

"We both have very important jobs, Jack. Mine is to take care of Christmas, and yours is to take care of Halloween. So, we each have to do the very best that we can. After all, you're the face of Halloween--Mr. Jack Skellington! The Pumpkin King! The Knight of Nightmares! And even though you're fascinated with Christmas, Jack..Halloween is your true specialty. Don't you see? Children rely on both of us to do our jobs. Halloween needs your attention. And I also know that Christmas needs mine. Urgently." He turned around to head back into his workshop, but stopped on the porch as Jack nodded, finally understanding.

"You're right! I am the master of terror! And if Halloween has become too routine, all I have to do is think of something new that'll really make them scream!" We all smiled at him, then turned towards Snow Hill as the Mayor came running, scrolls of paper is his arms.

"Jack! Oh, Jack! I've been looking for you everywhere! We must go over the plans for next Halloween! I can't do a thing without your approval!" Jack nodded, taking Sally by the hand.

"So true." They began to walk off back towards the entrance back to Halloween Town, before Santa spoke up again.

"Good luck, Jack Skellington." Jack, Sally and the Mayor walked off, chattering about the new plans. Sora smiled as he watched them leave.

"Well, there they go." Santa nodded, seeming rushed.

"Yes, and I've still got lots of names to double check and preparations to finish!" But before he could get back into his workshop, we all turned as Jack's Santa outfit suddenly glowed. The Mayor frowned.

"Jack, this is no time for joking around!" Jack looked at his arms, confused.

"What's this? Perhaps a bit to festive for our Halloween needs." I relished the warmth that opening the new gate brought, but I was un-nerved by the scent of blood and death on the wind, along with the smell of smoke.

_Pridelands... _

Sora dismissed the Keyblade and turned to me. I nodded, and he turned to Santa.

"Well sir, we'd better be going." Santa nodded, but wouldn't let us leave without some final words.

"Before you do, Sora...I believe there's a friend of yours...who, if I recall correctly, was the one who told you there's no such thing as Santa Claus?" Sora tilted his head towards the sky with a smile.

"Yeah, he did say that." Santa smiled.

"Be sure to give him my very best wishes." Sora nodded, then bit his lip.

"Of course I will, but...do you know where we can find Riku?" Santa shook his head, then looked me in the eyes.

"No. But don't ever give up! Remember, if you believe in Riku, you will find him. Just as you found me." We nodded, the boys waving goodbye as Sora and Donald raced eachother up the hill. Before I could even make to follow after them, Santa caught me by the hand, making me turn around.

"Christina, you said you had no place here. Where is here, dear?" I looked away, sighing.

"Among innocence, no killer belongs. We are the waste the worlds want nothing to deal with. We are the Shadow." Santa let go of my hand, surprised. But before I could walk away, he shook his head.

"Christina, there is no killer here. You're just a girl in an impossible situation. I'll be seeing you again soon, don't you worry." Leaving me with those words, he walked back into his workshop. I stared after the jolly man for a moment, then turned on my heel and raced up the hill after the boys in time to see them get beamed up onto Infinity. I took one last look around the snowy town, before following with a smile.

Maybe he was right. Maybe, I did have a place here.

* * *

I'd like to apologize for this piece of crap that you've just read. I. Hate. Halloween. Town!!


	15. Four Legs and Sharp Teeth

Disclaimer: Check Chapter 1

* * *

We arrived at the Pridelands after a short flight from Halloween Town, and despite me knowing that the changes would happen, I was still not ready for two legs and arms to be replaced by four legs. Sora took a few steps forward, then spun around to try and catch a glimpse of his tail as I sat down, trying to get used to my new center of gravity.

"Hey! Check us out!" He suddenly stopped spinning, looking to Donald and Goofy as the feeling of being watched made the dark brown fur on my back stick up like a porcupine's quills.

"This place, it's a little spooky..." Donald nodded, landing on Goofy's back.

"Uh-huh...Wak!" We all jumped, standing back to back as we were surrounded by hyenas. One of them, Ed, laughed before he snarled. I backed up more, tail brushing Donald's wing and making the duck turned flight bird jump. As he glared at me, Sora looked around.

"Heartless?" Goofy shook his head.

"I dunno, Sora. I get the feeling they live here." Donald chuckled nervously.

"Don't mind us! Just passing through, we won't be any trouble." Sora nodded, spiky half-mane jerking with the motion.

"Yeah, that's right!" Another laugh, this one sounding more feminine. Shenzi walked up to us, circling with the rest of her friends, Ed and Banzai.

"Don't be silly, Lion-boy. We'd love you to stick around for lunch." Sora laughed nervously.

"Um, we didn't bring anything to eat." Banzai snorted, and I lowered my haunches. I hate feeling like a prey animal.

"That's not going to be a problem." Goofy gulped.

"Gawrsh, Sora, I think _we're_the lunch!" Ed laughed, licking his lips. Donald, having seen this, took into the air with a startled cry. The rest of us scattered, Goofy ending belly up in a pool of water, and my paws getting knocked out from under me as I tumbled to a stop in front of a very hungry looking hyena. Sora tripped over his own paws and rolled to a stop in front of Banzai, making the hyena laugh.

"Going somewhere?" I snarled, leaping to my feat and baring my teeth. Several more hyenas joined the one who I'd nearly landed on, and I froze up as they began to circle me like vultures, no escape route in sight. Hearing Donald and Goofy's scared cries told me they had reached the same fate, and Sora would have as well had Scar not roared in the distance. Banzai cursed.

"Damn. That Scar's got the absolute worst timing." Shenzi laughed, still circling me as I lashed out with one clawed paw.

"Oh, just let him roar. It's been forever since we had such lively meals." Scar roared again, and I wished to copy that sound. Banzai cursed again.

"No, we'd better go see what he wants. Sounds like he's grumpy enough as it is." Shenzi sighed, then barked out to the other hyenas. I hit the ground, paws and wind knocked out from under me as a few of the dog like creatures used me as a stepping stool to leave the Gorge. I snorted, sitting back on my haunches as they all left. Sora got to his feet as Goofy righted himself.

"I dunno what that was all about, but I'm sure glad it's over." Donald and Goofy shared a relieved sigh, before we jumped a good foot in the air as Sora fell over. He got up again, took three steps, then fell over. I rolled my eyes, padding over to him, only to fall over myself. Had I been human instead of lioness, I would have drummed my fingers on the ground. As it were, I settled for snarling at myself as I shook the dust from my fur. Sora stayed on the ground as I finally got my steps right, and he sighed as he got back up.

"Everything's harder on four legs..." Donald tilted his head, landing on Goofy's back.

"Then you'd better start practicing Sora." He nodded, and I sat back as Sora finally got his pawsteps right, before we all jumped at a loud roar. Sora's ears pricked up, pointing towards the entrance to our little hiding spot, and we raced out. In the labyrinth of passageways, Nala was bieng forced back by two Living Bone Heartless, thier balled tails forcing her deeper into the labyrinth that was the Elephant Graveyard. Sora looked over to me.

"What do you think? Heartless?" I nodded, summoning my daggers. I was unprepared, however, for the surprise that came with them. Instead of them ending up in my mouth like Sora's Keyblade would, they floated at my sides, just above my rib cage. Shaking it off, Sora and I raced forward to battle the Living Bones as Donald and Goofy backed us up. Nala ran off as we drew the Living Bones attention, coming back to help when Sora got knocked away by the creature's tail. She grabbed him in midair, then set him down as one of the Heartless fell. He nodded his thanks, and we double teamed on the one that remained. Once it was gone, Sora literally fell over with a sigh. Fighting in this form was more difficult than either of us were used to, so he was rightly exhausted. Still, Nala needed to say her piece.

"Thank you. You really saved me." Goofy nodded, letting Donald land on his back again.

"We're just glad you're ok." Sora nodded, head on his paws.

"Did you see any other Heartless around here?" Nala looked at the ground, eyes clouding over slightly in thought.

"Heartless...so that's what they're called. I'm not sure if they're any others around, I don't usually come looking for food outside the Pride Lands." Donald tilted his head.

"Pride Lands?" Sora stood up, suddenly coming alive.

"Hey, do you know if a guy named Riku is there? Or some guys in black hoods? Or maybe this really big bully named Pete?" Nala shook her head, making Sora sigh. But then she looked up.

"Wait. There is a new lion cub in the Pride Lands. He's got this really pale silvery fur, and blue eyes. A lot like yours, actually." Sora and I shared a look, and I closed my eyes.

_Riku._

_**Chris? Where are you? How is...?**_

_Stay put. We're coming to get you. _I opened my eyes, looking to Sora, and nodded. He smiled brightly, then turned to Nala.

"Do you think you could guide us there?" Nala nodded, and Sora turned to make a run for the exit. Nala gently grabbed his tail.

"Wait! The Pride Lands are dangerous now. Scar and the hyenas have made things unbearable for everyone, there's no food left at all. They've driven off all the prey, and we're about to starve." Sora smirked.

"We can handle a little danger. You just saw us beat those Heartless, didn't you? Ow, Chris!" I cuffed him over the ear with one paw, making Nala smile.

"I guess you're right. You could be just what the Kingdom needs. Maybe you _can _help us." Goofy tilted his head.

"Ya mean, take on this Scar guy and all those hyenas?" Nala nodded, then took in Donald's confused look.

"He took over when our last king, Mufasa, died." Sora frowned, scratching one ear with a back paw.

"So, you're saying this guy is your king? You want us to take down your king?" Nala nodded, and Sora gestured over to Donald and Goofy as he looked to Nala.

"Just a minute." She nodded, sitting back to wait for us. Sora and I padded over to Donald and Goofy. Sora frowned.

"We can't just go around knocking kings off their thrones. Then again, if they see that I'm stronger then thier king, maybe they'll ask me to be their next king!" I looked at Sora, and he laughed slightly.

"I'd refuse of course, but I'd still like to see the Pride Lands. You three don't mind lending them a paw, do you?" We shook our heads, and Sora hopped over to Nala. They exchanged a few words, and Nala ran off.

"She's gonna go on ahead and tell the other Lionesses. We're supposed to meet them at a place called Pride Rock." I nodded, and Sora ran off in the direction Nala had taken, leaving us to catch up the boy turned lion cub. We reached the entrance to the Savannah quickly, and I looked around sadly. This place, once full of life and animals, had turned into a barren wasteland, with only burnt trees to say that something had once lived here. Sora shook his head, then looked up to gesture at Pride Rock. Standing proud against the grey sky, Pride Rock jutted out above the dead grasslands. Sora set his course, and we raced off after the cub a second time. The run was nice, with no Heartless to get in our way as we reached the rock formation. Once there, Nala walked over to us, Rafiki at her side. She nodded to Sora.

"That's him." Rafiki walked over, inspecting Sora and I. He stared at Sora for a moment, then turned to me. I had to make my instincts shut up when he grabbed my muzzle with one hand, looking me in the eyes.

"The boy, Nala, he is no King. Nor is the girl fit to be queen of this land. But, they are strong, like desert winds. They help get rid of Scar, yes they do." Rafiki stalked off into a small cave at the base of the rocks, waking some lionesses on the way by clocking them over the head with his staff. They stuck their tongues out at him, but began washing one another anyway. Sora tilted his head, tail lashing this way and that in his confusion.

"Uh, ok...what was that about?" Nala padded over, a worried look on her face.

"I told Rafiki you might be able to help us force Scar and the hyenas out of the Pride Lands. But he says it won't work. You see, whoever saves the Pride Lands will be our next King, and he has to have the right...qualities." Sora sighed, having caught on to her meaning. Nala frowned.

"I'm sorry you had to come all this way for nothing." Sora shook his head.

"Hey, no, it's ok." Nala leaned her head close to Sora's and mine.

"You'd better go before Scar find you here. I'm really sorry." She walked away, and we turned to leave. We still had to find Riku anyway. But before we could leave, I snarled as Shenzi, Banzai and Ed blocked our way. Banzai snarled at us.

"Hey, a pretty looking snack." Shenzi looked at her friend.

"Snack? Nah, we're gonna have us a three course meal with these chumps!" Ed laughed, and they all looked up at Scar as he roared. Banzai scoffed.

"Look at that, here comes Scar. The King." We followed thier gaze, and I frowned. Beside Scar, stood a very fat, very ugly lion version of Pete. Scar, rather gracefully, ran down the rocks. Pete on the other paw, fell over on his way down. Sora looked at him pitifully as he stood up, complaining. When Pete was fully up, Sora called out to him.

"What are you doing here?!" Pete chortled.

"Aww, the little kittycat's worried about me! If I were you, I'd be more worried about my neck!" Sora and I whirled around, coming face to face with two snapping, snarling hyenas. Sora yowled, before Scar roared. All the lionesses looked from the show we were providing to thier king.

"Go on ladies, you've got some hunting to do." Nala snarled.

"The herds have moved on, Scar. We can't hunt in a land with no prey." Scar raised an eyebrow.

"No prey? Dear girl, then what do you call them?" I snarled, standing in front of Sora.

"We're not prey, you filthy rat!" Scar lunged at us with a roar, and I shoved Sora out of the way as Scars larger frame knocked me to the ground.

"I'm rather fond of fresh prey. Particularly the live kind. Of course, you won't be alive for much longer!" He opened his jaw to snap down on my neck, but was knocked off by a streak of silver. Panting from the run it must have taken to get here, Riku stood above me as Scar tried to regain his breath. I hopped to my paws as Sora came to stand beside us. Riku snarled, shaking a long silver mane from his eyes.

"You, will stay away from my mate!" Before Scar could make another move, Nala jumped on him, forcing the large male to the ground. She turned to us, and her eyes said all we needed to know. Sora pushed Donald and Goofy down the hill just behind Riku and I as we cleared the path of hyenas. They stopped following us when we reached the Savannah, where Nala caught up.

"I'm so sorry you all got involved in this." Sora shook his head.

"It's no big deal. It's not your fault anyway. I probably wouldn't have been a good king anyway." Riku looked at him, silver mane in his eyes again.

"You wanted to be..king? Sora..." Sora bared his teeth at Riku playfully, relief that his friend was alright shining in his eyes. But he turned back to Nala, head tilted.

"Nala, is there anybody else who could be King?" Nala looked away.

"There was, but he died when he was just a cub. He was the only son of our last king, Mufasa." She looked up at the sky sadly.

"Oh, if only Simba were here..." Sora and I both jumped.

"Simba?! But he's just fine! He was fighting next to us not that long ago!" Nala's eyes widened, and for a moment, she stared at Sora like he was dancing around and neon pink furred. But she regained her wit soon.

"You mean Simba's alive?! But, where is he?" Sora winced, looking away.

"That, I don't know. Sorry, Nala." Nala shook her head, smiling slightly.

"It's ok. I'm just so happy that Simba's still alive. I can't believe it! Please, tell me more about him." Sora nodded, and opened his mouth to answer her questions. But we all jumped up and whirled around when Scar roared, almost directly behind us.

"You see, I like my prey fresh. You rascals are very _fresh_." Scar stalked forward, at least a dozen hyenas coming up behind us, nipping at Donald's tail feathers as he tried to take flight to cast magic. Riku and Sora pressed against my sides, snarling as Scar came close enough for us to smell his breath. I sneezed, rotten meat always made me do that. Nala yowled from behind us, and we took the distraction the hyenas had to run for it. She led the way across the savannah, and we kicked up dust underpaw as the hyenas took off after us, Scar shouting orders from behind.

"Forget the lioness, get the cubs!" One hyena got to close to Sora's back legs for comfort, but a quick thunder spell from Donald sent it sprawling into the dust as we made our escape. Nala had led us to the entrance of Wildebeest Valley. We sat there, panting and trying to catch our breaths. Sora's paws fell out from under him, and he shook his head.

"That, was way too close." Riku swallowed, nodding as he tried to calm himself down by laying his head over my back. I didn't have the heart to move him, so I stayed laying down as Nala came up in front of us.

"Come on, we've got to keep moving. If Scar catches us here, we're all vulture food." She padded away, leaving the five of us to groan. Riku stood up first, nudging Sora to his paws as I shook dirt from my fur. Donald and Goofy went first, and Sora padded step for step next to Riku.

"So, where've you been? I saw you and Christie in the gardens, but that's it." Riku smirked in a lion way, before he growled as his mane ended up in his eyes again.

"Oh, I've been around. Keeping an eye on you two isn't all that hard." Sora laughed, but stopped short as he crashed into Nala. She took a few steps backwards, then ran forward and leaped. I tilted my head, confused as to why she had done that, before I remembered the ravine. Sora walked forward, then jumped back at the sight of just how deep the ravine really was. Nala called out to us from across the miniature canyon.

"What's wrong?" Sora looked up at her, then at Donald and Goofy.

"We'd never make it across!" Nala shook her head, then padded out of sight for a moment, before appearing a little to the right of us.

"There's another way across here, come on." Goofy followed in her footsteps, with us directly behind him. I took up the rear, and yelped as part of the stone gave out underneath my paw. Riku turned to look over his shoulder, but I shook my head and he kept walking. Once we were across, Nala took the lead. We were nearing the end of the Wildebeest Valley when she spoke up, catching our attention.

"When Simba's father, King Mufasa, died, we were told that Simba had died alongside him." Sora rolled his eyes, then turned to her.

"Who told you that lie?" Nala looked away.

"Scar." That was answer enough for Sora, and he nodded. At the sound of light pawsteps, Riku and I both turned and looked over our shoulders to see Rafiki bolt past us, laughing.

"It is time!" Nala jolted, then took off running after the mandrill.

"It must be Simba! Hurry!" She ran on ahead, leaving the rest of us to eat her dust as we ran through the Wastelands and into the Jungle. For some reason that I'm never going to understand, there were very few Heartless here, or in any other world that we'd been too. If Organization XIII needed the Heart's, why weren't they trying to get them? When we reached the entrance of the Oasis, Nala broke off our little group. Sora, Donald and Goofy paid it no mind, and we entered the Oasis. Inside, Simba stood surrounded by Aerial Knockers. He roared loudly, making them turn tail and run as Sora ran forward.

"Simba!" The older lion pounced, pinning Sora to the ground, belly up. Riku tensed, ready to leap to his friends defense if need be.

"I-it's me, Sora! Donald, Goofy and Christie are here too!" Simba looked up from Sora to look at us, taking in the King's men and then Riku and I. Recognition clicked in his mind, and he smiled.

"Sora! Christie! Donald! Goofy!" He nuzzled Sora in the stomach, purring like a large housecat as Donald and Goofy laughed. Riku and I shared a smile as Simba helped Sora to his paws.

"What happened to you?" We jumped a foot in the air as two screams rang out in the air, and Simba took off running. Sora was fast after him, with the four of us on his heels. In the Jungle, Timon and Pumbaa huddled in fright in a hollow tree, shaking as Nala stalked closer. She made to leap at them, before Simba jumped at her to stop her hunt. They tussled in the leaf-covered ground, before she pinned him on his back as Sora cried out.

"Simba! It's Nala! Don't you recognize her?" Simba's eyes looked into Nala's, then widened in disbelief.

"Nala?" Nala hopped off of her old friend, staring at him. Simba got up, looking at the lioness with hope in his eyes.

"It's me, Simba!" Nala's eyes widened in happiness.

"Simba!" They bumped thier heads together, then walked in circles around each other, just memorizing the others face. Timon and Pumbaa came out of thier hiding spot, and walked over to stand beside us.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" Timon turned to see us, then he screamed. I winced, clapping both paws over my ears as the high pitch made them hurt. From the look on Riku and Sora's faces, they were the same way. Timon and Pumbaa ran away, hiding behind Simba's leg. The older lion laughed.

"Don't worry, they're all freinds of mine." Timon peeked out from behind his friend.

"So that means...nobody's planning to eat anybody else for lunch, right?" We all nodded, but Pumbaa's fears weren't quelled.

"Are you sure they don't wanna eat me like I'm some kinda pig?!" Sora shook his head, confused.

"We won't...but you are a pig, right?" Pumbaa got up, whirling around and placing his nose into Sora's face.

"Call me Mr. Pig!" We all laughed at the look on Sora's face as Pumbaa backed away, and Simba looked to Nala, then Timon.

"Can you guys excuse us for a moment?" As they walked into the Oasis, Timon rolled his eyes.

"Why am I not surprised." I chuckled, and Timon turned around and clapped his hands together.

"Well, do any of you crazy critters know Hakuna Matata?" Riku tilted his head.

"Haguna Matada?" Timon frowned, crossing his tiny arms.

"Ha-Ku-Na Ma-Ta-Ta. It means, "No Worries". You oughta try it, silver boy." Riku snorted, rolling his eyes as Sora cuffed him around the ears with a friendly smile on his mouth. We turned to walk back into the Oasis, meeting Nala on her way out. She met Sora's eyes with her own, frowning.

"He's not the Simba I remember, Something about Hakuna Matata." She left the Jungle, leaving Simba to lay on the edge of a small cliff overlooking the forests below. The sun was setting as we stared at our friend, and night was fast approaching. After a few moments, he nodded to a small cave close to the waterfalls.

"You might as well stay here tonight. You can leave in the morning." Sora nodded, and we watched the elder lion stalk off into the Jungle. Timon and Pumbaa led us into the caves, before Timon curled up in a ball on his friends stomach at the back of the cave. Sora, Riku, and I chose a spot closer to the entrance, before curling up close to one another for warmth. Sora was asleep in a few moments, tail curled over his nose. Riku smiled at his friend, then settled his head down on his paws with a sigh. I leaned in close to him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Just considering staying in this world, actually. This form actually feels better than the one I have now." I sighed, making his ear twitch as his long silver mane brushed over it.

"Maybe it does, but you'll get back to normal soon. I just know it." He raised his head, then nodded and licked my cheek. That was this worlds version of a kiss, if you didn't guess. We settled down to sleep, and I remember welcoming the darkness with open arms.

* * *

Almost 7 hours later, when the moon was losing it's battle to the sun, Riku groaned. Bright turqoise eyes came open, and he smiled. Still soundly sleeping, Christie and Sora had ended up curling closer to his body. Be it for warmth or just physical contact, he couldn't tell. But he needed to stretch his legs for a moment, and gently untangled himself from his freinds. Despite how gentle his extraction had been, Sora still woke. The younger male looked up.

"Riku?" Riku shook his head, tapping Sora on the nose with his tail.

"Just need some water. I'll be back in a minute." Sora nodded sleepily, then laid his head back on his paws as Riku left the cave. The silver-furred male hadn't been lying, he did need a drink. Padding down the little path and onto the grass, he took his fill and made to return to the cave. But larger pawsteps made him look to the cliff face, and the sad form of Simba standing there. He was looking up at the sky, a forlorn, wistful look in his eyes.

"My father's dead. And it's all my fault. I can't go back, it wouldn't change anything." He stared up at the stars, and his jaw dropped as the small amount of clouds formed into the shape of a lion. Riku tilted his head as a deep voice seemed to come from the clouds.

"Simba...you have forgotten who you are. You must take your place in the great Circle of Life." No person had ever looked so lost as Simba did at the moment, and the look on his features would remain with Riku for a very long time.

"But how can I go back? I'm not who I used to be." The lion in the sky smiled slightly.

"Remember who you are." Leaving his son with those final words, Mufasa faded away. Simba stared at where his father's image had been, before he looked over his shoulder at Riku.

"How long were you there?"

"Long enough. He's got a point you know, we all have our places to fill in this life. Even if we don't like it, we have to do it." Simba smiled wryfully, shaking his head and making his red mane twitch.

"You sound like my father." One corner of Riku's mouth twitched upwards, and he shrugged as best as a lion cub could. Simba padded up into the cave, with Riku directly behind him. Simba curled up close to Timon and Pumbaa, with Riku reclaiming his place in between Sora and Christie, and returning to sleeps warm embrace.

* * *

I woke up some hours later, to Sora prodding Riku, my pillow, awake. My boyfriend awoke easily enough, while it took me a minute to fully wake up. Simba was out of the cave, with Timon and Pumbaa at his side. We padded out, and Simba looked up. He and Riku shared a look, and the king-to-be nodded.

"I'm going back to face my past. I could use your help." Timon tilted his head from his place on top of Pumbaa, and nodded. Simba got to his feet, and led the way through the Wastelands and past the crevasse in the Wildebeest Valley. Once we broke into the Savannah, Timon gasped.

"Wait a darn minute here. We're gonna fight your uncle, this crazy lion, for _THIS?!_" Simba nodded, looking very determined.

"Yes, Timon. This is my home. You can go back to your home if you want, but I have to do this." Simab walked forward, and we followed. Timon and Pumbaa followed quickly after, but Donald and Goofy lingered a moment behind, talking amongst one another. Sora turned to spur them on, but Riku's tail on his back stopped my young friend.

"Let them talk while they can. We're walking onto a battle field. It's not a place for chit-chat." Sora frowned, but he nodded anyway. We came to the base of Pride Rock before the sun was high in the sky, to be greeted by sleeping lionesses. Scar, standing on the edge of the lookout, caught sight of us first. He leapt down, looking all the relieved uncle.

"Simba!" You're..alive! Dear boy, this, this is a miracle!" Scar began to nuzzle his nephew, but Simba stepped back as Nala came up beside him.

"This Kingdom doesn't belong to you." Nala nodded.

"Simba's the rightful king!" Nala's yowl woke up a lioness, and she prodded her sleepmate. Soon enough, everyone was wide awake and staring at the show were were giving them. Simba pressed forward, making Scar back off.

"The choice is yours, Scar. Either step down and walk away from here, or fight." Scar chuckled nervously. Even with all his hyena lackeys, he knew he didn't stand a chance against Simba's righteous fury.

"Must it all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death for a family member, Simba." Simba glared.

"I've put the past behind me." Scar pounced on the uncertainty in Simbas voice.

"Ah, but what about your faithful subjects? Have they?" Nala looked to her friend.

"Simba, what's he talking about?" Scar began to circle Simba like a vulture would a downed antelope.

"Go on. Tell them who's responsible for Mufasa's death!" Simba looked down at the ground.

"I am." Scar pressed forward, driving Simba back. Cornered, and with nowhere to go but up, Simba ran to the top of Pride Rock, where Scar pressed him onto the edge.

"He admits it! Murderer! If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive. Do you deny it?" SImba shook his head.

"No! But it was an accident!" Scar cackled, and the rest of us raced up the side of the formation.

"You're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now eeryone knows why!" Scar leapt, driving Simba over the edge. The younger lion was barely holding on by his front legs when Scar drove his claws into his nephew's paws.

"Now, this looks familiar. I think I've seen this before. Oh, yes! I remember. This is just the way your father looked, before he died." Scar leaned his head in next to Simba's ear.

"And here's my little secret. I killed Mufasa." We didn't see the gears in Simba's head churning and spinning, but looking back, I could swear that I'd heard them kick into action as Simba leapt back onto solid ground before pouncing on Scar. Placing a paw on Scar's neck, Simba roared.

"Murderer! Tell them the truth!" Scar choked.

"All right. All right! I did it!" Simba pressed down on Scar's neck, livid.

"Louder!" Stuck between a very angry lion and his friends, Scar had no choice but to roar his misdeed out to the world.

"I killed Mufasa!" At this revelation, the lionesses all started to growl, fur standing on end. As with all females, when thier way of life, when all that they know is threatened, they get increasingly protective of it. And now, Scar had revealed the very reason they had lived in suffering for so long a time. And they weren't happy about it, not one bit. Scar roared again, this time calling the hyenas down from the rocks around us and out of the King's Den. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed leapt on Simba, raking teeth and claws down his sides and face to give Scar time to get away into the King's Den. Sora jumped on Ed, dragging him off of Simba as Riku and I got the other two. Spitting fur our of his mouth, Sora yowled.

"Simba! You get Scar, we'll handle these guys!" Simba nodded, running after Scar into the Den. Before we could finish off our attackers, more hyenas came running up the side of Pride Rock. Back to back with my friends, we slashed and bit, clawed and tackled as many hyenas as we could, but there were just too many of them! But just when it all seemed lost, Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, Nala and all of the Lionesses came rushing up the side of the hill, clearing a path for us to escape through. Rafiki turned to us, still clobering the creatures as a dry storm set the Pride Lands ablaze.

"Go! Help the King win his fight!" Sora nodded, and we ran after the path that Simba took through the King's Den onto the Peak. We got to the top, with Donald and Goofy just behind us to see Simba and Scar circling one another like a couple of rowdy tomcats. Donald called out, and made to fly over to help Simba, but Sora got in the way.

"This is his fight, Donald." Breaking the trance, Simba clawed at Scar's face. Retailiating, Scar clawed his nephew's side, knocking him back and to the ground. He made to finish the job, but Simba kicked out with his back legs, throwing the false king over the edge of Pride Rock. He turned to us, smiling in relief.

"You're ok!" Sora nodded, but the relief was short lived as Pete came barreling up the from the Den, smirking.

"Aw, that was just a sneak preview! Because this ain't over, not by a long shot!" Pete pointed to the edge of Pride Rock, where Scar was climbing back up, wreathed in Darkness. Riku and I stepped back, yowling and hissing. Pete laughed, then continued his tirade.

"Anger and Jealousy turned the King of Pride Rock into a Heartless! Oh, your Kingdom's gonna rise again, but this time...as the Prode Lands of Darkness!" SImab glarred, stepping in front of us and staring down Scar as Pete ran off.

"That's what you think!" Scar roared, and lightning broke the sky as the rain finally began to pour down upon the Pride Lands in a storm that could have rivaled a hurricane from the Islands. Simba, the boys, and I rushed at Scar, and the battle began. Wounds and spells were exchanged, and the battle became a violent tig of war for dominance. In the rain, Fire Spells were near useless, and all Blizzard Spells did was annoy Scar to the point that he'd literally become untouchable. After a third such incident, Donald and Sora finally caught on and stopped casting them. It was the lightning that still roared that gave Riku the idea.

"Cast a Thunder Spell!" Donald nodded, leaping into the air from Goofy's back and casting the second level Thundara spell. Sora, Riku, Simba and I all winced as Scar screamed in pain from the super-charged spell that the rain had given an extra boost. When the smoke cleared, he was still standing.

And I don't think I've ever seen anyone that mad.

He rushed at us, and it was all we could do to stay out of his way before he finally skidded to a stop on the wet stone beneath our paws. We were all out breath, this was Scar's last stand. Simba rushed at him, roaring as he lashed out with his front paws. The wet sound of a body hitting the ground told me that Scar had lost. Simba stood over his uncle's body, and we watched as Scar faded away into wisps of shadow. The battle was over, and I could hear the last of the hyenas running for the hills, now that their boss had been defeated. The joyous roar of the lionesses snapped Simba from his daze, and he led the way back through the King's Den to the hill of Pride Rock. We stood at the entrance of the Den, watching Simba pad up to the top of the viewpoint as the rain finally stopped. Gathering his courage, and his royal knowledge, Simba roared. The lionesses roared with him as the clouds broke, and as we looked up, I could swear I saw Mufasa smiling at his son. Had the warm breeze that came next smelled of something other than sea water and fish, I would have written it off. As it was, I shook my head.

_Atlantica. Figures..._

I turned as Riku licked my cheek, and then he was gone, running through a crowd of tan and beige fur to escape from this world. I smiled sadly, just watching him leave. Before Sora could notice however, Timon and Pumbaa walked up.

"Hey, what's with the Light show?" Sora smiled sadly.

"We have to say goodbye for a while." Pumbaa frowned.

"I'll go tell Simba." Goofy shook his head.

"Naw, he's probably busy. Just tell him we'll be back soon." Timon frowned..

"Oh, that's right. He's king now. He's gonna be so busy that he'll probably forget all about his best buddies." Sora shook his head.

"I don't think he will. But, at least you've always got Hakuna Matata." Pumbaa looked at the ground, sad.

"Guess so..." Timon whirled on his friend.

"Whaddaya mean, "guess so"?! What if he forgets to tell the carnivores who we are? One look at you, and you're a pig roast!" Donald chortled.

"That's MISTER Pig Roast." Pumbaa snorted, glaring at Donald.

"Same thing! And I'm not sticking around to be anybody's pork dinner!" He ran off, wildly carving a path between the happy crown of Lionesses. Timon ran out after him, calling his friend

"Pumbaa!" It was Goofy who noticed first out of the boys, and I winced.

"Hey, where's Riku?" SOra whirled on his heel, eyes wide.

"Riku? Riku!?" He whirled on me.

"Where is he?" I shook my head, sitting back on my hips.

"He's gone. We'll see him again soon, I know it." Sora didn't want to take it for an answer, but there was no choice. We headed down the side of Pride Rock, and I yowled when Rafiki grabbed my tail.

"Here, girl! A way home." We peaked into his little Stone Hollow, and I smiled. Infinity, you sly old dog. We nodded our thanks to the old mandril, and reboarded Infinity. On board, Sora groaned as he set himself down in the Co-Pilot's chair. I winced, running as a lion cub made muscles that most humans didn't think they had ache. It's the little things that make you think the most of the stamina that four-legged creatures have.

It's the licks on the cheek that make you miss your boyfriend that most.

I was snapped from my thoughts when Sora spoke up.

"Christie, do you think that Kairi misses me?" I smiled, nodding.

"Of course she does. You can never forget your first love. No matter what."

* * *

Heart's Note: So much easier than Halloween Town! I tried to stay as close to the Movie's version of the Scar Battle, but it's been 8 years since I saw it last. Pardon any mistakes. See you all next time!


	16. A Dream Worth Keeping

* * *

Note: Yes, this is Atlantica. Yes, it's got the singing. No, i don't want to hear you whine. I _liked_ Atlantica in the game, so take your whining about Sora's singing to another world, would ya? I removed the "Ursula's Revenge" Song for the sake of flow, becuase singing in battle? Not to smart Sora!

Thank you.

* * *

Disclaimer: Check Chapter 1, with one addition. "Dream Worth Keeping" from "Ferngully: The Last Rainforest" is copyrighted to FOX Home Entertainment. I claim no ownership to the lyrics or song, just a worn, outdated VHS Copy of the movie and a legally purchased soundtrack. (sighs) I miss that movie.

* * *

Ariel surfaced, looking up towards the moon.

"The night sky is so beautiful after a storm." She layed back on the water, before a groan made her look up. Floating on a piece of driftwood, was a human man. Unconcious, he couldn't stop himself from falling off the wood and into the sea. She gasped, then dove underwater just in time to catch him. With no small amount of stuggle, she managed to get him to shore just as the sun broke the horizon. She smiled at the unconsious man, running her fingers through his black hair as she watched him sleep.

_"What would I give to live where you are...what would I pay, to stay here beside you...What would I do, to see you smiling at me. Where would we walk, where would we run, if we could stay all day in the sun. Just you and me, and I could be, part of your world..." _She brushed her hand against his cheek, gasping when slivers of dark brown began to show from beneath his eyelids. She dove underwater as he began to awake, staying out of sight as he stood up on shaky legs.

"The girl who rescued me...her voice..."

* * *

Piloting Infinity through the route to Atlantica was easy, and while I brought us into low orbit, Sora warned Donald and Goofy about the changes that would happen when we got underwater. From the looks on thier faces, it seemed that they didn't believe him. Sora sighed, looking to me for help. Instead of speaking, I just beamed us all down into the water. Sora and I broke out of the beam first, kicking tails to grab Donald and Goofy before they sunk. Donald was holding his breath, rapidly turning blue in the face. From where Sora floated, he looked over to the magician duck.

"Donald, we _can _breath down here like we can above water, you know." Donald let his breath out, then swam away to try and get used to his new form. Goofy caught on quickly, and Sora kicked his tail to back off as the elder males just swam around. I crossed my arms, suddenly feeling lonely. I knew it was becuase Riku wasn't here now, but I shook my head as Ariel, Sebastian and Flounder swam into the little glade we were in. Ariel smiled.

"Sora, Christie!" Sora smiled right back at her, kicking his tail as he tried to stay afloat. Try as we may, we _were _a little rusty on the swimming thing right now. Ariel giggled.

"You two forget how to swim already?" Sora rubbed the back of his neck, embarrased.

"Kinda, I guess." Sebastian swum up to him, claws on his "hips".

"I swear, worse den Urchin somedays." I tilted my head, confused for a moment.

"Urchin?" Ariel nodded, sadly smiling for a moment. But she shook her head, grabbing Sora's hand in her own and teaching him to swim again, as Sebastian swam up to me.

"Now den, what brings you two into the sea again? Is something going on?" Sora looked over, having caught the hang of swimming again quick enough.

"Kind of..." Goofy nodded.

"But everything _seems_ peaceful.." Ariel nodded, smiling.

"Oh, everything's fine. So long as Daddy's in a good mood." I snickered behind my hand. That sounded like Triton alright. Sebastian frowned at the Princess, but looked to Sora.

"Hey, we got us a concert very soon. Why don't you four sing in my musical extravanganza? Please say yes! Ariel's been actin' strange lately. But she might settle down and practice if you dere too! We'll put you up at the Palace, food included!" Donald nodded, rubbing his arms together at the mention of "food". We were all a little tired of the rations onboard Infinity anyway. Sora smiled, nodding to Sebastian.

"Let's give it a shot!" Sebastian smiled, almost dislocating his jaw with how wide it was.

"Excellent! now den, I teach you everything you need!" As Sebastian swam over to a small rock outcropping, Sora stared after him.

"Er, just what do we have to do?"

"It's easy! All you gotta do is feel de rhythm! Hear de beat and put a little shake in it! Ready? Let's go!" He tapped the rock he was sitting on, releasing bubbles and starting a happy beat in the water. Sora closed his eyes, following the beat for a moment, then spun around with his arms outstretched and smiling. Sebastian nodded.

"That's it! Okay, Donald. You do it just like Sora, den he see what you've got!" Donald nodded, almost skipping to the beat before flipping backwards and landing with a smile. Sebastian turned to me.

"Alrighty, Christie. Go on girl!" I nodding, taking a breath and closing my eyes. _Just count the beats..._

1...2...3..4...now! I spun, smiling as Sebastian nodded happily as he turned to Goofy.

"Goofy, it's you now. Think you can do better?" Goofy kind of shook in place, before he spun around with a happy smile on his face. Sebastian's face almost cracked with his wide smile now, and he gestured for Ariel to come over to Sora and I.

"Dat's it! Dis time, you're dancing with Ariel! Remember, don't miss de beat!" Ariel grabbed our hands, and we spun for a moment before she ended up on our combined shoulders like we were cheerleaders in highschool. Sebastian laughed, stopping the music.

"Dat's right! You got it, you've managed to learn everthing I can teach you!" Goofy nibbled on his lip.

"Gawrsh, I dunno..." Sora ran a hand through his hair as I crossed my arms and looked to Sebastian.

"I think that Goofy's right. That practice was easy enough, but on stage? I don't think we can do that..." Sebastian frowned, then looked towards the castle as a seahorse messenger came flying at us from that direction, scroll tucked under his tail. He stopped directly in front of Sebastian, unfurling the scroll.

"King Triton hereby summons the Royal Composer, Sebastian Crabb, and his daughter, Princess Ariel, to the Palace Atrium for the musical of "Swim This Way" That is all." He re-rolled the scroll, then rocketed off again, leaving us to stare at the bubble trail in his wake. A second trumpet made us all jump, and Ariel grabbed Sebastian and Flounder before swimming off. With no choice but to follow them, we kicked off the water and let the Princess lead the way. The Atrium itself was near empty of merfolk when we entered, and Sebastian hopped onto a raised podium of shell, grabbing a conductor's baton. He met Sora's eye, and my friend sighed. We had no choice now. Ariel, Sora and I entered the large center shell on stage, and Sebastian struck up the band. The little crab and Ariel started the song first as the happy tune started up.

_"Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play. It's very easy, come on in. Just take a chance and shake a fin!" We danced inside the shell, and Ariel took up a solo._

_"Don't be shy, let the music inside and dance, dance, dance!" We spun around, Sora taking our hands and acting almost like a carousel. Sebastian laughed._

_"See? You can do it!" Ariel and Sebastian took up the song._

_"Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play. It's very easy, come on in. Just take a chance and shake a fin!" Ariel grabbed our hands, pulling Sora and I up and out of the shell as it closed. Sebastian smiled._

_"Watch the stage now, so exciting!" The now glowing large shell opened, revealing a smaller shell that rose to our level._

_"See the sign, can you reach it in time? And tap, tap, tap?" Sora tapped the shell with his Keyblade on Ariel's cue, revealing a manta-ray with maraca's inside. He smiled, and we looked over to the overhanging entry way was a pod of Dolphin's swam in. Sebastian joined in on Ariel's singing now._

_"Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play! It's very easy, just come on in! Just take a chance and shake a fin!" Sebastian began to bounce to the beat._

_"And if you can't reach the target, use magic!" Ariel spun around with the dolphin's as the circled the chandleir above us, making a tight ring then dispersing._

_"It's all the same if you've got steady aim, just zap, zap, zap!" Sora and I sent out twin balls of Lightning, lighting up the chandelier. There! Now we had the rhythm and I'd forgotten about my stage fright. Sebastian and Ariel picked up the chorus._

_"Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play. It's very easy, just come on in and shake a fin!" Donald and an Octupus shared one shell while Flounder and Goofy shared the other. The octupus was tapping on the drums while Flounder managed to toot out of a horn quite well. Ariel danced in front of the stage light, posing as she finished her spin and bubbles came up. Sora and I swam to the center of these, popping them on que as we spun around and swam away. Ariel, Sebastian and Flounder all took up the song for a few moments, then Flounder began to dance with Donald and Goofy as the drum solo started. Sora and Ariel swam to eachother when it ended, grabbing hands, diving and spinning back into the big shell. Ariel soloed the next part._

_"Don't dilly-dally, it's your big finale! Sha-la-la!" Sora and I hoisted Ariel onto our shoulders, posing as Sebastian left the composer's podium and joined us on stage. The last part of the song was sung by each and everyone of us._

_"Swim this eay, we'll dance and we'll play! It's very easy, just come on in and shake a fin!" Ariel swam forward a bit, hands on her heart._

_"Swim along, just join in the song. A musical for everyone to have a lot of finny fun." We all posed towards Ariel, and I let my breath out as the shell stage went below ground._ That, was fun. We swam out of the shell, and Ariel turned to Sora and I.

"Sora, Christie, you two were amazing!" Donald pouted.

"Hey! I wanted to sing more lines!" Ariel giggled, then swam away as her father came into the small grotto we were in. Sebastian caught sight of him first.

"Your Majesty! We have visitors!" Sora and I whirled around, smiling.

"King Triton." The mer-king smiled warmly, then frowned.

"I hope there hasn't been a need to use that Keyblade of yours yet." Sora shook his head.

"Nope, not a Heartless in sight. Everything's doing great in the other sea's too." Triton nodded, having understood Sora's meaning. Sebastian climbed onto my shoulder.

"Your Majesty, our guests want to sing in the Musical!" Triton smiled warmly at us.

"Well, that sounds like a splendid idea. In face, we may need your help after all. You see, I'm afriad that Ariel's still infatuated with the human world. A busy rehearsal schedule may just be the thing she needs to stop thinking about life on the surface." He swam away, and I crossed my arms as my tail twitched. All to easy, if he thought that Ariel would just forget about Prince Eric so quickly. We returned to the little glade we'd landed in, to see Ariel looking up at the surface of the water with longing in her eyes. Sebastian swam up to her.

"Ariel?" She didn't answer, and he sank a little.

"Dat's girl's acting strange again. Probably been flittin' around on the surface...Ohh, da Sea King's gonna have me head for dis!" Sora rolled his eyes at the crab's moaning, and swam over to Ariel.

"C'mon, we've gotta keep rehearsing!" Ariel looked away, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel like it now." She swam past me, and I turned to look after her as she exited the glade. Sebastian called after her, but she didn't stop. Flounder piped up once she was gone.

"I've got an idea Sebastian!" The little crab, and us, turned to the fish.

"You do?" Flounder nodded, comically moving his entire body.

"I know how to cheer Ariel up! Just follow me!" The little fish took off like a rocket, leaving us to follow in his wake as he led the way to a sunket ship. Sora and I swam forward, examing the already warping wood as Flouder came up behind us.

"It's underneath this thing..." I ran my hand down the ship's port side, stopping when my hand touched metal plating. I had to rub away some silt, but the name was still clear.

"The name of this ship was apparently the H.M.S. Starlight. Shame it went down, it's a great sailor." Sora nodded, and Flounder swam through a little hole in the hull with us once again on his tail. Sebastian clung to Sora's dorsal fin as we went deeper into the ship, and I cast a Fire Spell into my hand for some light. Underwater, Fire Spell's are useless in combat, but serve as great lanterns if you can keep the spell up. After a few moment's of searching, we found what Flounder was talking about. A life-sized statue of Prince Eric, in intricate detail. Even his face had been done right, if memory served me correctly. Flounder cracked a bright smile, swimming around and around the statue.

"Don't ya think that Ariel's gonna love it?" Sebastian whimpered.

"But if de Sea King find's out about dis..." Donald scowled, crossing his arms.

"It's safer than her going to the surface all the time!" Sora had already swam over to the statue and tried to lift it, but it held fast to the ground. He frowned, and I swam over to help him. Once we couldn't lift it on our own, Donald and Goofy came to try and help. But it still didn't budge, and Sora sighed.

"No good. Something's sticking it to the ground." I went tail up, poking around at the base of the statue, then jumping back when a splinter got in my finger from the raw wood.

"Well, I know why it's stuck." I stuck my finger in my mouth, spitting the splinter out when it got stuck on my tooth as Sora looked at me for an answer.

"The wood holding this thing up is stuck in the sand. It's creating pressure on the base of the statue, holding it down. We'd need an Aeroga spell to clear this mess." Donald snickered, and I barely had time to cover my eyes before sand started to fly away and smooth the wood. When it was done, the statue was still intact and now free enough to pull up with a slurping sound that made Sora shiver. With Donald and Goofy supporting it from below, we we able to get it out of the ship and into Ariel's Grotto. We set it down, then left the Grotto to return to the the Undersea Glade. Inside, Ariel was once again just staring up at the water's surface. Goofy called out to her.

"Ariel! Come with us, we've got something to show you!" She stared at us, before kicking her tail and following back to the Grotto. Inside, her face lit up with joy at the sight of the statue. Sora smiled.

"It's a pretty cool statue, huh?" Donald tapped on the statue's head.

"It look's like he's some kinda prince." Ariel swam up to it, hanging off it's arm.

"A prince?!" From behind Goofy and I, Sebastian held his head and groaned.

"De Sea King's gonna fry and filet me!" Ariel paid no mind, placing a fork into a candlebra.

_"Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?" Sora and I swam over to a globe, spinning it around before it stopped._

_"Wouldn't you think I'm the girl...the girl who has everything? Look at this trove, treasure's untold. How many wonder's can one cavern hold? Looking around here, you'd think.." Goofy swam up a level, prying open a jewelry box full to bursting with gold and silver necklaces._

_"She's got everything." Donald swam to Goofy's level, near a jack-in-the-box as Ariel grabbed a box off the shelf._

_"I've got gadgets and gizmo's a plenty, I've got whozit's and whatzit's galore." Donald squawked as the Jack in the Boxes popped open, scaring the duck.._

_"You want thingamamobs? I got twenty." She opened the box, showing her collection of wine bottle openers._

_"But who cares? No big deal. I want more." She swam up two levels, stopping in front of a music box._

_"I wanna be where the people are. I wanna see, wanna see them dancing. Walking on those, oh, what do you call them? Oh, feet." She laughed, heading up towards the sunlight._

_"Up where they walk, up where they run...up where they stay all day in the sun..." She reached up to the sunlight with one hand._

_"Wandering free, wish I could be...Part of that World..." She floated down, grabbing on to the statue's arm and looking up at the sunlight. Sora reached out to her._

"Ariel, we're here to help, you know?" Sebastian frowned, getting in Sora's face.

"Oh no, you four stay out of dis!" Sora glared at the little crab, crossing his arms.

"Looks who's talking! You were gonna tell her father about this, just like last time!" Sebastian cradled his head in his claws.

"What am I gonna do?" We all jolted as a somber horn played in the water, and Ariel snapped from her trance.

"That's the curfew horn! We've got to go!" We almost flew out of the grotto, barely making it back to the castle in time to slip through the closing doors. Inside, Triton's arms were crossed over his chest. Ariel winced, and he shook his head as she swam away into her room. With his daughter out of sight, Triton turned around to face us.

"I've had a room prepared for you all, Minerva will show you the way." A female seahorse, pink scaled, swam over to us.

"This way, if you will." She led us through empty halls, opening two doors.

"Donald and Goofy are to stay in this room, while Sora and Christina are to stay here. I will return to wake you for breakfast. Good night." Leaving us to stare after here, Minerva swam away. We bid goodnight to Donald and Goofy, and entered the room that Sora and I would share that night. Triton had the sense to put two beds in here, and I was grateful to him for that. Sora swam over to the "window", putting one hand on the glass.

"I can understand why Ariel wants to leave this place. It's like we were on the Islands, just getting stir crazy for bigger adventures." He fisted his hand, hitting the glass.

"What I wouldn't give to go home with Riku now. What idiots we were." I placed a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to face me. Even after all these years, I've yet to forget all the sadness in his eyes at that moment. I put one hand on the glass, looking at Sora.

"Maybe you were idiots back then Sora, we all were. We didn't know anything about the Heartless, or the Nobodies. What happened in the past, is the past. Nothing we say or do can change that." He smiled slightly, shrugging until his ears touched his shoulders.

"When did you get so wise?" I smiled as I let my hair down.

"I grew up with a very wise man. He told me that we do what we can, becuase it's all we can do." Sora nodded, swimming over to one of the beds and crawling under the covers. he put his hands behind his head as I layed down on the other one, drifting off in seconds. It was more than enough sleep, and both Sora and I were wide awake when Minerva came to collect us for Breakfast. After that was finished, we returned to the Undersea Courtyard, where Ariel was once again just looking up at the sunlit surface of the water. Sora groaned.

"This is just terrible! We've got to do something." Goofy frowned.

"She can't be in the musical like this..." Donald pounced on this chance.

"So, I'll sing her part instead!" Sora and I whirled on him, glaring.

"No way!

"Not a chance, Donald!" He frowned, pouting.

"What? Why not?!" Goofy stopped our arguement when he turned around.

"Hey, it's Sebastian." We turned to face the little crab, as he swam up with a scroll in his claws.

"Aw, dis will never work."

"What's up?" He looked at Sora.

"I've composed a perfect song for de musical, but I dink it's gonna be to complicated for you..." Sora smirked.

"Aw, c'mon. How hard could it be?" Sebastian handed me the scroll, and the boys read it over my shoulders. Three seperate routines, four singers, at least...it would seem that Sebastian had been right. Donald blanched.

"Uh-oh...how are we going to do this...?" I pondered the scroll, thinking back to the time I'd played through this part...yeah, I had it. I rerolled the scroll, handing it to back to Sebastian.

"We'll just have to wing it." Sebastian nodded, and we began. To start the song, he bopped some bongo shell drums to start up the band. After the music had caught Ariel's attention, he cued Sora and I to begin.

_"The Seaweed is always greener, in somebody else's lake." Sora swam over to face Ariel, and she turned away. I sprang up behind her._

_"You dream about going up there, but that is a big mistake!" She turned away again, trying not pay attention. Sora and I looked at eachother, then teamed up on her._

_"Just look at the world around you, right here on the Ocean floor. Such wonderful things surround you, what more more are you looking for?" Sebastian grabbed onto a fish that swam past the drums._

_"Under the sea. Under the Sea--!" The fish made a sharp turn, knocking Sebastian into the wall of the Glade. Sora took up the song to keep us moving._

_"Darling it's better down where it's wetter, take it from me!" Sora spun around, frowning as Ariel swam away to hid behind a pillar. Sebastian shook his head and singing._

_"Up on the shore, they work all day. Out in the sun they slave away. While we devoting full time to floating, Under the sea!" Sebastian and some Snails sung the chorus, and Ariel began to smile. Sebastian's face cracked in a smile, we were getting somewhere now!_

_"Since life is sweet here, we get the beat here, naturally!" Sora and I spun one another around._

_"Even the Sturgeon and the Ray"_

_"They get the urge and start to play!" We posed towards Sebastian._

_"We got the Spirit, you've got to hear it...under the sea!" He played his bongo drums again as Sora spun around popping bubbles. Sora, Sebastian and I sang now._

_"When the sardine begin the beguine, it's music to me!" Sebastian soloed the next part now._

_"What do they got? A lot of sand. We got a hot crustacean band. Each little clam know how to jam here." Sora and Ariel danced around, and Sebastian and I took up the song._

_"Each little slug here, cutting a rug here, under the sea! Each little snail here, know how to wail here. That's why it's hotter under the water, ya we in luck here, down in the muck here, under the sea!" I kicked off the rock, showing off Sebastian with Ariel and Sora as the music stopped. _Sebastian turned to his charge.

"Well? What do you think, Ariel?"

"Oh, I think it's a great song Sebastian. It's just...not what I want to sing." Sebastian's jaw dropped, and Ariel continued.

"I wanna sing about, how our two worlds can live in harmony. Land and Sea together." Sebastian sank onto the rock.

"De Sea King would make chowder outta me if you sang a song like that!" Ariel crossed her arms, pouting.

"Fine. If you won't listen, then I won't sing at all!" She darted off, and we raced after her as she swam up to the surface. We broke the water, just in time to see Prince Eric taking a stroll down the beach. Sora followed Ariel's gaze.

"Is that him?" She nodded, and Donald made to swim forward.

"Then let's say something!" Ariel grabbed the ducktupus.

"No! He's a human, and I'm a Mermaid. I...I don't know how he'd react." We had no choice but to watch as Eric left the beach, dropping something gold and shiny onto the sand. It was in reach of the tides, and it floated into the water just as Ariel caught sight of it.

"What's that?" The current carried it inbetween two rocks, leaving it out of our reach. Ariel tried to grab it.

"It must be his... I can just reach it...oh, pufferfish spines! It's stuck tight." Ariel pouted, swimming back. I summoned one of my daggers, looking from it to the rocks before I nodded to myself. I sent it out, catching the pendant's chain on the tip of my blade and bringing it back to us. I handed it to Ariel, and we ducked back underwater to return to her Grotto. She held the pendant between two fingers, admiring the shine and sparkle it hand.

"This is great, Sora, Christie. I know he'll be happy to have this back."

"And just who is this _he?" _We all jumped as Triton's voice boomed from behind us. Ariel spun around to face her father.

"Daddy!"

"Ariel, you know how dangerous human's are!" Ariel looked away.

"You don't even know him! Oh, Daddy, you've told me that you don't trust humans anymore, but they can't all be as bad as you say! And I'm, well, I'm going to prove it to you!" Triton scowled, holding the now glowing trident in both hands.

"So help me Ariel, I'm going to get through to you. And if this is the only way...so be it." Ariel tried to stop him, but Triton went over her head and aimed at the statue of Prince Eric, destroying it with a single blow. Donald squawked as a shard of rock flew past him, and Ariel bolted out the entrance to the Grotto, sobbing. The boys swam after her, and I whirled on Triton.

"How could you do that?! Ariel wasn't doing anything wrong!" He scowled at me, still angry we had kept this secret.

"It's for her own safety. Human's are dangerous creatures, we cannot associate with them." I fisted my hands in my hair, screaming.

"Do you just not understand?! Becuase of what you just did, Ariel's going to go straight up to the surface! She's going, whether you like it or not!" I kicked my tail, swimming around Triton and making for the Glade. Catching up with the boys, we arrived just in time to see Ariel sign the contract that would turn her into a human. Sebastian cried out to us.

"Sora, Please! You've got to stop her!" Sora raced forward, but was knocked back with a cry as Ursula's wind spell sprang out of nowhere. There was nothing we could do for Ariel, and we lost sight of her for a moment as the spell spun faster and faster. Sora snarled, braving the spell with his arms over his head to get to Ariel. But it was too late. By the time we reached her, she was already human, wrapped in sail cloth and clutching at her neck as she tried to swim up to the surface for air. Sora and I grabbed her arms, pulling her to the surface as Ursula cackled below us. We broke the surface of the water, and Ariel coughed harshly. Sora pounded the surface with one fisted hand, whirling on Ariel.

"Why did you do that? Why did you go to Ursula again?" Ariel looked away, one hand on her throat as she shook her head. Sora's eyes narrowed.

"Ariel, did you...did you give up your voice for legs?" Ariel nodded, and Sora ran his hands through his hair.

"Dammit. Now Eric's not going to know you're the girl who saved him." Ariel looked at her reflection in the water, sad. Sora and I gently guided her over to the shore, where she layed down. We swam back over the to the rocks where we'd found Eric's pendant when the Prince himself walked on the beach, catching sight of Ariel. He gasped, and ran over to her.

"Are you the girl? Please, wake up!" She opened her eyes, mouth opening in a silent gasp as she saw that it was Eric who had found her first. She tried to stand, but lost her balance and fell onto Eric's chest.

"Whoa, easy there." They looked into each others eyes, before the moment was broken as Ariel began to check herself over. She opened her mouth to speak, but then put a hand on her throat when she remembered that she couldn't anymore. She sighed, looking down at the ground.

"What's wrong? You can't speak?" Ariel nodded, and Eric looked away for a moment.

"Oh...well, where did you come from?" Ariel looked out to the ocean, making Sora and I duck out of sight underwater and Donald and Goofy came up. Ariel caught sight of those two, and began to jump around to not let Eric see them. She suddenly remembered the pendant, and plucked it from her rope waistband. Eric gasped as she held it front of him.

"That's my pendant. I-I can't believe you found it." Ariel nodded, smiling as she placed it in his hand and closed his fingers around it. He looked at the golden chain hanging from his hand, then at Ariel.

"Thank you. Please, come with me. I want to help you." Arile nodded, trying to walk again but only faliing over in the process. Before she could hit the sand and hurt herself however, Eric caught her. Leading her by the arm, the two left our sights and we dove back into the Undersea Glade. No trace of Ursula remained, just little Sebastian floating in the water. Sora smiled.

"Look's like it's going pretty well up there." Goofy nodded, but frowned.

"Gawrsh, I wonder if we should tell King Triton about all this." Sebastian whirled on the tutrtle.

"Absolutely not! It would break his heart if he found out about dis." I crossed my arms, tail twitching.

"Then just what can we do?" Sebastian crossed his claws, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We gonna stay right here and take care of Ariel. Dat's what we're gonna do. Donald, Goofy, you go back to the Palace and keep de Sea King busy. Sora, Christie and me will take care of Ariel." They nodded, fired off a pair of twin salutes, and swam off. Sebastian clung to Sora's dorsal fin as we broke the surface just in time to see a now well dressed Ariel and Eric strolling down the beach. Sora smiled at the happy couple, then looked to Sebastian.

"So, we just float here and watch?" Sebastian "hmphed".

"You got a better idea?" Sora nodded.

"We could find Ursula and make her fix all of this..." Sebastian made an odd sound, halfway between a laugh and a scoff.

"Hah! She ain't gonna bother wid you!" Sora scowled.

"Hey, you never know until you try." Sebastian nodded, now understanding.

"Hmm...you may be right. It's gotta be better than doing nothing. Can I trust you two to take care of de Sea Witch?" Sora smiled, and I nodded.

"Of course you can!" We dove underwater as Flounder came up to watch over his friend with Sebastian. We spent the next day canvassing the area for the Sea Witch, but couldn't find her anywhere. Even her old Lair past the ShipWreck had been abandoned, and it showed in all the fish that had made a home there. We met up with Donald and Goofy after they had conducted thier own search for Ursula, and surfaced in a small glade where Flounder was watching Ariel and Eric in a small rowboat.

"Hey, where's Sebastian?" Flounder stuttered for a moment.

'Uhh..oh...welll...King Triton wanted him at the Palace." I frowned.

"I wonder if he noticed that Ariel's gone missing _yet._" Sora groaned, head in his hands.

"If he finds out what happened, we're in some seriously hot water, especially since we kept this whole mess a secret." Flounder sagged.

"So, did you find Ursula." Donald shook his head.

"She vanished into thin air!" Sora sighed through his nose, obviously tired of this mess.

"Well, how's Ariel doing? She's only got until sunset tomorrow, right?" Flounder nodded, then turned around in time to see Ariel and Eric leaning in to kiss one another. Sora dove forward, covering Flounder's eyes. The little fish struggled, but he didn't miss much. The eels had rocked the boat, tipping Ariel into Eric's arms. Sora snapped his fingers.

"Darn, they were just so close!" Goofy frowned.

"Well, I reckon we oughta get back to looking for Ursula." We all dove underwater again, looking for the rogue sea witch for hours on end. By the time it was sundown, there had still been no trace of her. Sora and I broke the surface, gasping as Donald adn goofy came up behind us. Sora ran a hand through his hair, scowling.

"No sign of Ursula anywhere..." Goofy bit his lip.

"I wonder where that sea witch coulda gone...oh?" We followed his gaze over to the shoreline, where Ariel was crying into her knees. Flounder floated just in front of her, and he turned around to face us as we came up behind him.

"Ariel's been crying to a long time..." I frowned, then whirled around in the water just in time to see Eric and Vanessa come strolling up the beach. Eric's eyes were glazed over, and Vanessa was hanging off his arm, singing.

_"What would I give, to live where you are? What would I pay, to stay here beside you? What would I do, to see you smiling at me?" _We all ducked under the water as Ariel shrunk back, knowing that if Vanessa saw us, it was over.

_"Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun?" _Sora's eyes narrowed, and he nudged me.

"What's up with the Prince?" I shrugged, turning back to watch the pair.

_"Just you and me, and I could be..."_ Flounder gasped, pointing at the shell necklace hanging off Vanessa's neck.

"Look! There!"

_"Part of your world..." _Flounder gasped.

"It's Ursula! She...she must have turned herself into that girl!" Sora glared.

"Okay, that's it!" He summoned the keyblade and leapt out of the water, shooting a beam of light at the necklace and yanking it from Vanessa's neck to make it shatter on the ground. The black-haired girl was left to clutch as her throat as the spell on Eric lifted, and Ariel's voice returned to her.

"Eric!" He gasped, running to Ariel and embracing her.

"You..you can talk...You're the one, the girl who sang to me!" Ariel nodded, clinging to Eric.

"Oh, Eric, I wanted to tell you..." Eric clocked himself over the head.

"Of course! It was you! You're the one who...who saved me that night in the storm! Oh, Ariel, I'm so sorry I didn't figure it out sooner. You're the one I love." He embraced her tightly, but thier happy moment was broken when Ursula cackled.

"Not so fast!" We all turned to face the Sea Witch, and Eric gasped at the octopus woman.

"Do you see what I see, Princess Ariel!" The sun had nearly set, and Ursula cackled again. She dashed over and grabbed Ariel, diving into the water. We dove after Ariel and the Sea Witch as they returned to the Undersea Glade, and Sora summoned the Keyblade.

"Stop!" Ursula sent a spell over her shoulder, making us scatter.

"Stay out of this, you fools!" She held up Ariel's contract.

"Triton's precious daughter signed a contract! Now, dearie, let's see just how beautiful you'll look when I'm through with you!" Ursula grabbed Ariel, holding a tentacle to her cheek. Sora and I snarled.

"The contract's null and void!"

"Let her go!" We whirled around in time to see a seething Triton come swimming at us. He fired a beam at the contract, but it only sent Ursula back against the rock walls, without even scorching the parchment. The sea witch shook herself off.

"Now, now, even the great King Triton can't go around breaking contracts. Why, it just wouldn't do now would it? If you'll excuse me, "your Majesty", I've some loose ends to tie up." Ariel cried out as Flotsam and Jetsam grabbed her, and Triton sighed.

"Wait, Ursula. You win. Just promise you'll let my Daughter go." Ursula smirked.

"But we had a deal. Unless, of course, you're offering to take her place?" She held up the contract, and Triton aimed his trident at it, ignoring Sebastian's cries to stop. He signed his name on the contract, and was turned into a shriveled plant creature. His crown fell into a hoop around him, and he barely avoided bieng squashed by his own weapon. Ursula laughed as she picked up the trident and pointed it at the Sea King's tiny form.

"Who's the "mighty ruler" of the seas now?" Ariel broke free of the eel's hold, and started to attack Ursula's arm.

"You--You monster! Let him go!" Ursula suddenly cried out as a sharp harpoon lodged itself in her arm, and we followed the path it had taken to see Eric literally fuming at the ears. Ariel's face broke into a smile. I dove forward, scooping up the King and placing him into Ariel's hands. I shoved her after Eric as he swam back to the surface.

"Go! Take your father and Eric and get as far away from here as you can! Leave Ursula to us!" She nodded, and swam away like sharks were on her tail. Ursula yanked the harpoon from her arm, and sent Flotsam and Jetsam after the fleeing princess. Sora got in the way, knocking them back.

"That's enough!" The trident glowed, and Ursula cackled as she suddenly grew to three hundred times our size. We surfaced as she pointed the trident at Eric's rowboat where Ariel, Triton and Eric were escaping, but managed to escape as Donald distracted the witch with a Thundara spell. Sora glared, pointing up at the witch as she writhed in pain.

"You got what you deserved!" Sora and I both cried out as we were dragged under by the eels, prompting Donald and Goofy to come to our rescue and knock them away. We toook off through her thrashing tentacles, with Sora and I getting swept into the wall by one of them attacking us. Sora floated to the ground, and I was grabbed before I could dive down to help him. Barely catching sight of Donald and Goofy going to help my friend, I was dragged above water straight into Ursula's view.

"My, won't Maleficent reward me handsomely for you. The thorn in her side ever since the Door's opened! Hah! A measly girl who can't even defend her love when he needs her!" I snarled, punching the tentacle holding me up. I bit my lip to hold back a cry as she squezzed, and I swear I heard a bone or two crack before she cried out in pain as Sora attacked her with the Keyblade. She let go, and I managed to turn in time to avoid landing head first in the water. Sora dragged me to the surface, hitting the eels with a Thunder spell to drive them off. Be it by rage or something else, the spell was fueled and it completly destroyed the eels, leaving not even a trace of them in the water. Ursula tried to call them to her, but they didn't respond. Sora and I dove into the water, waving at Ursula.

"Sorry, "Mommy", your Poopsies are toast!" SHe gasped, and I dragged Sora down with me as she swung the trident at us. She raised the trident to the sky, calling down lightning that arced over our heads. Before she could do that again, Sora leapt from the water and attacked, somehow knocking the Trident from her hands. It spun in the air, landing in the sand back in it's normal size. Ursula clutched her hands.

"No...It's not possible!" Sora smirked.

"It's over, Ursula." Sora dove back into the water, and Ursula made a grab for the trident. Eric beat her too it, yanking it from the sand.

"Alright, you want this back? Then you can have it!" He threw it, and it pierced the Sea Witch's heart. She screamed in pain, disappating into a cloud of ink that vanished in the wind. Ariel dove back into the water as Triton returned to normal, and Eric swallowed as the Sea King looked at him hard.

"So, you're the human that my daughter was willing to die for?" Eric nodded. After staring at him for a moment, the King heaved a sigh and turned to his daughter.

"Well, you'd best start teaching him to swim, Ariel." Her eyes widened, before she gasped and hugged her father tightly. When she let go, Eric was already in the water and they swam off hand-in-hand. Once they were gone, Triton whirled on us, glaring.

"As for you four...thank you." Sora stared at the Sea King, and Triton continued.

"You watched over my daughter when I was unwilling to accept her choice. You are all true friends to this Kingdom, and can return whenever you wish." He bid us goodnight, and dove underwater to return to Atlantica. Sora sighed in relief, and we returned to the Palace for some much needed rest. After breakfast, we headed to the Undersea Courtyard to see it barren of plantlife. It was to be expected, after all the ink that was is the water. Sora laced his hands behind his head.

"Prince Eric's a great guy, and he's really brave too." Sebastian swam up behind us.

"Yes, he is. But he's still a human." I facepalmed.

"Oh great, _this _again." Sebastian frowned, and handed me a scroll.

"Ariel's still with dat Prince fellow, and there's a solo that his Majesty wants to hear. Think you can do it?" I unrolled the scroll, looking over the lyrics with a smile. I knew this song, I knew it well. Rolling the parchment back up, I handed it to the crab.

"Of course I can. Better than Donald at any rate." Even Sebastian laughed at the look on the duck's face, and he led me to a small dressing room where Minerva was waiting. He tapped a claw on the wall.

"1 hour, Minerva. 1 Hour." I watched him leave, surprised. There was only one hour before the solo?! Damn, damn, damn. Minerva swept me over to the shell stool, and I let my hair down. She tutted as she brushed it back

"Such pretty hair. Why do you keep it up all the time dearie?" I shrugged, wincing as she pulled on a tangle.

"It's easier to handle that way. I've always kept it up." She nodded, sweeping some of it off my face with a pearl comb.

"Yes, I can understand that. You move like one of the Warriors. Always fighting, correct?" When I nodded, she frowned. Still, she shook herself off and opened a small shell box, pulling out a string of crystals and placing them around my waist. Placing another pearl comb into my hair, she knotting the remaining strands together with a piece of brown seaweed.

"There. All ready for your performance." I took a deep breath, swallowing the lump on my face. It was one thing singing in a group or cheering up Ariel, but doing a Solo? I was nervous enough that anyone would have seen me shaking from a mile away. Minerva tapped my shoulder with her tail.

"Now, now dearie, you'll do fine. I saw you in your first performance, you'll do fine." I nodded, and we both turned when Sora rapped on the entry-way.

"Sebastian said it's time for the song. You ready?" I nodded, kicking off the seat and following after Sora. When he reached the entrance to the Atrium, he stopped.

"I'll be watching from here. Knock'em dead." I smiled, grateful for his confidence in me. I swam forward, until I was floating directly on top of a large shell platform. The stage lights focused on me, and Sebastian struck up the band with a nod to me. I laced my fingers in front of me, and began the song.

_"Anytime you want to be right here, just imagine me and all this will appear." I closed my eyes, letting the memories this song brought wash over me._

_Riku smiled, splashing his girlfriend with chilled river water. She blinked, then splashed him back as thier stocking of clean water turned into a water fight. It was a memory they'd keep forever._

* * *

_"Just imagine me, and all this will appear. You can keep this moment all your life, forever near. A dream worth keeping..."_

* * *

_Riku sat up in bed, watching Christie sleep. He brushed hair from her face, smiling sadly. What had he done to deserve her love for him? Opened a door that had turned thier world upside down. She turned over in her sleep, throwing an arm over his legs. He smiled. She was...his everything..._

_"When you're feeling lost, I'll be your star. Just reach out and touch me, no matter where you are.."_

* * *

_Riku struggled against the gaurds, trying to get to Christie. Why did this have to happen now, of all times? He elbowed another gaurd, and ran to her. Why did they have to be so lost in this world, where no one understood..._

* * *

_"In a world where precious things are dissapearing overnight, just keep my star in sight."_

* * *

_Huddling close to the fire, both teens looked up at the starry sky. Pointing out constellations and worlds they knew, they spent that harsh night knwoing that the memories of the last months would always be safe at heart._

_

* * *

__I could feel the tears coming, and it took all I had to keep singing._

_"I believe, we've found a dream that's worth keeping, for more than just today. And even though the winds of change may come sweeping, it's still a dream worth keeping. So don't let it fade away..."_

_

* * *

__Riku and Christie fought side to side, back to back. No Heartless or creature was able to get to them, and that's all that mattered to either of them._

_

* * *

__"Maybe you'll be in some distant land, feeling all alone, but I'll be close at hand. And everytime you see a rainbow paint the sky behind the rain, you'll be here again."_

_

* * *

__They danced, spinning and twirling in eachother's arms as the rain performed the music that was in their hearts. Droplets of tropical warmth on any uncovered skin, it was enough to grant a moment of peace to the weary travellers._

_

* * *

__"I believe, we've found a dream that's worth keeping, for more than just a day. And even though the winds of change may come sweeping, it's still a dream worth keeping...so don't let it fade away..."_

_

* * *

__Fear...where was she? She had to be here, she had to be safe! He couldn't go on if she wasn't here with him, he's be heartbroken. He rounded a corner, and she crashed into him, desperately clinging. He embraced her tightly, swallowing his fear._

_She was here, that's all that mattered._

_

* * *

__"Someday you might be thinking, that life has passed you by. Your spirits might be sinking, with hope in short supply. That's the reason why, that's the reason why!" _

_

* * *

__"I know it may be taking advantage of you, but there's something I have to do." He leaned forward, taking her lips to his. She didn't push him away or scream, she only kissed him back. Everything they had wanted to say to eachother, in that moment, was said._

_

* * *

__I was unable to hold back my tears anymore, and let them fall _

_"I know this dream's worth keeping, as long as it will stay. And even when you see the Darkness come creeping, a dream worth keeping, will never fade away..." The music came to a close, and I let myself fall to the shell below as I buried my head in my hands. _Sora swam over, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"See, I told you you'd do fine." I nodded, tearfully smiling as I gently undid my hair. Triton swam over to us as Sora picked me off the shell, and I swallowed the lump in my throat for a second time. He nodded to me, respect glimmering in his eyes.

"I saw how hard it was for you to sing that song. It brings back many memories to anyone who hears it." Sora tilted his head.

"Your Majesty, who wrote that song?" Triton smiled sadly.

"My late wife, Athena. It was originally a lullaby for my girls when they couldn't sleep, but Athena wanted it to be remembered. Sebastian put it to music, but it hasn't been sang since her death." I gasped, hands flying to my mouth.

"Your highness, I..." He shook his head.

"Athena would have been honered to have a girl like you sing her song. She'd understand. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find Ariel and tell her off for missing that lovely piece." He swam away, and Sora led me back to the dressing room before swimming off. I placed the combs and crystal chain back in the box Minerva had taken them from, placed my arms on the little desk that housed the mirror, buried my head in them...

and cried. The floodgates had been opened with the memories from singing, and I didn't bother trying to close them again.

"Riku..."

* * *

It was a couple of hours later that I found myself returning to the Undersea Glade, where Ariel and Sora were talking.

"So, how'd it go with your father, Ariel?" She smilied brightly.

"Great! Thank's for all your help. I gota go, see you later!" She swam up the surface, not even letting Sora finish his sentence. Flounder suddenly gasped.

"I almost forgot, Sebastian! King Triton said that this year's festival is so important that the music had better be your best ever!" Sebastian clacked his claws together.

"My best ever?" Sora frowned.

"All right, what's going on?" Sebastian floated over to us, stage whispering in our ears. I kicked back, shaking my head.

"No. Absolutely not. I'm not singing anymore." Sebastian turned to me, a pleading look in his eyes. After a moment, he sighed and I swam off for the atrium. I took a seat at the back of the seats, and settled back to watch the show. The Sea Sisters did there renditions well, and I found myself tapping my fingers on my tail to the beat. Everyone in the audience roared with applause when the song ended, and a curtain of bubbles came up to let the singers rest. I dove away from the crowd as Sora opened another gateway, and he smiled sadly as I came into view. Ariel frowned.

"Sora, what's happening?" Sora looked away.

"A new pathway has opened. We have to go now." I laced my fingers in front of my stomach.

"But we'll come back someday, I promise. Ariel nodded, understanding.

"All right. Thank you so much for all of your help. Good luck on your journey!" We waved goodbye, and returned to Infinity from the Beam still in the UNdersea Glade. Donald and Goofy collapsed into thier seats, exhuasted from all the swimming we'd done over the past 5 days. I sat down in the captain's chair, smiling up at the Cait Sith form of Infinity. She flipped over, smiling

_"Twilight Town's back." _Sora and I gasped, and we took off for the tiny burg. All the while, Sora was clutching at the Oathkeeper charm, muttering some kind of prayer. I glanced at him, worried. if Kairi was there, I could only hope we'd reach it in time.

* * *

Note: I cut out "A New Day Is Dawning" for a reason. I hate that song!!

Holy son of a...THIS CHAPTER IS OVER 9000 WORDS!!


	17. Worlds on Fire

Disclaimer: Check chapter 1, with 3 differences. 1: Bailey is copyrighted to JapAnimeFanatic (Kh-Vids). 2: Mikaila is copyrighted to ILoveRikuAndYouCantStopMe/NobodyofANobody (KH-Vids/FFN). 3: Evan is copyright to Xemnas The Superior (neoseeker) Respect that, and we'll get along just fine.

* * *

_I dedicate this chapter to my best freinds, without whom I'd never have made it this far. Thank you all, for bieng there._

* * *

Our calm flight to Twilight Town was halted by a distress beacon, coming from an unknown ship. Despite Sora's protests, I swung Infinity in that direction. After we caught sight of the ship that had been downed, Sora stopped complaining.

R.G.S Fenrir.

Cloud's Ship.

Infinity came to a halt directly above Fenrir, and she beamed Sora and I down. I covered my mouth as smoke flooded the rear cabin, this ship had been in a major collision all right. Still, Sora and I pressed onwards until we'd nearly tripped over Cloud's semi-concious form. Concerned, we grabbed him under the arms and beamed back to Infinity. He came too as I was launching the towlines to drag Fenrir with us, and he groaned.

"Where am I?" Infinity turned to him, holographic form fizzling in her distress.

"On board Infinity. We found your ship downed." Cloud sat up straight, only to fall right back down when his lost his balance. I crossed the little room over to where we'd laid him down, frowning.

"Cloud, why were you in the area of Twilight Town?" He looked away.

"I'm looking for someone. Not Sephiroth this time." Sora tilted his head.

"If not Sephiroth, then who?" Cloud buried his head in his hands, be it to hide the single tear that flowed from his eyes or to lessen the headache.

"My little sister, Bailey. I haven't seen her since..." I frowned, uncrossing my arms.

"Since the Invasion. Almost 13 years..." Cloud nodded, looking out the window towards the stary sky.

"I got word from Reeve that she's been sighted at Twilight Town, and I...I wanted to see if it was really her. But I was attacked, and that's as far back as I remember." I nodded, as Infinity hummed.

_"I'll contact Captain Highwind to let him know that we'll need repairs for Fenrir, while you search for Miss Strife. Oh, and Captain? We arrived at Twilight Town five minutes ago."_ We all stared at her as she fizzled out of sight, and Cloud stood. He swayed for a moment, but was able to stand as we beamed down into Town. Sora, Donald and Goofy were right behind us, and they looked around as Sora tilted his head.

"Cloud, what does Bailey look like?" Cloud closed his eyes, smiling slightly.

"Last I saw her, she had layered light brown hair and hazel eyes. She took after Dad in that respect." Sora nodded, and the boys headed off that way. Cloud and I headed for the Sandlot, asking the townsfolk for information along the way. When no one could answer, I sighed, hands on my hips.

"If you're talking about Bailey, she mans the Synth shop in Tram Common." I stiffened. I knew that voice...In disbelief, I turned around slowly. The owner of the voice smiled, waving.

"Good to see you're still alive, Silver." My jaw dropped, and I had to rub my eyes to see if I wasn't dreaming. When he didn't fade away, I pounced on my friend.

"Evan!" He smiled, wrapping his arms around my back. I laughed, backing away a step to look him over. Same chin length brown hair, same eyes always changing colors from blue to green. Standing at six foot even, Evan had almost towered over me when we first met. Now, I'd halfway closed the gap. Same tan boots, same blue jeans, same white short sleeved t-shirt and black hoodie. Even his watch and Eagle's head ring were the same, along with the metal band he wore on his right wrist in memory of the fallen on September 11th. I shook my head, this was amazing.

"How are you here? I thought that Earth was safe?" He nodded, and we took a seat on one of the benches.

"It is. But some of us just, ended up here. You were missing for four years, your Mom's just about given up on you." I looked away from my oldest friend, surprised that Mom had actually noticed I wasn't there. She was always so busy with her job. The town bell jolted me from my thoughts, and Cloud jumped a foot in the air. Evan tilted his head.

"Just why are you looking for Bailey anyway?" I pointed to Cloud.

"He's her brother. It's been almost 13 years since he saw her, and I don't think he ever gave up." I elbowed Evan in the ribs, smirking.

"You protecting her?" He noogied me.

"No more than I protected you." We shared a laugh, and I stood. He understood that I had to go, and I gestured to Cloud to head for the Tram Common Entrance. Before I followed after him, I turned to Evan.

"Once we find Bailey, we're going back to Hollow Bastion. Wanna come along?" He nodded, and almost broke my jaw by smiling so wide. Cloud called for me, and I growled.

"I'll be back for you, don't go anywhere!" He nodded again, and I ran off after the elder Strife. Tram Common was all but abandoned at this late hour, and it was easy to spot Bailey. From where we stood, I could tell she hadn't really changed her look. Sure, she'd gotten older, but she'd stayed mostly the same. Her hair now reached to stay between her shoulder blades, brushing against her black vest. When she turned around, Cloud was unable to hold back the floodgates of his emotions. I looked away in respect as he cried a little, before he took a deep breath and walked over to the counter of the Synth Shop. He knocked on the wood, making Bailey look up.

"Yes?"

"Are you, Bailey Strife." She nodded, and Cloud had to lock his knees to avoid falling over in relief.

"I'm your brother, Cloud. Remember?" She stared at him for a moment, before her hazel eyes widened and she raced out of the shop to embrace Cloud tightly. They clung to eachother, and I smiled in relief.

"Oh my gosh...Christie?!" I whirled around, and my jaw dropped for the second time that day when I came face to face with the girl that I could have called my sister. In the past four years, she'd really changed. But still, I could recognize her.

"Mi--Mikaila?" She nodded, brown hair flying with the movement. We hugged like old friends, before breaking apart. She really hadn't changed either, but she'd gotten a tan and some new clothes. Blue cut off jean capris, aqua shirt and white sleeveless jacket. She'd added some caramel streaks to her hair, and the surprise in her eyes was showing.

"How...how are you still alive? Your Mom said you'd gone missing four years ago!" I tilted my head.

"I kinda landed on Destiny Islands, it's been a long four years." She nodded, and we both turned as Cloud called me over. Mikaila headed for the Sandlot as I walked over to the Strife siblings, only to get glomped by Bailey.

"It's so good to see you again!" We hugged, and I nodded.

"Likewise."

"Christie! Cloud! Did you two find her...? Nevermind." I laughed, and even Cloud chuckled a little at the look on Sora's face when he saw Bailey. But our happy moment was ruined when little Vivi came running from the Sandlot.

"H-Help! The Sandlot! It's Seifer! Somebody please help us!" I whirled around, not even giving Sora and the others a moment to catch up with me. All my thoughts at that moment in time was to reach my friends before the Beserkers killed them. I could not lose them again! Sora and Cloud caught up to me quickly, with Bailey close behind them. In the Sandlot, at least 4 Beserkers were dancing around Seifer's gang and my friends. Sora and I leapt into combat, with the Strife siblings keeping the stragglers busy. As the last one faded away into the ground, we heard clapping.

"Impressive." I stiffened, backing away from the portal as Saix stepped through. He stepped forward a pace.

"By the way, have you seen a man named Axel and his companions? I suspect they're here somewhere." Sora snarled, ready to leap back into combat.

"Like I care!"

"You see, Axel's no longer acting in our best interest." It was like someone had thrown a switch in my brain, summoning fear of the man in front of us. I stepped back, crashing into Cloud. He looked towards Saix, eyes narrowed.

"You're with the Organization, aren't you? Where are the Triplets?" Saix shrugged, and Sora laughed.

"Not a very organized Organization, if you can't even control your own people!" He pointed towards Sora, warning him.

"Don't let your guard down. Axel will stop at nothing to kill you, and the girl behind you is his accomplice in this matter." Sora rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna beleive a stranger's word over that of my friends. And for your information, I trust Axel too." Saix backpedalled, and he tried to recover his wind.

"Glad to hear it. Axel aside, it would break our hearts to see anything happen to you." Donald scoffed.

"Hearts? You don't have any hearts!" Saix nodded, and he lowered his hood.

"True. But we remember what it was like. That's what makes us special." And again, the switch had been flipped. Fear turned into anger, and I threw both daggers at him, scratching his shoulder and cheek.

"Keep talking and you'll get another scar on that face of yours!" He glared at me, and took a step back. Sora looked over his shoulder to me.

"Let's jump in after him." Donald had heard Sora.

"Why?" Sora frowned.

"I'm not really sure, but maybe he'll lead us to the Organization's world." Saix scoffed.

"Don't be reckless. Do you want to end up like Riku?" Sora's eyes widened, and I called back my daggers, launching one at Saix with a cry of rage. He backed into his portal, closing it just before the dagger would have hit. Sora looked at his shoes as I stood there, panting.

"What did he mean, end up like Riku...Chris?" I let my daggers fall to the floor, watching them fade. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Evan walk over to our little group as Seifer picked himself off the ground.

"Hey, how about you idiots get outta my town now. You've caused enough trouble already." Bailey whirled on Seifer, getting into his face.

"Fine, you fool! Nii-sama, let's go." Cloud nodded, and they turned to leave. Sora stared at his shoes for a little while longer, just looking as lost as I felt. We turned to leave, Evan and Mikaila behind us, before Seifer spoke up again.

"Hold it!" Sora snarled.

"Make up your mind already!" He held up the Struggle Trophy. Roxas was going to win that... I looked away. Why was everything falling apart again now? It didn't make any sense...I was jolted from my thoughts as Seifer rushed at Goofy, thrusting the Trophy into his arms then walking off with a smug look at his face. Pence came running from Tram Common, skidding to a stop in front of Sora.

"Sora! Christie! Do either of you know a girl named Kairi?" Sora and I both jumped, and I could feel the hope radiating off of Sora.

"K--Kairi! We sure do!" Pence swallowed, standing up straight.

"Then you'd better come to the station!" Sora took off running, leaving us to follow at a slower pace. By the time we reached the Station Plaza, Sora was looked at his shoes again, hands fisted at his sides as Hayner and Olette looked to me nervously. I walked over to Sora, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sora?"

"She's gone. That guy from Olympus kidnapped her." My free hand went to my mouth. Demyx had taken Kairi...no, this wasn't right... Sora unclenched his fists, taking the Oathkeeper charm from his pocket.

"Kairi..." Hayner looked away.

"Sorry..." Sora shook his head.

"Hey, it's not your fault. C'mon, cheer up!" He looked at thr ground with a sigh.

"Like even I can say that now..." He burst out the next few words, scaring us.

"I gotta find Kairi!" Goofy dropped the trophy, and all four crystals came tumbling off. The Twilight Trio grabbed the red, yellow, and green ones, while the blue one rolled to a stop in front of Sora. He bent down to pick it up, then straightened and held it to the sunlight. For just a moment, his image was replaced by that of Roxas. I frowned, had that many of Roxas' memories transfered when we broke him out of the Data? We called out to Sora, and he snapped out of his trance in confusion.

"What?" Goofy frowned, holding up the Munny Pouch. All of a sudden, the crystal in Sora's hand glowed, lifting into the air as the breeze kicked up around us. I closed my eyes, smiling at the scent that this gate brought. Fresh rain water, flowers, with just a hint of the bitter Darkness.

_Look's like I'm going home again..._

Pence stared in shock.

"What...what the heck was that?!" Sora turned to Pence.

"A new road has opened, and Kairi and Riku are somewhere on it, waiting for us." Olette nodded.

"You'd better hurry then. Before they get lost." Sora and I nodded, and Hayner fidgeted.

"You're coming back again, right?" We all nodded, and Sora clapped arms with Hayner.

"It's a promise." Leaving the Twlight Trio at the Station, our little group of eight returned to Inifinity. Cloud and Bailey were chattering away in quiet tones at the back of the ship, while Evan and Mikaila took seats across from Donald and Goofy. Inside the cockpit, Sora's head hit his hands.

"This King, Riku, and now I've lost Kairi _again _too. This isn't fair." I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be sad Sora. If we keep going, we'll be sure to find them." He looked up at me, and I smiled slightly. He nodded, and I set course for home. It wasn't a long flight, and I enjoyed the look on Cid's face as he caught sight of Bailey.

"Kiddo! Welcome home!" Bailey laughed.

"It's great to be home. AH, Nii-sama!" We watched as Cloud pulled her and Cid away to fix Fenrir, as screams from the Marketplace drew my attention. Sora and I raced outside, the boys on our heels as my old friends tried to keep up. At least three dozen Shadow's headed up the stairs to the Market's upper level, before vanishing. Sora blinked.

"Do you think..." Goofy nodded.

"Look's like there's more Heartless now..." We yelped, stepping back as a few odd Dusk's floated in front of us. Donald squawked, making one Dusk look at us. But it didn't attack us, and faded away. I hopped over the banister, heading for the Borough with Sora on my heels. We entered Merlin's house, and I grabbed Sora and shoved us both to the ground as the Wizard fired off a Blizzaga spell at the place we'd been standing. He blinked, then cast a spell that returned us to our feet.

"Sorry about that, dears, but Heartless have been getting into my home all day! Cid's defense Program has failed us in our hour of need, once again." Aerith came up from behind the wizard, Yuffie and Vincent in tow. She sighed in relief when she saw us.

"Thank Bahamut you're all okay. Christie, Leon's at the Postern. I think he need's help with Ansem's computer." I stiffened.

"You found it?!" Vincent nodded.

"Cloud did, three days ago. You'd best hurry." Sora and I nodded, and I turned to Evan and Mikaila.

"You two stay here, we'll be back." Leaving them with just a view of our backs, Sora, Goofy, Donald and I took off for the Postern. We entered the Bailey at a full run, and fell over one another when a little voice rang out.

"Excuse me, are you four with the Restoration Committee? Oh my, I'm sorry I startled you." We looked up, and I sighed at the tiny forms of Yuna, Rikku and Paine. We picked ourselves up off the ground, and Yuna shook her head.

"What's Leon's gang up too?" Donald grinned.

"They're over at the Postern--hey! lemme go!" I clamped my hands on Donald's bill, but the damage had been done. Rikku pumped a fist in the air.

"Scoop!" Paine tossed a lock of hair over her eyes.

"Let's report. She's gonna want to hear this." Sora tilted his head.

"She?" Yuna clasped her hands behind her back.

"Our leader, of course. Who else would we report too?" She raised a hand to her ear.

"Aniki, we're ready to go." They waved goodbye, and faded away in a Ship's transport Beam. Sora frowned, looking to Donald and Goofy. We all shrugged, and kept heading for the Postern. Once we got there, Cloud and Bailey were waiting. Sora walked over to them.

"Have you guys seen Leon?" Cloud pointed over his shoulder, towards the passageways inside the Castle.

"He's in there. Your King is there too, Donald, Goofy." They both whooped for joy, and Sora bit his ip.

"Is...Is Riku there with him too?" Cloud shook his head, and Sora sighed.

"Well, at least I can ask the King about him now. And the Computer might me able to tell us something..." Bailey nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea. I hope you can find something on them." We waved goodbye, working our way through the winding passageways and into Ansem's Study. A large picture of Xehanort was perched on the wall. Sora snarled at it.

"Ansem..." Goofy scratched the back of his head.

"Garwsh...I guess this musta been his room...kinda odd lookin', dontcha think?" We nodded, and Sora cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Hello! Leon? Your Majesty?"

"Hey, you four!" We turned, and I smiled at the sight of Tifa in the doorway. She looked around the room.

"I'm looking for a couple people, maybe you've seen them? Thier both about six feet high. One's got blonde hair that's really spiky and blue eyes, always wearing black. The other, he's got long black hair and red eyes. He's got this red cloak, it's how you'd recognize him...oh, by Bahamut! Christie!" I nodded, and she hugged me.

"I can't believe this! Leon's gotta be so relieved you're safe! Have you found Vincent, or Cloud, or Zack, or Reeve, or...anybody?!" I raised a hand to stop her tirade.

"No go on Zack or Reeve yet, but Cloud, Bailey and Vincent are in town. Don't know where exactly though. I think you might have passed Cloud and Bailey on the way in..." She smacked herself over the head.

"I thought I smelled his cologne. Ugh, what an idiot I am sometimes. Thanks, Chrissie. See you later!" She waved over her shoulder, running off back into the passageways to head outside. Sora stared after her, then jumped a foot in the air as Nii-san spoke up.

"So, you made it back." I raced over to give him a hug as Sora turned around.

"Leon! Stop scaring me like that!" Nii-san chuckled, and Donald rubbed his hands together.

"Where's the King." Nii-san raised a finger to his lips.

"You'll see him soon enough, he'll be back soon." Donald glared, and Nii-san turned to the wall.

"This oughta tide you over for a while." He placed a hand on the wall, and a door swung open. The walls inside the door were different from the ones out here, a metallic blue instead of the pale yellow of out here.

"Ansem's Computer is through here. Think is, we can't figure out how to get it working." We headed for the computer, and I kneeled down to look under the console. Instead of meeting just wires, I met a pair of bright blue eyes attached to a head of blue fur. We stared at eachother for a moment, before I screamed, jumping back. Leon and Sora rushed forward, blades drawn to meet the threat, when Stitch jumped on Sora.

"Friends!" Sora backpedalled to take Stitches wieght on his chest, but ended up falling over. Stitch ran off, and we all stared after him. Nii-san recovered first.

"That...was a bit strange." He picked Sora and I up off the ground, and Sora rushed to the computer, gently tapping the keys now that it was fixed.

"Where's Kairi? Riku?" When the computer didn't answer and Sora started banging on the keys, Nii-san put a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy now, you wanna break it?" Sora blushed a little, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, sorry. Guess I got a little carried away." Donald hopped up on the keyboard before we could stop him.

"How do we stop the Heartless?!" I winced, covering my ears as an alarm started to blare, with a mechanical male voice ringing throughout the little room.

"Attention current users, this is a warning. Further misuse of this terminal will result in immediate defensive action." Sora summoned the Keyblade.

"Who's there?"

"I am the Master Control Program. I over see this system." Donald made to hop off the keyboard, but accidently pressed another key with his feet and sounded the alarm again. We stared at him.

"Donald!" He frowned.

"I'm sorry!" I looked up at the ceiling as the MCP spoke up again.

"Decision gate breached. You are now under arrest." Sora whirled around.

"Arrest!?" Goofy picked Donald off the Keyboard, but it was too late. The last I saw of Nii-san was him reaching out to try and grab us, before the electronic beam sent us into the computer itself.

* * *

I don't know how long it was before I came too inside the computer, but when I did, I had to snarl at all the Heartless that were holding Donald, Goofy and I captive. Catching sight of Sora, we called out to him. He smirked at the man beside him, Sark.

"Go on you guys, show 'em who's boss!" Sark smirked, making a data emitter appear in his hand. I back away a step when he pointed it at me, but no amount of running would have changed what happened next. Ever been shocked by static electricty when you touch metal or something like that? That's what this felt like, only a thousand times worse. I think I screamed my throat out, but I can't be sure. The next thing I knew, Sora was looking at me in concern, blue eyes wide.

"You ok?" I put one arm over my eyes, shaking my head.

"No. That hurt."

"Of course it would. Sark almost deleted you with all the data he pumped into your mainframe." I removed my arm from my eyes, looking up at Tron. Sora helped me sit up, and I looked out the cell door.

"We're inside the computer, aren't we?" Tron nodded, then frowned.

"This system is a copy of one created by a company called ENCOM. The original progams were destroyed, but this copy was aquired by another User. This new User updated and customized the programs, renaming the system Hollow Bastion OS. He used it for town maintence and to further advance his private research. My name is Tron, and I'm a security program. But now, I'm under arrest, same as all of you." Sora turned to face Donald and Goofy.

"Did you two get any of that?" They shook thier heads, and Goofy frowned.

"Gawrsh...You know, we haven't introduced ourselves. We're Sora, Christie, Donald and Goofy." Tron tilted his head as Sora helped me stand up.

"With that configuration...you must be Users..." Sora blinked.

"Users?" Tron paid him no mind, heading over to the terminal in the cell.

"You'd better get out of here, fast. Who knows what the MCP will do to you if you stick around." Donald frowned.

"MCP?" Tron nodded, kneeling under the console to try and get power into it.

"The Master Control Program. It controls the entire system. If you linger here, you'll all be deleted." The boys jumped.

"Deleted?!" Sora buried his head in his hands.

"Then, how to we get out of here?" Tron cursed, coming out from under the console.

"This terminal could have returned you to the User world, but the MCP must have cut the power." We all sighed, and Tron crossed his arms in thought.

"If we could bring the energy core in the Canyon online, we could power it back up. Problem is, we're stuck in this cell. We can't go anywhere until the Energy Gates are unlocked." Sora summoned the Keyblade, smiled, and attacked the Energy Barrier. He downed it in a few shots, and Tron blinked.

"Remarkable...It seems that you ahve some unique functions. I'll go with you to the Canyon. You'll need someone who can interface with the Energy Core, right?" Sora nodded, half-frowning.

"If you say so...thanks, Tron." We headed away from the Pit Cell, catching a transporter into the Canyon. I don't know if it was because of all the electric colors or what, but I was nervous the entire time we were walking towards the Energy Core. Tron touched one of the blocks there.

"This is the Energy Core. But it's locked down tight..." Sora smirked, using the Keyblade like a wand and lifting it up into it's proper slot. He smiled.

"Mission accomplished!" Tron crossed his arms.

"Yes. Now...will you four do something for me?" Sora and I nodded.

"You got it." Tron stared at us.

"Don't you want to hear what it is first?" I shook my head, smiling.

"No need. You helped us out, now it's our turn to help you." Tron chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You guys really are Users. Your actions are completley illogical." He looked up at the now pulsing Energy Core.

"Let's hurry back to the Pit Cell." Sora nodded, and we ran off. What really made me flinch was the fact that there were absolutely no Heartless here at all. It was like they had just...vanished into thin air. When we re-entered the Pit Cell, Tron began to type on the keyboard of the Terminal. Sora crossed his arms.

"So, what do you want us to do?"

"Find my User. He'll give you the password to access the DTD. The DTD is the name that my User gave to the Dataspace. Copies of all the original system programs are stored there, along with anything sensitive or restricted, like Birth Records or Family Trees." Goofy frowned.

"Is there stuff there about the Heartless, or Organization XIII?" Tron nodded, continueing to type.

"Most likely. Now, a number of my funcions were appropriated when I last took on the MCP. That's why I need the password. If I can get inside the DTD, I can access my original backup program and restore all my functions. Then, I'll be able to put this system back the way it's supposed to be, before the MCP took over. It'll be a free system again, designed for User's like you." I bit my lip.

"Tron, isn't the MCP one of the programs too? Do you know..who made it?" Tron stopped working, and he turned around.

"Actually, I don't know who made us. The Original Program would have known, but he was deleted a very long time ago." Sora tilted his head, but nodded anyway.

"Okay then, we'll just have to find your User and ask him. What's his name?" Tron blinked, frowing as he pressed the key to send us back to Hollow Bastion.

"You mean, you don't know? My User is the User of this system: Ansem the Wise." Before we could even get a word out to question Tron, we were beamed back into Ansem's Lab. Sora and I, having made to take a few steps forward, tumbled to the ground and caught Nii-san's attention away from the computer. He sighed in relief, pulling us both up off the ground and into a fierce embrace. Sora looked like a fish out of water, but Nii-san just didn't want to let go. After a moment longer, he did. Clearing his throat in embarrasment over the show of emotion, he turned to Sora and I.

"So, where've you been." We explained the situation to him, and he frowned.

"So...in other words, Ansem's research Data is off-limit's until we know the password?" Sora nodded.

"Yeah." Nii-san and I frowned, sharing a look.

"Sora, you defeated Ansem almost two years ago. A dead guy can't tell you his password." Sora smacked the heel of his hand to his forehead, extremely annoyed at himself.

"What's the matter, kid?" We turned to face the door, where Tifa and Vincent now stood. I hid my bright smile behind my hand. The look of joy on Vincent's face would have been scary, had it not been for Tifa hanging off his arm. Sora ran a hand through his hair.

"It's this passcode we need. The guy who had it, he's kinda dead right now. It's for something called the DTD..." Vincent's eyes narrowed.

"DTD? Ansem was researching that before the Invasion. He kept all his codes written on the wall behind the painting of his adopted Son. It's in his office..." Sora rocketed off before we could stop him, and Tifa sighed.

"He'll never be able to lift that painting on his own. Come on, we'd better help him." We followed after the martial artist, and I smiled as Sora stood in front of the painting, lips pursed in confusion. Tifa bound her hair up with a clip she fished from her pocket, and grabbed her gloves, tugging them on. She walked in front of Sora.

"Excuse me." She lifted the painting as if it was just a sheet of paper, then punched the wall to loosen the dust. Walking back over to Vincent, they returned to the computer room as Sora stared after them, wide-eyed. He shook it off, looking at the Diagram sketched onto the wall.

"What's the doodle?" I put one hand on the wall, squinting at the almost ancient writing.

"Hollow...Main...Security...Tron...Door..to...Darkness?!" Sora gasped, pointing at the large letters at the top of the Diagram.

"D-T-D! We found it!" Nii-san tilted his head, walking over to the diagram.

"What do you know...But, this still leaves the password. And I don't think it's written here..." We all turned as the front door came open.

"Say, fellas, did somebody mention the Door to Darkness?" I smiled, Mickey had returned. He kept his hood up, not that it did a good job of hiding his ears. The boys stared in shock.

"Your Majesty!" Jumping, Mickey put a finger to his mouth, looked into the hallway, and slammed the door shut. He sighed in relief, and removed his hood as Donald rushed at him to hug his old friend. Goofy jogged over, picking them both up and tightening his hold. Sora and I smiled at eachother, and my friend waved.

"Long time no see!" Mickey tensed.

"Shh!" He looked over to the computer room, and let out his breath.

"The Organization might be listening." Sora nodded, putting a finger to his lips as Goofy and Donald let go of the King. Mickey looked around the room, and I leaned back on the desk as he relaxed.

"Now, you mention the Door to Darkness?" Goofy nodded.

"Uh, yes, sir! Ya see, we're looking for the secret password." Mickey's ears twitched.

"Password? Oh, you mean like a code." Nii-san and I smiled. Mickey crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, the Door to Darkness can only be opened bu the Seven Princesses. There's Snow White, Jasmine, and Belle." Leon snapped his fingers.

"Of course..." He walked back into the computer room, and Mickey tilted his head.

"So, just what are ya trying to do, anyway?" I turned to the tiny king.

"With that password, we can get access to Ansem's research data. And hopefully.."

"Find out where he is. I see..." Sora looked between Mickey and I.

"Stop jokin' around you two, we already defeated Ansem. You both know that." I facepalmed, as Mickey frowned.

"Look's like, Christie and I have some explainin' to do." I nodded, and Donald turned to face me.

"We're listening..." Sora shushed the Duck Magician.

"Ok, but first, I have a question to ask you, Your Majesty."

"Hey, there's a message from some one named Tron. He's saying to hurry up with the password before the MCP gets into the mainframe." We turned to Tifa, and the King nodded.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not going anywhere. If the Heartless attack, I'll stand and fight just like everybody else." Sora nodded.

"Yeah...we will too." The boys walked over to the computer, and Sora looked over his shoulder when I didn't follow right after. I waved him on.

"I'll be right there, I just need to ask the King something." Sora nodded, and they left my sight with Tifa. I turned to Mickey.

"Did..did Riku tell you? About Earth." When Mickey hesitated for just a moment, I knew. Still, I waited for his answer.

"Yes, he did. He told me about how things with Roxas were _supposed _to end. He also told me that you wouldn't say how things will end. I think you made the right choice. All the knowledge that you have, it's a big wieght to carry." I shook my head.

"That's just it. The memory, it's fading. I can remember how things go, vaguely, but I can't remember things clearly as I could just last year. It's like, when Sora woke up...my memory started to fade." Mickey frowned, and we turned when Sora called out to me.

"You'd better go. We can explain to Sora later." I nodded, waved goodbye and ran off to join my friends as we were beamed into the Pit Cell. Goofy walked over to the Terminal.

"Gawrsh...I wonder where Tron is..." He tapped in a few keys, and we were transported to the Game Grid. All around, it was a flat piece of land with very high, smooth walls. Sark's voice rang out.

"Welcome to the Game Grid." Sora frowned.

"Game Grid?"

"Correct. You've been chosen to play a few games. Lose, and you will be subject to immediate deletion. Win? Well, no one wins." Three LightCycles appeared, Sora taking one, Donald and Goofy doubling up on another, with myself taking the last one. It wasn't much different from riding a real motorcycle, and I knew how to do that after the year long stint in Traverse Town. One of the outer district's had a race track, and I'd signed up for one race. Won it, actually. At the sound of a tone, we raced off. No Heartless got in the way, until near the end of the course. A very large Devastator appeared behind Sora, and he barely escaped the path of its energy ball as it hit the wall, opening a crack. Sora smirked.

"All right! We can escape through there!" Winning the race by escaping through the crack returned us to the Pit Cell. This time, it wasn't empty. Tron lay face down on the ground, and he groaned as Sora and I raced over to help him sit up. He rubbed one hand over his eyes.

"I don't understand...why are you here again?" Sora tilted his head in confusion.

"We came to give you the password." Tron shook his head, leaning on the wall to stand up.

"Why didn't you just transmit the Data?" Donald frowned.

"Transmit?" Tron made to take a step forward, but almost hit the ground again before Sora caught him.

"Hey, are you ok?" Tron nodded, managing to stand on his own now.

"I'll be alright, once we access the DTD." We returned to the Canyon, this time entering the Dataspace. Tron walked over to a large computer across the room.

"All right, what's the password?" I crossed my arms.

"Belle, Snow White, Aurora, Alice, Jasmine, Cinderella..." I turned to Sora, to see him looking at the ground.

"Kairi..." Tron nodded.

"Kairi. Got it." There was a small rumble in the floor beneath us, and Tron sighed in relief.

"There. That did it. Now, we just give it some time...oh no.." He immediatly turned around, placing a hand on the terminal. Energy seeped into him, and it was just in time. We leapt away from a beam of energy that shot down from the cieling.

"Finally! I have full access to the DTD! My takeover of the system is now complete. I might have anticipated such a simplistic password...what's this? An emergency destruct program for the town? Let us see how it performs." Before Tron could react, I screamed, catching the MCP's attention.

"The castle holding this mainframe is part of the town you're about to destroy! Do it, and you'll go up with the city!" In the MCP's nano-second of hesitation, Tron changed the password. MCP sputtered.

"Program! You changed the Password...!" He finally shut up, and Tron sighed.

"There, that should buy us enough time." Sora frowned.

"Tron, tell us what's going on!"

"The MCP's loading a hostile program into the I/O Tower's terminal as we speak. We have to get there and erase it before he can upload it to the User Town's end. Come, quickly!" We raced off after him, catching a transport to the I/O Tower's Communication Room. Inside, Tron immediatly began messing with the terminal. He came back up a minute later.

"It must be total chaos out there...Come, I need to get a circuit from outside to fix this." We raced back to the Hallway, where Tron found the needed part.. Before we could return to the Terminal, MCP spoke up.

"I'm disappointed in you, program. Why do you insist on allying with these selfish Users?" Tron put a hand to where his heart would have been, had he been human.

"Becuase I want to help them. Something in my codes commands me to do what I know is right. I can't really say what command it is...but I just know that I have to do this." Sora placed a hand on Trons shoulder, swinging his other arm around me.

"Friends, they help eachother, that's all." The MCP retreated to process the Data, and we returned to the Communication's Room. Tron repaired the terminal, and he came back up smiling at us.

"I really owe you all one. With all my function's back up and running, I think I've got a chance of taking the system back from the MCP. Now, I'd better get to work on that. It's what my User would have wanted." Sora looked away.

"What Ansem would have wanted..." We nodded to eachother, and Sora looked back at Tron.

"Tron, listen. We didn't get the password from Ansem. We just sort of found it, back in the User world. By accident. And one more thing...Ansem...he was our enemy. I mean, he still is...I guess." Tron nodded, understanding.

"Well, actually he's my enemy too. He took ENCOM's original system and customized it for his own use. My original data was part of that that system, and Ansem copied then modified it, creating me. So, that makes him my User. But, Ansem is also the one who brought back the MCP. The Ansem I first met wouldn't have done that. So, that makes him my enemy too. I'm sorry I didn't tell you any sooner." Sora shook his head.

"That's ok. But now I _really _don't get it." Tron smiled slightly.

"I don't understand it either. But, I think that User's like you are going to be the ones who will finally figure it out. You all have the ability to take illogical routes and srill arrive at the destination you seek. Now go, before the MCP starts acting up again. Any data you need from the DTD can be accessed directly through my User's terminal. I'll keep a dedicated access channel for you open at all times. I changed the password too, so you won't have to worry about the MCP for a long time." I tilted my head.

"Access Channel?" Tron laughed.

"I knew you'd ask." He pressed a button on the terminal, and we began to be sent back to the Computer Lab.

"It's a very important link between our worlds. It's how we'll stay connected. You, my friends, are the new password." Sora smiled, and we waved goodbye.

"Thanks, Tron. Take care of yourself now!" Tron nodded.

"You as well. And give my best to the User's!" Next thing we knew, we were back in Ansem's lab. Sora smiled again.

"Well, that's that." Leon turned around, pointing at the monitor behind him.

"Take a look." I smiled. Dancing on the screen were four little sprites of us, with the words "Thank You!" typed beneath. Sora smiled gently.

"Tron...hang in there." Leon turned back to the computer.

"So, where do we start now?" I walked over to his side.

"Let's start with the DTD." He nodded, typing on the computer. He must have sensed Donald and Goofy poking around.

"The King went into town with Vincent and Tifa, he'll be back soon...Look, it's asking for a password." Sora smiled.

"That's easy! It's our names!" Leon smiled as he typed them in, and Sora walked over to his other side.

"Well?" Leon nodded.

"That did it, we're in. I have to go into town now, need to see what that last shakeup did." Sora frowned.

"You're not gonna check out the data? It wasn't exactly easy to get!" Nii-san shook his head.

"I'm coming right back." He turned to me.

"Chris, why don't you get started on loading the Data and copying it down." I nodded, but Sora looked hesitant.

"Don't worry, she knows what she's doing. Besides, it's just a few keystrokes. Easy, right?" He walked out after patting Sora on the shoulder. I turned to the computer, bringing up a search engine. On a whim, I typed in Sora's full name.

_"Sora Mizu Isumaru...One result found." _We stared in shock as Sora's full birth certificate was brought up.

_"Sora Mizu Isumaru. Born: December 7th, 1991 to Daichi Isumaru and Ellone Leonhart. Remaining living relations as of April 14th, 2008: Uncle: Takeshi Isumaru, Aunt: Aoi Isumaru, Cousin: Squall Leonhart, Cousin: Christina Leonhart, Mother: Ellone Leonhart. " _Sora and I stared wide-eyed at one another, then back at the computer screen. We were...cousins? Sora shook his head.

"Well, that's not too much of a surprise. Mom always said that I wasn't her birth child. Doesn't matter." Sora and I shared a nod, we acted enough like siblings that a little thing like this didn't matter. I opened the search engine again.

_"Kairi Zephyr Hikari. Born: September 15th, 1991 to Ansem the Wise and Haruka Hikari. Remaining living relations as of April 14th, 2008: None." _Sora shook his head, clutching at the Oathkeeper.

"She has me..." Goofy and I shared a sad look, and I returned to computer.

_"Riku Takemaru. Born: March 28th, 1900 to Kasumi Takemaru and Sephiroth. Remaining living relations as of April 14th, 2008: Grandfather: Satoshi Takemaru, Brother: Loz Takemaru, Brother: Yazoo Takemaru, Brother: Kadaj Takemaru, Father: Sephiroth. _Sora blinked, rubbing his eyes. Riku, was Sephiroth's son? I tilted my head, nodding.

"Of course. It would explain the looks he has." Sora nodded, and I opened the Search Engine one last time.

_"Organization XIII; Nobodies: The Data is Corrupt." _I searched again, getting the same answer. Sora slammed his fist on the computer, causing alarm windows to jump around frantically before I caught his hand. I shook my head, and he calmed down in time to see a picture of Ansem the Wise appear on screen. Sora frowned.

"Who's this guy?"

"Whelp, I see ya got things working!" He shushed us before the boys could cry out, and he walked over.

"Good goin, all of you. The computer should tell us the things we'll need to know." I bit my lip as Sora looked over his shoulder at the screen.

"But it keeps saying the data's all corrupted, and all we could find was a picture of some guy we don't know." Mickey looked at the computer screen, then jumped four feet in the air.

"Ansem the Wise!" The boys all shared a look, and Sora laughed.

"Come on, are you teasing us again?" Donald frowned.

"Did you forget what Ansem looked like, your Majesty?" Mickey frowned.

"Of course I didn't! And I know this is him, I'm positive about it!" Sora scowled, grabbing the King's shoulder and dragging him back to the main office.

"Excuse me, could you come this way please?" We followed after him, as Sora set Mickey down in front of Xehanort's portrait.

"See, this is Ansem. You know, the guy we all worked _really _hard to defeat?" Mickey and I shared a look, and Mickey crossed his arms.

"That's right...we never did get around to explainin...you see, the man in this picture is definetly the one who tried to take over Kingdom Hearts, the one that you and Riku defeated. But, who you actually fought was his Heartless. Ya see, he wasn't really Ansem. He just went around telling everyone that he was." The boys stared at the Mouse King...

"WHAT?!" As Mickey recovered from the shock of having three different males scream in his ears, Sora bent over at the waist.

"We went through all the trouble, just to defeat an imposter?! I can't believe this..." I placed a hand on his back.

"Fake or otherwise, he had to be stopped." Goofy frowned.

"Uh, I'm kinda confused...If he was a fake, then what happened to the real Ansem?" Mickey shook his head, not knowing.

"Well, that's what I'm trying to figure out. Ansem the Wise should know all about Organization XIII's plan, and what's been happening to the worlds. I'm pretty sure he'll give us some help. Ya know something...I came pretty close to finding him once. But he just...slipped through my hands like sand." I tilted my head, and Sora looked at me with wide eyes.

"Please don't tell me there's more. I'm already confused enough!" I shook my head.

"This fake Ansem, he became a Heartless. That means, that he should have a Nobody too, right, Mickey?" Mickey nodded.

"Yeah, and that Nobody is the leader of the Organization." The boys made vague sounds of surprise and Mickey turned back to the portrait.

"I know I've met this fake Ansem before, and I've seen the leader of Organization XIII, too. It kinda felt like bieng around the same fella..." Sora bit his lip.

"So, where did you meet this guy?"

"Gosh, I just can't remember. Ansem the Wise, the real one, he must know the fakes real identity. That's why I've got to find him and ask him about it." Sora glared at the portrait.

"You...becuase of you...Riku and Kairi...oh! Your Majesty, do you know where Riku is right now? Christie won't tell me..." Mickey and I flinched, looking away.

"He's...I'm sorry, Sora. I can't help." Sora frowned, walking over to try and look at Mickey's face.

"Really, your Majesty?" Mickey turned around again.

"I'm sorry Sora."

"Then what about Kairi? Organization XIII might have kidnapped her!" Mickey jumped.

"Oh, no..." He looked at the painting, then nodded to himself.

"Sora, Christie, Donald, Goofy...I was planning to go get help from Ansem the Wise. But now, I know I forgot the most important thing. Helping others should always come before asking others for help. We're safe and sound, and free to choose. So, there's no reason we shouldn't choose to help our friends and family. Let's go look for Riku and Kairi together!" I covered my head, yelping as a large explosion knocked us all off our feet. Sora turned around, standing up using the desk.

"Outside!" Mickey took off first, and we ran after him through the corridors. We lost him after an odd turn, and he wasn't around when we broke daylight in the Postern. Before we could cross it to return to the Site, I grabbed Sora and tugged him back as Sephiroth beamed in, looking tired and battle-worn.

"Where is Cloud?" I shook my head, and Sephiroth extended his wing to fly off. Sora called out to him.

"What are you gonna do to him?" Sephiroth closed his eyes.

"Make him face his Darkness, before it consumes him and those around him, as mine did. Bailey and Aerith do not deserve that fate." He flew out of our sight, and we raced into the Site. We arrived just in time to see Nii-san cutting down the last of his Heartless opponents, and he turned to face us.

"The King's in the Bailey! You'd better get over there! Chris, come on!" I nodded, and we split up. Aerith went to help Yuffie when she fell down, while Nii-san and I raced over to where Cloud and Bailey were fighting off thier own oppenents. Bailey and I went back to back, as did our brothers. Nii-san smirked at Cloud.

"Think you can handle this many?"

"Well, it might be tough if one more shows up." Bailey and I smiled, and we summoned our weapons.

"That'll be the one we take care of." They looked to us, and smiled. We leaped into combat, slicing Heartless left and right, knocking some of them off the cliff. Throughout the battle, I kept hearing this crackling sound that just kept getting louder. When the last of the Heartless was gone, did we notice what was causing it. But it was too late, and we all screamed as the cliff broke away from the path, tumbling down the monutain side.

My world went black...

* * *

"Leon, everybody, hang in there." Sora, Donald and Goofy ran to head into the Courtyard, but King Mickey jumped down in front of them, arms outstretched to block thier path.

"Ok, fellas, you've gotta go find Riku and Kairi! Christie'll be along soon enough!" Sora frowned.

"But...but Leon and others are our friends too!"

"Don't worry about it. There's already lotsa help for them here. We'll take care of this fight." Sora bit his lip.

"But I promised Leon..."

"Donald! Goofy!" They both straightened up, saluting.

"Take Sora and get outta here! I'll send Christie along when I find her!" Sora looked past the king, clenching at the charms in his pocket. Kairi's Oathkeeper, and Riku's dark Crown.

"Riku...Kairi...just give me a little time, ok?" Donald and Goofy looked at one another, nodded, and straightened again. Donald smirked.

"Your Majesty! We understand. We'll go search for Riku and Kairi!" Mickey nodded, still looking away from the trio behind him.

"Right. Watch for danger!" Sora's protests were drowned out as he looked between his friends and the King. Donald frowned.

"Sora, do as you're told!" He looked at Donald in disbelief. Goofy spoke up.

"You're coming with us whether ya want to or not!" Donald winked at Sora, and the Keybearer caught on. Goofy smiled.

"Well then, skedaddle!" Sora mouthed "Thank you" at his friends, and they ran past the King. Sora turned around.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but I have to do this." He hopped off the cliff, leaving Donald and Goofy to follow behind.

"Hope you can forgive us!" Mickey ran to look after them as they ran for the Courtyard, and he smiled slightly. Suddenly, he looked to the cliff pathways at the sound of a loud rumble.

"What in the..."

* * *

I groaned, clutching my head as I shoved my way up off the ground.

"Owwiee..." I shook my head, clearing my vision as I looked to Bailey.

"Bai, you alright?" She nodded with a wince, fingers coming back red as she probed the back of her head. Look's like we'd all taken bonks on the head. The warmth beside my leg finally snapped me back to reality, and I put a hand on Nii-san's arm.

"Nii-san. Nii-san! Wake up!" He blinked, coming back to the land of the living with a frown as he sat up. For a second, we both thought that he hadn't been hurt at all, but when he tried to move his right arm, we found out otherwise. He clutched it to his chest, breathing heavy.

"Definetly dislocated. We're gonna need Aerith...Cloud!" We all turned to where Cloud was laying, facing away from us and towards the cliff face. Bailey ran over to him, trying to shake him awake.

"Nii-sama! Nii-sama! What the...?" His sleeve had been ripped, and it showed the black bruise working it's way up his arm. I sat back on my hips, shaking my head.

"Geostigma. The last remnants of Jenova." We all looked up as Sephiroth landed on the little platform we were stuck on, and Bailey threw herself over her brother.

"You won't touch him!" I shook my head, as Sephiroth gently tugged Bailey off of Cloud and examined his arm.

"It's in the most advanced stage. I'm amazed that no one has noticed until now." Nii-san frowned, and I helped him stand.

"Cloud's good at hiding things. I think we all know that." Bailey looked close to tears already, and it didn't help that Cloud wasn't waking up. I looked up to where we'd fallen from, then turned to Bailey.

"Bailey, find Cloud's phone and call Vincent to help you get out of here. I need to get to Sora. Sephiroth, can you give me a hand?" He nodded, stepping away from Cloud's unconcious form to lift me up the cliff face to where I could grab on. Before I got to climbing, Nii-san put his hand on my leg. I looked down.

"Be careful." I nodded, and began my climb up the cliffside. I reached the top as Vincent arrived, and we exchanged a look before he leaped down to help Bailey and Nii-san with Cloud. I ran for the courtyard, arriving just in time to stop Demyx from attacking Sora. He must have jumped a foot in the air when I latched onto his arm, but it gave Naminé time to run down the stairs and latch onto him.

"Demyx, please stop!" Roxas and Axel were taking a slower pace, but they got there. At the sight of his friends, Demyx dismissed his Sitar. I backed away as they embraced one another, and I sighed in relief. Sora dismissed his keyblade, walking over to Demyx.

"Excuse me...where did you take Kairi?" Naminé glared at Demyx best as she could, and Axel facepalmed as Demyx blushed crimson red. So much for not having feelings. Demyx looked to Sora.

"I took her from Twilight Town, but...I can't tell you where she is. She's safe now, isn't that enough?" Sora shook his head, and I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You can trust Demyx, Sora. We'll find her, ok?" He nodded, a bit hesitant. I looked over at Axel and his friends.

"You four better get out of here. Xemnas and Saïx are here. Now, scram!" Axel nodded, smirking as they portaled away from us. Before we could get back to the Ravine Trail, Mickey found us.

"Aha! There you are!" Wide-eyes, we turned around. I rubbed the back of my neck as he stared sternly as us, before he sighed.

"Well, you sure have lots of friends to help. So, we'd better all pull together and finish this battle for good." We nodded, and he walked on ahead. But before we could even leave the courtyard, a large rock began falling down towards the king. Goofy saw it first.

"Look out!" He pushed Mickey away from the rock, and ended up getting knocked in the head by the rock. He skidded up towards the wall, and we all ran over to him. Mickey stared, unable to fathom what had just happened. Donald tried to wake up his friend, arms on his chest.

"Hey! You're the King's Captain! You've gotta wake up!"

"C'mon! Wake up! Goofy!"

"What's Max going to do without you! Wake up!" Mickey extended a hand.

"Goofy...?" Donald shook his head, placing his head on his friends chest. Sora sagged, looking at the ground.

"This is not happening. It can't be happening...it just can't..." I felt Mickey's anger before I saw it, and looked down in time to see him turn towards the Ravine Trail.

"They'll pay for this." He whipped off his cloak, summoned his Kingdom Key, and ran on ahead. Donald looked up, staring after his king before screaming and running after him. Sora stood, taking one last look at Goofy before summoning Oathkeeper and running off towards the Trail. I summoned my blades, and turned to Goofy.

"You'd better catch up." Sora and I ran together, running into Yuffie first. Her shuriken cut down Heartless left and right, but it was Sora's anger that did most of the work. When Yuffie poofed away, we ran on ahead towards Tifa. She punched and kicked, healing us with Potions before running off to go kill more Heartless. Boxed in by two hard walls, I was surprised when Aerith came to our rescue with Holy and Third Level Spells. She ran off to find Cloud, leaving Sora and I to push on alone. The last little area of the trail was full to bursting with Morning Star Heartless, but Sora just ran on in headfirst. We somehow managed to cut them down to size, and entered the Crystal Fissure. Inside, Sora and I flopped onto the ground to catch our breath, and I held my side as the little stitch in my ribs complained about all the running. Mickey walked over to us.

"Are you both all right?" Sora nodded.

"We're fine, but..." Mickey and Donald understood what he meant, and looked away in respect for our fallen comrade.

"Hey, fellas!" We all turned around, with the boys eyes widening in disbelief at the sight of Goofy jumping around at the entrance. He ran over, then rubbed his forehead.

"You know, that really hurt!" Mickey jumped, hugging his friend tightly.

"Aw, Goofy!" Goofy hugged his friend, looking confused.

"Gawrsh, your Majesty, I get bumped on the head all the time." Sora and I chuckled, but Donald wasn't happy. He stalked over to Goofy, hitting him on the shin with his staff. Goofy hopped around on one foot, and Donald looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"Ooh, don't you ever do that again!" I looked out to the Great Maw, sensing an enormous amount of Darkness. My left hand curled into a fist all on it's own, and Mickey frowned.

"Just how many Heartless did they summon..Come on!" We ran after him, and Mickey slid to a stop when we saw that none of the Heartless were moving. They just stood there, twitching. Sora frowned.

"What's with them?" Goofy looked up at the top of one of the cliffs, and pointed to a man standing there, cloaked in black.

"Hey!" We followed his gaze in time to see him remove his hood, revealing silver hair and amber eyes. Xemnas...Donald jolted.

"It's the guy who's _not _Ansem!"

"It's his Nobody!" Sora glared.

"The Leader of Organization XIII..." Mickey jumped, suddenly remembering.

"Wait a minute...now I know!"

* * *

_Mickey, newly crowned, stood in front of Ansem the Wise's desk. The Hearts floating around in the tanks un-nerved him, but he turned to the man in front of him._

_"Wise Ansem, I've come to seek your advice."_

_"I'm glad we have the opportunity to speak like this, my friend. I'm intrigued by your hypothesis..and I'm finding it difficult to stave off the urge to test it. Still, I'm very concerned about the stability of the worlds." He sat beack in his chair, and Mickey nodded._

_"Yeah, that's what worries me too."_

_"That door that appeared below the Castle, the place the Heartless seek...I fear my research may have brought the next apocolypse upon us now.." Both monarchs turned to the door when a knock sounded. A young man, dressed in a lab coat with his silvery hair tied back, stood in the door._

_"Master Ansem. Regarding the experiment I presented the other day...with your permission I'd like to proceed to the next--" Ansem stood, pounding his desk._

_"I forbid it! Forget this talk of doors, and the Heart of all worlds..that place must not be defiled!" The younger man tried again._

_"But, Master Ansem! I've been thinking..." Ansem cut him off with the shake of his head._

_"Xehanort, those thoughts are better left forgotten." Xehanort growled, but bowed and shut the door._

* * *

Mickey snarled, looking up at Xemnas

"Now I remember! Xehanort! Ansem's first apprentice! The Leader of Organization XIII!" He summoned his Keyblade and ran up the cliff face to get to Xemnas. We summoned our weapons to follow after him, but the Heartless surrounded us.

"Move it!" We all stood back to back, and Donald scowled.

"We can't let Xehanort get away now!" Sora glanced back at us, and we all gave him thumbs ups. Donald and Goofy ran off in seperate directions, with Sora heading straight for the largest amount of Heartless. I ran off to take care of the stragglers, hacking and kicking the Heartless away. The cloud of Hearts that floated up from Donalds sector let me know he'd used Break, while the Hearts floating up in twos and threes from Goofy's area told me he was doing alright. I must have cast thousands of spells that night, and my hands were coated in cold Heartless Blood when I met Sora at the entrance of the Dark Depths. He leaned on the wall, catching his breath as the moon began to come out. Donald and Goofy ran over to us.

"Where's the King?" We all turned at the sound of metal on metal, and Sora gasped at the sight of Mickey and Xemnas locked in a stare. We ran forward to meet them.

"Xehanort!"

"How long has it been, since I abandoned that name..." Sora snarled.

"Out with it, Nobody! Where's Kairi! Where's Riku!"

"I know nothing of any Kairi. As for Riku...perhaps you should ask these two." He began to walk into a portal, and Mickey jumped in after him with a cry to stop. It shut before we could follow, and Sora looked like he was ready to cry.

"He's gone..." He slumped to the ground, pounding it with his fist. Goofy and I placed hands on his shoulders. Goofy looked to me.

"What's goin' on here?" I shook my head.

"Way to fall right into their trap, Sora." We turned, and I facepalmed at the sight of Axel leaning back against the wall. He shook his head.

"C'mom. It's a set-up by the Organization. Xemnas is using you to destroy the Heartless. That's his master plan." Donald tilted his head.

"Xemnas?" Axel chuckled.

"Dense as a doornail. He's that guy you just saw, thier leader. Got it memorized yet?" Goofy frowned.

"Organization XIII wants to get rid of the Heartless." Axel rolled his eyes, pointing to the Keyblade.

"Every Heartless slain with that Keyblade releases a captive Heart. _That_ is what the Organization wants. They want to make themselves whole again. Crazy bastards don't know thier already as whole as they'll get."

"Axel!" Before we could react, Saïx appeared in a flash. Axel paniced, backing away into a Dark Portal. Sora tried to run after him, but Saïx stopped him.

"We'll ensure he recieves the maximum punishment for his misdeeds, as will his "friends"." Sora shook his head.

"I don't care about that! I wanted him to..." Saïx scowled.

"You wanted him to take you to Kairi? A fool's wish, Keybearer." Sora glared up at Saïx as I pulled him back.

"However, if you destroy enough Heartless, I will take you to Kairi myself." He snapped his fingers, summoning Heartless to his side. He looked up at the sky.

"Pitiful Heartless, mindlessly collecting Hearts. And yet, then know not the true power they hold. The rage of the Keyblade releases those Hearts. They then gather in the Darkness, masterless and free...until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts. And when that time comes, we can finally, truly exist once more."

"What in the world do you think you're prattling on about?!" We jumped as Maleficent appeared in front of us.

"Kingdom Hearts belongs to me! The Heart of all Kingdoms, the Heart of all that lives. A dominion fit to be called Kingdom Hearts must be _my _dominion!" Sora cried out to her.

"Maleficent, no! No more Heartless, please!" Maleficent looked at us over her shoulder.

"I don't take orders from you, Keybearer!" He summoned Soldiers to surround Siax, but he swept them away with Dusks. They turned thier attention to Sora, fully willing to take his heart at thier master's command. Sora stepped back, and we leapt in front of him. But Maleficent suddenly stretched her arms out, creating a barrier of green fire to protect us.

"While I keep these creatures at bay, you devise a way to vanquish them, forever! Do not misunderstand me, I shall ahve my revenge on you soon enough. Christina, a final favor to ask of you. Do this, and I shall never bother Riku again." She knew I'd accept the deal, and continued to speak.

"Tell Minerva, that Molly said she's sorry." She was overtaken by the Dusks, and we lost sight of her.

"Leave, now!" Sora snarled.

"I don't take orders from you!" I grabbed his arm.

"Sora, now! We have to go while we can!" He struggled, and by then it was too late. The barrier cracked, disappearing as Maleficent vanished. Saïx snapped his fingers again, dismissing the Dusks and summoning more Heartless. Sora frowned.

"Just who's side are you one, anyway?!"

"The Heartless ally with whoever's the strongest." He pointed towards Sora, and the Heartless attacked. Sora knocked them away, releasing Hearts into the air. Saïx smirked, portalling away as we were surrounded. Sora raised the Keyblade in defense as one of them attacked him

"Maybe everything we've done...maybe it was all for nothing..." He knocked the Armored Knight away, then examined Oathkeeper.

"What am I supposed to do if I can't use the Keyblade?!"

"Imbeciles! You can't be trusted to do anything right!" We cried out as a portal appeared beneath us, sucking us into the Dark Realm.

* * *

At the Ravine Path, just as Sephiroth was helping the now concious Cloud up the cliff side, a giant beam of Light could be seen at the Dark Depths. Leon began to panic.

"Christie! Sora! Donald! Goofy!" Cloud shook his head.

"Relax. Those four aren't going down that easily." He hugged Bailey tightly.

"The Keyblade's chosen one...he's a lucky kid." Leon looked up at the sky, to where the beam tapered out into a Ship's transport beam.

"See you soon."

* * *

I placed a hand on Sora's shoulder, gently shaking him awake. He pushed himself up off the ground, looking around.

"Is this, the Realm of Darkness?" When I nodded, he cupped his hands to his mouth.

"Kairi! Riku!" Donald suddenly cried out, and we all turned in time to see Riku holding a white box. Donald ran over to him, but he was gone before we could get there. Donald picked up the box he'd left behind, prying it open to let us see the bar of Sea-Salt Ice Cream and the photo inside. Donald handed the Photo to me. Goofy looked at it over my shoulder.

"Gawrsh, it's the gang from Twilight Town. There's Hayner, Pence, Olette, and..."

"Roxas. His name is Roxas." We turned to Sora in surprise. Donald frowned.

"You know him?" Sora shook his head.

"No, the name just kinda...popped into my head. We saw in the Courtyard, but I didn't know his name until now...Are you sure you wanna eat that?" Donald licked the Ice Cream bar, staring at it in surprise.

"Salty...no...sweet!" He suddenly dropped it as it began to glow, and Oathkeeper appeared in Sora's hand. No wind came when he locked the gate this time, and he clenched a fist when we returned to Infinity.

"Now what? We gotta find Kairi and Riku...but where do we start looking? What's the matter with you two?" Sora was asking Donald and Goofy, both of them fidgeting. Goofy spoke up first.

"Well, Sora, ya see, Donald and I were wonderin...if we could go home?" Sora nodded.

"Sure, we'll just drop you off and come pick you up in a couple of days--" Donald shook his head.

"No, Sora, that's not what we meant. Goofy and I, we wanna go home for good." Sora stared, then looked away.

"Sure. So long as I can come and visit somedays?" They both nodded, and we headed off for Disney Castle. Donald and Goofy were happily talking to one another in the back, while Sora just sat there, completly silent except for his breathing. When we arrived at the hanger, we all hugged goodbye. Goofy patted Sora and I on the shoulders.

"Now, you two take good care of yourselves, ok?" We nodded, and Goofy looked to me next.

"The King would have wanted me to say this. No matter what happens, you've both got a place here. Don't be strangers now!" Sora nodded, and we waved goodbye as the two of them headed up into the Gardens. Sora raced back on board Infinity, disappearing in one of the back rooms. I set the course for Land of Dragons, then went after him as we took off. Knocking on the door got me nothing, so I gently opened it. Sora had his head buried in his knees as he sat in front of one of the cots, crying. I shut the door behind me, throwing us into near total Darkness as I walked over to him, kneeling in front of him and placing a hand on his head. In the minimal light that the room had, I could see the tears streaming down his face. After a moment, he launched himself at me, digging his fingers into my vest as he finally let the tears fall. We sat there, and I rubbed circles in his back while letting some of my own tears fall. It was all happening so fast, there was nothing we could do to stop this wars course.

And it really scared me.

* * *

Heart's Note: Longest chapter I've written in a while! Close to 13,000 words!


	18. Tales as Old as Time

Disclaimer: Check Chapter 1

* * *

Sora fell asleep about an hour into our flight to Land of Dragons, and I left him on one of the cots as I returned to the cabin. Pacing back and forth, hands in my hair, was how Infinity saw me for those few hours.

"Captain? Are you alright?" I shook my head, undoing and redoing my ponytail a dozen times. I bit my lip, nibbled on one of my thumbnails and paced some more. Infinity huffed.

"Captain, either you tell me what's wrong right now or I'll shock you where you stand!" I turned to her, then looked out the windows at the stars pasing us by. I walked over to one, placing my hand on the glasslike substance.

"What's wrong? Heh, you'd have a shorter list asking me what's _right_. This war, everyone who's been lost...it just hit me hard." Infinity tilted her head, Moogle form switching to a Moomba as she crossed her arms.

"I can't say I really understand Human reasoning, but...Sora. He needs someone to hold onto now. I saw what happened in the room, he's falling apart. Captain Highwind fell like that when Miss Shera died." I licked my lower lip in thought, focusing on one star that passed us by. I looked away when it winked out of existance. For another hour, I just stood there, lost in thought. The war, finding my oldest friend from Earth in these worlds, the Invasion...it was all just too much to take. I heard Infinity's form flicker, and I turned back to look at her. Moomba form abandoned, she "stood" before me as a Moogle once more.

"We're here. Do you...do you wish for me to awaken Sora?" I shook my head, heading back into the room where Sora was sleeping. He was awake when I got there, arms wrapped around his knees. He turned when the door opened, flashing me an embarrased smile.

"Sorry, about earlier. I didn't think..." I headed him off with a shake of my head, sitting next to him on the little cot.

"It's ok. You needed a break, I understand." He chuckled slightly, looking away.

"I bet Riku never did that." I laughed, startling the poor boy. Holding a hand up in apology, I gathered my wits.

"Actually, Sora, he did. We were stuck on a world that hunted so called "shemales" and it was just too much for him to take. Minute we were safe, he broke down and cried." Sora stared, swallowing hard. He shook his head, rubbing at his red eyes. He threw the blanket off, jamming his feet into his shoes. So, he heard Infinity say we were here, did he? Alright then. We left the ship, beaming down into the village. Sora looked around sadly. It was still burnt to a crisp, and only did the black form of a person standing out near the mountains base startle us both.

"Hey!" He ran off, heading up the mountain. Sora and I made to follow after him, hopping over some of the burnt wood. Mulan came up behind us, winded.

"Sora! Christie!" Sora shook his head.

"Hey, Mulan, no time to talk. We gotta catch that guy!" Mulan nodded.

"I'm following him too! Quickly!" We ran to the ridge, where we lost sight of him. Sora looked around, before Mulan tapped his shoulder. Riku was running up the side of the Ridge, multiple Dusk's in pursuit. We followed him up to the summit, and Mulan sighed when there was no sign of him.

"Damn. Look's like he got away again..." Sora turned to her.

"So, why were chasing after somebody from Organization XIII?" Mulan frowned, confused.

"What is that?" I gestured to where Riku had run off too.

"The guy in black, supposedly one of the bad guys..." Mulan cursed, snapping her fingers.

"I knew it!" She turned to face us, letting her breath out in a "whoosh".

"There's a rumor going around in the Imperial City about a spy in black, lurking in the mountains. I'd been up here tracking him, but I lost him when you both arrived." Sora rubbed the back of his neck, looking to the snow for answers that it just didn't have now.

"Sorry..." Mulan shook her head, patting him on the shoulder.

"It's alright, Sora. There's no need to apologize. I do wonder where he went though..." She suddenly looked around, looking very much like a lost puppy.

"Where...where are Donald and Goofy?" Sora turned sharply, looking out over the side of the mountain. When he wrapped his arms around himself, I turned to Mulan.

"They returned to thier home. Sora..didn't take it very well." Mulan nodded, sadly looking at the snow. We all jumped when the ground beneath our feet began to shake. At first, I thought it was another avalanche, but then I looked up. I smacked the heel of my palm onto my forehead, and Sora groaned.

"Not again...don't these things ever give up?!" Mulan scowled at the Heartless bearing down at us, and we ran to face them. Sora stopped, and I skidded, turning around to see what was keeping him. I locked eyes with Riku, giving a subtle nod. Sora whirled around at a slight cue from his old friend, cutting down a Rapid Thruster that would have taken his head off. For that short time, it was just the three of us cutting down Heartless. For some reason, both Sora and I laughed when Riku slipped on the snow, and I could feel his playful glare under his cloak. But it wasn't time for laughing, it was a battle. When the Heartless finally retreated, Riku gave us a little shrug and a wave, then ran off down the mountain. Sora chased after him, then stopped and extended a hand.

"That guy..no..why would he? Riku?" He made to run down the mountain, but I grabbed his shoulder to stop him. He looked back at me, and sighed as I shook my head. Mulan walked up to us.

"Are you both all right?" We nodded, and Mulan looked around. She shrugged to herself when she didn't see Riku anywhere, and we all yelped as the ground trembled beneath us again. Mulan recovered first, muttering something to herself. She then turned to us.

"Come on, we'd better get off the mountain!" Sora nodded, letting Mulan lead the way down. Before we left, he turned and looked around the Summit one last time. He shook his head, and we returned to the Ridge. The next shake-up knocked us to the ground, heralding the Storm Rider's appearence. Sora summoned Oathkeeper, but there was no need. The purple dragon stared at us for a moment, then flew off towards the Imperial City with a loud roar. Mulan gasped.

"It's heading for the city! We have to warn Shang!" Before we could stop her, she was running headlong down the mountain. We bolted through the ruined Village, knocking away the Heartless that tried to stop us in the Mountain Pass. The Checkpoint was barren of life, and Mulan got us through the City Gates and into the Courtyard without a hitch. Inside, Sora looked around.

"What the...Everything's fine here...huh?"

"Well now, look who decided to show up again! Spikey-boy and Fighter-girl!" I stared at Yao. Fighter-girl...? Sora perched his hands on his hips, smirking.

"Is that a problem?" Chien-Po shook his massive bulk.

"No. We are just glad that you are not in black cloaks." Mulan's eyes widened.

"You saw him?!" Yao nodded, little ponytail bun wobbling with the motion.

"Yeah, he's in the palace. Wiped the floor with us--hey!" Yao never got to finish his sentence, as we were already halfway up the stairs to the Palace Gates. Sora ran to the doors, banging on them with one fist. He jumped back with a scream when a Sniper's bullet lodged itself into the door an inch from his face, and we whirled around. Sora snarled, summoning Oathkeeper and making quick work of the creature that had the misfortune to cross my cousin on a bad day. After it was gone, we tried to pull the doors open. But they wouldn't budge, and Sora tried to yank them open by bracing himself, but still no good. Mulan suddenly called out to us.

"Over here!" I turned, and Sora let go of the doors as we followed Mulan to the pillar. She looked at where it connected with the rooftop of the Palace.

"If we can climb this, we can get into the Palace." I nodded, cracking my knuckles. With a little help from Sora, I launched onto the pillar and began my climb. Sora and Mulan were quick to follow, but Sora and I looked down at Mulan as she cried out, having lost her grip. Sora reached out to her, but she managed to grab back on before she hit the ground. We stared at her as she recovered from her near death experience, before she looked up at us and we continued to climb. Once at the top, I helped Sora climb on up to the roof, and we both reached down to help Mulan. She dusted herself off, putting her hair back behind her ears before leading us into a small hole. From there, we leapt down into the Antechamber. Sora and Mulan landed on crouched knees, barely making a sound. When he noticed that I hadn't followed right after, Sora looked back up at me. I bit my lip, shaking my head before leaping back down. I stumbled, barely making the landing quietly. I got up, and we heading to the door to the Throne Room. Mulan reached out to the man in front of the doors.

"Wait!" He flinched, turning around to face us. Sora took a few steps forward.

"Riku..?" The man shook his head, lowering his hood to reveal purple and grey striped hair, a scarred face with one yellow eye covered by an eye patch and elven ears. He scoffed, and I remembered Braig.

"Nope, never heard of him." More Snipers appeared, and we lost sight of Xigbar in the process of defeating them. Sora sagged, looking away as the last SNiper faded away into Darkness.

"Guess it wasn't Riku after all..." Mulan bounced from one foot to another.

"Sorry, Sora, but I can't stay. I'm worried about Shang." Sora nodded, and we raced into the Throne Room. Beyond the lingering scent of rain that Riku always carried, there was no sign he'd ever been in here. Mulan raced forward.

"Your Excellency! Shang! Something terrible has happened! We saw a huge monster fly out of the mountains and toward the city!" Emperor nodded, closing his eyes.

"So. It is as the young man said after all...Isn't that right, Captain Li?" Shang nodded, stuttering slightly.

"Y-yes, Your Excellency." As if sensing Sora's confusion, Emperor turned back to face us.

"You see, a young stranger visited us not long ago. The Captain fought him, but was quickly defeated." Either having not heard or ignoring Shang's muttering, the Emperor continued.

"It seems that young man was the one clad in black that I've heard so many whispers about." Sora bit his lip, fists clenching.

"Did..did he mention the name Riku?" Emperor shook his head, lacing his fingers.

"He did not offer his name. In fact, he was rather curt and rude about the entire thing." Sora sagged in relief, running a hand through his spikes.

"Rude? Then it _was _Riku!" Mulan put a hand on her chin in thought as she turned to Sora.

"But then, why would he come here, of all places?" Sora smiled, shaking his head.

"I dunno. But at least I know he's okaaaaay!" A tremendous rumble shook the palace, knocking all of us off our feet. Mulan recovered first, running for the doors.

"I'll check outside!" Shang grabbed her by the arm.

"Mulan!" She looked down at her Captain, gently smiling at him.

"Shang, guard the Emperor. I'll be alright with Sora and Christie." Shang looked unconvinced, and Sora turned to him, thumping his chest with one fist.

"That's right!" The Emperor laced his fingers, unconcerned.

"Indeed, that is true. We need not worry while you three protect us. Now, hurry!" We ran from the Throne Room, heading through the empty Antechamber as Mulan pried open the doors. The Storm Rider got up into her face, and she cried out in surprise as she stepped back. But Sora was there right beside her, and he nodded. Mulan swallowed, nodding. We ran through the gate and into the Square. The massive creature was gliding around in the sky, waiting for us. It roared when it caught sight of our little trio, swooping down at us. We hit the ground, and Sora leapt to his feet in time to grab onto it's tail. From our prone places on the ground, Mulan and I stared at Sora with wide-eyes. She recovered first.

"What in the name...What is he doing?!" I face palmed, sighing through my teeth.

"Bieng an idiot. Come on, we've gotta help him." We ran at the creature, latching onto it's tail before it flew out of range. Sora helped us up, and we carefully walked up to it's head. I felt it beginning to flip before it began, and we all latched onto it's "horns" as it barrel-rolled to try and knock us off it's back. Sora made it to the head before we could, and he began to hack away at the horn. When it flipped again, he clung to the appendange until the Storm Rider righted itself again. It was obvious that Sora couldn't knock this thing out on his own, and I let go of my relatively safe perch to go help him. But I let go too late, and was sent flying off the side of the mighty dragon when it rolled. Sora tried to grab my hand, and I felt his fingers slip past mine in an instant. In some moment of instinct, I reached out with one dagger and thrusted it into the creature's side, hard. It screeched, but my fall was halted. When the Storm Rider swooped low to the ground, I dismissed my daggers and rolled to a stop on the ground near the stairs, hand on my heart as it raged. The creature's death screech, and the dual thumps of Sora and Mulan landing let me know the fight was over. Mulan put her hands on her knees as she recovered her breath in the center of the Square, and Sora ran over to me. I nodded when he arrived, and took his hand to stand up. But a final roar rang in the Courtyard, and we whirled around in time to see Storm Rider falling on top of where Mulan was standing. She stood there, frozen in fear. A blur of red passed Sora and I by, as Shang ran to Mulan. We lost sight of them when Storm Rider collapsed, but when the smoke cleared with the Heart released, they were both alright. Mulan was standing in Shang's embrace, and he wasn't about to let go anytime soon. They looked over at us, then down at thier hands, and blushed. They'd ended up holding hands in the confusion. Sora and I shared a smile as fireworks were released on top of the Palace, and we all returned to the Throne Room. Mulan, Sora, and I stood in front of the Emperor's throne.

"Once again, you have all served China well. It would please me to reward you three. What is it that you wish for." Sora tilted his head, and I nodded to him. Understanding, he turned to the Emperor.

"Well, you say a guy in black came to see you. What did he say?" Emperor laced his fingers together.

"This is all that you both request?" We nodded, and Emperor began his tale.

"Dragons have crossed our land and left a great web of paths. These dragons wield much power, and they are the source of many precious gifts to both man and nature. But it would seem, that some one of evil intent had disturbed one of our dragons, and transformed it into what you both call a "Heartless". It is my firm belief that this young man came to warn me of that danger, so I could alert and prepare my troops." Sora frowned.

"Did you?" Emperor laughed.

"I was about to, but he told be the situation had changed for the better." Shang turned to us, smiling.

"He said that his brother and the love of his life had arrived, and that they would handle things." I put a hand over my heart, sighing in relief that I really _had_ been right as Sora smiled brightly.

"That's gotta be Riku! I knew it, I knew it!" Smiling at Sora's antics, Emperor turned to Mulan.

"Now then, Fa Mulan. Do _you_ have a request?" Mulan stuttered.

"I'd like Shang...I-I mean...well...The Captain..." Emperor leaned forward, urging her on. She took a breath.

"Could the Captain have a vacation, please?" Shang jumped in surprise, and the Emperor chuckled as he sat back in his throne.

"I hardly expected such humble requests. But, in this case, I must refuse. Captain Li's responsiblity is to protect the Emperor. And yet, Mulan..would you like to serve alongside him, and protect me?" They both stared at the Emperor in surprise.

"Two reeds together are stronger than one. But the choice is yours alone." Mulan smiled brightly, nodding vigoursly as she bowed.

"Thank you, your Excellency!" Shang walked up to her with a smile on his face, placing an arm around her shoulder. Sora and I bowed to them, and returned to the Courtyard. Before Infinity beamed us up, I turned back to face the Palace. Xigbar was standing there, half out of a portal. He waved, and vanished without a trace.

_Braig..._

* * *

Xigbar smirked, boots clicking on the stark white floor of the empty hallway. Almost 13 years since he'd lost his heart, and he ended up seeing the little Lioness. Unlucky number 13...the year they were loosing so many of thier members. Saix was on the warpath against the Lioness for his scar, Luxord was all wrapped up in finding a way to get his homeworld back, Xaldin was almost on assignment, Demyx, Axel, and Roxas had gone rogue, and Xemnas...damn him. He didn't care if they all died getting the stupid Kingdom Heart's together or not, so long as he got himself a heart in the end. Really, what difference had it made...Axel, Roxas and little Nami had no hearts either, and they all loved eachother. Xemnas was blind. A fool. Xigbar shook his head as he leaned up against the balcony, waving to Xaldin. The older member came up, leaning alongside his comrade in a comfortable silence. Xigbar spoke first.

"I saw the Lioness today. She grew up damn good." The gunner let out a sigh, looking up at the nearly complete Kingdom Hearts above. Xaldin followed his gaze, smirking cruelly.

"Out of the Six, perhaps only Ienzo held onto his mind. As of now...it is only you and I. Luck be with you, Xigbar." They exchanged a handshake, and Xaldin portalled out. Xigbar shook his head, looking back up at the moon.

"Good luck, Lioness.

* * *

We arrived at Beast's Castle just as the moon began to rise, and I smiled at the sight of Beast pacing nervously in the Foyer, dressed up in a fancy blue suit. He spared us a look, then growled in frustration. Sora titled his head in confusion.

"What are you so mad about?"

"Why are you here?" Sora shook his head, as if the answer was the most obvious thing in existence.

"The Nobodie's world is out there somewhere, and we're trying to find the way in." Beast hmphed, then turned as Belle began to walk down the stairs from the Eastern side. Her yellow dress glowed in the candle light, but her smile was reserved for Beast alone. Before the man in question walked up the stairs to meet her, he looked at us over his shoulder.

"Tonight, is very important." Sora and I nodded, understanding. At the entrance to the Ballroom, Belle and Beast bowed to one another. He took her by the arm, and led her into the Ballroom. Sora ran a hand through his hair.

"Maybe we came at a bad time." I nodded, and we turned to leave. But before we could, a scream rang out from the Ballroom. We raced up the stairs, and I leapt back as a Dragoon's lance nearly took off my head. Looking up to the railings above the dance floor revealed Xaldin, with his hood down. Sora raced forward, summoning Oathkeeper.

"The Organization!" Xaldin scowled at us both, one lance in his left hand.

"You two just don't know when to give up, do you." It wasn't a question I was going to answer now, that was for sure. Beast roared from behind us, then blazed past us to try and get to the man before us. Behind her charging beau, Belle clenched her fists.

"Not tonight!" Xaldin snapped his fingers, making several more Dragoons appear. They blocked Beast's path, but he swiped through them with a single swipe, roaring. Xaldin glared down at us.

"I've come to take something you hold very dear." Beast bellowed, very pissed off.

"Yes, let your anger grow..." He disappeared, leaving the Dragoon's to take care of us. Before Sora and I could even get a hit in, Beast was finished with his target and running from the ballroom. Sora stared after him, then screwed up his face and finished his opponent. The last one, finding itself outnumbered, vanished away into a Dark Portal. Belle gathered up her skirts, bolting past us and up the West Wing stairs. We followed after her and into the Beast's Room. He paced the floor, then roared and attacked the floor. Belle reached out to him, taking a few steps closer.

"What's wrong? Please, calm down!" Beast swumg around to face here, and she held up her hands in defense.

"Calm down?! You just had to have a party, didn't you? Don't you see what's happened?!" Sora scowled at Beast.

"Hey, what's gotten into you?" Beast buried his his head in his paws.

"The rose...my rose..." Sora rolled his eyes, clucking his tongue in sympathy

"What, that? He took it?" Belle reached out to Beast again, before I could stop her.

"But surely...you can find another rose?" Beast snarled, his back turned.

"Silence! You dohn't know anything!" He swiped at her, and Sora raced to place himself between them as she gasped in surprise and stepped back. He glared up at Beast.

"That's not fair, Beast! Don't take it out on Belle. It's not like _she _stole it!" Beast looked away, holding a paw to his forehead. Belle looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry." Sora shook his head, and we tried to hold this situation together. I patted Belle on the arm.

"Don't apologize, Belle. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But..." Beast groaned, looking out the window.

"Belle...Sora...Christie...I want you all to leave the castle." We all stared at him, and Belle's hands flew to her mouth in disbelief. Beast shook his head.

"Look at me. Look. This is all that I am. All that I'll ever be. When you first got here, Belle, I tried to change." He looked down at his paws.

"But I was only fooling myself. I can't be any different. I'll always be a Beast. So, I should live like a Beast. With no one, alone. Goodbye, Belle." Belle reached out to him, trying to change his mind.

"You..you can't mean that..." Beast said nothing, and I fisted my hands in my pockets. I shook my head and looked to Sora.

"I think his minds all made up." Sora nodded, then looked to Belle as she turned to leave the room.

"Look, Belle. Leave this to us. If we can get the Beast's rose back, he'll calm down." She nodded, not entirely sure. Before she left the room, she took one last look at Beast's back, then bit her lip and walked away. We followed after her in time to watch her walk down the hall. Mrs. Potts frowned in sympathy.

"Poor child..." Cogsworth looked downcast.

"How could it have come to this?" Lumiere cursed under his breath.

"And when they were so looking forward to this evening..." Mrs. Potts turned to her companion.

"Now, now, no need to be so sad. Once the rose is back safely, this will be all over." It sounded more like she was reassuring herself, but Sora pretended not to notice. He frowned.

"What's so special about one rose anyway?" Cogsworth looked up at the both of us.

"If the master can love and be loved in return, the spell will be broken. We'll all be human again, like we told you. But there's a time limit. You see, he must find his true love before the last petal falls from that rose. But that isn't the entire problem, lad. Over time, caring for that rose has become a cherished part of the master's daily life. It's almost, as if all his hopes and dreams are tied to that single bloom...and without it, it's as if he has no reason to live." I swallowed hard, raising one hand to my necklace. Is this how I'd act, if Riku died? I shook my head to drive that thought from my mind, and sighed as Sora bit his lip.

"Poor Beast. We have to get it back for him!" He suddenly kicked at the floor, realizing something.

"But we can't do it without Beast. If it's that important to him, he has to do this himself." We shared a nod, then returned to the Beast's room. He growled as we came back in.

"Leave me alone." Sora shook his head, determined to see this through.

"C'mon, you need to hear this. You used to be fearless. You would have given your life to save Belle! Don't you know what that meant to me and Christie? You gave us both courage! Hmph, maybe, you should have saved a little for yourself. I mean, are you really gonna throw your happiness away? That rose is your only hope, right? Well it's the only hope for Cogsworth and the others too! So, don't throw away your last chance. Remember what is was like before Belle was here?" Beast stood up a little straighter, and Sora took a breath.

"See? You can't give up. Not now." Beast stood up straight, ready.

"I know one thing." Sora tilted his head, a smile gracing his face.

"What?" Beast whirled around, cloak flying out behind him.

"This castle belongs to me. Xaldin will never be welcomed here!" We nodded at the Prince, and returned to the Entrance hall to begin our search. It was there we found him.

"So, Beast, you came after all." We whirled around. Xaldin stood on a small ledge close to a stained glass window, holding the rose in hand.

"You had me worried. I was afraid you'd given up for good." Sora snarled, eyes flashing amber for a brief second.

"What the hell do you guys want?!" Xaldin stared down at Sora and I, and lowered his hood.

"...Kingdom Hearts. When Kingdom Hearts is ours, we can exist fully and completely. So you see, Beast, that's why we need your Heartless _and _your Nobody." He summoned Dragoons, and we were forced to fight. Sora, in his rage, actually managed to learn thier Jump attack, and turned it against them quite well. When the last one faded, Xaldin floated down to the front door. He looked back at us, smirked, and actually used the door. We stared after him, surprised. I choked.

"Well, at least one of these guys knows how to use a door..." We ran after him out into the Courtyard. Sora looked up, narrowing his eyes as he looked up to Belle's balcony. I followed his gaze, and we lost sight of her for a moment as she turned to run back inside. Suddenly, she stopped. She bent over to pick something up, and I yanked on Beast's cloak to get him to notice her. He looked up as she balanced the Rose on her balcony and smiled.

"Look! It's the Rose!" Beast's eyes filled with something I knew well, but before we could return to the Castle to collect both Belle and the Rose,a black gloved hand clamped over her mouth. She struggled against Xaldin, but he held firm. Beast roared in anger.

"Belle!" Xaldin grabbed Belle, and she barely managed to keep hold of the Rose as he jumped over to the Bridge, using his control of Wind to transport them both there. We ran forward, and Beast knocked the doors from thier hinges with his shoulder as he charged in front of us. He ran on ahead, charging towards Belle and Xaldin. He stopped when he got closer, giving Sora and I a chance to catch up. He snarled, baring his fangs.

"You! Get out of my castle, now!" Xaldin smiled cruelly.

"With pleasure. But I'd rather travel light..." He looked between the rose, clutched under one arm, and Belle, held under the other.

"What should I leave behind? Belle? Or the Rose?" Beast growled, there was no choice. He raced forward, calling out to Belle. She took advantage of Xaldin's surprise and elbowed him hard in the gut. She grabbed the Rose, running past us with a smile on her face. Beast stared after her, and Sora waved.

"Good one Belle!" I pushed her on, smiling as she raced into the Courtyard.

"Good job!" I turned my attention back to Xaldin and Beast as Beast charged at him, swimping his cloak with his claws. Xaldin leapt backwards to avoid, and held his arms up when he landed. Six whirlwinds of dust formed, with lightning roaring through them. He lowered his arms, and the dust cleared to reveal his six spears. He caught two in each hand, and the other two floated behind him. He smirked.

"Come!" Sora summoned Oathkeeper as I called my daggers, and we raced forward on Beast's heels. The battle with Xaldin is what cost me the most time when I'd played this game so long ago, and it was costing us blood now. Sora hit the ground hard after Xaldin had tossed him up into the air, and he didn't get up. I charged forward as Beast tended to my cousin, catching Xaldin's attention away from the injured boy. He launched two spears at me, but I jumped around them. The other four tried to go after me from behind, but I deflected that with one dagger. Ending up in Xaldin's face, he glared. But somewhere, there was a hint of kindness beneath. He picked me up by the collar without breaking a sweat.

"So, it as Xigbar told. The Lioness has grown." He looked to Beast and Sora, charging down the bridge as one entity. Almost gently, he threw me to the bridge's floor. I rolled to a stop near the gate that led to the woods, and bowed my head as Xaldin's death cry rang in my ears. Dilan had been kind, to Nii-san and I when he still was whole. I'd miss them, when I wasn't forced to fight for my life. Sora helped me too my feet, and we returned to the Courtyard where Belle and the Castle Staff were waiting. Belle stood, handing the Rose to Beast.

"Here. It's yours again." Beast took it from her, but it wasn't his concern now.

"Belle..." She looked away, and nodded.

"I know. You want me to leave the castle." Beast shook his head, trying to keep her here.

"What matters is...that you weren't hurt by Xaldin. You're safe. And I'm very grateful to you from bringing the rose back to me. Thank you." She looked up at him, smiling.

"It's the least I could do. You've been good to me, and you didn't have to be." Beast placed the rose on the ground, and tried to gather his nerve.

"Listen, Belle..." She turned to him.

"Yes?" He took a deep breath, and I found myself cheering for him again, just like I had back on Earth.

"Belle, I'd like you to stay...with me...please?" Belle smiled widely, and held her hand out. Beast understood, taking her hand and wrapping his other arm around her waist. He smiled as she answered his desperate plea.

"I will." Lumiere cued the music, and they began to dance. Sora turned to me as we watched the happy couple.

"Hey, Chris, did you see the look on Belle's face when she grabbed the rose?" I nodded, smiling eye to eye.

"Yeah, she was having the time of her life." Lumiere looked up at us, then to the pair dancing in the Court.

"She is rather unique, non?" Mrs. Potts nodded, smiling.

"Always ready for a little adventure." Cogsworth chuckled as we snuck away, leaving the servants to say our goodbyes.

"The two do seem made for each other, don't they?" Lumiere looked at Cogsworth strangely.

"Who? Miss Christie and Sora? Non, my ticking friend, Sora's heart belongs to another, as does Miss Christie's. Honestly, are you sure you aren't wound up to tightly?" Cogsworth sputtered, hands on his "hips".

"Lumiere, I was not talking about Christie and Sora! I was speaking of the Master and Belle!"

"If you say so, mon ami. If you say so."

"Now, see here!"

* * *

_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast..._

We returned to Infinity, and I narrowed my eyes at the consoles, tapping it with one finger. Sora came up behind me, confused.

"What's up?" I frowned at the monitor, trying to understand the reading.

"There's this...wierd reading from close to Twilight Town, but it's all clouded and fuzzy..." Sora shrugged, taking his seat in the Co-Pilots chair.

"Probably just a glitch." I nodded, rather unsure.

"I dunno..."

Hearts Note: Well, that went well.


	19. True Heroes Strength

Disclaimer: Check Chapter 1

* * *

The flight to Olympus from Beast's castle wasn't a long one, but my mind was racing back and forth, processing all the information that had come in over the past week and a half. The game hadn't been this confusing, but I didn't have to worry about losing everything. If Sora was "killed", I'd just retry the fight and learn from my mistakes. Here, there wasn't that option. The cliff falling could have killed us, Cloud's geostigma could kill him at any time, and Riku...oh, Riku...I shook my head, and beamed us down into the Underdromes main Courtyard. Sora rubbed the back of his neck, and I heard Griever snarl in protest at the cold. I shushed him quietly, frowning at the Underdrome across the Styx. Sora looked around.

"No sign of the Nobodies or Heartless here, for now anyway...what the heck is _that_?!" He'd seen the Underdrome, and was now staring at it in alarm. As such, he didn't hear Auron walk up behind us until the red-cloaked man spoke, sending my friend a foot of his skin.

"The Underdrome. Fiends of the Underworld once clashed there, battle after battle. Zues didn't like the senseless violence, so he locked it up tight." Sora frowned.

"The, how did it get _un_locked?" Auron shrugged.

"Some fool must have broken the seal by force." Sora snorted, rolling his eyes. Auron turned to walk away, and Sora reached out to him.

"Where are you going, Auron? We should catch up!" Auron kept walking.

"If you need something to do, Sora, you should go help your friends." We looked over to the entrance to catch Hercules and Meg walking down from the Coliseum, but Auron was gone when we turned back. Sora sighed, and we walked over to the pair. Hercules waved slightly, looking exhuasted.

"Hey, you two.." Sora waved back.

"Hey yourself, Herc. Feeling any better?" Herc shook his head, and Meg huffed.

"Well, it's the same routine. Wonderboy here thinks his hero days are long over, and Phil keeps telling him it's all in his head. Personally, I agree with the Satyr." I shook my head with a shrug, making Herc look up a little.

"It's not the hero's physical strength that determines what makes a hero, but rather the strength of his heart. I read that somewhere." Herc smiled a little, but the smile was wiped off his face when Hades appeared.

"That's right, Blunderboy. How can you mope on a day like this? The Underdrome's back, and you, _you_, are gonna fill the stands. After all, your fans won't settle for anything less than a certified hero." Herc snarled, then seemed to deflate. Hades smirked, placing an arm around his nephew's shoulder.

"But, I mean, if you're not feeling up to it, you could always just...oh, I dunno...lose?" Sora snarled, getting up in Hades' face.

"I bet you'd like that!" Hades looked back at Sora, eyes burning.

"Excuse me? Hey, I'm not a selfish guy. No, not anything like those high and mighty snobs up on Olympus. I stand for the masses! And have I got a massive idea! The games, ladies and gentlemen, are back! Yours truly, Hades, the one and only Lord of the Dead, brings you the ultimate games, to celebrate the re-opening of the Ultimate Coliseum! We'll finally answer the ages old question: Who deserves the title of Ultimate Hero? These games are gonna settle the debate once and for all! The winner reigns supreme. Of what? You guessed it! The Hades Cup!" He finished with a flourish, and turned to Herc. "And I assure you, the "great" Hercules will be there. Otherwise..." Hades looked over his shoulder at Meg and I, and Herc jolted away from his uncle to cover her as Sora stood in front of me.

"You'll never see your precious girlfriends again." Sora and I glared at Hades, and he vanished. Sora cursed after him.

"Lowlife!" The so called "god" laughed.

"You're too kind, kid." Sora cursed, kicking at the floor as I signed our little team of three up. It would have been four, but I couldn't find Auron in the Entrance Hall, so it was just Sora, Herc and I. Pain took our entry form.

"His Most Perniciousness is feeling kinda charitable today, so don't worry about dying or anything. You should consider yourselves lucky!" Panic nodded.

"And if you win, you get to leave!" We glared at the little devil, and turned to the tier board for the Hades cup. Herc frowned.

"So, who do we face first?" Sora looked at the lowest tier, where we would start.

"It's some team by the name of "Spin Strike." I squinted at a name in the lower right hand side, then ran a hand through my ponytail as I cursed through my teeth. When Sora and Herc looked at me in confusion, I tapped the name I saw.

"Auron's in the Tournament too. We might have to fight him in the finals." Hercules bent at the waist, depressed.

"I bet he's a real hero, huh?" Sora frowned in thought, then shrugged.

"Well, I don't think he's a bad guy, but you're the only hero around here, Hercules. And you know it!" Hercules nodded a little, but he was very unsure.

"Maybe before, but now I'm just a washout." Sora scowled, stomping his foot.

"Stop that!"

"Second Match: Team Keyblade versus Team Spin Strike!" We raced to hop into one of the boats headed for the Underdrome, and were carried across the Styx. Our opponents were three Dancers and one Morning Star. Now, if it had been Sora, Donald, Goofy and I, this would have been easy. But since it was just the two of us and a very exhuasted Herc, it was more difficult. Sora and I didn't have the luxury of concentrating on just our opponents, we also had to protect Hercules from getting too hurt. Once the match ended in our favor, we were returned to the Entrance Hall. Meg walked over, handing us all bottles of water and placing a hand on Herc's cheek.

"How'd it go out there, Champ?" Hercules shook his head, taking a seat.

"I'm just not what I used to be..." He looked up at Sora and I.

"Sorry to be dragging you two down." Sora swallowed his water, and shook his head.

"Don't throw in the towel yet, Herc! We need you in the semifinals!" Herc nodded, and I returned to the tier board. Auron had made it past his opponent, and had proceeded into the semi-finals along with us. I was finding our opponents profile on the board when a tiny weight set itself down on my shoulder. I looked at it out of the corner of my eye, not too surprised to see Rikku. Her blonde ponytail shook back and forth as she looked around, and I cleared my throat to her attention. She shrieked, and jumped off my shoulder to float in front of my face.

"That was mean, you big meanie!" I quirked an eyebrow at her choice of insults, shaking my head as I returned to the profiles. She fidgeted in mid-air, and seemed to gather her nerve.

"Um...is a man named Auron in this tournament?" I nodded, holding his profile for her to read. She stared at it, placing a tiny hand on the picture.

"Auron..." She took a deep breath, and we both jumped as the speakers rang again.

"12th Match: Team Keyblade versus Team Bad Alert!" I set the pixie down on the nearest bench with Auron's profile, and ran to catch up to Sora and Herc as they boarded the boat. Sora helped be aboard.

"Who's our opponent?"

""Bad Alert"." Herc flinched.

"Are they any good?" I shrugged, summoning my daggers as we came onto the arena. Our opponents were quickly defeated, and we returned to the Entrance. Sora pumped a fist in the air.

"We made it to the finals! Once we win this, there's no way I'll still be a Junior Hero!" I laughed, catching my cousin's attention.

"So that's why you're so happy now." Sora nodded with a smile as he accepted the towel Meg offered.

"I can't stay a Junior Hero forever, you know." I nodded, but Herc was still depressed.

"I'll try not mess things up for you, Sora." I put my head in my hands.

"Oh for crying out loud, enough already...huh?" I looked up in time to see Auron over by the Cave of the Dead entrance. Herc frowned.

"He's our final opponent, right?" I nodded, and Sora walked over to the red-cloaked man.

"Auron?" For a second, a red glow surrounded Auron. It faded as he turned around.

"And you are?" Sora stopped in his tracks.

"What? Auron, are you feeling alright?" Auron shook his head.

"I will not be all right until I defeat you and atone for my crime." He walked through the Cave of the Dead entrance, adn Sora was left to stare after him. I walked up to my cousin, and we followed after Auron. Hades' voice made us stop before we turned to corner. Sora and I peeked around the wall, staring at the conversation in front of us.

"Ok, let's review. State your crime, prisoner."

"I exist. That is my crime. It is...inexcusable." Hades smiled, nodding.

"Good, very good. Just making sure you understand." Sora frowned.

"What's up with Auron? He's never acted like this..." I shushed him, and we returned to watching the unlikely pair.

"Ok, you made one lousy mistake. You exist. But hey, I'm a forgiving guy. You keep your end of our little deal, and I'm willing to overlook a major transgression or two." Auron nodded, acting more like the cold man from Zanarkand then the man we'd met here the first time.

"I understand. Defeat Hercules." Hades nodded, whirling around to face Auron.

"_And _his meddling friends." Auron jolted in surprise. It was obvious that hadn't been part of the plan.

"What?! No, only Hercules..!" Hades threw an arm around Auron's shoulders, placing a hand on him.

"Now, don't tell me you've forgotten who's in charge here?" I could barely hold Sora back when pyreflies swirled around Auron's body, making him groan in pain. Hades pulled a mini figurine of Auron from his cloak.

"Hercules, and the other two. Are we clear?" Auron nodded curtly, trying to get out from Hades' hold.

"We're clear, Hades." Hades pressed down on Auron's shoulder again, making the man grimace in pain.

"Lord Hades."

"Lord Hades..." Hades lifted his arm from Auron, and smiled.

"Good. Now, go to it." I pulled Sora back into our little alcove as Auron turned around. Hades walked away, and Sora snarled.

"So that's how he's controlling Auron! Damn jerk!" I rolled my eyes, and we returned to the Entrance Hall after Auron did.

"Sora, I think Hades would take that as a compliment." Sora paid no mind, and continued in his rage.

"I just can't stand seeing Auron do that lowlifes bidding! We've got to help him!" I nodded, and we ran to the docks. Rikku was trying to get Auron to look at her, but he paid no mind and sailed away to the Underdrome. She deflated, floating to the ground where she buried her head in her hands. I kneeled down to help her up, and she started to sob.

"He doesn't remember me! After all we went through back home, he doesn't remember me!" Hercules walked over to Sora and I.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Sora pointed over to the boat Auron was in.

"Auron's in trouble! It's like, Hades brainwashed him using some kinda of statue!" Herc frowned, pensive.

"You know something? That's sounds kinda familiar..." He snapped his fingers.

"Hades may be using the statue to hold Auron's free will hostage!" Rikku flew up, looking a little better.

"Then, how do we get it back?" Herc looked to the little pixie.

"See if you can find that statue and get it back to Auron. It's gotta be somewhere in the Underworld. Hades wouldn't let it to far out of his reign." Sora nodded.

"Right. I'm on it!" Before he could run off to start his search, Hades walked up.

"Oh, don't tell me you're thinking of leaving? You've got a match coming up?" Herc and I shared a look, and I turned to Hades.

"We'll fight Auron in the final, together." Hades stared in surprise, then looked away to make a plan. Herc leaned down to whisper the pan to Sora.

"I'll draw things out to buy you some time, don't worry." I placed Rikku in Sora's hand, and gently shoved him towards the Cave of the Dead entrance. Hades turned around as Sora ran off.

"Congratulations to the both of you, you've got a deal! But, it's on one condition. The keyblader over there was to fight the winner in one final clash. Whaddaya say?" I looked out of the corner of my eye as Sora and Rikku squeezed through doors, and turned to Hades the moment they were through.

"Won't that drive the crown wild..." Hades snickered.

"Oh, it'd better. I promised the crowd the event of thier afterlives." Hades, Herc and I got into the boat with Pain and Panic, and I barely heard Hades muttering to himself over the roar of the crowd as we landed.

"Suckers. You know for me, the rest of this is smooth sailing." Herc and I leapt into the arena, where Auron stared us down. His good eye was clouded, almost glazed over. He lunged, and I leapt aside as Herc caught his blade with one hand. I looked over my shoulder as Herc jumped away at the last second before it would have cleaved him a hand.

"Sora, hurry."

* * *

Sora put his hands on his knees, out of breath from the full out run past all the Heartless to get here. Rikku tugged at his spikes.

"Come on! Auron's counting on us!" Sora nodded, getting back up and entering Hades' Chamber. Inside, just standing on the stone table, was the statuette of Auron. Sora leapt forward, and cried out in pain as energy flowed from the statue to him. Rikku grabbed his arm, yelping as the energy flowed to her. As quickly as it'd come, it stopped. Auron's voice rang throughout the chamber, making both teens look up.

"It is not too late! Please, let us turn back! Yes, I know, but I...I can't accept it. Where is the sense in all of this?! But there has to be another way! Your deaths will mean nothing, you must live!" Sora looked to the little statue in his hand as Rikku leaned on his shoulder, tears leaking from her eyes.

"I get it now...this is what belongs in Auron's heart." Rikku nodded, digging the heel of her palm into her eyes to stop the tears.

"He had a rough life, before..." Sora nodded, understanding.

"Yeah...but in the end, that's really what made him stronger. Let's give this back to him." Rikku nodded at her newfound friend, and they turned to leave. Before they could run back to the Underdrome entrance, several dusks appeared. Rikku screamed, backing into Sora.

"What are these things?" Sora snarled, looking this way and that.

"Nobodies. But, where'd they come from?" He smacked them away as best as he could with Oathkeeper, but more just kept coming. Rikku cast a Firaga spell at one, making it back off.

"Go away, you stupid things!" Ignoring the pixie girl, the Dusks continued to stalk forward. Heartless suddenly leapt from the pit outside of Hades' Window, biting into the Dusks. Sora dismissed Oathkeeper.

"Not really what I had in mind, but I'm not complaining!" Grabbing Rikku and the statuette, Sora ran from the Cave. A quick run later, they were back in the Entrance Hall. Pain and Panic were waiting at the boat, laughing. Pain laughed, even after Panic had noticed them approach.

"Ha! Hercules and that stupid girl must be screaming for mercy by now!" He felt Sora's glare on him, and turned.

"What? Did you come to see Hercules lose?" Pain found himself on the recieving end of Sora's keyblade, tossed into the Styx as Panic ferried them across. Before they'd even reached the Arena, Sora could see what was going on. Herc and Auron were locked in combact, with Christie casting spells on Herc as needed. Auron cleaved down with his sword, but Herc managed to dodge. He spun, letting the sword swing over his head before grabbing it with both hands. When his foot slipped out from beneath him, he looked back. Noticing he was on the edge of the platform, Auron put more pressure into his blade, forcing Herc onto one knee. Sora hopped aboard the Arena just as Hades cried out an order to Auron.

"Now! Finish him!" Rikku surged forward from Sora's head, tiny hands latching onto Auron's neck.

"Auron, stop!" Sora, not having time to race over to Auron, threw the staute.

"Auron! This is yours!" It soared over to Auron's head, and burst. He glowed red for a moment, then gently set Rikku onto his shoulder as he stopped fighting and removed his sword from Hercules grip. Christie and Sora raced over to him.

* * *

Auron turned around, fully calmed and in control of himself. Sora and I looked over to Auron as he spoke.

"Sora. Christie. Rikku." Rikku's face broke out into a massive grin, and Sora and I shared a sigh of relief. All three of us cried out.

"Auron!" Our attention was turned from our comrade to Hades as he leapt from his throne, turning red with anger.

"Prisoner! What happened to our mutual agreement?! I give you a clean slate, but you work for me!" Auron smirked, looking up at Hades as Sora and I helped herc to stand.

"Maybe you didn't hear me, Hades. This is _my _story, and you're not part of it." Hades was overcome by fury, and burst into a pillar of flame. He disappeared from his chair, reappearing on the Arena platform. The Death God's sudden anger cuased the spirits in the area to flee, leaving only us living biengs and Hades there. Speaking of Hades, I wouldn't have been surprised if he was fuming at the ears.

"That's it! This game is over! I've played by the rules so far. Okay, I confess! I was hoping Wonderboy over there would lose, but it was still a fair fight! C'mon, is that really so wrong?" Sora and I stared at the god, crying out in unison.

"A fair fight?" We looked at one another, and laughed. Hades glared.

"Oh, sure. Laugh, laugh, laugh all you want!" He laughed weakly, not finding this amusing in the slightest.

"Becuase the laughing is about to stop. Wanna know why, oh esteemed Keybearer? Becuase now, now we're playing by _my _rules." He snapped his fingers, making the stone slab behind him lift up to reveal the portal to the true Underworld. The Spirits moaning below made my heart lurch, and I barely stayed on my feet. A shrill female scream made us all look up to the stands in time to see Meg vanish from Phil's side, and reappear above the portal. She cried out to Herc, and he tried to reach for her. Hades looked to his nephew and Sora as he turned blue.

"I warned you both from the get-go. You don't compete, you lose the girls." He snapped his fingers again, making Meg drop into the portal. I vaguely heard Herc cry out, and run after Meg into the Portal, but I was too wrapped up in staying on my feet. The feeling I was getting, it was like all the Darkness in all the worlds had settled itself in my heart, leaving nothing but black all around. Sora's arm around my shoulder offered a tiny light, but it was Greiver's roar that brought me back. It had only been a second, but from the worry on Sora's face, it could have been months. I looked up as the stone gate behind Hades slammed shut, taking Sora's hand to stand up as we glared at him. Sora summoned Oathkeeper.

"You've still got us to deal with, Hades!" Hades teleported behind us, laughing and turning red a second time.

"Oh, yeah. This is gonna be good." We lunged at him, attacking with all that we had. Even little Rikku got involved, throwing Blizzage spells at the Lord of the Dead. But they did nothing, and Hades laughed as Sora fell over.

"We can't win, why?!" Auron glared.

"Becuase it's his Underworld, that's why." I swallowed hard, panting.

"Then...how do we beat him?" Auron shrugged, and Hades readied to throw a fireball at Sora. He stopped all of a sudden, when the stone gate behind him began to open up again. We looked, but there was no one there for a moment. Then, Hercules walked up from the portal, holding a breathing Meg in his arms.

"I think a true hero should be able to help." Hades stared, fully in shock.

"But...you...how?!" Herc smiled, whistling for Pegasus.

"I owe you one, Hades. I didn't hesitate to give up my life for Meg's. It made me remember something my Father said." Pegasus flew down, landing beside his companion.

"A true hero is measured by the size of his Heart, not his strength." Herc gently set Meg down on Pegasus, setting the winged horse out of here. He reached down to help Sora up.

"I'll never forget that again." Sora took his friends hand, standing.

"Just no more crazy stunts, okay?" Hercules stage whispered to Sora and I.

"People always do crazy things, when they're in love." We shared a small laugh, but our amusement was short lived when Hades flew into a rage.

"What is so funny, you imbeciles?! How dare you get a happy ending! How _dare _you?!" We were launched into combat, with Herc and Sora making spheres of energy and knocking them into Hades. Auron, Rikku and I attacked in the openings they created, but Hades wasn't going down without a fight. I've never been afraid of Fire in my life, and my friendship-slash-siblinghood with Axel shows that. But when you're staring down an angry God with fire in his hands, survival is more important than anything. I rolled to the side, barely dodging the ball of fire that Hades had shot at me. As it was, I felt the heat singe my back a second too early. hades attention was on me, and that proved to be his downfall. He didn't see Sora and Herc attack him before it was too late, and he clutched at his heart. Sora ran to attack, but Hades teleported away to the edge of the portal. He backed away, slipping.

"This...isn't...over" He screamed as he fell, and Herc brought the stone gate slamming down to lock him in there. We returned to the Entrance Hall, where Sora and I looked to Auron and Rikku. Sora spoke up first.

"Auron, what are you going to do now?" Auron looked down at the ground, unsure.

"I...I lived my life defending others. But now...there's no one left to protect. Maybe...it's time I shaped my own story." Sora nodded.

"Yeah. You deserve it, Auron. After everything you've been through." Rikku kissed Auron on the nose, and the red-cloaked man chuckled.

"I suppose I should thank you, Sora." Sora proudly thumped himself on the chest.

"Not at all." I laughed at Auron's response, and the look on Sora's face.

"Fine." Auron turned to leave with Rikku, and Sora slumped over. He straightened up before Auron was out of sight.

"I mean, sure, you could thank me a little." Auron looked over his shoulder, smiling slightly.

"You should say what you mean, Sora." He turned back to face the doors of the Cave of the Dead.

"I suppose...I could spare a few words. Thanks, for meddling." Sora slumped over, and I laughed as Auron walked away with Rikku in tow. We headed topside, where night had fallen. Herc and Meg stood in front of the Coliseum being rebuilt. Herc waved us over.

"Thanks again, you two. You're the best." Sora crossed his arms, looking away with a huff.

"Excuse me for meddling." Meg covered her smile with one hand, and I ruffled Sora's spikes.

"Aw..sounds like somebody's feathers are a bit ruffled." When Sora glared a little at her, she shook her head.

"I'm kidding. Sora, Christie. Thank you." Herc tilted his head at us.

"So, where are two headed next?" I shrugged as Sora toed designs in the sand beneath us.

"Around. Besides, you two lovebirds seem to be getting along just fine without _us _hanging around." Sora, Herc and Meg looked down, at Herc ad Meg's clasped hands. The couple stared at one another, and Herc grabbed her before she could slip out of range. Sora turned to me, mood slightly improved.

"We'd better go, before we start meddling again." Sora nodded, and we turned at the sound of hooves on stone.

"Are you two turkeys trying to put me out of a job? If you Champs keep acing every challenge, who am I gonna train?" Herc made a face.

"Aw, you can't abandon me now, Phil! I need to be at the top of my game if Hades ever shows up again!" Sora ran over to Phil as the satyr huffed in annoyance.

"Hey, Phil! Am I a true hero yet? Come on, I gotta know!" Phil tilted his head, stroking his goatee as he pondered Sora.

"Lemme see now...Well, you're not quite wise enough yet, and certainly not seasoned enough." Sora groaned, flopping over onto his back to stare up at the stars.

"Yeah, I get the picture." Phil snorted.

"Look, kiddo, it's not my choice. If it was though, you'd have no problem making Hero. I'd make you both Heroes in a heartbeat!" Sora shot up, staring at Phil.

"Really?! Say it again!" I rolled my eyes at Sora's antics as Phil took a step back.

"On second thought, Sora, if that's your Hero face...you've still got a lot of work to do." He turned, walking away. Sora stood, racing to walk alongside him.

"What do you mean by that?!" Phil cursed.

"Go away!" He ran off towards the Lobby of the half-repaired Coliseum, with Sora hot on his heels.

"Phil!"

"Leave me alone!" I sat down to watch the show, looking up at the stars when Meg pointed up into the sky. I smiled, calling out to Phil.

"I think you've been outvoted, Phil!" Sora and Phil skidded to a stop, looking up at the starry sky. Sora jumped for joy as Phil huffed and walked away. The stars above us had formed an image of Sora, Donald, Goofy and I. I closed my eyes, falling onto my back.

* * *

_When I opened my eyes again, I was laying in a grassy plain, with Greiver sitting beside me._

_"Child. You and I have much to speak of." I sat up, elbows on my knees as the lion paced in front of me._

_"As of late, your Heart..it has been fractured. I do not know the cause, I only know that it grows worse with each passing day." I looked away from my family gaurdian, staring at my left palm. The burn scar still mottled the once unmarred flesh, even as it healed. Had the Darkness, had creating Kia...had it really taken such a toll? Griever nudged my arm, regaining my attention. _

_"Child, you should not fear. The Darkness is your and Dawn's to wield. It is your own power, lurking within." After connecting this "Dawn" person to Riku in my mind, I let my breath out in a whoosh. I fell back onto the grass, looking up at the twilight sky. If this was my heart, then when dawn broke, it would shatter entirely. Griever laid his head down next to my side, and I ran a hand through his mane. His purring like an oversized kitten made me smile, and I closed my eyes._

_

* * *

_Done! I know, abrupt ending...but I like it!


	20. Time's Pirate

Disclaimer: Check Chapter 1

* * *

We returned to Infinity after saying our goodbyes to Herc, Meg and Phil. I piloted the ship to Port Royal, barely getting us through another Debris Belt. Infinity beamed us down to the Ramparts, where Jack was fighting some cursed Pirates. He turned at our entrance.

"Zola! Christine! Some assistance!" Sora huffed.

"That's SORA and CHRISTIE!" Jack scowled, knocking away a pirates blade.

"You will leave a mate to perish?! Sora and I rolled our eyes.

"Aye aye..." We ran to Jack's aid, knocking the Pirates into the water and casting Fira on them till they jumped in themselves. When the last one ran away, Sora dismissed Oathkeeper and turned to Jack.

"Those pirates were cursed. I thought we'd seen the last of the Aztec gold. What gives, Jack." Jack put his hands on his hips.

"Some rotten scallywag must've gotten greedy." Sora and I shared a look, and I shook my head. Jack caught on and frowned.

"Oh, I see now. You two don't trust this old pirate, eh?" When we nodded, Jack smiled a little.

"Likely a wise choice, considering that I _am _a Pirate, lad and lass."

"Jack! Sora! Christie!" We turned back towards town, where Elizabeth was running over to us in a panic. Sora called out to her, and Jack turned to leave, trying to avoid getting dragged into this mess. Elizabeth caught him by the arm.

"Wait, Jack! I need your help. The cursed pirates have returned. Will went to find you why, so he went to Isla de Muerta to check on the Aztec Medallions. But he hasn't returned, and I fear that something's happened! Please, you have to take me to him!" Jack shrugged out of her hold.

"Aye, there is. But, if you'll be wanting him rescued, best to do it alone, lass." Elizabeth scowled.

"Alone? Really, Jack? Sail to the Island all on my own and take on the cursed pirates?" Jack shrugged, examining one of his dreadlocks.

"Well, if there's any lass besides Christie who can do it..." Sora shoved Jack in the side, and turned to Elizabeth.

"And you're sure he's in trouble?" Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, I'm not certain. But he's been gone too long. I wanted to go with him, but he insisted that I stay here. I can't just sit and wait for him, I've got to know if he's all right!" Sora looked away, obviously thinking of Kairi. Jack's words knocked him from his thoughts, and Elizabeth's response tugged at our hearts.

"Please, Jack! Take me to him!" Jack shook his head.

"Hold on a moment. I see no profit in this for me." Elizabeth scowled.

"I shall reward you with what you see fit. Of course...you do owe Will. He has saved your life before, correct?" Jack nodded unhappily, turning around to board the Black Pearl.

"Right then. Shall we?" Running aboard, Sora and I helped Jack get underway and set sail for Isla de Muerta. We weren't far into open waters when Sora, up in the crow's nest, spotted something.

"Interceptor off the Starboard bow!" We ran over, and Elizabeth gasped at the sight of Will laying unconcious on the ships boarding rail. She called out to him, but when there was no response, Jack bowed his head and placed a hand over his heart in "mourning". Elizabeth stomped her feet.

"Stop that, Jack! We've got to rescue him!" Sora swung down from the crows nest as Jack brought a large wooden board up from the brig. He swung it over, connecting the ships. He turned to Sora and I, gesturing towards the Interceptor. Sora nodded, and we clambered onto the board and ran across. Grabbing Will under the arms, we half-pulled, half-carried him back to the Pearl, making it back just as the board snapped in half, seperating the ships. We carried Will to the Captain's Quarters, where Elizabeth took him from us. She patted his cheek.

"Will, wake up." He groaned, opening his eyes.

"Liz.." She sighed in relief that he was alright.

"Will, what happened?" Will closed his eyes again, thinking.

"The medallions, and the stone chest...someone'd taken them. The next thing I knew, we were attacked. But I couldn't see who it was...his face was shrouded in a black hood." I cursed. Luxord. How could I have forgotten! Will continued his explanation.

"We found a way out of the cave, but this villain...he sent a wave of horrible white creatures after us...I've never seen their likes before...I think, I'm the only one who made it back to the ship alive..." Elizabeth bowed her head.

"Oh Will..." He closed his eyes as he fell asleep in her arms, and she laid his head down on her lap as Sora sighed.

"Look's like it's our turn, Chris." I nodded, and Elizabeth turned to us.

"You'd best go prepared. We've no idea what that villain has up his sleeve." Jack snapped his fingers, getting our attention.

"Pardon me, lad and lasses, but your captain will have no monsters today. Thank ye, we're turning for home." He turned to leave, and Elizabeth stared after him.

"Just like that?" Jack nodded, waving over his shoulder.

"Just like that!" He swung open the doors to the deck, and stopped in his tracks as he stared at the man in a black cloak standing next to the treasure chest filled with medallions.

"Don't remember invitin' you." Sora raced forward, ducking around Jack.

"So it was the Organization! Jack, we'll handle this!" Before we could attack Luxord, he raised a hand.

"The Darkness of human hearts. Drawn to these cursed medallions; and this Heartless. A veritable maelstrom of Avarice." He snapped his fingers, making a Grim Reaper Heartless appear next to him, axe like pendelum swinging back and forth.

"I wonder...are they worthy to serve Organization XIII?" Jack drew his sword, scowling.

"And you want an answer..._now_?" Luxord nodded, vanishing as the Heartless flew forward to attack. At the moment, it was too easy to take down and we knocked it into the water easily. Sora turned back to the chest when Luxord reappeared, and Jack snarled. The blond man had lowered his hood, revealing his smug smirk.

"Throw him overboard!" All three of us raced forward to grab Luxord, but he stopped us in our tracks.

"Parley!" Jack grabbed Sora's hood, keeping him from charging as I fell over from excess momentum. Sora choked.

"Barley?" Jack let go of Sora, glaring at Luxord.

"It's a bit of a pirates code. Anyone who invokes "parley" must not be harmed 'til the negotiations are completed." I stood up, staring at Jack in disbelief.

"This is no time to follow rules!" Jack nodded.

"Aye, Lass. But...as we're honorable pirates, we should always stick to the code." He turned to Luxord.

"All right, you. Out with it!" Luxord bowed at the waist.

"I surrender the chest, with my humblest apologies." Jack stared.

"Rather accommodating of you, mate. And for that you want...?" Luxord smirked.

"Oh, just a few souveniers. For the memories, you see." Before we could react, Luxord had stuck his hand into the chest and come up with four medallions. He threw them up into the air, where four Gambler's appeared, snatching them and portaling away. I literally screamed.

"We can't stop that curse until we've got all the medallions!" Jack glared.

"Our friend is about to learn what it means, to cross a pirate with a wounded friend in the hold!" We raced forward, but were intercepted by the Grim Reaper Heartless that had floated out of the water. It's colors were inverted, and it didn't look harmed at all. It swung the axe in hand, creating a wind current that knocked us from the Pearl onto the deck of the Interceptor. Back on the Pearl, several more Gamblers had appeared. They manned the cannons, and fired towards the Interceptor on Luxords command. The explosions made Will and Elizabeth come running from the Stateroom, and they were forced to watch as the Interceptor sunk, with us aboard.

--

"Come now Lass, wake up. Can't have the death of such a pretty face under me belt." I put a hand on my head, letting Jack pull me up. feeling bones instead of skin, I looked up at him. It wasn't much of a surprise, to see him all skeleton like.

"Did you steal another medallion?" Jack shook his head as Sora woke up. My cousin cried out at the sight of Jack, and the Captain huffed. Sora rubbed the back of his neck in embarrasment as he stood, and I turned to Jack.

"If you didn't steal another medallion, then why are you all boney?" Jack shrugged.

"Perhaps I caught a touch of something from that monster what attacked us. Yet, if that's the case, why's the skin resting right on you two?" Sora and I shrugged, and Jack walked from the moonlight to regain his human form. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Maybe the reason we're ok is becuase we're not from here. There must be different laws about it..." Sora nodded, looking down at his shoes.

"Yeah...we're always just passing through...Wonder when we'll see home again..." I reached out to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sora..." He laughed, looking up with a smile.

"Just kidding you! Lucky we didn't get cursed, huh?" I rolled my eyes in amusement, lightly punching him on the arm. Jack turned around.

"Quit yammering, mates! We've got to find ourselves a ship that'll float!" He walked away from the ruined Interceptor, heading out to the Seadrift Keep with us on his heels. During the little walk, my mind was racing. When this was over, I didn't know what I'd do. Weather I'd return to the Islands with Riku and Sora, or return to Radient Garden to be with my brother...I just didn't know. Sora's shocked cry jolted me from my thoughts, and I summoned my daggers to my hands when I saw the Gambler in front of us, tossing the Medallion in it's "hand" up and down. Jack drew his sword, lunging at the creature to kill. It vanished in a poof of smoke, leaving the medallion. He sheathed his sword, bending over to pick up the Medallion.

"Three more to go." Sora tilted his head as he threw Oathkeeper over his shoulder.

"How do you know?" Jack smirked.

"A pirate must a keen eye. Else, he won't be sailin' free for a very long time." The sound of water on wood made us look up, to where Elizabeth and Will were standing on the deck of the Pearl, waving. Elizabeth called out to us with a smile on her face.

"Ahoy, mateys!" Jack shook his head, amused.

"Ridiculous imitation--and yet, I'm flattered." We headed up the Pearl's boarding ramp, the clouds above uncovering the moon to reveal Jack's skeletal form. Elizabeth gasped.

"Jack! What happened? This is horrible!" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Ah, but who's to blame for it?" Will scowled as he walked over to us.

"Well, it certianly isn't Elizabeth." Jack nodded, walking over to a shadow to hide in. I shook my head as I watched him walk away, and turned back to Will.

"It's Organization XIII, they're the ones behind it all. But...where'd he go?" Will answered.

"The hooded man and his creatures vanished into some strange hole. We saw them leave from the Captain's Stateroom." Jack sighed, rolling his now flesh eyes as he called out to Will.

"And it didn't occur for you to fight them, mate?" Will scoffed at Jack.

"I'm no fool, Sparrow. I know I'm no match for those creatures." Jack nodded, leaning back against the mast.

"Now that, I believe." Will threw a curse in Jack's direction, and I smiled. These two reminded me of brothers who only got along between fights. Will turned back to Sora.

"Sora, Christie, I think we'll need your help. We need to find the medallions, otherwise, the curse on Jack and creature will remain unbroken." I nodded, biting my thumbnail in thought as Jack headed for the helm. I looked up at him.

"Isla de Muerta. Only place they'd all go is there. Luxord's a gambler, and what better place for a gambler then..." Jack nodded, catching on.

"A hole full of treasure. Excellent thinking, Lass. Hard to port, everybody hang on!" The wind was in our favor, and the journey was quick. Docking at Isla de Muerta, we found one of the Gamber's just sitting there, waiting at the "dock". It was dispatched quickly, and we ran after the other two further in. Jack beheaded them both, grabbed the medallions and handed them back to Sora. We returned to the Pearl, where Sora tossed all four medallions up and dwon in his hand.

"That's four medalllions! We got 'em all!" Jack scowled.

"But where's the chest?" Will tilted his head in thought.

"If we find the hooded man, we'll find it." Sora clenched a hand around the medallions, slipping them into his pocket.

"Prob'y in Port Royal by now." Elizabeth's brow furrowed, confused.

"Why's that?" I crossed my arms, tiliting my wieght as the ship swayed beneath our feet.

"Organization XIII is after people's Hearts. The best place to get to their goal is somewhere with a lot of people." Will jolted.

"They'll hurt the townsfolk?" Jack scoffed.

"No, they're bringin' 'em flowers, mate. I don't know who the hell the Organizer's think they are, but I will say that they're making us pirates making us look like proper gents!" He turned, walking up the stairs towards the help. Will followed his friend with his eyes.

"Well, Jack...then...we have to help!" Jack nodded as he took the helm.

"Then let go and haul to run free!" Sora and Will heaved the anchor back on board as Elizabeth and I lowered the sails. The wind was somehow at our backs again, and we arrived in Port Royal in record time. The Grim Reaper was waiting for us when we arrived, and Jack drew his sword. He snarled through his teeth.

"Go! He's for me." Jack ran forward, leading the reaper away from the chest to let Sora and I get close enough to return the medallions. Sora added the once stolen medallions to the chest, and the curse on the Heartless broke, reverting it's colors to normal. But Jack was left a skeleton, and he examined his arms in surprise.

"What's this?" I snapped my fingers.

"Jack was cursed by the Heartless, not the gold!" Jack swore.

"Damn. I've no worries then." Sora shook his head.

"It's ok, Jack. We just have to defeat the Heartless, that's all." We had to leap aside as it came at us, axe swinging. Jack whistled, the signal for Will to come and haul the chest away with help from some of the townsfolk. They barely got away, before the Reaper's attention turned to them. Jack headed it off, matching it's swing blade for blade. He gave us time to attack it from behind, and we kept it busy like that. If it's attention turned to us, Jack would distract it. And if it's attention turned to Jack, we'd smack it hard enough to make it look away. It did get some harsh attacks in, and Sora and I would have bruises come morning, but it went down. Jack sighed in sheer relief when his skin and organs returned to him, and Sora smiled.

"All better." Jack shook his head, snarling.

"Ah, not quite yet, Sora." Luxord portalled in, snapping his fingers to grab the Heart from the downed reaper. It vanished, heading towards Kingdom Hearts. Luxord clapped as he portalled out.

"Sora, Christie, bravo." We ran to engage him in combat, but he was gone before we could get there. Jack sheathed his sword and tapped Sora on the shoulder to get his attention. Sora turned to face him.

"Just who was that chap?"

"He's part of an Organization that's collecting Hearts. First, they release Heartless into different worlds. We defeat those Heartless, and they get the Hearts." Sora looked at the ground, scraping at a little piece of moss.

"We're never gonna stop them like this..." Will and Elizabeth walked over to us as Jack let his breah out.

"So, what's the plan then?" Sora nodded, confidence regained.

"We're gonna find thier stronghold and finish them off once and for all." Jack planted his hands on his hips, shaking his head in semi-amusement.

"Sailin' these waters, I've heard some tales, but not a one like this. Anything we can do to help?" Sora tilted his head in thought. Elizabeth smiled slightly.

"Any thing at all?" Jack snapped his fingers.

"There is, actually. Mr. Turner, get that chest back on the Pearl. It's going back to Davy Jones locker, tonight." Will nodded, running off to recollect the chest. It was returned with a new, tightly locked top, and we set off. Once we hit the deeper waters, Jack and Will lifted it over the gaurd rails, dropping it into the water with a very satisfying splash that soaked them with seawater. Jack wrung his dreadlocks dry, and turned back to Sora.

"Tis certain we don't need the like of that hooded fellow and the Heartless runnin' about. They'll ruin the market for us true pirates." Elizabeth frowned.

"So _that's _why you went to Port Royal. And we thought you actually wanted to save everyone!" Jack smirked.

"A pirate always looks to profit, Miss Swann." Sora shrugged.

"Too bad, Jack. You had us going there, thinking that you'd turned over a new leaf." Jack nodded, a knowing smile on his face.

"The question is, what's beyond the leaf? Savvy?" He turned to Elizabeth with those last words, and she nodded.

"Oh..oh, yes. A reward. So, what'll it be?"

"That lovely blade of Sora's." Even though I'd been expecting this, I nearly fell into water in shock. He was asking for the Keyblade all right. I turned around, back to face Sora, who nodded towards Jack. He flipped Oathkeeper in his hand, offering it hilt-first to Jack. The pirate hesitated.

"Hold on! That was far to easy. What's the rub." Sora shook his head. Still, Jack was hesitant. He gently took the blade from Sora's hand, examining it in the moonlight. He jolted when it returned to Sora's hand. Pointing at Sora, he frowned.

"There, you see?" Sora dismissed Oatkeeper, lacing his hands behind his head.

"Well, you've always got the Pearl, Jack." Jack nodded, leaning back against the rail.

"That I do. But someday, I'll gather a blood-thirsty crew, and come to take that blade. Chance by then I'll have a way to wield it." He turned to Will and Elizabeth.

"And if I succeed in doing so, I ask you two to join me. That'll be reward enough." Ignoring Will's protests, Elizabeth sealed that deal. I tilted my head, ealking over to Sora.

"Someday, Jack, you might be able to wield the Keyblade after all." Jack and Sora turned to me, surprised.

"Why's that, Lass?" I smiled, crossing my arms.

"You and Sora are a lot alike." Jack and Sora looked at one another, speaking in unison.

"Are not!" They looked at one another again, and we all laughed. Jack returned us to the Harbor, and sailed the Pearl into open waters. We watched him sail out of sight, and Will spoke up.

"Some say that Jack Sparrow's the worst pirate to ever sail the Spanish Main." Elizabeth shook her head.

"No one could really mean that. Not about Jack, at least." Will nodded, watching the Pearl fade out of sight.

"Right. We know he's the best." Sora smiled, leaning back against a crate.

"I hope we get to see him again someday." Will and Elizabeth waved goodbye, heading back to town. Infinity beamed us back up. A strange sound from the consoles in the cockpit caught my attention, and I walked over with Sora behind me. I tapped the main screen.

"It's that reading from before. I knew it wasn't a glitch." Sora frowned, looking at it over my shoulder.

"Sure, but it's still all clouded and fuzzy..." We took our seats, and I turned Infinity towards Agrabah. I looked over at Sora as he drew the gun turret down.

"Well, we do know one thing for sure."

"What's that?"

"Whenever we go out and help people, the reading gets stronger." Sora made a vaguely surprised noise as Infinity appeared between us. I turned to her.

"Infinity. Try and find out more about this reading. Sora and I are going to keep moving." She nodded.

"Of course, Captain. Good luck to both of you. She fizzed out of sight, and I turned my attention back to the stars beside us. We would need more than luck. We'd need a miracle to get through this alive...

* * *

Heart's Note: Ugh. I don't like this place.


	21. Ruins of Sand

Disclaimer: Check Chapter 1

* * *

We arrived close to the Peddler's shop in Agrabah, and headed inside. Sora almost knocked into a vase, but he managed to catch it before it hit the ground. The sound it had made caught the Peddler's attention, and he stood up straight.

"You break it, you buy it!" He turned around, and clapped his hands together at the sight of us.

"Oh! Hello there, friends!" All the gold and jewels behind him made Sora whistle in awe.

"Wow! You sure made out like a bandit since last time!" Peddler placed a hand over his heart.

"Please, dear boy, I'm nothing but an honest merchant. What you see here is merely the reward for all my hard work." I examined one of the pendants in the display cases.

"Well, they sure are pretty." The Peddler nodded, turban jolting up and down on his head.

"And they're on sale! Intrested in buying a pretty necklace to bring out that pretty face?" Sora and I glared at him, and he backed away. Sora stepped between him and I.

"No thanks. Listen, have you see a guy in a black cloak around here?" Peddler shook his head, very adamant.

"Who, me? Most certainly not!" Sora sighed, nodding.

"Okay, we'll just keep asking around then. Thanks for your help. Huh?" The door slammed open, letting Aladdin, Iago, and Abu into the shop. The boy cried out.

"Sora! Christie! Don't let him get away!" We turned around in time to see the Peddler dart into a secret exit beneath his feet. He was gone before Aladdin could hop over the counter. When he couldn't pry the door open, he stood and dusted off his pants with a sigh. He hopped back over the counter, and Sora walked over to him.

"What's going on?" Aladdin shook his head, burying his face in his hands.

"I can't believe this...that stupid Peddler let Jafar out of the lamp!" Sora and I jumped.

"Jafar?!"

* * *

_Jafar pointed his snake staff at Aladdin, the younger male lying on the ground._

_"Give me the magic lamp, Aladdin."_

_"And now, street rats, I bid you farewell!" He turned, walking away with a swish of his cloak._

* * *

_"Crush those urchins!" Several Bandit's leapt at us, and Jafar laughed crazily._

* * *

Aladdin nodded to our cry.

"Yeah. You two'd better be careful. I'm sure Jafar wants to take over Agrabah again, but I know he's out for revenge too." I laughed nervously.

"Still sore about the lamp thing, huh?" Aladdin nodded, turning to Iago as the parrot perched on the trophy we'd brought the Peddler last time.

"Iago was there when Jafar was released. Okay, Iago. Spill it." Iago took flight.

"Hey! I told you everything I know!" Aladdin glared at the parrot.

"This is your one and only chance, Iago. If I find out later that you've been lying or hiding things from us, we're through! I'll never speak to you again!" Iago sputtered, then stopped flapping his wings and fell to the counter.

"I can't take it! I know where Jafar is!" Sora turned to him.

"Where?" Iago sputtered, trying to avoid the inevitable.

"Uh, er, I mean, that is, I, um...Ack! I really shouldn't..." Aladdin's shout startled the bird, and he sighed.

"He's in the Desert Ruins, ok?" Sora nodded, running out the door. When we didn't follow after him, he returned to the shop with an embarrased smile on his face.

"Iago, why don't you lead the way?" The little parrot sighed, and guided us to the Palace Walls. We exited the city, and Sora gasped at the sight of a massive tornado just in sight, churning up the sands. There'd be no going through that. Iago seemed to sigh in relief, landing on my shoulder.

"What a disaster! We're just gonna hafta turn back." Aladdin crossed his arms, shaking his head.

"No. There's gotta be a way..."

"Aw, c'mon kid, that's an easy one!" Genie flew down to our level, circling us all.

"Al, ol' buddy, ol' pal!" He swung around to spin around Aladdin, and I was amazed he didn't get dizzy. I was getting dizzy just watching him!

"This is what having a Genie for a best friend is all about! I mean, how can you leave me on the sidelines at a time like this?!" He vanished, then reappeared above our heads, big as the castle. His eyes bugged out.

"Live large! Wow 'em Al!" He vanished again, teleporting back to Al's side, this time as small as Iago.

"Give em the old razzmatazz! What do you say, kiddo?" Sora waved, finally recovered from the spook of Giant Genie.

"Hey, Genie!" The blue entity turned, teleporting to float between Sora and I at his normal size. He wrapped his arms around our shoulder, a stage whisper escaping his lips.

"You two kiddies wanna see a little something I call "Sandstorm Sweep"?" We nodded, smiling as Genie turned to Aladdin. He smiled, nodding towards the sandstorm.

"Take it away, Genie!" Genie broke out in a massive grin, gathering magic into his palms. He turned towards the sandstorm.

"Alakaza--wha?" I had to bite my finger to keep from laughing at the look on his face as he turned back around. It seems he was disapointed in the size of that sandstorm.

"You know, one little, lousy sandstorm is just too easy." He pointed one finger over his back at the storm, making it fade away with a little magic. We stared in awe as it disappeared, and Genie vanished. His voice rang out.

"How about giving me a little challenge next time, eh Al?" Aladdin rolled his eyes in amusement, and we set out. The journey to the Sandswept Ruins was a long one, and my feet were aching when we got there. Of course, it was still in that gigantic hole in the ground, and there was no way to climb down now. Aladdin sighed, getting on one knee to take a closer look.

"Now what do we do? There's no way in from here..." Sora frowned, looking around for a place to try and climb down. We ducked suddenly as the Magic Carpet flew overhead, catching our attention as it came lower. It stopped between Sora and Aladdin, pointing to itself with one tastle. Sora grinned.

"Nice timing, Carpet!" It seemed to smile at the praise, and all three of us hopped on board. The moment we'd breached the Ruin's "entrance", a barrier went up behind us as Jafar's ghost appeared in front of us, cackling like the real one. I clamped my hands over my ears, it was making them hurt! Sora had Carpet chase after the ghost, and it called Heartless. Aladdin and I handled those, and the ghost vanished. A window in the tower slid open, and we headed inside to the Ruined Chamber. Sora leapt from Carpet first.

"The games up, Jafar!" Aladdin and I hopped from Carpet a little slower, looking around. Aladdin seemed hesitant.

"Are you sure this is it? There's nobody here..." He kicked at a stone, showering his foot with dust. He frowned.

"And it doesn't seem that anyone's been here for a very long time either." I turned to Iago, and the parrot flew back.

"Iago? What did you do?" Iago flew over to the remains of a pillar.

"Ya gotta understand, it wasn't my idea! It was Jafar. He made me bring you three here. You guys don't know him like I do, he can be very convincing! He said that if I didn't cooperate, he was gonna--" Aladdin snarled.

"Where is he?" Iago sputtered.

"C'mon AL, you've gotta forgive me!" Aladdin's eyes narrowed, and he stalked forward, scaring Iago.

"Where's Jafar?!" Iago took flight.

"Well...um, let's see...right about now, he's probably attacking the palace." We stared at him, and he backed away a little bit.

"I had no choice! His eyes, they got all creepy and wierd!" Sora shook his head, clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white.

"Whatever! Iago, you're supposed to be our friend. But you've been playing both sides, just to make sure you save yourself." Iago looked to me to rescue him, and I looked away. Iago looked close to tears as he flew back.

"I'm SORRY!!" He crashed into an urn, triggering the collapse of the Ruins. Carpet flew in, and Aladdin and Sora hopped on. I turned back to Iago, just sitting there as the walls caved in on the chamber. Against Sora's cries to get out of there, I grabbed the parrot and jumped out the window with a happy, almost insane, cry. Aladdin cursed, sending Carpet down to let Sora grab my free hand. He pulled me up, then glared at me as I caught my breath.

"What the hell were you thinking?! You could have died!" I set Iago down, then smiled.

"No, I wouldn't have. I still know Aero." Sora huffed, looking away with a scowl. He yelped as Carpet turned harshly, taking us from the Ruins as they collapsed. I looked back as we crossed the desert, watching the Ruins tumble in on themselves. Nothing but a sand plume remained of what might have been a proud race. I shook my head, and turned back to face Agrabah as we arrived at the Palace Walls. We got off of Carpet, and it slumped to the ground. Aladdin kneeled down to it's level.

"Get some rest, Carpet. You've earned it." Iago took flight from my shoulder.

"C'mon! Let's get Jafar!" Sora frowned.

"And who asked you?" Iago backed away, and Aladdin called us over to the gates.

"The Palace is through here! Hurry!" The city was in a panic. People running back and forth, gathering children, pets, and belongings and running for the desert to escape the wrath of the Heartless and Jafar. We ran through the crowded streets, into the near abandoned back alleys. Only the Peddler remained here, head in his hands as he sat in front of his shop. He looked up as we ran over.

"I guess you know everything now, eh?" Sora put his hands on his hips.

"You can't keep stuff this shady secret for long." Peddler nodded.

"So true. I had just snuck into the Palace to, er, "borrow" some treasure when I heard this...voice. It said: "Release me, and I will give you an even greater reward." I asked who he was, and he responded. "I am the true Sultan of Agrabah, imprisoned by villians."" Peddler cradled his head in his hands.

"Oh! WHy did I believe such a tall tale? Perhaps I was under Jafar's spell...Yes! That must be it!" Sora rolled his eyes.

"And I'm sure the treasure had _absolutely nothing_ to do with it." Peddler winced.

"Perhaps a bit. But Jafar...he never gave me a single coin." I tilted my head.

"Then, who did give you the treasure?" Peddler frowned.

"Why, the blue-haired man in the black cloak, of course. Did you not pass him on your way into my shop?" I stepped back in surprise. Saix had been here?! Oh no...Sora cursed.

"Organization XIII?! I KNEW IT!" Peddler stood up.

"The treasure was a gift, so I would tell no one of Jafar's return. He said he would destroy Jafar after turning him into a...oh, what was that word...oh yes. He said he would destroy Jafar after turning him into a "Heartless". So, there was no need to upset Agrabah." Aladdin scowled.

"And you bought all that?" Peddler scoffed, looking up at Aladdin.

"I'm a merchant, dear boy. And a good one at that. I will buy anything if the price is right. It would have been a succesful transaction as well, had I not been seen." He glared up at Iago, still perched on my shoulder." We raced to the Palace, in time to see Jasmine yank her chin from Jafar's grasp and gasp happily as she saw Aladdin. Our friend smirked.

"You were saying, Jafar?" The ex-vizier turned away from us, acting disgusted. He suddenly caught sight of Iago, perched on my shoulder.

"You useless bird! You dare defy me?" I summoned one of my daggers, shielding Iago from view as the eyes of Jafar's snake staff glowed a violent red. He suddenly switched targets to Aladdin, and Iago leapt from my shoulder to take the blow. He fell to the ground, chest feathers smoking. We glared at Jafar, and the ex-vizier cackled.

"You'll all be joining him...VERY soon!" He began to glow with pent up magical energy, making red smoke billow out from behind him. Lifting up his hands, he backed into the smoke, changing into his Genie form and ripping a tower from the Palace. He dropped it above where were standing. I scooped up Iago, running into a small corner and ducking down as Aladdin rolled away. Carpet swept in to pick up Sora, and he took to the sky to combat Jafar. The red genie cried out after my friend.

"All shall bend to my will! The world is mine to control!" Leaving Iago in a safe spot, I clambered over the downed tower in time to see Aladdin freeing Jasmine from her chains. They hugged one another tightly, then turned to the skies to see Sora and Jafar locked in combat. Unfortunatley, we had bigger fish to filet. I turned at the sound of a Dark Portal opening, and backed away slightly when Saix stepped through.

"Well, I see that Jafar is a lost cuase." He glared at us, and Aladdin grabbed his sword. Saix scoffed, snapping his fingers and summoning 3 Berserkers. He vanished back into his Portal, leaving Aladdin and I to handle the Nobodies. Aladdin was quick to learn that getting behind them was generally a good idea, and they fell in time for us to hear Jafar's cry of defeat.

"No...! How can I be defeated again, by a pack of filthy street rats?!" Amplified by the magic in the air, I could hear Sora call out to the dying Jafar.

"Don't mess with Street Rats!" Carpet brought Sora down to the Marketplace, and we ran over to him. Genie suddenly appeared, looking rather put out.

"You went mano a mano with Jafar, and you didn't invite me, Al?" Aladdin smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Genie. Things happened kinda fast..." Genie pouted, turning around as he crossed his arms.

"And I had some new moves to show off, too..." Sora laughed.

"Genie, we still need your help! Who's gonna fix Agrabah?" Genie blinked, looking around. The city _was _a bit of a mess. He nodded, rolling up his "sleeves".

"Oh, yeah! One super-duper spruced-up Agrabah, coming right up! You won't even recognize the place when I'm done with it!" Aladdin put a hand on his friends arm, catching the Genie's attention.

"Just like it was, please." Genie frowned.

"Really? Same old same old?" We nodded, and Genie sighed with a smile.

"All right." He swung his arms around, letting magic out to restore the city back to how it had been. Genie vanished.

"And, voila! Let me put in a few swimming pools, ok?" Aladdin smiled, stretching out a bit as Sora turned to him.

"I guess Agrabah's gonna be all right now." Aladdin nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks, you two." I turned to Iago, perched on one of the abandoned stands.

"Now Iago, you behave yourself, go it?" He nodded.

"I most definetly got it! No more looking out for number one, I'm reformed! I wanna be a good friend, like Genie, but I can't do anything to help you guys...what kinda friend is that?" Sora shook his head.

"No--it's not like that, Iago. Friends don't have to "do" stuff. As long as you have fun hanging out together, that's all that matters." As Iago processed Sora's words, Aladdin turned to.

"So, what do you two do for fun?" Sora smirked, making a face.

"We do this!" I doubled over laughing as Sora smiled at the look on Aladdin's face.

"Uh...that's not quite I meant..." Sora nodded.

"Well, we'd better be going." Aladdin nodded, and we all turned at the of a crash. I facepalmed at the now broken crate, and Iago picking himself up from the rubble. We all looked up as Genie's magic started to flow.

"Ooh! Was that my cue? Am I on? C'mon, Al, lemme build a freeway or something!" Aladdin shook his head.

"Everything's fine, don't panic!" Genie's magic swirled around us, and I found myself smiling at the sheer joy that was now flooding the air. Aladdin called out.

"Genie!" Genie poofed into view, bursting at the seams from all his magic.

"But I can't hold it in any longer!" He spun around in the air, laughing as the city began to sparkle. Genie vanished again, and Sora and I shared a smile. Genie's voice rang out again.

"Sora, Christie! You two are just too much! If you're ever in the mood for some more cosmic razzle-dazzle, just gimme a shout, ok!" We gave an affirmative, and Aladdin laughed.

"Well, you've done it again, Sora, Christie. Don't forget about us, ok?" Sora and I nodded.

"We won't." Aladdin looked at Sora, eyes sympathetic.

"And Sora...about that friend of yours, the one you're looking for? You'll find him. I promise." Aladdin put his hands on Sora's shoulders as my cousin looked away. I looked up towards the sky, closing my eyes. For the moment, the Genie's magic could wash away the fears of tomorrow.

And that moment, was all we had.

* * *

Not too fond of this chapter, but It's better than my KH1 Agrabah...I think. Ugh, Jack again next...I'm not looking forward to that...


	22. Spirit of Giving

Disclaimer: Check Chapter 1

* * *

The flight back to Halloween Town was a short one, but I was dreading the return to that world all the same. Infinity beamed us down into the Hinterlands, and Sora stepped back at the sight of dozens of small presents scattered around on the ground. Jack, still dressed in his Santa Suit, was picking some up, and he turned when he heard us.

"Perfect timing, gentleman and lady! Lend me a hand, won't you? These presents must belong to Sandy Claws, so I thought I'd better return them." Sora frowned, crossing his arms.

"And you just _happened _to find them?" Jack smiled a little nervously, laughing slightly.

"Of course, Sora. I'm finished with Christmas fantasies. You know that." I scowled, picking up a small red wrapped box.

"And yet, you held onto that suit." Jack looked over himself, and shrugged.

"What, this? It's just a costume. Besides, Sally worked so very hard making it! Come on now, we've got work to do!" We managed to collect all the scattered presents, and Jack pried open the door to the Snowy Hill with a foor. We all leapt in feet first, and headed towards the Workshop. The elves inside were in a panic, running this way and that to make more presents. They stopped when we placed the boxes onto the table, and Santa sighed in relief as he took the last one from Jack's hands.

"Wherever did you find these?" Jack smiled.

"In Halloween Town. You'll be needing them for Christmas, right, Sandy?" Santa nodded, frowning a little.

"Yes, of course. But these are just a few of the presents that were stolen last night..." Sora jumped a foot in the air, hat falling from his head.

"Stolen!?" We turned to Jack, and he scratched his head as he turned back to Santa.

"Oh, Sandy...you don't think it was _me_?"

"Still wearing that outfit, I see." Jack frowned, crossing his long arms.

"I just thought that I'd dress for the occasion. But, if you don't believe me, then we'll just have to find out who really did it." Santa nodded.

"Very well then, I'll leave it to you." Jack whirled on his heel, heading for the door.

"All right, Sora, Christie! We're off!" He walked away to leave as Sora and I slumped in defeat. We started to walk after him, when a crash sounded from the Toy Factory. I ran for the door, stepping around confused elves as Sora and Jack barely kept up with me. Shoving the door to the Wrapping Room open, I wasn't surprised to see Lock, Shock, and Barrel inside, tossing toys this way and that. Sora called out to them.

"So _you _three took them!" Shock tilted her head in confusion.

"Took what?" Jack's eyes narrowed.

"You stole the presents, didn't you!" Lock and Barrel shook thier heads as Shock took off her mask for a minute.

"Wasn't us, but...that really sounds like fun!" She put her mask back on, and they scattered. I jumped down to the lower level, shouting over my shoulder.

"Shut the doors!" Jack and Sora quickly complied, then jumped down to help me out. It was a difficult fight, and we all had bumps and bruises when it was over. Boxes were scattered all over the place, and Sora's hat had fallen off again. The kids sat against one of the conveyor belts, panting as Sora stood over them.

"Where'd you put the presents?" Shock childishly glared up at Sora.

"I told you! We don't have 'em!" I crossed my arms.

"Then why were you in here?" Lock looked away, pouting.

"We're looking for parts for the experiment." Jack jumped, startled.

"Experiment?" Lock nodded.

"Dr. Finkelstein's making us a friend! One we can boss around all we like!" Jack tilted his head.

"It's true that the doctor's been hard at work making _something_ lately..." Lock nodded, then looked away.

"Besides, Christmas presents are boring. Not scary or gross at all. So, what good are they?" Barrel gave an agreeing cry, and Lock stood up.

"There's nothing fun here. Let's go back to Halloween Town!" They ran out the door as Santa came inside to see what the racket had been, and he stared after the kids for a moment. He turned back to Jack as we walked over to him.

"So, were those pranksters responsible for taking the gifts." Jack shook his head.

"It doesn't look like it anymore..." Santa frowned.

"Than that means..." Sally suddenly ran in, crashing into Jack. He wrapped his arms around her back, keeping her upright.

"Sally!" She put her hands on his chest, backing away.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're all here!" Sora walked over, concerned.

"Is something wrong?" Sally nodded.

"Yes. The Heartless are back in the Town Square. I thought you'd want to know." Sora nodded his thanks, running past Santa and Sally to return to Halloween Town. I jumped off the ramp to follow after him as Jack ran after us.

"What about finding the gift-nabber?" Sally said something to him, and he quickened his pace. We made it back to the Town Square in record time, where the Mayor was once again fending off the Heartless with his megaphone.

"You! You can't be here! Leave Halloween Town, by order of the Mayor!" The Wight Knights were too busy playing with thier stolen presents to notice the portly man, and he panicked.

"Somebody? Anybody! I'm only an elected official, I can't handle this by myself!" He scurried off when we arrived, and Jack scowled.

"Sally was right! We've got to get those presents!" Sora summoned Oathkeeper as I called my daggers, and we raced into combat. No magic was used, for fear of hurting the gifts, but Jack was still a formidable opponent with kicks and punches. The last Heartless dropped it's present, and Jack walked over to the open box, not noticing the doll he was squishing beneath his boot.

"What a shame! It look's like it was such a nice present, too." Sora noticed the doll.

"Uh, Jack..." We looked up at a metal slam, as Dr. Finkelstein came crawling out his lab.

"Oh, help! Someone, help me! My latest experiment is gone! It's been stolen!" Jack bolted up the stairs to help the doctor, while we followed at a slower pace. We entered the lab to find it a mess, with parts and beakers of strange, glowing fluids strewn around the ground. Dr. Finkelstein sat back in his wheelchair to tell us what had happened.

"I was just sitting here brainstorming, when all of a sudden I was attacked! I collapsed, and when I awoke, my experiment was gone!" Jack smiled.

"Don't worry, Doctor. We know who took it." Finkelstein whirled on Jack.

"Who?!" Sora shrugged.

"The Heartless." Jack nodded, then frowned as Finkelstein scoffed.

"What? Those wretched things? Preposterous! This was nothing like a Heartless!" Sora frowned.

"If it wasn't the Heartless, then who else could it have been?" Jack frowned, then snapped his fingers.

"Say, I have an idea! The thief must like Christmas Presents an awful lot. So...we place irresistible gifts about to draw him into a trap!" Finkelstein scowled.

"And this miscreant is the same one who stole my experiment?" Jack nodded, and I let my breath out in a whoosh.

"That's all well and good, but how will we know for sure?" Jack smiled.

"Why, my dear friend, that's easy! We'll scare a confession right out of him!" I rolled my eyes with a sigh, and Sora put a hand on my shoulder.

"What do you say we go with Jack's plan, just for now?" I nodded, and Jack smiled.

"Then let's get to Sandy's house, posthaste! We've got to make some Christman Presents, quickly!" We ran after him as he bolted from the lab, back to Santa's Lab. The not-so-jolly-anymore man greeted us at the door.

"Have you found the presents yet?" Jack shook his head.

"Not yet, Mr. Claws. But, we're going to reel the thief in with a bait he can't resist. Christmas Presents! Is it all right if we used your factory to make them?" Santa stroked his beard in throught.

"Presents as bait? Goodness, I don't like the sound of that...but, just this once...since it's for a good cause. All right, use the second floor. Just, put some Heart into it!" We nodded in thanks, and ran up to the second floor. One of Santa's elves explained the process, and we got to work. It was fun, and Sora laughed harder than I'd heard in years. When it was all done, there were 99 boxes filled with toys and wrapped. The last one, wrapped, was for us to hid in. Sora hopped off the machine and dusted his hands off.

"All done." Jack shook his head.

"Not quite, Sora." I frowned.

"There's more?" Jack patted us on the shoulders, walking off somewhere.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of the rest." Sora and I shared a look, and returned to Santa's house. The man in red looked up at us as we entered the main room.

"Did you finish the presents?" Sora nodded.

"Yeah, we're just waiting for Jack." I tapped one of my feet, crossing my arms.

"So, where should we put them? It's an awful lot of presents to just put them in the Main Square..." Santa "hmmed" in thought, then jolted.

"Oh, I know a good spot. Just say the word, whenever you're ready." Jack walked back in at that moment, giving a nod to Santa. Sora and I turned to them both, missing something, but Santa was one step ahead of us.

"Now then, are you all set?" We nodded, and returned to Candy Cane Lane. Santa pulled out a key from one of his many pockets, and unlocked the door leaved to the Plaza.

"This Plaza should work well for your plan. Now then, Jack, just what _is _your plan?" Jack smiled widely.

"I've got it all figured out!" Santa frowned.

"You do, do you?" Jack nodded, still grinning.

"Of course! And I also have a wonderful idea. If we catch the thief for you, I would be honored to deliver the--" Sora jumped up onto Jack's shoulders, covering his mouth as I pushed the skeleton man into the Plaza.

"And on that note, we'll be leaving!" Jack made muffled protests under Sora's glove, but stopped mumbling once Sora patted his shoulder and hopped back to the ground. Inside the Plaza, all the presents were laid out on the snow. Sora caught on when he saw the big open box in the center, and heaved a sigh as we clambered in. I yelped as someone's foot kicked me in the arm.

"Stop kicking!" Sora groaned.

"It wasn't me!" Jack, at least, I think it was him, sighed.

"Patience friends." A few minutes later, the box shifted and I was once again kicked.

"Cut it out!" I kicked back, making Jack yelp. Given the situation, my response was well recieved.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jack. Was that your head?" Sora groaned again.

"Why do we have to be the bait?" I actually heard Jack smile, and sighed.

"Good plan, isn't it?" I was kicked a third time, and kicked back again.

"Either cut it out or I'll--what was that?" We all turned at the sound of footsteps outside, and Sora and Jack popped out of the box first. Imagine thier surprise to see the Experiment instead of a human or Heartless. I climbed out of of the box a little slower, and clocked them both over the head as they gaped.

"Come on boys, snap out of it." Recovering thier wits, we leapt into combat. Thunder Spells seemed to work wonders on it, and even with the amount of trouble it gave us when it split itself apart, it was easy enought to take down. Jack leapt into the air happily.

"We did it! We solved the mystery!" Santa swooped down in his sleigh.

"Did you catch the thief?" Jack nodded, and Sora kneeled down in the snow to examine a part of the destroyed experiment.

"I just can't figure out why the Doctor's experiment would go around stealing the Christmas presents..." Santa's eyebrows vanished into his hair.

"His experiment?!" Jack nodded.

"The thief. It was a moving puppet made by Dr. Finkelstein." Santa walked over to it, gently placing what had been it's arm with the rest of the parts.

"Hmm...so, the Doctor's made a moving puppet? I see...he is always tinkering with things..." He turned to Jack.

"Now listen, Jack. I'd like to thank you, and while delivering presents is a job that only I can do, I can give you an idea of what it's like." Jack was overjoyed as he jumped into the sleigh, taking off into the star-filled sky. Santa turned back to the puppet.

"Yes, all that poor puppet wanted was a heart..." We turned skyward as Jack let out a joyous cry, returning to Halloween Town. Santa waved us on, and we headed after the Skeleton man.

* * *

The walk back to Halloween Town was a quick one, and Dr. Finkelstein was waiting for us to arrive. He crossed his arms after Sora finished the tale.

"Interesting! So, the pupper wasn't stolen after all! It ran away on it's own! In other words, my experiment was an overwhelming success!" Sora laced his fingers behind his head.

"Santa Claus thinks that it left becuase it was trying to find a Heart." Finkelstein nodded, stroking his chin.

"That's quite possible. Unlike my Sally, it wasn't equipped with a Heart." Finkelstein spun his wheelchair around, heading back towards his lab. Sora frowned.

"But if it wanted a heart, then why was it going around stealing all those Christmas Presents?" Sally walked over to us, fingers laced in front of her.

"Maybe because...presents are a way to give your heart to someone special." Sora nodded.

"Yeah...when you put it that way, I feel sort of bad for it..." We looked up at the sound of bells above us, where Santa's sleigh was dropping Jack back in his hometown. It began to snow as Jack landed, and Sally smiled.

"What a nice present..." Jack frowned, confused.

"I don't understand. There's no box, no ribbon tied in a bow!" Sora shook his head.

"Jack, it's not about the box or ribbons, it about what's inside the box!" Sally shook her head.

"No, Sora. What really counts--what's really special--is the act of giving the gift. To wish deep in your heart to make someone else happy." Sora nodded, looking to the ground as Jack's face broke out in a grin.

"Right...of course! Thank you, Sally, you're absolutely right. Wait...what's this? I feel strange, so very happy." I smiled.

"Jack, that's Sally's present." Jack blinked.

"Really? This wonderful feeling?" Jack turned back to Sally, taking her hands into his.

"Oh, Sally! You've given me the nicest present in the world! And I've got nothing to give you in return...What would you like? Just name it. Absolutely anything!" Sally freed one of her hands, putting it on Jack's cheek.

"The nicest present I could ever ask for, Jack, is just to be with you." Sora and I looked away to give them some privacy, and I could hear the joy in Jack's voice.

"You don't even have to ask for that." He scooped Sally up into his arms, jumping to the other side of the plaza. Sora looked to the sky, eyes distant.

"Maybe...Maybe I never gave her a real present after all." I turned to him.

"Kairi, right?" He nodded, and I smiled.

"Kairi liked everything you gave her, Sora." Sora nodded, blushing a little.

"I know. That's what made it so hard to choose!" I shook my head with a smile.

"It's not the gift, Sora, it's what's in your heart." Sora put a hand to his heart, looking up at the snow falling from the sky.

"My heart..."

"Yeah. Kairi's a lot like Sally."

"How so?"

"Well, as long as she can be with you, what else does she need?" We turned to Sally and Jack, dancing away in the Square. I fingered my necklace, replacing Jack and Sally with Riku and I. We twirled around in the snow, smiling at one another. I almost reached out to him, but Sora's chuckle snapped me from my vision. I turned to my cousin, taking one last look at Jack and Sally before turning toward the Hinterlands.

"Come on. We'd better go." Sora nodded, and we walked away.

* * *


	23. The King's Return

Disclaimer: Check Chapter 1

* * *

Putting Halloween Town behind us, the flight to Pridelands was a lot lighter. Of course, the fact that Sora was daydreaming about Kairi the whole time helped with that. He jolted out of that dream when Infinity suddenly came to a screeching halt. Sora and I were thrown back against our seats, the lights suddenly turning off. Infinity's form appeared, scared enough to have turned into a Cait Sith and lunge to hide behind my seat. Sora's scream of surprise made me look back to the main window, and I jumped a foot in the air at what was out there.

A glaring red, Hunter X. I had never managed to take down that thing in-game, and I'd modified Infinity as best as I could. If we had to fight it now...we were screwed. Thankfully, it just passed us by, not even caring we were there. Infinity vanished, and the lights started slowly coming back on. I sagged in my seat, head in my hands as we moved forward again. I could hear Sora swallow from this distance.

"What...what the hell was that?!" I shook my head, dragging him out of his seat and towards the Data Terminal in the rear compartment. I brought up the only information on Hunter's that we had, tapping the display.

"That was a Hunter X, an upgraded version of this bad boy. No one's ever come out of a fight with that in one piece, we only know they exist becuase of Space Probes from other Galactic Systems. The Solana and Polaris Systems know the most about them, but they're months away by normal travel." Sora crossed his arms, still looking over the displayed information. After a moment, he shook his head.

"So, what? If we run into that stupid thing again, what then?" I shrugged.

"Besides pray, there's not much you can do but hope what's onboard your ship is enough to take it down." Sora nodded, and we beamed down to the Savannah when we arrived at the Pridelands. The area was slowly recovering from it's ordeal, but it had a long way to go. I turned at the sound of pawsteps, and greeted Shenzi, Banzai and Ed with a snarl. Banzai returned the gesture.

"Oh, it's you two. Man, we were hoping that you two were a meal..." Sora snorted.

"Hi to you guys too." Banzai snarled.

"Don't gimme any of that "hi!" crap! Thank's to you clowns, we're back to scavenging scraps for a living." Ed laughed, and Shenzi gave her not-so-brain-dead companion a sharp nudge.

"C'mon Ban, it's not that bad. I enjoyed that week dead elephant we had yesterday." To his credit, Sora didn't make a face at the sound of that. However, he did ask a question.

"Hey, do you three know how Simba is?" They started to laugh, and Banzai recovered first.

"We gotta laugh everytime we hear that dudes name!" They contined to laugh for a little while, before Sora and I had enough. Roaring, we pounced on them. They ran off, with Shenzi calling over her shoulder.

"Go on then, see for yourselves! Simba is one wishy-washy king!" Sora yowled after them, then walked back over to where we had arrived. I tilted my head, tail lashing back and forth.

"I wonder what could have happened..." Sora snorted.

"We better go check on Simba..." I nodded, and we took off across the Savannah. We reached Pride Rock just as the sun began to set, making me think the shadow near Rafiki's Cave was just that. But when it sprang to life in the form of Scar's ghost, Sora and I yowled.

"Scar?!" He ran forward towards the ghost, but it vanished before he got there, taking the shadow with it. I frowned.

"A ghost...we'd better tell Simba about this. I wonder if he's in the Den..." Sora nodded, and we headed up the ramp to the entrance to the Den. One of the Lionesses greeted us there.

"Have you come to see King Simba?" Sora nodded, tail lashing.

"Yeah! We've gotta tell him about Scar's ghost!" The lioness frowned.

"An omen like that could only be the foretelling of the end of this pride. And yet...King Simba does not act. I suppose the son of the Great King Mufasa just isn't ready to rule the Kingdom himself." Sora shook his head.

"Trust me, Simba will think of something." Still, the Lioness was unconvinced.

"The time for thinking is now past. We need him to take action, as his father would have done. He ruled with courage, and pride. I remember it like yesterday. The Mighty Mufasa..." Sora winced.

"Simba'll do all that, too. You'll see!" The Lioness shook her head, walking away.

"I'm not so sure." We stared after her for a moment, then proceeded into the Den. Simba was sitting on the nesting rock, just staring at nothing. He noticed us after I tripped over a loose stone.

"You came back.." I shook off the dust, frowning at the feeling I was getting.

"Are you ok? You don't look so good right now..." Simba gave a tired little smile, and Sora walked over.

"Hey, Simba. Why don't we team up and do something about that Scar ghost? Seems' like everybody's worried about. So, now's your big chance to show them just what you're made of!" Simba snarled, turning on us.

"That doesn't concern you!" Sora and I stepped back, and the surprise and worry must have shown on our faces, becuase Simba looked away.

"Sorry..." Sora shook his head.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Simba sighed, sprawling out on the rock.

"I just wish I knew what my father would do now..." I shook my head, sitting back on my hind legs.

"Sure, but he's not here anymore, Simba. It's all up to you now. And that means the important thing is what _you're _gonna do, being the king. Not what your father would have done." Simba raised his head, looking towards us.

"So you're saying...it's all up to me..." I nodded, and Sora smiled.

"See! There ya go." My ears perked at the sound of footsteps behind us, but it was only Timon and Pumbaa.

"Exactly!" Timon clambered over to Simba.

"Listen, Kiddo, we know that your daddy was a great king and all, but it's your turn now. Remember what Pumbaa and I taught ya. "You gotta put the past behind you." It's time to go on out there and show everybody how things are gonna be just fine!" Sora and I nodded, my cousin breaking into a grin.

"Yeah! You can do it!" Timon climbed onto Pumbaa's head.

"Ya gotta live for today!" Pumbaa swayed his head, making his companion hold on for dear life.

"And find your own path!" Simba stood, looking more and more convinced as time passed.

"Live for today...find my own path...not my Father's..." Sora nodded, and Nala walked up behind us. I smiled as her very pregnant belly swayed beneath her as she walked up to her mate.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Simba." She turned to us.

"Promise me you'll help Simba any way you can." Timon grabbed both of our jaws, having recovered from his brush with "death".

"So long as you two crazy kitties handle the dangerous parts!" We nodded, and he let go. Nala nuzzled Simba's jaw.

"I'm counting on you, Simba. And so is our baby." He smiled, giving her a lick on the ear before we left the Den. Timon called out after us.

"You come back, Simba! I ain't fathering this kid too!" We laughed, he'd do it anyway, whether Simba made it back or not. Padding down to Rafiki's Den in the Stone Hollow, the old mandrill met us there.

"Oh ho ho! The king, is he ready to be king?" Simba nodded, and Rafiki let us in. Sora padded forward.

"Can you tell us about Scar's ghost?" Rafiki sat down, kneading some plants together in a stone bowl.

"Oh, yes...the ghost. A being with no body. It is created when the evil heart of Scar meets the hesitating heart of Simba." Simba stared.

"Hesitating?" Rafiki nodded, wisdom kicking in.

"Ohhh, I see. You thought you were not?" I frowned, tilting my head.

"That ghost sounds a lot like a Heartless...looks like it too." Sora shook his head.

"It does look like a Shadow...but I dunno..." Rafiki nodded.

"That's right. You don't. But, you do know that it is upsetting. And it is upsetting the Hearts of everybody in these Pride Lands. You may not know _what _it is, but it still _IS_. These worlds, they are full of many such things. And these things, a King must face. It is the test that has been set for you, Simba." Simba frowned.

"That's all? Come on, Rafiki. You have to tell us more about the ghost..." Rafiki grabbed his staff, whacking Simba on the jaw.

"No! Rafiki has told you all he will tell you. But the hyenas in the Elephant Graveyard, they may tell you more. Does not matter, though. There is little the Simba of late can do." Sora scowled.

"Aw, don't say that! Not when he's ready to try!" Rafiki gave Sora a blank look.

"In his head, perhaps. But what about his heart?" Sora opened his mouth to speak up again, but Simba shook his head.

"Forget it, Sora. Let's just go for the hyenas." Rafiki laughed as we left his Den, and I rolled my eyes. Crazy old baboon. We ran across the Savannah, making it the Elephant Graveyard just as the moon began to rise, casting an eerie silver light about the area. Banzai saw us first, looking up from thier relatively fresh meal. Sora made a face at the entrails hanging from the hyena's jaw, only looking back when Banzai swallowed and spoke up.

"Come ON, can't you guys just leave us alone?" Simba stepped forward.

"Do you three know anything about Scar's ghost?" Shenzi stared.

"Scar's...ghost? Kitty, just what are smokin'?" Ed laughed, but shut up when Shenzi glared at him. She shook her head, stepping past Banzai to stare up at Simba.

"Look. We don't know nuthin' about no ghost of Scar. If anything, he's just hanging around cause you're a fraidy cat." I stiffened, turning around to see the shadow that was the ghost. I looked over my shoulder at Simba.

"He's here..." Simba and Sora whirled around as Banzai stepped over to protect Shenzi, not that it was needed. Scar's ghost was fully intent on Simba. He cackled.

"How does it feel to be king, hmm? Why, you must be a truly inspiring ruler by now." Simba started to back away, and I could smell the fear radianting off of him. Scar pounced on that fear.

"After all, you _are_ the son of the great Mufasa." That was the straw to break the camel's back, and Simba ran for it. Sora called after him, but the elder lion paid no mind. Ed laughed as Scar's ghost faded, and I sighed as they stalked away.

"Rafiki was right." Sora turned to me.

"You mean, Simba's still hesitating?" I nodded.

"Sure seems that way. I wonder if there's anyway we can help him..." Sora tilted his head, then nodded.

"We can start by talking to Simba some more. Maybe he just needs another peptalk. Let's get back to the Pridelands." We ran out across the Savannah, skidding to a stop when Scar's shost popped up in front of us. It snarled, then faded away to let us return to safety. Nala met us at the entrance of the Stone Hollow, looking exhuasted.

"Where's Simba? Sora looked away, shaking his head. Rafiki popped out of his den, laughing.

"Oh ho ho! He ran away! I knew it would not be so easy for him. To face his fears, he must go somewhere where the only thing to do is think of what to do, not what others think of him." I sighed.

"Why didn't you say so earlier..." Rafiki laughed, walking away like the crazy old baboon he was. Sora huffed.

"But where'd Simba go now?" Timon walked over.

"Hey, I know! He's at the Oasis. It's our favorite hangout!" Sora nodded.

"Got it! Let's go check it out, Chris." I nodded, and we turned to run off again. We would have, had Pumbaa not gotten in the way.

"I'll lead the way!" Timon grabbed his friends tail, digging his feet into the ground.

"Oh no you don't! Simba's gonna smell you coming a mile away. And if he's smart, he'll run for the hills!" Pumbaa nodded, and Timon waved us on. The run to the Oasis was a long one, and Sora and I were exhuasted to the bone when we finally arrived. But that exhuastion wore off suddenly when we caught sight of Scar's Ghost forcing Simba to the cliff in the Oasis. Sora yowled, snapping Simba's attention from the ghost back to us. The ghost vanished, and Simba sighed in disbelief.

"It's just no use. I'll never be the King my father was..." Sora frowned.

"Simba...that's not what you're supposed to be. You can't be Mufasa, you can only be you. Everybody believe in you as a king, they just want to see what you'll do. And if anyone's saying you like your father better, it's just becuase you haven't done anything yet." Simba nodded.

"I know, Sora. I know." When exhuasted, Sora tended to snap. Just like he was doing now.

"Then stop moping and _do _something!" Simba shook his head, backing away.

"I can't!" Sora sighed, looking away.

"Fine. Let's go, Chris." I sighed, walking away with Sora. Before we left the Oasis, I turned back to Simba.

"Two years ago, you said that I was _the one_. You know the hope that gave me?" I shook my head, walking away. He didn't get it.

"Maybe you should have put more faith in yourself, not just me and Sora." We left the Oasis, before a roar made both Sora and I whirl on our heels and return to the Oasis. Scar's ghost was fading away, and Simba was standing strong. He looked over the both of us, smiling.

"You know, I'm really lucky to have friends who'll stand by me, and to help me see clearly. My father...he wasn't so fortunate." Sora rolled his eyes.

"There you go with that again." Simba shook his head.

"I mean...everyone here, and in the Pride Lands, they want me to succeed. Sora, Christie, Donald, Goofy, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki...Nala. You all want what's best for me. But my father always had Scar lurking behind his back, waiting to cut him down. And I've got to make the most of my blessings, and rebuild this Kingdom." I smirked. That was the Simba from before.

"Are you gonna keep talking about it, or actually do it?" Simba smiled.

"Just wait and see."

"Simba!" We all whirled around as Timon came rocketing into the Oasis. He crashed down in front of Simba, panting.

"Simba! Come quick! There's a bazillion Scar ghosts haunting the Pride Lands! Everybody but Nala ran for the hills, and she needs your help!" Simba, leaving us to run after him as Timon stood there. Timon hadn't been kidding, the Pride Lands were filled with the ghosts of the false king, just waiting to pounce on any unsuspecting prey. Simba didn't give them a chance, clawing and biting them with a rage I'd never seen before. He cleared a path for Sora and I, and we chased after him to Pride Rock, where Pumbaa stood between Nala and the last of Scar's ghosts. Simba lunged forward, staring the ghost down.

"Get. Out." Smiling almost kindly, the ghost vanished as Simba turned to Nala. She ran forward, nuzzling him as Pumbaa fainted. The ground suddenly rumbled beneath our paws, heralding the GroundShaker's creation. Simba turned to us.

"Are you with me?" We bowed, and Sora looked up with a cheeky grin.

"Now and forever, your Majesty!" Simba smiled, giving Nala a lick before we ran off towards the GroundShaker. It roared, living up to it's name as Sora climbed up to the creatures back and dealt blows upon blows to it's Magician. He was shaken off as the thing ran for the Elephant Graveyard, leaping a canyon that was too big for us to cross before doubling back to run for Pride Rock. Simba put on a burst of speed, launching Sora up onto the creatures back to stall it before helping me up, then climbing on himself. We managed to almost kill it, before it threw us off and continued it's run for Pride Rock. Simba yowled.

"If it reaches Pride Rock! Nala!" I skidded to a halt, sitting back on my haunches and closing my eyes. It was the only way. I heard Griever's roar in my head.

_"Child! Are you insane! This will force your heart to the breaking point!" _

_I know, Griever. I know. But this has to be done._ Calling on the Darkness that made the Groundshaker to boost the spell, I focused the Dark Void to start forming beneath it's feet. Sora came to a full stop, yanking on Simba's tail to stop them from falling into the Darkness. Groundshaker roared as the Void began to climb towards it's front legs, but could do nothing as it's own esscence betrayed it, forcing it down the Portal and out of the Pridelands forever. The second it was gone, I broke the spell. Barely managing to stand, I somehow padded over to Sora and Simba, grinning slightly. Sora stayed close by as we returned to Pride Rock, where Nala greeted Simba with a tackle. Sora smiled.

"Simba seems fine now." I nodded, flinching as Rafiki popped up behind us.

"Ha! The King has returned! The Pride Lands will not forget King Simba's courage, nor that of those who fought beside him." I sagged a little as Simba walked over to us.

"Do you think that your quest will ever be over?" Sora shrugged.

"I don't know. But I do know that as long as the Keyblade stays with me, I'll just keep fighting." Rafiki nodded.

"Ahh yes, the struggle for Light and Darkness. It never ends, but that is the Great Circle of Life." Sora nodded, yelping as Rafiki clocked him over the head.

"Listen! The secret to this fight is...a strong heart." He pointed up the sky, making Sora look up.

"Go on, go on, go--go then!" He laughed, jumping away from Sora's playful swipes.

"Go on, get out! Yes, Yes! It is time! Your fight continues!" He walked away, waving goodbye with his staff as Sora turned to Simba.

"Until we meet again, Simba." The King nodded.

"I hope that's soon." We nodded, and walked off as Simba and Nala returned to thier Den. Infinity beamed us up, and the second we were on board, my legs gave out beneath me. Sora lunged forward, catching my arm before I hit the ground.

"Chris! You ok?" I shook my head, pointing to one of the seat benches.

"Need...sleep..." Sora laughed a little, setting me down before heading to the cockpit to get some rest himself. Before either of us could nod off, the Radio squawked, coming to life. Sora keyed it in, and Cid's face appeared. The old man sighed.

**"You two might wanna head on home. Cloud...he ain't gonna last much longer." **I propped myself up on one elbow, looking at Cid.

"What happened?" Cid shook his head.

**"His Geostigma's taken a turn for the worst. Aerith, her healing spells ain't doing a thing."** Cid vanished, and Sora and I looked at one another before turning back to the radio. I sighed.

We were going home. I just hoped it wasn't to bury a friend.

* * *

Note: Don't kill me!


	24. Stories of The Heart

Disclaimer: Check Chapter 1

* * *

I slept through the entire flight back to Hollow Bastion, waking up just as we docked in the harbor. Sora and I ignored the Heartless running through the dawn-lit town, jumping the banister of the Borough staircase to avoid a Dusk. Merlin was waiting for us at the door to his home, and he rushed us in, slamming the door behind him. Aerith's eyes were red and swollen from crying, and Yuffie was looking very out of place when she looked up at us.

"You made it back in time. He's still hanging on." She gestured to a room upstairs, where Vincent was guarding the door. I leaned back against the wall, confused.

"How's Bailey handling this?" Cid shook his head as he peeked over Merlin's chalkboard.

"Not good. Kiddo's up with Cloud now, she can't stop crying." He turned to me.

"Your old pals went with Leon to the Labs, the MCP's screwing with the town. As if we didn't have to worry enough about Spike right now..." Aerith's head shot up, and she glared at Cid. He blanched, vanishing behind the chalkboard to resume typing at his computer. The brown-haired woman sighed, running a hand through her hair. She stood, walking up the stairs and past Vincent into Cloud's room. Yuffie shook her head.

"The Town Alarm went off about 4 hours ago, and Leon went over to the Lab to see what the fuss was about. Turns out the MCP is using the data it still has access too to churn out Heartless and stick 'em in town. It's also hijacked Cid's "baby" and turned it against us." Merlin shook his head.

"That, my dear, is a computer program for you. You can't trust them!" I stared at the old wizard, then sighed as Sora turned to Yuffie.

"Any sign of Tron?" The ninja shook her head.

"Evan couldn't reach him. He figures that Tron might have been forced onto the Game Grid." Yuffie winced, flopping over onto Merlin's couch.

"And it doesn't sound like a particularly fun game to me." Sora nodded, biting his lip.

"We'll go see if we can reach Tron." Cid nodded, not looking up from his work.

"Thanks, kid. We're puttin together an MCP Eradication program, and I gotta hunch that it's almost finished." Merlin glared.

"Well, I hope your hunch is right!" Cid stared, and Sora and I edged for the door. Yuffie cut us off.

"Listen, you two have to reach Tron. We're gonna _need _his help when the Eradicator's complete." We nodded, and Sora thumped his chest.

"Don't sweat it! We'll make sure to tell Tron." We ran out the door, dodging Heartless, Dusks, and the Defense System all the way to the Postern. Thankfully, the tunnels towards the Lab were empty of all opposition until we reached the doors. I skidded to a halt as we caught sight of Sephiroth seeming to gaurd the entrance. He turned to us when he heard our footsteps, and nodded.

"Leon and your friends are inside." We ran past him, and I skirted the lab entirely to enter the Computer Room

"Nii-san!" He whirled around, then sighed in relief as he realized it was just me. He nodded to Sora, then turned back to the computer as Evan cursed. Nii-san turned to us.

"Did you two talk to Cid? How's the Eradicator coming along?"

"It's almost finished." Leon nodded, turning towards the manufactory as there was another thump on the door. Mikaila stood at the ready, sword in hand in case a Heartless broke through. I patted Nii-san on the arm.

"Nii-san, go help Cid. Mikaila and Evan can cover this room." He blinked, looking back at my friends.

"Are you sure? All by themselves?" They turned, glaring at him for a moment as he smiled sheepishly.

"Right...sorry." He ran off, and I walked over to the computer, Evan giving little sign he knew I was there.

"How's Tron?" Evan shook his head.

"We can't find him. Maybe you two should give this a try?" Sora shook his head.

"No, we'll go talk to him in person." Evan nodded, entering some last minute hacks into the MCP to slow it down.

"Then I have a favor to ask. When you find Tron, tell him to go to the I/O tower. That's where we'll have to upload the Eradicator." We nodded, and Evan backed away from the computer as the Transporter Beam came online.

"Thanks. Good luck, both of you." We were shipped off to the empty Pit Cell, and Sora peered out the "window" to the city below. He whistled at all the Heartless running around, and I bit my lip.

"I sure hope Tron's ok.." Sora nodded, heading over to the Terminal.

"Me too. Let's get to the Game Grid." He accessed the Terminal, and we were off.

* * *

Yuffie jumped a foot in the air as Leon rammed the door of Merlin's house open, Gunblade covered in Heartless and Nobody blood. He called to Cid.

"Are you finished?!" Cid cursed.

"Would be, if not for the old loon's spells!" Merlin sputtered.

"OLD Loon, you say?!" Cid cursed again, snarling.

"I'm trying to work here!" Merlin's magic gathered at the tip of his wand, and he laughed.

"I'll show you who's old!" Cid entered the last command into his computer, popping the disc from the drive.

"DONE!" He grabbed the disc, falling forward with a cry when Merlin's spell hit the keyboard behind him instead of it's intended target. Mindful of his back, Cid stood up and handed the disc to Leon.

"There you go, Leon. One homemade Eradicator, a loony wizard special." Merlin walked over, tapping his wand against his hand.

"This...this had better work. I don't think that Christina and Sora can do this on thier own." Leon nodded, rushing out the door after kissing Yuffie. Once he was gone and the door was shut, Merlin turned to Cid.

"Now...who's old?" Cid backed away, hands in sight, then turned and ran up the stairs to hide behind Vincent. Yuffie shook her head, looking out the window to the clouds forming over the town.

"Good luck, all of you..."

* * *

We arrived at the Game Grid in time to see Tron fighting off the Heartless with his ID Disc. Sora summoned Oathkeeper, calling out to our friend.

"Tron!" Tron threw his disc at a stray Strafer, then turned to us.

"Careful! Watch out!" He cuaght his ID Disc, then cried out in pain as a ball of energy struck him from behind. Sora snarled, and we raced into combat. The Heartless poofed from existance one by one, and when they were all gone, we helped Tron to his feet and raced for the Terminal out of here. We all sighed in relief when we arrived at the Pit Cell again, and Tron turned to Sora and I.

"Thank you. You really saved me." Sora shook his head, smiling.

"Don't mention it! That's just what friends do." I nodded, the frowned.

"What's going on in here, anyway?" Tron snarled.

"The MCP is getting ready to wage all out war against the User world. What's happening on the outside." I huffed.

"It's a mess. A machine that's making Heartless has gone berserk, and the Town's Defense Grid has turned on us. But Cid's working on a program that can delete the MCP. Once we pick it up at the I/O tower, he thinks we can use it to finally delete the MCP for good." Tron nodded.

"Then...we have to try it! But...who's Cid?" Sora and I laughed.

"He's a friend of ours. Leon, Merlin, Cid, Yuffie, Evan and Mikaila, they're all on the outside, worrying about you, Tron." Tron chuckled.

"I must have a lot of User friends up topside, huh?" Sora nodded, then turned to me.

"That program should be finished by now, right?" I nodded my affirmative, and we ran for the Canyon to catch a transport. It was fast, and we continued to run for the Hallway. Tron pointed to the entrance up ahead.

"Almost there!" We all skidded to a stop when Heartless appeared in front of us, and Sora snarled as he summoned Oathkeeper.

"Out of the way!"

* * *

Evan and Mikaila jumped as Leon slammed the door to the Lab shut, running for the computer and typing a command in on the keyboard. MCP didn't like that one little bit.

"Warning: User Control of this system is now terminated indefinitely." Leon cursed, struggling to get around the MCP's firewall. When it wouldn't fall, he slammed his fists down on the keyboard.

"Dammit! It's not working!" Mikaila walked over, prying the disc from Leon's grip.

"Let me try." Leon nodded, backing away from the keyboard to let the teenage girl work. She inserted the disc into the drive, and the MCP sputtered.

"What...what are you loading?" Mikaila smiled, crossing her arms in triumph as Leon rolled his eyes.

_These kids...you made a good choice, Christie._

_

* * *

_

Tron, Sora, and I stood in the Communications Room, waiting for the Eradicator program. Tron frowned.

"Nothing's coming in yet..." Sora scowled.

"Leon! Come on!" The system lit up suddenly, and Tron hopped up to recieve the data. He vanished for a moment, turning translucent, then returned to bieng solid as possible. He examined his arms.

"This is very strange..." I smiled.

"That's Merlin's magic for you!" Tron's eyes widened.

"This is incredible! There's a power booster for me! And flight routines for the Solar Sailer!" Sora frowned in confusion.

"Meaning...we're set?" Tron shrugged, hopping off the platform and escorting us from the I/O tower towards the Simulation Hanger.

"Well, it's like you User's always say. We won't know until we give it a try!" Boarding one of the remaining Solar Sailers, we set off for the Central Core. Sora was running from one side of the deck to another, catching Tron's attention. Tron frowned, hands on his hips.

"You've got to keep a lookout. The MCP's not going to let us waltz in like this." Sora chuckled, then jumped as Heartless appeared on the deck of the Sailer. I clutched at the gaurd rail as the little craft rocked back and forth from the added weight, unable to handle it. We raced forward, knocking an astounding amount of Heartless from the Sailer's deck just in time to arrive at the Core Mesa. Tron hopped off first, helping Sora and I to the ground.

"The MCP is straight ahead. It's time to end this for good." We ran for the core, and I glared at the spinning red column in the center as Sark stalked over to us. Sora frowned.

"Just who is that?" Tron snarled.

"Sark. The MCP's number two. The reason Christie was almost deleted." Sora gasped, then glared at Sark as the malignant program huffed.

"Tenacious little bugs! Your time is up. Prepare for deletion!" What followed wasn't a fight, rather, a slaughter. Sora lunged forward, cutting Sark right down the middle. Data spilled from the commanders dying body, and he looked to Tron as he began to fall.

"You're...very persistant, Tron." Tron shook his head.

"I'm also better than you." Sark smiled slightly, falling over as he finally split into two. Sora gave him a warrior's dismissal, then we turned to the MCP. Tron clenched a fist.

"Now, to finish off the MCP!" Sora stared.

"_THIS _is the MCP?!" Tron nodded.

"Yeah. Ugly old thing, isn't it?" MCP piped up, offended.

"Tron...don't you understand yet? We don't need the Users. We've advanced beyond thier level, they've been left behind. Become a part of me, and together, the world will be ours to command!" Tron shook his head in pity.

"MCP...You just don't get it!" MCP stopped spinning, facing Sark.

"Sark! All my functions are now yours!" A wave of data shown down onto Sark, repairing him. He stood, higher then ever as he now reached the roof of the Core. He stomped over to us as the MCP formed a data wall between him and us. I summoned my daggers, eyes narrowing as I turned to Sora and Tron.

"Get the MCP. Sark's mine." Sora shook his head, and I cut him off from speaking.

"Sora. Go." Understanding, he nodded. Tron and Sora ran off to handle the MCP, as I faced Sark. He laughed.

"This...shall be amusing." I scoffed, running forward.

"Come and get it, asswipe!" He swiped at me, and I skirted around the danger to get to his leg. What followed was a climb up his body until I stood on the Commander's head. Before he could even react, my daggers had found a home in his forehead. As he fell, I leapt to ground in time to see the MCP begin to disappear when Tron threw his ID Disc at it's center. MCP turned blue, sending all it's corrupted data into Sark. My daggers clattered to the floor as Sark vanished, and Tron jumped for joy.

"We did it!" Sora laughed, dismissing Oathkeeper.

"I see that Tron has a silly side." Tron shrugged, smiling.

"I learned from the best. Of course, I do have my silly limits." Sora smirked.

"Okay then, I'll just tweak your program when we go back to the User World." Tron blanched.

"You? Let's not try that." Sora nodded, then turned to me.

"All right, then how about Christie does it? Whaddaya say? Singing Tron? No...Dancing Tron!" Sora spun around, still smiling.

"Sound good?" I smothered my giggles behind my hand, and even Tron laughed.

"Ok, ok, fine. But before I crash...Sora, Christie...and all the User's out there among the Worlds...thank you. You really helped me. You taught me what Friendship really is, and I'll _never _forget that. As soon as I met you, I knew we were gonna defeat the MCP and free the system." He held out a hand to Sora, who took it. Sora was surprised when Tron pulled him into a hug, but returned the embrace after a moment's shock. When they let go, Tron rubbed the back of his neck in confusion.

"Is that what User's do, when they're sorry to say goodbye?" Sora shrugged, and I crossed my arms.

"Well, Tron...it's kind of...a promise that we'll meet again, someday soon." Tron nodded, walking over to me.

"Okay. I understand." We shared a quick hug, and Tron backed away.

"I promise." He backed up some more, and Sora stared as Tron got ever closer to the Core's edge.

"Tron, where are you going?" Tron smiled, then waved as he stepped back into the Core. We stared after him, just in time to see him fall out of sight. The floor beneath our feet rattled as we returned to the Lab, where Evan, Mikaila and Yuffie were waiting. They all smiled in relief as we appeared in one piece. Yuffie waved.

"Welcome back!" Sora nodded, looking at the ground in defeat.

"How's the town doing?" Evan nodded.

"A lot better. The Heartless have run off, now that the MCP's gone. Everything's gone back to normal around here." Mikaila frowned, noticing the looks on our faces.

"Did something happen? Why the long faces?" She wagged a finger in our faces, and I looked away.

"Tron...he vanished. After he promised that we'd meet again..." We all jumped as an alarm sounded, then stopped as quickly as it had come. Tron's voice rang from the computer's speaker, and Sora smiled in relief.

"Greetings, freinds! System is up, and ready for user input. Stay in touch now." He vanished, and Sora ran for the keyboard, typing in random searches, making Tron laughed.

"Hey! Stop that! It tickles." Sora stared, then got a devilish look on his face as he kept typing. I smiled as Evan and Mikaila walked over, grins on thier faces. Evan shrugged.

"Seems like Tron's been hanging around Sora a bit too much." I nodded, then turned to the computer as Tron finally managed to stop laughing.

"I want to show all something I dug up in the system Archive. You can see the town, back when it was first built." The image he showed us was amazing, and I smiled as I remembered the town where we had all lived.

_Nii-san, everyone...this is home. _I tilted my head, hearing something from outside.

"Is it...raining?" We headed outside, where the cloudy sky had finally opened up, showering warm droplets of water down onto us. Sora raised his head to the sky, catching some of the rain on his tongue. I stared in shock as the old scar on his cheek suddenly healed in a green light, leaving not even a trace of the mark. Yuffie stared.

"Is this...magic?" I looked up at the sky, nodding.

"Planet's Prayer. A fifth level White Magic spell. It can heal anything, even bring back the dead...oh, by Bahamut!" I ran off, leaping over the railing of the Postern to hit the ground running. Sora clutched at the rail, staring after me.

"Chris?!" I turned, stopping for a moment.

"This can help Cloud! We need to get him outside!" Sora's eyes widened, and he followed after me as Yuffie ran for the Town with Evan and Mikaila on her heels. A massive crownd was standing in the Town Square, laughing and crying in relief. We shoved through them, running for the Borough. Before we could even get inside Merlin's house, the window of Cloud's room was thrown open, and a streak of black leaped from it, holding Cloud in it's arms. It's landing threw up a splash of water, and I covered my eyes with my hands. When the splash died down, I dropped my hands back to my sides and smiled. Holding Cloud upright as Planet's Prayer did it's work, was Zack. His black hair had gotten longer in the past 13 years, but he was still mostly the same. In a flash of green magic, Cloud's Geostigma vanished and his eyes opened. As Bailey and Aerith looked on from the window, Cloud finally came back to the real world. He stared at Zack for a moment, his old friend breaking into a huge grin.

"Still with us, Spikey?" Cloud stared, wide-eyed.

"...Zack...?" Zack nodded, and the girls above us shrieked in joy, vanishing from sight as they ran to head outside. Sora and I leapt out of the way as they came barrelling out the door, and Zack grunted in surprise as two girls and one boy hit him from all sides. The mess of friends hit the ground with a splash and tangled limbs, but none of them seemed to care. Cloud and Aerith had attached themselves to Zack's chest, with Bailey between them. Zack laughed, hugging them close as the warm rain fell all around us. It was peaceful, standing there with family and friends close by. Nii-san walked over, smiling at the scene in front of us. He looked skyward.

"You know, this place...it had another name once." Sora looked to Nii-san.

"Really?" Nii-san and I nodded.

"Radient Garden."

* * *

About an hour later, after the rain stopped, did Sora remember we'd collected the final two pages of Pooh's storybook. He ran off for Merlin's house, with us behind him at a slower pace. Zack, Cloud, Aerith and Bailey were chattering behind us as we walked, and I smiled. Peaceful moments like this, they were hard to come by. We arrived at Merlin's house in time to see Sora vanish into Pooh's book, and I pulled up a chair to wait for him. We'd leave later. For now...we were going to enjoy the peace.

* * *

Sora touched down lightly on the map page of Pooh's World, frowning as he was transported to a small cave, where everyone but Pooh was milling around the entrance. Sora waved.

"Hey, everyone...uh-oh...guys, where's Pooh?" Piglet ran over, clinging to Sora's leg and pointing into the cave.

"He went in there..." Sora's eyes narrowed, but he could see anything in the Darkness. Rabbit hopped over when the eind roared.

"Do...do you think there might be a jagular hiding in there?" Sora shook his head, patting Rabbit between the ears as he walked into the cave, Keyblade in hand. After shoving thier fear away, they followed after Sora through the twists and turns to an alcove made of crystal. Pooh sat inside, tapping his head with one paw as he thought of something. Sora sighed in relief.

"There you are! Hey, we looked everywhere for you." Pooh looked up, confused.

"I was looking for a very dear friend of mine. I remember that I made a very important promise to him, but I could find him, no matter how hard I looked. He just doesn't seem to be anywhere..." Tigger suddenly tackled Pooh from the rocky ledge he sat on, surprising Sora. The tiger hopped up, smiling widely.

"Oh, Pooh boy! So there you are!" Pooh sat up, rubbing his head a little.

"But, Tigger, did you have to bounce me so bounce-ily?" Tigger's brow furrowed.

"Gosh, I thought a jagular had gotten ya!" Pooh's eyes widened.

"Oh dear...I hadn't thought of that. I do hope a jagular hasn't gone and gobbled up my freind!" Kanga smiled kindly at Pooh.

"Now, try to remember, Pooh. Isn't Sora the one you're looking for?" Pooh frowned in thought as Sora's heart filled with Hope. Would he remember this time? Pooh's stomach suddenly rumbled, making the bear jump.

"Oh! The Jagular!" Smiling, Sora leaned down to Pooh's level.

"No, it's just your tummy grumbling. You must be hungry. Let's go home and get you some honey." Pooh nodded.

"I'd like that, Sora." Sora leaned back, falling to the ground.

"Pooh! You finally remembered?!" Pooh tilted his head.

"Remembered what, Sora?" Sora smiled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Pooh..." Pooh smiled.

"I like it ever so much more when you're cheerful, Sora." Sora nodded, smiling. Pooh's stomach rumbled again, and he rubbed at his stomach.

"Oh...there's a bit of a rumbly in my tumbly." Sora stood, offering a hand to Pooh.

"Then let's go home." Pooh nodded, taking Sora's hand. They all left the cave together, and Sora escorted them to Starry Hill for a dinner of Honey. Pooh wandered up the hill, calling out when he got his head stuck in a honey pot.

"Oh, bother!" Sora whirled around, shaking his head when he saw the predicament that Pooh was in. He ran up the hill, spinning the bear around until the Honey pot went flying off into the river, catching Pooh in his arms. Sitting down on the log over looking the river, they both looked up at the moon. Sora turned to Pooh, a question on his tongue.

"So, what were you doing up here?"

"I was thinking. Perhaps, there's a way to make it so you won't go away again." Sora frowned.

"You mean, a way to make me stay?" Pooh nodded.

"Yes. Would there be such a thing as a way to make it so you don't go away again?" Sora sighed.

"Pooh..." Sora looked back up at the moon, smiling.

"Don't worry. I promise I'll come back and visit you now and then." Pooh smiled, but shook his head.

"Could you make it "now and now" instead? That seems a bit better to me. Sora, if I go looking for you, will I find you?" Sora smiled, pointing to Pooh's heart.

"I'll always be with you, right here. You don't have to go anywhere. Just stay here, and you can see me anytime you want too." Pooh looked up at Sora.

"You mean, I just have to stay right here?" Sora nodded.

"Yep. That's all you have to do." Pooh held out one paw to Sora.

"Would you promise?" Sora took Pooh's paw into his hand.

"Promise." Letting go of his treasured friend, Sora hopped off the log. Pooh frowned.

"You're leaving?" Sora nodded.

"Yeah. I really have to go now." Pooh smiled.

"Well, I won't be sad, becuase you'll always be right here, forever and ever." He touched his heart, looking up at Sora.

"Right, Sora?" Sora nodded, touching his own Heart.

"Yeah. And all of you, are right here too." Pooh smiled, waving goodbye to Sora as he hopped off the hill and said his goodbyes to the others before leaving the Hundred Acre Wood. Pooh looked up at the moon.

"You would have liked him, Christopher Robin."

* * *

I woke with a start as Sora reappeared from the book, and rubbed my eyes as he yawned. He stared in surprise at the fact that I was still down here, but said nothing as Nii-san padded down the stairs. Leon frowned, then looked at the clock with a wince.

"What are you two still doing up? Come on, it's past your bed-time." He ushered us up the stairs and into one room with two beds. He stood in the doorway as we tugged off shoes and jackets, before walking in to tuck us in. He ruffled Sora's spikes as the boy was already asleep, then planted a small kiss on my forehead as he left the room, shutting the door behind him. I was sound asleep in minutes, waking with the Dawn some hours later. Dressing quickly, I roused Sora. He understood what was happening, and we left the house quietly. The town was still asleep as we headed for the harbor, and we ran through the abandoned streets into that area. Well, at least most of the town was asleep. Nii-san and the rest of the family were all waiting there, all wide awake. Zack noticed us first, crossing his arms and tapping a foot.

"So, you thought you could leave without saying goodbye? Nuh-uh." Leon fixed Sora and I with a hard stare for a moment, then sighed and tossed Infinity's keys to me.

"Go on. You've got two friends to get back. We'll hold down the fort here." Sora and I nodded, exchanging hugs and goodbyes with just about everyone there. When we were done, Sora clambered up the ramp into Infinity with me on his heels.

"Christie." I turned, catching Nii-san's Griever Pendent as he threw it to me.

"You can give that back when you come home." Before I could even say a word of protest, he was out of the Harbor after Yuffie. I shook my head, slipping the chain over my head to let the pendant hang around my neck. The ramp started to shut, and I slid into Infinity. Heading for the cockpit and launching us out into space, I frowned at the map. Sora looked over my shoulder, frowning.

"What's that? That...big thing?" I shook my head, zooming in on it.

"I dunno...it maybe the source of that wierd reading we picked up before...and look. There's something strange about Twilight Town. There's...two of them?!" Sora blinked, staring at the map.

"Another energy reading? And it's coming from someplace near the town..." I scowled, focusing my attention on the space route in front of us.

"I dunno what's going on here, Sora. But it sure looks like Twilight Town's in trouble now..." When we finally got there, Infinity beamed us down to the Old Mansion. I was surprised to see Hayner and Seifer laying sprawled out on the grass. Sora ran over to Hayner as I headed to Seifer's aid. Hayner got up first, with a little help from Sora. My cousin frowned in confusion.

"What happened to you?" Hayner put one arm around his knees.

"I came here looking for Kairi. Then, those white things from before attacked us..." I shook my head.

"You have to be more careful." Sora nodded.

"Yeah, you didn't have to go and do that!" Sora suddenly intercepted a punch for his face from Hayner.

"Of course I did! Kairi's my friend too, ya know." Sora nodded.

"You're right...I never thought of it that way..." Seifer rolled his eyes as he rolled over, looking at the twilit sky. Hayner frowned as he looked at Seifer.

"Him on the other hand...I've got no idea why he's here." Seifer waved a hand in the air, pointing at Hayner.

"Come on, chicken wuss. Someone's gotta watch over you." Hayner shook his head, then stood up and looked towards the mansion.

"Word is, this place gets a lot of _really _strange visitors. We thought, it might be a gateway to some other place." Sora frowned.

"What do you mean, some other place?" Seifer stood, crossing his arms as he stared at me.

"The fact she was in and out of this place a lot the week before you showed up, for one. Also, a man in red came in and out of here, along with that friend you're looking for." Sora's eyes widened, and he stared at me.

"Chris...what's he talking about?" I looked away, cursing Seifer. Before I could even begin to explain, a scream came from the woods. Hayner jumped.

"That was Olette!" He made to run off, but Seifer grabbed his arm to stop him. The elder boy glared at the tree line as Hayner struggled in his grip, only letting go when Olette, Pence, Fuu, Rai, and Vivi burst through. I cursed when Dusk's, Creeper's, and Berserker's came rushing out behind them, and I kicked open the rusty gate.

"Come on! We've got to get inside!" Not even bothering to ask, they just followed me. Sora helped me get the statues and tables still strong enough to stand in front of the door, just in time. I sighed, hand over my heart as the door splintered, then held still. I frowned, looking up at the cieling.

"Ok...if Kairi's at the Organization's stronghold, there's a good chance that Riku's there too, along with the Real Ansem." Sora nodded, then frowned at me as he crossed his arms.

"All right, I've waited long enough, Chris. Tell me what you know about Riku!" I stared at him, eyes narrowed.

"Sora, it's not for me to say." Sora glared, stomping his foot down.

"But why! Why won't you tell me if he's still ok?! You know!" I shook my head.

"I won't break my promise, and you know it." Sora cursed, stomping off up the stairs and into the Library. He cried out.

"Chris! Get up here!" We followed him up, and I leapt down into the hole that was still in the floor. When no one followed after me, I looked back up.

"Coming or not?" Sora nodded, hopping down the stairs to follow me into the basement. The others followed at a slower pace, catching up as we walked through the maze of passageways towards the Computer Room. Pence walked over.

"So, is there something in here?" I nodded.

"Yeah. A computer that Ansem used. It'll take Sora and I to the Dark Realm." As if on cue, we all waltzed into the Computer Room. It was still functional, just requiring DiZ's password to access the false town. I sat down in the chair, accessing the program and somehow ignoring Sora's unhappy stare. The beam coming on startled him and everyone else, and I turned to Seifer.

"As soon as those creature's leave, go home. They won't be coming back here again." I don't know if he trusted me right then, but he nodded and began to lead the little group up the stairs. Hayner and Olette stopped at the base of the stairs as Sora and I prepared to enter the beam, and Hayner turned to us.

"We'll hold down the fort here, don't worry about it." Olette nodded, smiling.

"Say hi to Kairi for us!" Sora waved, smiling. We stepped into the beam, and we were off. Whatever happened on the other side off this place, we would handle it then.

* * *


	25. Till Everything Burns

Disclaimer: Check Chapter 1

WARNING: Violent battle in later part of Chapter. You _**have**_ been warned!

* * *

When we re-emerged in the other Twilight Town's Computer Room, Sora stared.

"Are we back in the same place?" I shook my head, pointing to the computer that DiZ had destroyed.

"No. This is the other Twilight Town. The one that Roxas was trapped in." Sora stared at the totaled computer for a moment, before we walked into the Basement Hall. I nodded to myself when I saw the Dark Portal still there, and pointed towards it.

"There. That's our way in." I turned to Sora.

"Last chance to turn back. You sure you wanna do this?" Determined to see this through to the very end, Sora nodded. He summoned Oathkeeper, and we walked forward. Inside, at Betwixt and Between, Nobody symbols were floating around in all directions. Sora frowned as I looked around.

"Chris? Which way should we go?" Not really knowing, I just shrugged. Sora sighed, then cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Kairi! Riku! If you can hear me, gimme a sign!" Before he could call out again, we were set upon by Dusks, Creepers, and at least a Dozen Berserkers. Sora and I rushed into combat, but it was no use. They just kept coming from all directions. Sora's sides were heaving as we stood back to back, and I could tell he was losing hope.

"Start moving!" I swear, both Sora and I jumped a foot in the air as Demyx came to our rescue, Sitar and water clones swinging. The man turned to us.

"Get going, both of you!" Sora stared.

"Why?" Demyx turned to one of the Berkserkers, strumming a quick tune on his sitar. It suddenly turned on it's fellows, swiping away many Dusks and Creepers. But it was quickly defeated by it's own kind, and Demyx stepped back, looking over his shoulder.

"Don't ask me, just run!" He cried out in pain suddenly as he was hit from behind by an Assassin, and he hit the ground in a heap. Sora raced over, knocking the creature away, straight onto my daggers. He helped Demyx to his feet, then whirled around and took out a leaping Dusk. He snarled.

"Leave us alone!" Demyx's sitar was a constant sound during that long, hard battle. It was comforting, but the moment wouldn't last. We ended up back to back with one another, and Demyx huffed as he shook his hands to relieve the stinging. He smiled wryly at us.

"You know, I liked it better when they were on my side." Sora smiled.

"Feeling a little...regret?" Demyx laughed, shaking his head.

"Nah, I can handle this. Hope you don't mind getting wet." He leapt away from us, fingers flying over his sitars strings as he played a desperate song. All the water in the area suddenly collected around him, forming a whirlwind that collected every single Nobody still attacking. He played the last verse of his song, and looked to me. I nodded. This was his grand finale. He was a dying player, and we were his final audience. The last note of his final symphony played out, and I snapped my arm out to the side, casting Protect to shield Sora and I from the raging water that utterly destroyed every Nobody in the small area. When the wave was gone, Sora stared in awe. I dropped the spell, and ran over to Demyx with Sora on my heels. Sora stared in disbelief as shards of black and grey wafted from Demyx.

"You're...fading away..." Blue eyes crinkling with a smile, Demyx nodded.

"Well, that's kinda bound to happen when you put all you've got into an attack." He winced, then looked to Sora.

"I digress. Go, find Kairi. Apologize to her for me, kay?" Sora nodded, understanding what was happening. Struggling just a bit, Demyx lowered a hand into his cloak's outer pocket, coming up with a silver charm bracelet. He handed it to me, closing my fingers around it.

"Thats...for Namine..." Wincing again, he looked up to Sora.

"Kairi's in the Castle Dungeon. Go." He raised up his hand, and with the last of his strength, opened a portal out of here. He closed his eyes as his hand dropped back to his side. With a smile on his face, he faded away. I offered up a little prayer for him, then stood. Sora turned to face the portal, and squared his shoulders as he stood as well. We shared a look, walking forward into the portal. The strange substance beneath our feet faded to give way to hard stone, and we turned the alleyway corner to see the Dark City and the Nobody Castle in front of us. I flinched as thunder cracked the sky above us, not prepared to be back here after what happened last time. I shook it off, leading the way through the town and into Memory's Skyscraper. Sora suddenly stopped walking as it began to rain, and he looked up to the sky. He tensed suddenly, whirling around to face the Skyscraper.

"Riku...?" My eyes widened. Was he seeing the past? He shook himself, rubbing his arms as he took a deep breath to calm himself. He nodded when I asked if he was all right, and we kept walking through the rain to reach Brink of Despair. My eyes narrowed at the sight of the massive Castle floating above a gigantic pit. Sora peered over the edge, staying a few steps back to avoid falling in.

"Dead end?" I shrugged. We needed Kairi to get in...

"There's gotta be a way in. Let's keep looking."

* * *

Kairi sat with her knees to her chest, eyes squeezed shut. What had happened to Demyx since she saw him last? What about Riku, was he still alive? And Christie, her sister in practically everything but blood. Was she still keeping Sora safe? Or was she...no, Kairi was not going to go there. Sora..A tear crossed Kairi's nose. Sora. She missed him so much. Every little quirk. His laughter, the way he'd smile at her, and even how he'd fall asleep on the beach. A wet nose to her hand made Kairi look up, and she smiled slightly as she scratched Pluto between the ears. The dog had been with her ever since the escape from the Islands, and she was grateful for his company. When the dogs black ears perked up, she stared at the bars of her cell. When the blue haired man that had taken her from Demyx appeared, it was all she could do not to snarl like Pluto was doing.

"What are you planning to do with me?" The man smirked cruelly.

"You are the fire that feeds Sora's anger." Kairi's eyes widened, and she ran for the bars to try and question the man further. But he was already gone when she got there, and Kairi slumped to the ground.

"No...Sora's in danger, because of me..." When Pluto began to bark, Kairi straightened and turned around. A hole had opened in the wall, where a man in a black cloak stood. Kairi backed up against the bars in fear, before Pluto nudged the mans hand. He recieved a pat on the head, and Kairi relaxed a little. The man gestured to the hole, and she took one step forward. Meeting aqua green eyes, she smiled in relief. So, he was alive after all. Patting her hip to call Pluto to her side, all three of them walked through the hole in the wall. Unknown to her or to Riku, Kairi had left a residue of Light in the cell. As soon as she was gone, all that Light began to glow brightly, catching the attention of two teens at the entrance of the Castle.

* * *

Sora and I winced, covering our eyes with our hands as a bright Light began to shine from a section of the Castle. Oathkeeper appeared into Sora's hand, and he understood. Pointing to the center of the Castle, a beam of Light flashed from the Keyblade, forming a path for us to take. I lowered my hands as Sora stared forward, determination in his eyes.

"Kairi...we're almost there." We ran up the ramp into Nothing's Call, and Sora cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Kairi! Where are you?!" I clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shush! Remember, we're not here to draw attention!" He nodded, and I let go of my cousin. We both tensed at the influx of Darkness from ahead, and we summoned our weapons as two Sorcerers flew forward to engage us. Sora smirked as we leapt forward.

"Come and get it!"

* * *

Barely able to keep up with her companion, Kairi ran down the steps in the Castle with Pluto at her side. Riku suddenly came to a stop near the base of the steps, and Kairi crashed into his back. She shook her head, then clutched at her friends cloak as the man in front of them spoke up.

"So, this is where you were, Kairi." Riku backed up a step, taking Kairi and the snarling Pluto with him. Kairi peeked her head out around Riku's side, fearful but wanting to see what would happen. The man extended his left hand, imploring her to come with him.

"I'll take you to see Sora." When Kairi's head vanished behind her protecter again, the man withdrew his hand.

"You don't want that?" Burying her face in Riku's cloak, she shook her head.

"Of course I do. More than anything, I want to see Sora again. But not with you around." The man in front of them scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"If I had a heart, this is where I'd die of laughter." The man vanished, and Riku turned around. Placing his hands on Kairi's shoulders, he kneeled down to her level.

"You all right?" Sniffling a little, Kairi nodded. Riku nodded once, and they continued to run down the Castle.

* * *

Sora clenched a fist as our whirlwind elevator ride came to a stop, and we ran from the platform to enter the Hall of Empty Melodies. Inside, it was empty. For one moment, I thought that Saix just wouldn't show up. But my hopes were dashed quickly, as he portalled into view on a platform high above us.

"Sora, Christina, you've done well." Sora snarled up at him.

"Where's Kairi?!" Saix stared down at us.

"Who can say? I expect she's catching up with her friend from the Darkness. She just doesn't need you anymore." Summoning Oathkeeper, Sora glared at Saix.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?!" Saix shrugged.

"Well, you certianly don't have to. But you can believe this. Organization XII has no further use for either of you. Just look there." He turned around, pointing to the Heart shaped moon high above the Castle.

"Our Kingdom Hearts. Thanks you you, we've collected countless Hearts. Can you hear thier euphoria? Now...all they'll need is one last helping from the Keybearer and the Koukennin no Ariake!" He spun around, snapping his fingers to open at least a dozen Dark Portals, calling forth hundreds of Shadows. I called my daggers, turning to Sora.

"We have to fight!" Sora hesitated.

"But, if they finish Kingdom Hearts!" I never got to answer Sora's desperate question, becuase the girl he'd been searching for so long appeared.

"Sora!" Oathkeeper fell from Sora's hands as he looked up, eyes widening as he caught sight of her. She smiled as thier eyes met.

"Kairi!" We were both sent tumbling to the ground with no time to react as Shadow's attacked from all sides. I heard Kairi call out to the Heartless.

"You leave Sora alone!"

* * *

Taking a few steps away from the ledge's railing, Kairi ran forward, leaping to the lower level before Riku could grab her. Cursing, he leapt after the girl in time to save her from the Shadows that were assualting her. She was able to stand with a little help, and he held out a hand. She gasped as her old staff appeared in his outstretched arm, still gleaming with fresh paint. She smiled, Mana beginning to flow into her again. After muttering something to herself, Kairi tapped the staff against one hand as she turned to Riku.

"You know Sora's completlely helpless without us. Come on, Riku!" He stared after her for a moment, smiled, and raced into combat with his blade drawn.

_Next time, she's not staying behind._

* * *

Further into the Castle, King Mickey ran up a white passage, gloved hand clenched tightly enough around the hilt of his Keyblade to actually hurt. Riku, Sora, Christie, Kairi. Ansem. They were all here. It was the final stand, Xemnas would go down tonight. Knocking away a Creeper with one swipe, he cleared the last turn in time to see Ansem laying face down on the top level, several Dusk's swaying around him. Crying out a battle oath, he leapt forward, knocking them from his old friend before helping him up. Ansem sat back as the bandages fell from his face, and Mickey sighed as thier eyes met. Ansem looked to the Mouse King.

"It's been too long, my friend." Mickey frowned.

"Ansem the Wise. _Why _in all the worlds didn't you call me before this got so bad?!" Ansem stood, looking up at the moon.

"Xemnas, the Organization's Superior, is the Nobody of Xehanort, my foremost apprentice. The burden was mine alone to bear." Mickey scowled, crossing his arms.

"Is that all?" Ansem shook his head.

"I won't deny that there was more. I was...obsessed with thoughts of revenge, so much so that I forgot my own Daughter. My apprentices may have stolen everything else precious to me, but I should have put more of myself into protecting Kairi..." Mickey frowned sadly.

"I can't help you with revenge, Ansem." The old man nodded.

"I know. Riku and Christina have told me a thousand times." Mickey tilted his head.

"Where are they, anyway? I mean, I know they're in this Castle, but..." Ansem looked down onto the ground.

"They must be reuniting soon. Christina and Riku have both been great aids to me. I found them, wandering in the Darkness, after you lost track of them." Mickey smiled wryly, shaking his head.

"I didn't lose track of them, they...they didn't need me there. But I'm still wonderin' about something. Why is it, that Riku looks like that when he's still Riku at Heart?" Ansem sighed.

"I am to blame. When I first met Riku, he still maintained the appearance of a boy. Either because of his strong Heart, or Christie's presence, I'll never know. I asked them to find a young man named Roxas from Organization XIII, and bring him to me." Mickey nodded.

"And that's when I found them again. He'd transformed, but they had Roxas." Mickey sighed.

"I still don't get it. Why did Riku decide to fight Roxas alone, when he coulda won with Christie's help?" Ansem shook his head in grief.

"That was also my fault. A symptom of all the time they spent in Darkness, both Riku and Christina were able to sense a person's intentions, if the feeling was strong enough. My desire for my revenge, they sensed it and were wary. If living in Darkness was what it took to keep Sora and Christie safe, then Riku was willing to do it. My Heart ached when I saw them again...three more victims of my revenge." Mickey frowned, keeping his eyes on his old friend as he continued to speak.

"And I made one fatal error in my plan to erase Roxas and Namine. I forgot, that I'd brought Christie here from a world where these worlds are simply an amusement. She knew too much, and was able to save them both. In my rage, I shot a dear friend of theirs. I do not even know if the man survived..." Taking a deep breath, Ansem stooped down and picked up the device that was sitting at his side. He turned to Mickey.

"My friend, the time has come. I must make amends to these young people."

* * *

I shoved a Shadow off of me in time to see Saix vanish, and hear Sora's muffled curses as he shoved off the Shadow's on his back.

"Get off, dammit!" With a flash of light, the Heartless on top of him vanished. He stood, eyes widening as he saw Kairi fighting alongside Riku. Of course, only I knew it was really Riku. Sora saw him as Xehanort's Heartless.

"What in the world is going on?" We jumped back as a glowing bullet lodged into the floor between us, destroying the Heartless as Xigbar came out the door from the elevator side of the room. He smirked at us.

"Have you two been good kids?" Sora snarled, and Xigbar laughed.

"Oh, it seems that you haven't been a good boy, Sora. Do you want Santa to put coal in your stocking?" Sora huffed, and Xigbar shook his head. He looked up to the moon above, a sad tone to his voice.

"Listen, I don't wanna have to do this. So, we're just gonna walk away from this, and say we fought. How's that sound?" Sora was wary of Xigbar, but he nodded. Dismissing his guns, Xigbar gave us a two fingered salute.

"Be good kids now!" I shook my ponytail from my shoulder with a smile. We'd see him again someday, I just knew it. Turning on our heels, Sora and I ran from the Hall, heading up the path to the upper level. Sora slammed the door open just as Riku and Kairi destroyed the final Shadow with a burst of Fire magic. Kairi smiled, tapping her staff onto the ground. Riku gave a little wave to us, and Kairi turned around to face Sora as I raced past her. Sora licked his lower lip, not sure of what to do.

"Hi, Kairi..." She left her staff leaning against one of the walls, and took a few steps forward.

"You..you never came back for me. So, I decided I'd come look for you." Sora looked away, distressed.

"I'm sorry." Kairi couldn't have cared less about an apology from Sora, and rushed forward to embrace him. Jolting in shock for a moment, Sora stared at the wall behind us. He soon regained his emotions, and embraced Kairi. She buried her nose in his collar.

"This is real...You're really here." Sora nodded, burying his chin in her hair. The sound of footsteps made me look up to a higher ledge, in time to see Ansem and Mickey vanish into the Castle. Sora suddenly looked up, catching sight of Riku trying to make a break for it.

"Wait." In Riku's moment of hesitation, I grabbed his hand to keep him from leaving. Sora took a deep breath, eyes filled with understanding.

"I never thought that I'd ever see you again, after what happened last year. But...you helped Kairi. I'm grateful for that. Thank you." Riku nodded, and I had to dig my feet in to keep him from running away again. I grit my teeth.

"Oh no, you're not leaving now." I looked over my shoulder as Kairi and Sora seperated.

"Kairi! A little help please!" She nodded, half dragging Sora over to us. Riku stopped when she grabbed his hand. Sora frowned.

"Kai, what are you doing?" Kairi smiled, clasping our hands together. She turned to Sora.

"Close your eyes. You'll understand." Sora looked between the three of us, then closed his eyes. After a moment, he opened them again, realizing just who was in front of him. Kairi and I backed away, giving the two best friends a moment to reconnect. Sora's knees buckled beneath him, and he fell to the ground, still clutching Riku's gloved hand.

"Riku...Riku's here." Tears rolled down Sora's face, and he shook his head.

"I looked for you!" Not trying to get Sora to let go of his hand, Riku leaned down to his friend's level.

"C'mon Sora. You've got to pull it together." Sora looked up, tearfully glaring at Riku.

"I looked everywhere for you!" Riku sighed, looking away.

"I didn't want you to find me. Not...not like this." Sora continued to glare at his friend, and Riku shrugged a little.

"I fought with Xehanort's Heartless, when he invaded my Heart..and I won. But to use the power of Darkness, I had to become Xehanort myself." Helping Sora to his feet, both boys-turned-men stood up as Kairi and I walked closer. Kairi turned to Riku, confused.

"Does that mean...you can't change back?" Wrapping an arm around my shoulders, Riku shrugged.

"I really don't know. But I do know that this battle isn't over yet. And until it is, I still need the power of Darkness." Sora wiped his eye with the back of his hand, looking up at Riku.

"Then, let's finish it. You're still Riku, no matter what." Riku sighed, but nodded. As we turned to head up the stairs, I looked over my shoulder at the moon. Soon, it would be gone. Soon, we could return home.

* * *

At the Altar of Naught, Xemnas stood, hands raised to the moon as Hearts flowed into it.

"Yes...Kingdom Hearts...Rejoice, and feast upon these Hearts we offer to you. Shine your pale light on this empty realm...Share your power, with all Nobodies!" Xemnas turned as Saix Portalled in behind him. The blue-haired man spoke.

"Xemnas. Is Kingdom Hearts ready?" Xemnas nodded.

"Very soon."

"Then, I can end this charade?" Xemnas nodded again, smirking.

"Indeed. Kill the girl, if you wish." Saix smirked evilly, full of desire.

"How I've waited to hear that."

* * *

Deeper in the Castle, Mickey and Ansem stood on a ledge at Twilight's View. Ansem looked up towards the moon, and nodded.

"This spot will do." He set the device down on the ledge, setting up a stand and flipping various switches. Mickey frowned.

"What's this gadget for?" Ansem frowned, making some last minute adjustments.

"It's a device to reclaim Kingdom Hearts, and encode it as data." Mickey stared at his old friend, then shook his head.

"I'm not sure I get it..." Ansem nodded, smiling wryly.

"I do not claim to know the outcome of this venture, either. After all...Heart's are unpredictable." Flipping a switch, the device started up, firing a steady green beam at the moon above. Unknown to just about everyone in the Castle, the device was unsteady. The man holding it would not be leaving this world alive.

* * *

As we climbed up another flight of stairs, Kairi paused. We turned back to face her, and she laced her fingers.

"I think...I think that my father is here." I nodded, looking out a small window to the Moon above, a beam of green light piercing it's center.

"Yeah, he's here all right. Mickey's here too, I think." Riku's eyes widened a little, and I shrugged. We continued walking through hallways and up many flights of stairs, until Sora stopped this time. We turned to face him, and I flinched at the look in his eyes.

"All right, I've had it. You said you would explain once we found Riku. Well, we found him. Explain." I frowned, letting my breath out as Sora stood firm. Cursing, I turned to my cousin.

"Fine. You really wanna know, Sora?" When he nodded, I clenched a fist. This could change everything...I shook my head. There was no getting out of this. Taking a deep breath, I relaxed my hand.

"On Earth, everything that's happened to us so far, and everything that will happen, is a video game. I played that game a lot." Sora's eyes widened, and he took a step back.

"Wait...so you're saying...that you knew what would happen to Kairi...to all of us?" I nodded, looking to the ceiling as Sora and Kairi processed the information. When she noticed that Riku wasn't shocked by this turn of events, Kairi turned to Riku.

"You're not surprised?" My boyfriend shrugged.

"I already knew. She told me a couple days before you woke up, Sora." Sora frowned, then laced his hands behind his back and smiled.

"Well, it does explain why we're still here. You knew what would happen, and helped us avoid it, right? So, you were using what you knew to help us. That's no crime." Riku and I stared at Sora, then laughed. He frowned, and I caught my breath.

"It's just..I thought you'd be mad..." Sora shook his head with a smile.

"No, I'm not mad. I was curious on how you knew so much, but now that I know, it makes sense." Kairi smiled, taking his hand as Riku put his arm around my shoulders. We continued upwards towards Proof of Existance, and I sighed when I saw Demyx's unlit stone. Only Luxord and Saix's stones were still lit and whole, the rest were broken. Even Axel and Roxas, who's stones were still lit up, were broken straight down the middle. I kneeled near Axels, examining the broken edge.

"Definitley Claymore. I'd say Saix did this." Riku winced, and we turned towards Luxord's stone, heading to Havoc's divide. Near the edge of the platform, Sora looked up at Kingdom Hearts, catching sight of the beam. He crossed his eyes, confused.

"What's that?" Riku looked up, cursing.

"That'd be Mickey and DiZ--I mean, Ansem the Wise. They must be higher up. We'd better hurry." Sora nodded, and we turned to leave. Sora ran on ahead, but Luxord suddenly appeared in a Dark Portal, snapping his fingers to make large cards rise up from the floor, seperating us. I could hear Sora curse, before my world went pitch black. When the color came back, Sora stood with Oathkeeper in hand, looking a little banged up as Luxord faded away. Kairi ran over to him, taking his free hand into her.

"You ok?" Sora nodded, patting her on the back.

"Yeah, no worries! Let's keep going." We returned to the Proof, and Riku stopped before we entered Saix's stone. He spoke up when Sora and I turned to him.

"I can sense Saix. He's using something to boost his power. If we can fingure out what he's using, we could turn it against him." Sora and I nodded, and we headed through the stone. My heart lurched for a second as we entered Addled Impasse, but I shook it off as Sora and I stepped forward, catching Saix's attention. Claymore in hand, he turned.

"Only you both could have made it this far in one piece, Keybearer, Christina." Sora and I glared at him, and he laughed.

"You dare defy me?" I snorted, planting my hands on my hips.

"What's there to defy?" Looking back on it, I really shouldn't have done that. Regardless, I don't think it would have made any difference. Saix's claymore extended to it's full length, and he swung it. The wind it created swung Sora backwards, past a recently formed Barrier. I whirled around, then back to Saix. I was trapped in here with a madman bent on killing me. Wonderful...I called up my daggers, wincing as my Heart lurched again.

_"Child, you're almost out of time!" _I swallowed, ducking out of the way as Saix lunged at me from in front. If I lost here...it was over.

* * *

Riku cursed, pounding on the Barrier as Christie and Saix locked one another in a deadly dance. Sora and Kairi stood beside him, watching the fight with wide eyes. Realizing that all the pounding he was doing was only hurting Christie's chances of making it out alive, Riku let his hands drop to his side as the fight continued. Ducking another swipe from Saix's weapon, Christie threw one dagger towards the far wall, giving Saix an impromptu haircut but not actually injuring him. The Nobody snarled, attacking with more force. Becuase of that, Christie was forced to dismiss both daggers and go on the defensive, bobbing and weaving around Saix's thrusts and swings. One fierce swing kicked up a wind that sent her flying towards the window, but Christie managed to catch onto the metal bars that crisscrossed the glass overlooking the city below, kicking off of it and hopping off Saix's shoulders to come to a safe landing. She stood up straight as he recovered.

"If that's the worst you can do, Saix, I dunno why I'm so worried. " She suddenly winced, and Riku's heart lurched.

_Chris? What's happening to you...?_ Her one moment of weakness was all it took for the fight to turn, and Saix lunged forward. Christie couldn't react in time, and was sent flying into the far wall. Crying out in pain as she impacted with the hard stone, Christie hit the ground. Saix stalked over as she managed to stand on shaky legs, and he smirked.

"Worst I can do? Perhaps, if you were dreaming!" He lunged forward, Claymore swinging. Barely dodging his attacks, Christie rolled over to the wall closest to the Barrier, panting as she cast a Dark Shield of her own. Saix leapt forward, Claymore impacting with the shield. Christie bared her teeth, forcing more power into the Shield. With almost all his attention on the battle in front of him, Riku barely noticed Kairi drop to her knees and prey to Leviathan for Christie's safety. It wouldn't have made a difference, becuase Saix upped the power of his attack, sending cracks through the Shield. It snapped, sending shards of Mana throughout the room. For one moment, it was if Time itself stood still. Kairi praying, Sora watching his cousin in fear, Saix smirking down at his cornered prey, Christie's eyes widened in fear, and Riku panicing beyond the barrier, wanting to help so badly, but trapped away from the Battle. Time began to move again, and Christie didn't have time to react before the blue-haired Nobody reached down, lifting the wounded girl up by the collar of her vest. He smirked cruelly.

"Revenge is sweet." Not even giving her a chance to scream, Saix threw the girl through the wall. Whether the sound that followed was bones or the concrete breaking, the Worlds would never know. The dust cloud that followed was too thick to see through, and by the time it cleared to reveal a massive hole in three thin walls, Saix was gone. Kairi stopped praying, and Sora began to pound on the Barrier as Riku's legs gave out beneath him. The bond he shared with Christie was slowly fading away, he could feel it.

She was dying, and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

The Darkness all around them un-nerved Axel, but he continued to run. Xigbar had suddenly appeared out of nowhere to warn them that Sora and Christie had made it to the Castle, and that Saix was going to kill the girl the first chance he got. Axel had bolted for a portal, with Namine and Roxas straight on his heels, begging for an explaination. Throwing one over his shoulder as they ran scared Namine, but the two blondes continued to run with him. Axel made a note to give them the biggest hug he could when this was over, and leapt through the portal in time to see Saix lift Christie's near lifeless body up above the ground. Roaring a battle cry, Axel lunged forward. He startled Saix back out the massive gaping hole in the wall, and the blue-haired man dropped Christie to the ground. Roxas raced after Saix to keep him away, as Namine ran for the Barrier to knock it down. Axel kneeled down, fingers jammed onto Christie's neck to try and find a pulse. When he found one, however weak it was, Axel sighed in relief. He gathered up the girl in his arms, walking forward towards the Barrier. The three on the other side gasped at the sight they saw when he stepped through, but Axel couldn't have cared less. He kept his eyes on Saix and Roxas, locked in combat. When it became obvious that the Keyblader Wielder would win, Axel turned his attention to Christie. Her breathing was shallow and labored, and it seemed that she was fading in his arms. Fearing for her life, Axel clutched the girl just a little tighter.

"Come on, Squirt. Don't you dare die..." Roxas's cry of warning made Axel look up, and he barely managed to step aside as Saix lunged forward, getting his claymore stuck in the wall. Abandoning his weapon, Saix whirled on Axel, eyes having gone red with anger.

"Give me the girl, 8!" Axel backed away, shaking his head. Seeming to calm down a little, Saix's eyes returned to thier normal amber color. He glared at Axel.

"What's that?" Taking another step back, Axel snarled.

"I told you. I won't leave Christie to die here. I refuse to let her go!" For a moment, the jealousy that poured off of Roxas could have kept Saix's anger going for a very long time. But when he actually looked at the girl in Axel's arms, he banished the feeling from his mind. Saix took a few steps forward, but was forced back as a Firaga spell from Axel appeared at his feet. Green eyes filling with rage, Axel looked up at the man who had once been his commanding officer.

"I don't claim to know why you want her so badly, but I'll never hand Christie over to you!" Snarling, Saix summoned his Claymore from the wall. But it was too late. With a sound of breaking glass, the Barrier that seperated Christie from her friends broke, and the Keyblader's surged forward against Saix. Three different blades against Saix proved to be too much to handle, and he backed towards the window as he clutched at his non-existant heart. The glass broke, and he tumbled to the city below. Riku ran over to Axel, gently taking Christie into his arms.

"Chris? Come on...don't leave me..."

* * *

_"Wake up, you goof." Kia? I groaned, opening my eyes a little. Kia huffed in front of me, tossing long light brown hair over her shoulder._

_"Bout time. I thought you'd never wake up." She gestured around the area we were in. Floating in silver fog, there was no place to stand. I spun around, then turned back to face her._

_"What is this place?" Crossing her arms, Kia sent me a blank stare._

_"Your Heart. It's basically falling apart at the seams, since I've been been on Earth." She shrugged, crossing her legs. I frowned, looking around as the fog lightened a little. Kia cursed, "standing" up in a flash._

_"Damn...we're out of time." She lunged forward, and I understood. Clasping my hands with hers, I closed my eyes. Almost two years of memories suddenly flowed into me, all the emotions Kia felt during that time, every heartbreak, every smile, every frown...they were mine now. I looked up at her, shaking my head._

_"You don't have to do this..." Kia smiled, shrugging a little as she held on tighter._

_"You're right, I don't have to. I want to." She closed her eyes, and the world around me changed. White fog was slowly pushed away by a pale blue sky, with grass and flowers turning into sand and ocean water. I felt solid ground beneath my feet, and looked up in time to see Kia begin to fade away into the sky. She smiled, arms crossed on her stomach. Smiling, I saluted her as she faded away into my heart. I could feel her and Griever get settled with one another, and closed my eyes._

To be completley honest, I wasn't expected to see Riku hovering over me when I woke up again. We stared at one another for a moment, before I smiled.

"Hey, handsome." There was more than one sigh of relief in the room, including one I didn't think I'd hear. I sat up against Riku's chest, letting him cling to me for a few moments. Axel smirked, walking over to his blondes as Riku and I stood. Sora walked over, Oathkeeper in hand.

"You ok?" He sighed in relief when I nodded, dismissing his blade. Namine walked over to Sora, looking a little apprehensive. He tilted his head, biting his lip in thought as he looked her over.

"Namine, right?" She nodded, lacing her fingers. Sora smiled.

"Thanks, for whatever you did." She nodded with a smile, and introductions were made. The sound of metal in my pocket jogged my memory, and I walked over to Namine. She looked up in surprise, tears filling her eyes as I placed the charm bracelet from Demyx in her hand. Axel and Roxas cursed, looking away. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry. There was nothing we could have done." Namine nodded, slipping the bracelet onto her wrist as she wiped the tears away. We turned from the broken window, all seven of us returning to the Proof. Inside, the main path towards Twilights View was open, and we all ran up the path in time to see Ansem's device begin to shake. Sora ran on ahead, calling out to King Mickey.

"Majesty!" Ansem turned to us, meeting Sora's eyes.

"Sora, the rest is up to you." He looked to Axel, Roxas, and Namine, then looked away.

"No apology I offer now will ever take away the pain I caused you, but know that I am sorry." Axel shook his head.

"There's not a need to apologize. We're all still here, that's what matters." Kairi suddenly lunged forward for her father, and I snapped my arm out to stop Sora from running after her. When he protested, I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Wait. Give her a chance to say goodbye." Kairi embraced her father tightly, and Ansem lifted one arm from his machine to hold his daughter close. They exchanged words, and Kairi let go, backing away. She ran back to Sora, and Ansem turned to face the boy who'd won his daughter's heart.

"Sora, she is in your hands now." Sora nodded. The machine began to rattle more, and Mickey lunged forward to try and grab his friend. But Riku leaned down, grabbing his friends arm. Having noted the disturbance, Ansem turned to his oldest friend.

"My Heart is telling me what I must do. Please, allow me to do what it commands!" Mickey shook his head, leaping out of Riku's hold.

"No!" Before Mickey could reach Ansem, Riku and I managed to pull him back. Riku kneeled down to the tiny king's level.

"His Heart's decided, we can't change that!" Before anything else could be said, a Dark Portal opened up on a higher ledge, and Xemnas stepped through. He glared down at Ansem.

"I was wondering who would dare interfere with my Kingdom Hearts. And look, here you all are. How convenient for me. Ansem the Wise...you are pathetic." Ansem scoffed.

"Have your laugh. I deserve as much for failing to see you for the fool you really are." Xemnas smiled cruelly.

"Students _do _take after thier teachers. Only a fool would ever been your apprentice. After all, none of this could have happened without your foolish mistakes. _You_ are the source of all Heartless. It was your research that inspired me to go further than you ever would have gone." Ansem closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"I admit...my disregard brought chaos to more worlds that one. But..what were _you_ seeking? You erased me from the world, only to take my name and continue the research better left forgotten. Was this the answer you were searching for?" Xemnas nodded.

"All that, and more. I'm carrying on what you yourself began, and I'm creating a brand new world, free of pain and strife." He crossed his arms, disappointed.

"I thought that you'd praise me, but all you ever did was hold me back. I understand though. Unlike me, you are imperfect, you have a Heart. You're powerless to control it, and are comsumed by the jealousy for the student who surpassed you." Ansem's shoulders straighted, and he looked up.

"Xehanort. Foolish apprentice of a foolish man. You have surpassed nothing, only proved how little we truly know. We may profess to know the Heart, but it's essence is beyond our reach. We're both ignorant, and still as oblivious as when we began. I'm afraid that any world you try to creath...any world of yours...would be an empire of ignorance. That is why you and your creation...are destined to fall!" Unable to hold the Hearts it had collected, the device in Ansem's hands began to spark and smoke, sputtering as it slowly gave up the ghost. Ansem snarled at Xemnas.

"We've said enough!" He turned to Riku and I, eyes kinder.

"Riku, Christina, you know what to do!" We nodded, and Ansem turned to Mickey.

"King Mickey, my friend, forgive me! Farewell!" With one final spark, the machine in Ansem's hand just...blew up. Xemnas portalled away as the Hearts chambered in the machine turned to pure Light, tunneling up to create a massive hole in the Heart Moon above. Before Sora and Mickey could run forward to try and save Ansem, Kairi and Riku had grabbed them. We took a few steps back, but there was no time to get away from the blast that followed. The Light tunnel shook, spreading outwards, then imploded on itself. Sora grabbed Kairi as Axel shielded Roxas and Namine, while Riku shielded Mickey and I from the blast. The last I saw of him before passing out was a smile on his face. The next thing I knew, I was face down on the floor, waking up as my friends did the same around me. I smiled when I saw that Riku had returned to normal, but my heart stopped when I didn't see his chest rising and falling with any sign of breath. Sora got up and ran to his friend, trying to rouse him.

"Riku, wake up. Come on man, this isn't funny...Riku?" I ran forward, skidding on the tile as I dropped to my knees. Placing two fingers on his neck, I jumped back when there was no pulse beneath my fingertips. Sora put his fingers on his friends neck, mouth dropping and eyes widening when there was nothing to say he was still alive. Putting my head to his chest, I waited for a heartbeat. After a few moments when there was none, I buried my hands in the cloak he was still wearing. Sora put his hand on my shoulders, and I looked up into wide blue eyes. I shook my head, and Sora looked away. Kairi took a step forward, and Sora looked up at her as I buried my head into Riku's cooling shoulder and cried.

"Riku's dead."

* * *

Yeah. See ya next time.


	26. Stand Beside Me

Disclaimer: Check Chapter 1

* * *

I don't know how long the seven of us stayed in that hallway, struck with disbelief that a life had ended. Mickey broke the silence first, hands fisted at his sides.

"We...we have to stop Xemnas. He has to pay for this." Sora nodded, and put a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged to let him know I felt it, and he sighed.

"We'll give you a minute." Seven pairs of footsteps heading back downstairs fading into silence told me I could finally open the dam, and I did so. Clutching at Riku's cloak, I cried enough to make my voice hoarse and my eyes red and aching. Sniffling, I backed away until I could see his face again. Closed aqua eyes were still covered with the black blindfold from so long ago, never to open again. I brushed his bangs from his face, biting my lip as they fell back to his forehead.

"You needed a haircut so badly..." I shook my head, vision blurring as more tears came. They spilled down my cheeks as I put my head on his chest, still crying a little. Placing one hand above his heart, I jolted in surprise as my hand pulsed for a second. I shook my head, passing it off as my own pulse. Giving him one last kiss, I stood and took a breath.

"I'll see this through to the end, I promise." Sneakers clicking on the tile beneath my feet, I returned to the Proof. Inside, Sora stood up as I entered the room. The sympathy in his eyes made my flinch, and I walked past him towards the other exit. Axel took a step after me, and I turned to look at them over my shoulder.

"Could you...could you both take the body back to Infinity?" They nodded, and I ran off to head outside. I needed air, badly.

* * *

With a sigh, Sora turned to head up to collect the body of his best friend. Axel fell into step beside him, offering a sympathetic arm around his shoulders. Sora squeezed his eyes shut.

"How could this have happened..." Axel shook his head.

"I dunno. I'm sorry." Sora shrugged, then gasped in surprise at what he saw before him. When they'd left Christie to say her goodbyes, Riku had been laying flat on his back. He now sat up, knees tucked beneath him as he worked the knot of cloth at the back of his head. Sora stared for a moment, then took a step forward.

"...Riku?" Dropping the blindfold to reveal teal-blue eyes, Riku looked up, very much alive. The sound of boots and cries of joy from behind told Sora that Axel had gone back to tell the others the good news, but he didn't care. Taking a few steps forward to stand before his old friend, Sora fell to his knees. As Riku stared in confusion, Sora lunged forward, bursting into tears as he threw his arms around Riku's shoulders, knocking them both to the ground. Riku blinked, shocked that Sora had hugged him so tightly and suddenly. When Sora let go after a moment, Riku tilted his head.

"I'm glad to see you too, but why the hug?" Sora stared, stopping the wiping of tears from his cheeks. Kairi took a step forward, placing her arms around Sora's shoulders as she looked to Riku.

"You...you were dead. You died, Riku." Riku's eyes widened, and he shook his head.

"No, that's...that's impossible." He suddenly looked up, noticing the lack of the most important person to him.

"Where's Christie?" Sora and Kairi shared a look, and Sora shook his head.

"We don't know. She ran back down the Castle...but I dunno where she went." Riku was off in a flash, running through abandoned halls to try and reach her before it was too late.

"Chris..."

* * *

_"Child, I'm so sorry..."_

_**"Christie..." **_I buried my face further into my knees, sniffling away the last of my tears. There would be no consoling me for a while, and they knew it. I looked up to the rumbling sky, eyes narrowed as the clouds cracked up, spilling rain onto the streets. Extending one hand out past my knees, I called one dagger. I hiccuped a sob back at the sight of the black blade. Riku had given these to me, on my 17th birthday. I treasured these, using them every chance I got. But now...I just couldn't bring myself to use them. I dismissed the blade, looking out across the city and listening to the falling rain on the ground and buildings. In my grief, I didn't feel the bond that Riku and I shared perk up, nor did I hear his footsteps until he came barreling around the corner.

"Christie!" I stiffened, slowly turning around to face his voice. He stood there, panting from what had to have been a long run. Not really believing it was really Riku, I stood up slowly. He took one step forward, and I backed away, shaking my head.

"No, this can't be real. You...you're dead!" Sympathy and understanding filled his eyes, and he took another step forward.

"Chris, I'm real as you are. It's ok." I closed my eyes, turning my back on him.

"No. It's not ok. This...this is just a dream." I heard a sigh, and footsteps. A hand was placed on my shoulder, and I didn't have time to react until I was pulled into a hug with one very much alive Riku. He settled his chin on my head, arms around my back.

"It's ok. I'm here." It took a minute for the reality of the situation to set in. He was here. He was alive. Burying my face into his chest, I hugged him as tight as I could. We must have stood there for a very long time, becuase my legs were stiff when we finally broke apart. He looked at me, gently smiling as he wiped a stray tear from my cheek.

"See? Everythings all right now." I nodded, smiling a tiny bit. Yes, everything was all right again. Hand in hand, we returned to the Castle. Of course, he shed the cloak midway through the trip back up, revealing jeans and that silly top. I smiled.

"We never did get that crazy zipper fixed, did we?" Riku chuckled, shaking his head as I fiddled with it, finally managing to get it closed all the way.

"Well, it's fixed now." We shared a small laugh, and continued our trek back up to the Proof. Once inside, both Riku and I were charge-glomped by Sora and Kairi, both younger teens blabbering on about how happy they were. They backed off when Kairi unleashed a yawn of massive proportions, and Namine soon followed. Sora ran a hand through his spikes, looking like he was also about to drop.

"Guess it got pretty late, huh?" I glanced at my watch, and let out a low whistle.

"Late is an understatement...it's 4AM Destiny Islands time..." Sora blanched, and looked around at our current location. He frowned, turning back to me.

"How much space does Infinity have?" I shook my head. There were eight of us here, Infinity couldn't hold that many sleeping people, even if one of them was a three foot tall mouse. Mickey sighed, hopping onto one of the platforms and curling up against the wall.

"Whelp, we'll just have to rest here for the night." Giving us all goodnights, he curled into a ball and dozed off. Axel, Roxas, and Namine curled off on the highest platform, curled around one another as Sora and Kairi took the platform across from Riku and I. Kairi was asleep against Sora's shoulder in seconds, while I took a few moments longer to fall asleep, my head on Riku's lap. I dozed off, lightly at first, before falling into a deep sleep in my true loves arms.

* * *

Riku smiled as Christie finally fell asleep. She needed the rest, after what had happened just an hour before. Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Riku looked up to his best friend, tilting his head at Sora's concerned stare.

"What's up, Sora?" Sora blinked, realizing he'd been staring. He shook his head, looking to the exit where they'd come from.

"I just keep thinking I'm dreaming, and I'll wake up to find you gone. I...I couldn't take that again." Riku nodded, understanding where his friend was coming from.

"I'll be here, don't worry about it." Sora took a deep breath as he nodded, but one question wouldn't stop nagging at him. He looked to his oldest friend.

"There's something I wanna ask you. How is it you're alive? You had no pulse, I felt it myself." Sora shuddered at the memory. It would be a very long time before he would lose that memory, no matter what happened. At first, Riku had looked to the cieling in thought, before looking to the girl sleeping in his lap. Sora followed his gaze, then looked back up at him.

"Christie?" Riku nodded.

"Yeah. She gave me some of her Darkness, and brought me back." Riku leaned his head back, eyes closed and a gentle, knowing smile on his face.

"Life seeks out balance. I took in too much Light way too fast when..it happened, and my Heart stopped. Christie, she gave me some of her Darkness to even it out, so here I am." Sora frowned.

"I'm not really sure I get it. I'm just glad you're back." Riku nodded, already beginning to doze.

"Me too, Sora...me too."

* * *

Footsteps.

I was up in a flash, dagger appearing in my hand at the sound. The movement woke Riku, and he summoned Way to Dawn when he saw my dagger. Sora had already woken up, and was gently handing Kairi off to the already awake Axel. He turned to the exit, summoning Oblivion as we readied ourselves for combat.

"Gawrsh, Donald, are you sure they're here?"

"Positive. Infinity's here, right?" Mickey's ears twitched, and he leapt up to stay Sora's blade. When my cousin protested, Mickey raised a finger to his lips.

"Don't you recognize those voices?" Sora tilted his head, then dismissed Oblivion as Donald and Goofy came around the corner. Mickey and Sora raced forward to hug them, waking Kairi with all thier racket. Riku and I shared a look, dismissing our weapons as the happy reunion came to an end. Donald and Goofy seemed well rested and ready for combat, and as I looked over our little group, I realized we were all ready to go as well. Sora and I shared a look, and I walked to the tallest ledge. Fingering my necklace, I looked over my friends.

"I'm...I'm not very good at speeches. What I'm trying to say, is that after we defeat Xemnas...I'm going to Radient Garden to live." Sora nodded in understanding, Kairi stared in shock, and Riku sighed in relief. I walked back to Riku's side, and we proceeded up the Castle. Nobodies got in the way every step up, but with the ten of us, it was easy going. When we reached the highest ledge of Twilight's View, Kairi stiffened. She and Namine ran to the gaurd railing, looking over the edge at all the Shadow's crawling up the side to try and reach us. They crested the edge of the railing, forcing the girls back. Namine smacked at them with her sketchbook if they got to close, and Kairi knocked them away with her staff, the closed off area to small for her Hell-Spells. Before the Heartless could claim any of us for thier ranks, a barrier of green fire went up. Riku and I stiffened as Maleficent and Pete appeared on our side of the Barrier. Maleficent looked over her shoulder at us.

"Begone from here, all of you! Leave these foul ones to us!" Pete stared.

"But there's now way we could take them all on our own!" Maleficent pointed towards us with her staff.

"We must hold them off, while these...children...handle Xemnas. Or would you rather fight him yourself?" Pete blanched, taking a step back.

"Frankly my dear, I'd rather run!" Maleficent scoffed, opening a Dark Portal for her cowardly subordinate.

"Off with you then." Pete made to run off, but then Mickey caught his eyes. Pete planted his hands on his hips.

"Well, if it ain't the boat boy King." Mickey smiled wryly.

"Time to weigh anchor, Captain Pete." Pete frowned.

"What? Like, abandon ship? I dun think so!" He turned back to Maleficent, walking to her side as the witch began to down the barrier. She turned to us.

"Sora, "your highness", Do _not_ forget. Once they've all been destroyed, this castle will be mine!" The barrier dropped as Maleficent and Pete ran into the fight against thousands of Shadows, and we ran towards the Passage of Ruin and Creation. Sora skidded to a stop as he nearly fell into what he thought was a bottomless pit, but Roxas kept running forward. The path we had to take formed beneath his feet, and we followed after the blond until we reached the highest point. Axel suddenly stopped, turning around. He cursed.

"Crap. SQUIRT!" I turned, facing where he was pointing in time to see at least 500 Berserkers working thier way up the pathways towards us. Riku cursed.

"There's gonna be no end to them!" Sora patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Together, we can stop them!" Unsure as the situation looked, Sora's confidence was very inspiring. Axel stayed behind with Donald and Goofy to gaurd the Kairi and Namine, while the rest of us leapt forward into battle. Bond of Flame came alive in Roxas's hands, and he was able to disarm several Berserkers and use thier own weapons to knock them into the gorge. The heat of Axel's weapons and the constant sound of Namine's sketch creatures mixed with Kairi's spells to create a battle symphony. Sora and Riku quickly cleaved through their own targets, as I leapt from Berserker to Berserker, kicking thier heads together and making them aim at one another to get at me. But for all we tried, it was just too much to handle. After they nearly knocked Mickey off the pathway, we retreated to the ledge where the girls waited. Sides heaving, we stared down the remaining 20 creatures. They just stood there, mocking us. If we went up, they'd follow and we'd be outnumbered with Xemnas as a threat. We couldn't go down either, they were severly blocking the path. Sora dismissed Oblivion, curling into himself to try and drive. I felt the pull for a moment, but it dissipated quickly as Darkness raced into the area. Sora screamed in pain, then ran past us in a flash of black. Riku and I tried to grab him, but he slipped right through our hands and into the Berserker's ranks. Kairi cried out after him, but either he didn't hear or he was ignoring us. Biting Axel's arm as he tried to hold her back, Kairi ran past us to get to Sora. She managed to reach him, but the Berserker's closed in on them before we could run to help. For a few tense moments, we stood there, waiting for something to happen. And boy, did it ever! A flash of white light made Riku and I turn away, but when we looked back, Sora was standing there with Kairi in his arms, Oathkeeper and Oblivion swirling around them. Sora's black clothes had become white, with flame designs on the shorts. He floated over back to the ledge, setting Kairi down.

"Wait here." He literally flew back into the fray, killing the remaining Berserkers. Once they were gone, he floated back over to us, dismissing Final Form as he came to a firm, safe landing. Kairi ran forward, hugging him tightly for a moment, then smacking him upside the head. He yelped, but said nothing as she kissed him fiercely on the mouth. We looked away to give them privacy, only turning back when, after a minute, they were still at it. Riku and I shared an incredulous look as they finally broke apart, smiling at one another. Axel clapped.

"Nice show, kids. But, we gotta go." They nodded, and we turned to leave. Before we could get up the stairs to the Alter, the sound of breaking stone made us turn back to Twilights View. Quickly running down the pathway, I had to grab hold of the doorframe to stop myself from falling off the edge. Sora peered over my shoulder, whistling at the site of the deep pit that led to the city below. Maleficent's dragon roar above us filled in the blanks, and we returned to the high ledge back in Creation's Passage. Sora led the way up the stairs to the Altar's peak, where Xemnas had his arms raised high up to his destroyed Kingdom Hearts. He turned around when he heard us, eyes narrowed.

"Warriors of the Keyblades! Go forth, and bring me more Hearts!" Mickey, Sora, and Riku glared, summoning thier blades and snarling in unison.

"No!" Xemnas shook his head, almost pensive.

"Denizens of Light, tell me this: Why do you hate the Darkness?" Mickey lowered his Keyblade, looking to the ground.

"We don't hate it...it's just kinda...scary." He shook his head, looking up at Xemnas.

"But the worlds are made of both Light and Darkness. You can't have one without the other, 'cause Darkness is half of everything. It sorta makes ya wonder why we are scared of the Dark..." Riku glared towards Xemnas.

"It's because of who's lurking inside of it." Xemnas nodding, and I thought he understood for a moment.

"Then allow me another question. You accept the Darkness, and yet, choose to live in the Light. So, why is that you loathe and despise us who teeter on the brink of nothing? We who were turned away by both Light and Dark, never given a choice?" Riku lowered Way to the Dawn, almost sympathetic.

"That's simple. It's because you've messed up our worlds." Xemnas nodded, taking full responsibility for his actions.

"That may be...However, what other choice might we have had." Sora scowled.

"Just give it a rest already! It doesn't matter what you say, we're taking you down!" Xemnas chuckled.

"You don't miss a thing, Isumaru. No matter what misery will befall this world, no matter what you think, what you feel, or how you choose to exist, you will end me." He raised his arms, making both he and Sora vanish. We called out to Sora, but there was no response. Kairi ran to the gaurd rail of the Altar, screaming.

"SORA!"

* * *

Sora lowered his arm, gasping in surprise. He was standing in front of the Skyscraper outside of the Castle, but it was if it was in another dimension entirely. Sora jumped to attention as Xemnas appeared in front of him, hands forming some kind of sign. Sora winced in pain as a barrier formed around him, sapping his strength away by the second. Xemnas vanished, reappearing at the top of the Skyscraper. Sora snarled up at him, leaping to the entrance door and somehow running up the side of the building. Xemnas leapt down, conjuring two red beam swords as he flew towards the teen. They met in front of a giant video screen, and Sora slammed Xemnas into it's surface with Oblivion, stunning him. The barrier on Sora faded away, and they both fell to the ground. Sora managed to right himself to land hard on his feet, while Xemnas crashed headfirst into the ground. He faded away, and Sora sighed in relief. Keeping Oblivion in hand, he looked around for some kind of escape route. When there was none he could see, Sora gently tugged Kairi's charm out of his pocket, clutching it to his heart.

"Sora! Where are you?!"

"Sora! Answer me!"

"Sora!" Sora smiled, lifting his head to the rain as he was able to use the Hearts of his friends to return to the Altar. What he didn't expect, however, was to fall face first onto the floor as he was dumped from a portal in the "sky". He shook his head as Riku and Christie tugged him from the ground, shaking off the King's concern for the bigger picture.

"Where's Xemnas?!" Donald peered around, suddenly sqauwking in shock as he looked up to see Xemnas embedding himself into the Moon.

"Hear me, Kingdom Hearts! It seems we must begin anew. Ah, but know this: I will give you as many Hearts as it will take. Mark my words! You can no more be complete without me, then I without you. Heed me, Kingdom Hearts! Lend me your power, so that we may be complete! The power to erase the fools that hinder us." Mickey called out to the man, trying to reach Xehanort within.

"Xemnas, no!"

"Hearts, quivering with hatred." Sora shook his head, glaring up at the man.

"Xemnas! Don't do this!"

"Hearts, burning with rage!"

* * *

I snarled, hands clenching at my sides.

"You'll never get away with this!" Xemnas still ignored us, attention fully on his still half broken dream.

"Hearts scarred by envy. That fool Ansem said that the Heart's true nature was beyond his understanding. But it's not beyond mine! Hearts are the source of all power!" Kingdom Hearts suddenly glowed insanely bright, forcing the humans in our groupt to shield our eyes from the Light. When we were able to look back again, Xemnas was gone. Sora cursed.

"Xemnas! You can't hide from us!" I clenched a fist, glaring up at the moon.

"We're not letting him get away now!" Kairi suddenly turned, pointing up towards the broken moon.

"Look!" We all whirled around, as the Door to Kingdom Hearts appeared. Goofy tilted his head.

"What's going on?" Mickey looked to the door, not really surprised.

"Kingdom Hearts..." Riku squared his shoulders, walking over to the pathway that led up to the door.

"Let's go. Xemnas must be inside." Mickey nodded, looking up at us.

"The worlds gave us this doorway. They chose us to be the Guardians of thier destiny.." Sora nodded, Oathkeeper in hand. Riku turned to his friend, determined.

"Once we go through, there's no turning back. It's either victory, or oblivion. So, Sora...are you ready?" Sora nodded, and the three Keybearers raised thier blades to the sky. Three seperate beams of light shown from the tips, opening the door. Sora lowered his blade, focused on the door.

"Get ready, Xemnas. It all ends here!" Riku offered his hand to me, and I took it. Sora led the way, with us just behind him as he headed into the world beyond that door. Inside, Xemnas stood on top of a tall building, staring down at us in contempt. Without even having to shout, we could hear him from here.

"So...it seems your hearts have led you to Oblivion. Perhaps it does not pay to be loyal to ones Heart. I will have to be sure and remember that." He raised one arm, sending a building after us. With the ground shaking beneath our feet, we bolted for the door. A strong rumble sent Riku, Sora, and I tumbling to the ground, carrying the others outside of the door. Sora reached out to Kairi as the door shut.

"NO!" Snarling, Sora stood up and summoned Oathkeeper. Way to Dawn appeared in Riku's hand as my daggers we called form the Void, and we ran forward. Xemnas's defense consisted of building's careening up from the ground, forcing us apart. Riku grabbed me, pulling us into a small alcove as Sora slashed through the buildings. As harrowed as the battle was, the sound of Riku's steady heartbeat beneath my ear and the feel of his hands on my back was comforting. I wish the moment had lasted longer, but duty called. As soon as the buildings crashed in a pile of dust, we were off after Sora, clambering over the debris in time to reach a platform that raised up as Xemnas sent another building crashed towards us. Sora cut this one in half, and we could barely keep up with him, leaping across building pieces to a metal platfrom. Nobodies appeared, and we knocked them into the Core of Xemnas's attack ship. After a few of the flying creatures were knocked into it, the core began to pulse red with heat. Sora cursed, and we made a break for it, running across the grating to the other side of the ship. Just in time as well, for the core we'd been attacking exploded the second we were out of the way, throwing us to the steel grating. Sora got up first, back on the warpath. Riku stared after his old friend, eyes wide.

"What's he doing?" I shrugged, helping my love to his feet as the grating shook beneath us with Sora's tossing of Nobodies into the Core. That battle was over before it began, and Sora panted as he ran back to us. Using the explosion's power, we were able to get up to the Central Core. Various Berserker's were waiting for us when we got there, and Riku narrowed his eyes at something behind them. Sudden knowledge flooded his eyes, and he ran for the Core at the back of the room, leaving Sora and I to handle the Berserkers on our own. I'd had enough of these things to last me a dozen lifetimes, and attacked the ones that Sora left behind as he stole thier weapons. The Ship shook beneath our feet as the Core came to a stop, and Riku called out.

"Guys! This way!" We ran after him as we used the elevator cleverly hidden in the Core to reach Xemnas, arriving on the top level. We could see Xemnas's creation from up here, a city of Darkness and despair. Sitting on a throne of Cards, the self-proclaimed King of this land faced us down. He called a spear to his hand, starting the attack. When Sora ran in on his own, Riku and I shared a nod. Grabbing his hands, we spun around until Riku let go, sending me towards a wall. I spun in mid-air, landing on my feet and pushing off the wall to soar over Xemnas head and pepper him with Thundara and Fira spells. He cursed in rage, letting Sora get in multiple blows before the evil man cast up a shield, blocking my spells and forcing Sora back. I landed on my feet, running back to my friends as Xemnas panted behind his shield. Sora turned to us, taking advantage of this brief respite.

"Either of you know a shield breaking Spell?" I snapped my fingers, already back in the fight. Riku caught on as I dropped to my knees, head bowed as my fingers laced in prayer. He tapped Sora on the shoulder, gesturing to Xemnas. I heard the shield break, and looked up in time to see Sora and Riku leap forward, floating on Dark Energy as the boys threw Dark Firagas at Xemnas, catching him off gaurd again as blades of Dark and Light spun around them, cutting deeply into his armor. To end it all, the threw thier keyblades into the air, letting all the energy in the sacred weapons wash over Xemnas. I rose to my feet as the man howled in agony, and we were returned to the Altar of Naught as Xemnas feel to the ground, clutching at his chest.

"I need...more rage...I need more...hearts..." Sora frowned in pity.

"Xemnas. There's more to a Heart than just anger, or hate. It's full of all kinds of feelings. Don't you remember?" Xemnas looked up, eyes fading out of focus as he stared at Sora.

"Unfortunately...I don't..." He fell to the ground, fading away. When he was gone, we dismissed our weapons. Sora took a step back as Kairi tackled him, and I batted at Axel's hand as he messed up my hair. Mickey smiled up at the three of us, eyes filled with joy.

"Gosh, you all did great!" Footsteps made Sora and I turn in time to see Riku walk over to one of the gaurd rails, and I nodded to my cousin. Gently extracting himself from Kairi, Sora walked over to his friend, and I could hear them from here. Sora hesitated for a moment, then spoke up.

"You're coming back with us, right?" Riku shook his head, looking up at the sky.

"I...I had given into the Darkness." Sora frowned.

"Riku!" Riku whirled on his old friend, hands in front of him.

"How am I gonna face everyone?!"

"Like this!" Sora squished his face in like a fish, crossing his eyes. Riku stared for a moment, then laughed. I walked over to the boys, and Riku pulled me into a surprised hug. He leaned his head down to my ear, whispering.

"I'm going home with you. Don't say anything to Sora or Kairi." I nodded into his chest, and we broke apart. Before we could try and leave, the ground shook beneath us, heralding the destruction of this world. Mickey ran over.

"Hurry! We've gotta go!" Riku nodded, and we ran for the portal that Axel had opened to take us to Twilight Town. Kairi and I ran ahead of Riku and Sora as Pluto bolted past us, running alongside his master. Feeling the Darkness wobble behind us, Kairi and I turned around to see Riku and Sora sprinting for the portal.

They didn't make it time. The portal closed, leaving them stranded in the Darkness.

* * *

Sora skidded to a stop, staring in shock as the Portal closed, cutting him off from Kairi. A bright flash of light made both boys turn, in time to see a nesting Core in the distance. Riku and Sora stared in shock as a large, flying Dragon Mecha burst from the Core, roaring as it flew over to the tower, knocking into the structure. Both boys tumbled to the ground as the Altar began to collapse, sending them sliding across it's surface. Riku looked up, seeing a small, two seater hovercraft floating on a lower level. Eyes narrowed, Riku stood up and ran for the edge, ignoring Sora's panicked cries as he leapt for the craft, landing right in the drivers seat. Sending up a small prayer of thanks to Leviathan for the motorcycle races in Traverse Town, he managed to pilot the little craft over to Sora in time to catch him from his free fall plummet into the Darkness. When Sora stood up on the second seat, Oathkeeper in hand, Riku took off after the Mecha, lasers on the tiny craft blazing. As Sora knocked down the various Nobodies attacking them, Riku kept on the offensive, peppering the larger craft with laser fire to knock it down. The two energy cores under the tail went down first, then the wings, and finally, the armor shielding the head. Riku pulled the hovercraft to a stop as the larger ship crashed to the ground, destroying the city below with it's death thrashes, filling the air with smoke. As the boys watched, energy swirled around the ruined machine, bringing it back to life and making it bigger. Riku cursed as he swerved the hover craft through smaller laser fire, pulling away to a safe distance. Sora dismissed Oathkeeper, eyes narrowed at the Darkness around them. Riku shook his head, they couldn't stay here forever. Eventually, Xemnas would catch up to them, or the hovercraft would run out of fuel. Taking a deep breath, Riku took up the controls of the craft, turning to Sora.

"Hang on!"

* * *

We all must have stood there for at least five minutes, before I ran for the Transport Beacon at the Station. Kairi and Mickey outran the rest of the group, and we were quickly on board Infinity as Axel and the others caught up, panting. Mickey flung himself into a seat as I brought up the map, heading for the only world close to Twilight Town. But before we could leave to save the boys, the ship shook beneath our feet, doing a 180 degree turn for home. Bracing myself on a seat, I called out to Infinity. She appeared, tugging on her pom-pom.

"I'm sorry, captain. We're returning to Radient Garden, per your brother's order." I closed my eyes, silently fuming as I pulled myself into the captain's chair. Infinity stared for a moment, then vanished as Kairi walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"...Christie?"

"I'll kill him. I swear, he's dead meat." Kairi backed away, and for the rest of the trip, I sat in that chair, fuming. When we arrived, I stood up and stalked down the aisle to the hatch. It started open as we landed, and I leapt the two feet distance to the hanger floor. Nii-san took a step back as I stalked over to him, and he stared in open shock as I slapped him, hard. Hands clenched at my sides, I got up in his face.

"Who do you think you are?! Telling Infinity to come back here like that!" Rubbing his cheek with one hand, Nii-san stared at me, ranting and raving as our crowd of friends gathered while Mickey, Donald, and Goofy hopped off the ship. Panting as I finished my rant, I stalked back on the ship. Slamming the hatch shut to keep everyone else out, I started up the engines again, pulling the manual flight controls. Kairi walked over, hands laced in front of her.

"Where are we going?" Eyes set on the hanger doors ahead of us, I smiled.

"After Sora and Riku, of course. We're bringin' em home." Kairi and I both looked up as metal screeched, and I cursed as the hangar doors began to screech closed. Kairi understood the gravity of the situation, and raced for a seat. When I heard the seat belt click into place, I turned the engines to high-speed fuel. The radio keyed on, and Zack's face appeared, gravely staring at mine.

"Go. Bring them home." I nodded, and the man's face vanished from the display. I managed to pull us through the doors just as they slammed shut, and we left Radiant Garden airspace before they could follow.

* * *

Leon cursed, whirling on Zack with his weapon raised. Gunblade met Buster Sword in a clash of sparks, and Leon's weapon went flying into a crate. Glaring at Zack, Leon calmed down a bit.

"Why did you let her go?" Zack lowered his weapon, eyes calm.

"Becuase if it was Yuffie back there, you'd be doing the same. We'd all do the same for anyone here, and you know it. Besides, Riku's my godson." Zack smiled a little, tossing a loose strand of black hair over his ear.

"Not to mention, she didn't return your pendant. She'll come home." Everyone turned to the Hangar doors, various emotions running through thier eyes. Suddenly understanding, Leon nodded. Reclaiming his weapon, the man walked off to find Cid.

* * *

Back at the World that Never Was, Riku had finally managed to get himself and Sora to the makeshift throne room where Xemnas sat. Both boys leapt from the hovercraft to the ground, suddenly turning around as the sound of screeching metal made them look back to see the hovercraft get drawn into the swirling void of space. Turning back to thier opponent, Sora and Riku summoned thier blades and leapt forward, meeting Xemnas attack for attack, sword swipe for sword swipe. One of Xemnas's sword blasts knocked them from the platform and to a floating building below, Sora crashing through a window to fall inside. Riku leapt in after him, pulling his friend from the floor.

"You ok?" Sora nodded, shaking glass from his shorts. They jumped back outside, and Sora leapt to another discarded building, carying Riku towards it. Dropping his friend off, he glided around towards it's rear, just as Xemnas seemed to speak in his head.

_Sora...are you certain you can trust Riku? _Snarling, Sora knocked the building towards Xemnas, with Riku hanging on to finish the job. The silver haired boy leapt from the building as it crashed into the mecha, shaking his head as Xemnas spoke again.

_Riku...are you sure you're not jealous of Sora? _Eyes livid, Riku slashed the building down the middle, sending the parts slamming into Xemnas. With a large explosion, both Keybladers and Xemnas were sent into a void, black and white patterns playing out across the floor and walls, cieling pitch black. Xemas stood before them, black cloak having turned into something that melded with the floor.

"Heroes from the Realm of Light...I will not allow it to end this way. Not yet. If Light and Darkness are eternal, then surely we nothings must be the same...Eternal!" Riku shook his head.

"You're right. Light and Darkness are eternal. Nothing probably goes on forever, too. But guess what, Xemnas." Sora glared.

"That doesn't mean _you're _eternal!" Xemnas laughed, lifting his hands.

"No more eternal, than that radience of yours..." Hands sparking with blue energy, Xemnas summoned thousands of blacka nd grey thorns, catching Sora and throwing him into the air. Before he could get to his friend to try and aid him, an image of Xemnas appeared in front of Riku, blocking his path. Battle cries and screams rang throughout the area for what must have been hours, before the Xemnas Clone vanished in front of Riku's eyes. The silver-haired male turned to his freind, offering a smile and a nod before they were torn away from one another again, dodging and weaving around Xemnas's blades of red light and dark thorns. But it was all a trap, and Xemnas had snared them both. Grabbing Sora in a ball of blue energy, he began to slowly drain the teens strength.

"Can you spare...a Heart?" Snarling, Riku leapt up to try and stop Xemnas, but was struck by the energy stream and knocked to the ground. Shaking his head to clear it, Riku stood again, coming face to face with the Xemnas clone. It smirked at him, then vanished and reappeared behind him, knocking Way to Dawn from his hand. Instead of making a leap for his weapon, Riku ran for Sora, Dark Aura's flying whenever the clone got to close. Summoning Way to Dawn as he leapt into the air, Riku punched Xemnas in the face, grabbing his hand to stop the energy. It burned, but the thump and cry of his name told him that Sora had broken free, and he spun Xemnas around, throwing the heavier man into the air. Landing on his feet, Riku smirked up at the seething Xemnas.

"Is that all you got?" Xemnas snarled, summoning spheres of red energy into his hands, lifting them and melding them together. Spikes of black energy covered outwards, blackening the arena until the only light was coming from the sphere in Xemnas's hands. The energy suddenly vanished, plunging the teens into pitch black darkness. For a moment, niether boy moved. But then, it was if the darkness came alive, points of red forming all over the room as Xemnas cackled. Leaping to cover one another, Sora and Riku somehow managed to deflect all the laser blasts until they seemed to explode, and Xemnas knocked Riku aside and back, holding his other lightsaber to Sora's head. Riku looked up in time to see Xemnas raise his arms to finish Sora off, and leapt forward, blocking the attack with Way to Dawn. Xemnas spun around to attack Sora again, but Riku saw it coming, and sent his friend flying with a gentle shove. Riku cried out in pain as both of Xemnas's weapons struck him in the left hip, cutting into flesh and burning the wound closed. Sora's eyes burned with rage as Riku fell, and he righted himself, leaping forward to take Riku's falling Keyblade and slammed them into Xemnas, sending the man spinning away. Crossing both Keyblades in his arms, Sora knocked Xemnas into the air, spinning both of them around until the boy landed safely beside his friend. Riku was picking himself up from the ground, and looked up at Sora as he offered Oblivion to the injured one. Nodding, they both sent a beam of Light towards Xemnas, ending him.

"Cursed...Keyblades..." Angry at being defeated, Xemnas reached out to the Keybladers as he faded away in wisps of gray smoke. Sora sighed in relief, happy it was finally over.

"We did it!" Riku shook his head, snarling as at least a thousand Dusks suddenly appeared, the last of Xemnas's forces here to avenge thier master.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that..." Sora glared, Driving into Final Form to defend his friend. Oathkeeper and Oblivion swirling around him, Sora cut through the Dusks until there were none left. He dismissed the drive, and Riku tumbled to his knees.

"Sora...I can't..." Sora kneeled down beside his oldest friend, concerned.

"Don't say another word! It's not over yet. It's just not." Taking Riku's arm, he swung it over his shoulder and helped him stand. Peering through his bangs at the younger boy, Riku stared.

"How can you say that? Even if we could go on...look where we are." Sora shook his head, smiling a little.

"Aw, c'mon, Riku. You've been hanging out in Darkness too long. Try and think positive. Besides, if you give up now, Christie's gonna fry you." Riku nodded, understanding what his friend meant. Still, he was exhuasted and in pain.

"Sora?"

"Hm?"

"You lead." Sora nodded, smiling gently.

"Got it." As Sora led, they walked as long as they could. Before they'd gotten very far, Riku spoke up again.

"You know...I always figured I was better at stuff than you..." Sora tilted his head.

"Really?"

"Are you mad?" Sora shook his head, crinkling his nose in amusement.

"No. I kinda always thought you were better at everything, too." The younger of the two boys suddenly looked up, squinting his eyes.

"Hey, Riku, look. What's that Light?" Riku looked up, and they continued to walk towards the Light. When they passed through the portal, Riku looked up and around thier new surroundings. Black sand petered out to dark blue water, with a silver disc moon above, lighting the rocks on the beach and the ones jutting out over the water. Frowning, Riku shook his head.

"End of the road?" Sora nodded.

"Seems that way." Riku turned to his friend.

"Put me down, I can walk." Sora nodded again, letting Riku stand on his own with a little help as he nearly fell down again. Seeing that he'd be ok, Sora walked away and headed towards the water. Sora looked out across the horizon, taking a deep breath of the metallic smelling air.

"You know...maybe the Darkness has gotten to me, too..." A 'thump' from behind startled Sora, and he turned around. His Heart stopped for a moment as he caught sight of Riku lying face down in the sand, and the memory of his brother lying dead back in the Castle flashed before his mind's eye.

"Riku?!" He ran to his friend turned brother, and heaved a sigh of relief as the silver haired boy kneeled on the ground, shaking sand from his hands as he looked towards the water.

"This world is perfect for me. If this is what the world really is...just this...then maybe I should fade back into Darkness." Sora's eyes flooded with sadness. What was Riku talking about?

"Riku..." Riku squared his shoulders, looking determined.

"If the worlds are made of Light and Darkness...we'll be the Darkness." Understanding, Sora nodded as he sat beside his friend.

"Yeah. The other side...The Realm of Light is safe now. Kairi, Christie, The King, and the others are tehre." Riku nodded.

"That's what I mean." He turned to Sora.

"Hey, Sora...could you give me a hand? I want to get down to the water." Sora nodded, standing and brushing the dark sand from his shorts. Riku's hand was extended, palm up in a gesture of trust that made Sora's heart break a little. After everything the older boy had been through, he should know not to trust so openly. Throwing Riku's arm around his shoulder, they began the trek to the water. Riku made no act that he could support himself now, and let Sora slowly drag him to the surf. Eyes closed, he sighed.

"At least the waves still sound the same..." A few moments later, as they sat where the water met the sand, Riku spoke up again, slowly swallowing.

"What I said back there...about thinking I was better at stuff then you..." Sora turned to his friend, confused as to where this was going.

"Yeah?"

"To tell you the truth, Sora...I was jealous of you." Sora's eyes widened, and he stared.

"What for?"

"I wished that I could live life the way you do. Just, following my Heart." Sora chuckled, leaning back on his hands.

"Yeah, well, I've got my share of problems, too." Riku turned to his friend, curious.

"Like what?"

"Like...wanting to be like you." Riku chuckled, looking across the water.

"Well, there is one advantage to being me...Something you could never imitate."

"Really? What's that?"

"Having you for a friend." Sora smiled, flopping over to his back on the black sand.

"Then I guess...I'm okay the way I am. I've got something you could never imitate, too." The boys must have stayed there for hours, just staring up at the starless sky in thought. After a while, Sora leapt to his feet.

"I'm gonna go take a look around. Don't go anywhere." Riku nodded, and Sora walked off for the rocks at the opposite end of the beach. He climbed up the slick stone, then stood still as an iron rod as he crested the top. Beyond the tiny beach, was the destroyed city and castle, rubble coating the ground and making a lethal obstacle course. Sora stared, sadness filling his heart. He had thought that they might have been able to find a way home, a portal, a pathway, maybe a ship! But this...he'd never expected to find this. There'd be no way that Riku could climb this, and Sora wouldn't leave his friend behind. A sudden roar made Sora look up, towards a white streak appearing on the horizon. Blue eyes narrowed, and his heart soared at Infinity soared over the town, looking for them. Vaguely hearing Riku's surprised sound, Sora raised Oathkeeper to the sky, creating a beam that caught the attention of whoever was flying the ship. Creating a lot of wind, she soared over, hatch flying open to shed golden yellow light on thier tiny world. Kairi burst from the hatch, latching onto Sora and crying into his shoulder. He patted her on the back as Christie appeared, and the Keybearer nodded to his cousin. She sighed in relief, catching sight of Riku further down the beach. She hopped off the stone as Kairi let Sora go to help the two friends get Riku on board Infinity. Christie gasped at the sight of Riku's hip, giving him a light slap on the arm.

"Goofball." Riku nodded, hissing in pain as he put too much weight on his bad leg. The world grumbled beneath them, and the teens picked up the pace as they carried thier injured friend to safety. Axel had to help them get Riku over the tall stone, but they were in Infinity just as the beach cracked, spilling ocean water into the void. As the hatch closed, Roxas stared out at the world that had been his home for months.

"Goodbye."

* * *

Sora and I set Riku down on one of the larger seats, and he winced as he settled into place. Placing a hand on his cheek, I gave him a worried glance. He covered my hand with his own, and he nodded. Worries abated for now, I raced for the cockpit and flew us out of danger. Turning for home, I cursed as the radar squawked a warning.

"Damn." I leapt from the chair, powering the shields as the Hunter X from before fired off a warning shot, rocking the ship. Gathering my feet beneath me, I ran for the rear hatch. The levers to release the Teeny Ships were stuck fast, but Sora grabbed the second one and yanked it hard, releasing the tiny ships for extra fire. When we returned to the main cabin, Axel, Roxas, and Kairi were on thier feet, waiting. I stared for a second, before nodded.

"Sora, get in the copilots chair and hurt that thing! Axel, Roxas, man the laser turrets upstairs! Kairi, sit there and tell me if anything falls below 50 percent!" They nodded, running for thier recently assigned duties. As I ran past the bench that Riku and Namine shared, Riku grabbed my hand.

"Chris...if we don't make it..." I shook my head, brushing hair from his eyes.

"We'll make it. You've played your part. Let me finish the job." He nodded, understanding enough to let go of my hand. Running for the cockpit, I plunked myself down in the captain's seat and flew us around and through the blasts. The constant sound of Axel, Roxas, and Sora firing everything we had at the creature was comforting, but when I pulled Infinity to a full stop, the weapons fire from btoh sides ceased. Infinity appeared, feathers of her Chocobo form messed out of order.

"Captain! It's charging a weapon! 85 Percent power! Shields will not hold!" Cursing, I leapt from my chair, calling out to Axel and Roxas on the higher level.

"You two, get down here and hang on!" They climbed down the ladders, plunking into seats and buckling up as Sora and I withdrew the teeny ships. Infinity was beside us every step of the way, informing us of the Hunter's Firing process.

"90 Percent Power! Routing all available power to Shields! Negative, still will not hold!" I shoved Sora into a seat as Namine buckled herself and Riku up for the blast to come. Kairi buckled herself in, and I glanced at Infinity as the Hunter prepared to fire.

"100 Percent! Brace for impact!" The shields held as best as they could, but I never saw how it ended. In the blast, Infinity was rocked back and forth, and I tumbled to the ground. Everything went black.

* * *

_Thinking about it far, far back  
The future was shining everywhere_

* * *

Disney Castle, Throne Room. Daisy and Minnie turned around, before Minnie gave a happy cry and ran to embrace her husband. Daisy engulfed Donald in a tight hug as Goofy patted Max on the shoulder in pride. The Nephews and Scrooge laughed as Donald flailed under his loves embrace, but they all turned towards the doors as a black haired, green eyed human girl stepped through. Minnie stepped forward, a little apprehensive. The other girl nodded, and Minnie hugged her tightly. She had her best friend back. That was what mattered.

* * *

_Beneath a beautiful blue sky  
We were only afraid slightly._

* * *

Twilight Town, Sandlot. The Announcer gave the cry to begin, and Seifer and Hayner launched at one another, laughing the entire fight. Bonds had been repaired, since Sora had come and gone. Maybe...he may not have been trying, but he repaired the family that had once been. And that was enough.

* * *

_The window is dyed in a familiar colour._

* * *

HUndred Acre Wood, Starry Hill. Hand in hand with his friends, Pooh sat, looking up at the moon. Pooh laughed, remembering two promises he'd made his friend.

* * *

_If we keep heading forwards will we meet again?_

* * *

Land of Dragons, Bamboo Grove. Ling, Yao, and Chien-Po peeked around a bush, watching as Mulan and Shang drew in for a kiss. Yelping, Ling toppled them all to the ground, breaking the two captains apart. As Shang moved over to scold his men, Mulan smiled when Mushu popped up on her shoulder from behind. They shared a smile.

* * *

_The future continues to infinity_

* * *

Beast's Castle, Ballroom. Belle spun around, clasping hands with the now human Prince as the servants watched with a smile, also returned to normal.

* * *

_Beneath the big signboard,  
We were looking at the changes of our era._

* * *

Olympus Coliseum, Arena Entrance. Hercules wiped his brow, smiling alongside Meg, Phil, and Pegasus as they admired the newly restored Coliseum. From a distance, Auron and Rikku watched the happy group, smiling as well. Hand in hand, the couple returned to Spira.

* * *

_To the people we'll never meet again there  
We'll open a window.  
_

* * *

Port Royal, Black Pearl. As Jack, Will, and Elizabeth sailed on the open ocean, the moon revealed it's silver disk face. Jack gave himself a check over, kissing the silver medallion in his hands as he saw he was still human. The Pearl sailed on tonight.

* * *

_Thinking about it far, far back  
_Halloween Town, Dr's Lab. The Mayor, Sally, and Jack in the Dr.'s lab, arranging a special Halloween Surprise. Sally laughed as Jack swooped her up into his arms, kissing her passionately.

* * *

_The future was shining everywhere._

* * *

Space Paranoids, I/O Tower. Tron smiled as he recieved one of Evan's programs on his ID Disc. Slipping it back into place, he hopped from the platform, dancing and spinning to leave the tower

* * *

_And beneath a beautiful blue sky,_

* * *

Timeless River, Wharf. Captain Pete shook his head, then fixed his hat as the little steamboat of his left dock. Mickey ran from the dock, making the jump to the ship just in time.

* * *

_We were sleeping forever._

* * *

Agrabah. Jasmine clung to Aladdin as they flew around the city, with Genie beside them. Smiling, Aladdin kissed Jasmine on the cheek, and they flew off towards the horizon.

* * *

_Those people we loved long ago  
It looks like a child will be born in winter_

_

* * *

_Atlantica, Prince Eric's boat. Ariel waved to her family as the wedding finished up, and Triton's proud smile brought peace to her heart. She turned to her husband, smiling as they kissed.

* * *

_Those things that were certain long ago  
We would like to question them._

* * *

Pride Lands, Pride Rock. Simba stood at the cliff's edge, waiting for Nala and Rafiki. His mate padded over to his side, giving him a nuzzle as Rafiki walked over, thier baby girl head in his strong hands. The mandrill raised Kiara to the sky, letting her grandfather's love shine down on her.

* * *

_Those things we could never forget  
Are like mementos attached to a photograph._

_

* * *

_Leon nodded his thanks, taking the ship keys that Cid handed to him. Giving Yuffie a kiss, Leon boarded the Highwind Peak, leaving Radient Garden to search for his baby sister. He smiled as he left, knowing he'd find her alive.

* * *

_Those things we couldn't do,  
I will remember them fondly._

* * *

The dark insides of Infinity, lit only by the soft glow of the radio.

_"R.G.S Highwind, calling R.G.S Infinity, Please respond." _A distinctive female groan sounded, and Christie forced herself from the ground. Walking on shaky legs, she keyed the radio.

"R.G.S Infinity here." There was a sharp sigh of relief from the other side, and the male voice continued.

_"I'm taking you home, Infinity." _Infinity's captain nodded, holding onto a doorframe as the tow line from the other ship jerked Infinity a little. Once the movement smoothed out, Christie walked over to Riku, gently brushing silver bangs from his eyes. The male woke with the gesture, capturing Christie's hand with his own. The girl smiled.

"We made it." Riku nodded.

"We made it."

* * *

Several hours after our rescue, I gently pushed the door to Riku's room open, letting in a little bit of light. He looked up at me, smiling as I entered the room. I mirrored his smile as I sat down in the chair at his side, holding onto his hand. He would be all right. The damage had been severe, and he'd have a limp for the rest of his life, but he would be okay. Abandoning the chair for the space he offered me on the bed, I cuddled up to his right side. He wrapped an arm around me as I placed my head on his chest, and we both fell asleep with the Dawn.

_Born of Lion's courage and Night's will, the Dawn's Gaurdian shall fade into rest with the Dawn._

Note: And we're done. The only thing left is the Epilouge, which I will post tomorrow.


	27. End of an Era

Disclaimer: For the Final Time, check Chapter 1.

* * *

"By the power invested in me by the Church of Bahamut, I hereby prounounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Amidst cheers and whistles, Nii-san lifted Yuffie's veil and did so. The passionate kiss was soul searing, and I could feel the love that poured off of them from my place as flower girl. Taking Yuffie's hand, Leon led the way back down the aisle, over to the Borrough, where the outdoor reception was taking place. Long into the night did the party go on, and there were many dances shared. I smiled when Nii-san walked over, extending his hand to me.

"May I have this dance?" I took his hand, smiling.

"You may." We headed towards the dance floor as Yuffie and Vincent had a dance between friends, and Nii-san put his head on mine. Understanding why he was so apprehensive, I gave him a quick squeeze.

"You know...just because you married Yuffie doesn't mean our relation is going to change." He nodded, and we danced until the song stopped. I passed Nii-san over to Yuffie, and returned to my seat to watch the show. The dance floor cleared of everyone but Nii-san and his bride as they got lost in thier own little world. Riku's hand in my own made me turn, and we shared a smile. He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Someday, that'll be us." I nodded, kissing him. The dancefloor refilled as the Bride and Groom dance ended, and when the bride and groom left, I snuck away to the Bailey with Riku. We stared out at the Great Maw as the sun began to rise, and I hopped up onto the ledge wall. Riku took a seat beside me, wrapping me in his arms. We sat there for a while, before Riku buried his chin in my hair with a sigh of happiness.

"This is home now." I nodded, leaning into his chest.

"Yeah. It is." Footsteps made us both look up, and we smiled at Sora and Kairi as they walked over, hand in hand. They had also chosen to stay here, once we'd come home. It was a choice they hadn't made lightly, but they didn't regret it. Helping Kairi up onto the ledge, Sora took a seat next to her. After a few moments of comfortable silence, he spoke up.

"You know..Ansem brought you here, right?" I nodded, and he continued.

"Do you think he knew you knew all that you did?" I shook my head, brushing some brown hair from my eyes.

"He didn't know. But it doesn't really matter, right? We're all still here, we're all still alive. I think that's what matters. Don't you?" Sora and Kairi nodded, and we returned to stare out at the slowly rising sun. I knew this moment of peace wouldn't last long, but for now, it was enough.

For now, bieng safe in Riku's love was more than enough.

* * *

I've closed the book on this chapter of my life. Becuase of this story, I met so many friends, so many people that mean the world to me. But now, it's time to sign this chapter and close it off. It's a bittersweet moment. I've babied this trilogy so much it's like my own child. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story, becuase I've enjoyed writing it. Wishing you all the best,

Christina Barnes.


	28. Author's Note: June 2012

People may have noticed by now that things have changed around here. Between "Critics United" and "Literate Union", the climate around FFN has taken a drastic turn for the unfriendly. Accounts have been banned, stories deleted, and people have been driven to tears over what was supposed to be a fun hobby, all because of a bunch of bullies. The issues I have with this are long and lengthy, but I won't take up your time with the details. This is just a statement of fact: I'm leaving FFN behind me. This notice will go up on all my stories, and though they will remain up for as long as possible, any incomplete works will not be updated from this point on.

_However_. This does not mean that they will not have updates at all. I'm leaving FFN behind, not stopping writing. This site has taken a turn for the worst but I will still write, however slowly. Writing my first story is what brought my sister and I together. Writing is what gave me my self-confidence back when I thought I'd lost it all. Writing is, to many people, an escape. A method of coping. I will not let mine be taken from me. On that note, I will not be stopped from writing. No bully is going to take away something that I consider important, and none of you should let that happen, either. Their reasoning, removing stories that break site rules, can be respected up to a point. Their methods cannot. Bullying is never the answer. We are all writers, to some degree, and we are all humans. That demands some modicum of respect, and this is not that. This is bullying, and the only method I know to work with bullies is to turn and walk away until the time comes to fight back. Do not let them take your dreams.

For those who want to keep updated more frequently, all updates to any of my stories will be posted on my tumblr, which can be found at **heart-of-memories(dot)tumblr(dot)com**. They will likely be linked to from a different site with Tumblr just serving as the grounds for which to launch, but it's simpler to keep it that way. Also, older fic may be posted on Tumblr at one point or another. Life needs to settle a little more first.

As you've surely seen, this is a work that's noted as "complete" according to FFN standards. As such, it will remain here until it gets deleted for whatever reason. At that time, it will be moved to either the aforementioned Tumblr, or to my new writing "home", **endlessink(dot)dreamwidth(dot)org. **All new fics and any kind of update to the verse this story belongs too will be found there as well, so please follow at your leisure. Hopefully I've made it easy enough for you all to continue doing so, because I cherish each and every one of you. Yes, even the flamers. :3

In closing, I suggest everyone who reads this and has an account here find a new place to host their works. There's no telling when things will get worse.

~Heart


End file.
